The Dualitys of Destiny
by XironbeastX
Summary: Two legendary Universes collide causing one of the greatest Adventures to be told as Two young Heros fall in love Barriss/Ahsoka AU OC
1. crossing the divide

_**The Duality of Destiny**_

_**This is a story of my two favourite series, Andromeda and Star Wars combined with some of my own creativity, staring and focusing upon the budding relationship between Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee.**_

_**I do not own any of these series, characters, or other potentially copy righted material.**_

-DON'T WORRY THE STARWARS PART BEGINS SOON THIS IS LIKE A PROLOGUE AND IT TIES INTO THE SERIES. PLEASE DON'T BE SCARED IT DOESN'T START OUT STARWARZY IF YOU NEVER WATCHED ANDROMEDA-

Chapter 1- Crossing the Divide

"Captain, Magog swarm ships are all over my hull," barked Andromeda Ascendant's ever present hologram avatar, "No life sighs from the crew, my sensors are going down, Beka's nowhere to be found, and Harper and Rhade are down aboard the Arkology, and I can't even contact my avatar."

"Dylan, we have to leave, you know what has to be done." wept the purple and gold maiden at his side.

"Trance…..I know" replied the captain in a hollow voice. "Andromeda…. Vent all atmosphere, clear me a way to a slipth fighter" he continued in a sombre tone.

"Atmosphere vented" Came the avatars voice with a twinge of emotion that made her sound almost human, almost as if she lamented the deaths of the crew that called her ship self home.

"Trance?"

"Yes Dylan?"

"…What's over there, on the other side?"

"Hope, Dylan, hope." as tears begin to fill her eyes.

The walk to the ships hanger was among the longest walks either of them had ever trekked, perhaps one of the longest ever trekked. Neither knew what awaited them. Dylan wasn't even really sure what the route of ages was let alone what lie on the other side, and Trance just wasn't sure what to tell him.

"I guess this is where we part." Trance said with an almost apprehensive smile, as they arrived at the hanger doors.

"Trance, just in case this is th-" He was cut short in his sentence as she grabbed him in a deep hug, and when they parted he looked deeply into those beautiful purple eyes of hers and she proceeded to snag a quick kiss. Just a peck of the lips.

"For luck, and Dylan….know that this isn't the end, merely another beginning." she said with a kindness that could rival the delicacy with which the night sky embraces the moonlight, and Dylan realized he could spend an eternity contemplating the sources of such kindness.

As Dylan left the Andromeda behind he saw the battle it fought against that world ship monstrosity, and felt the first pangs of sorrow as he realized he may never see her again, and then he decided it was time to look forward, and into the route of ages he went.

…..

A failed mission to rescue a captured Jedi, led by one Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano sees our Jedi captured within an impenetrable citadel sitting over a crimson lake of fire.

"Separate them into different cells, so as to cut down their chances of escape." The voice of the TAC droid boomed out across the room as the commando droids hastily complied with its orders.

"Captain, we are one cell short." A commando droid came over to the TAC droid, its reply cold as ice as its harsh droid voice circuits brutalized the language of common.

"Place the young female with the pirate in Cellblock B." answered the TAC droid.

"Pirate" Ahsoka mused to herself, "why is there a simple pirate held here?" Almost as if on cue came her masters voice "be careful Ahsoka" and he gave his Padawan a look of concern as a commando droid caught him with the butt of its gun to silence him.

As she was forced into the cell there sat what appeared to be a young human male in his twenties, with thick, but short black hair, facing a blank wall. Then she noticed a very awkward thing, for her, well... OK, in Layman's Terms: She was a teenager, and she noticed stuff like the fact that he was shirtless and had what appeared to be a well-muscled back. Though upon further observation as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see two very feint scars proceeding from shoulder to lower back almost parallel to each other.

She then cleared her throat, in case he wasn't already alerted to her presence but this failed to rouse a response. So content with staying well away from him, though flustered by his appearance, she slumped against the nearest wall careful not to take her eyes from him lest he try something.

After a time he finally spoke. "Your name young one?" he asked in a friendly tone.

Four words that somehow came attached with an eternity of wisdom, and the confidence of a soldier, and she caught herself pondering this as she could feel a deep, ancient presence in the force emanating from him now that wasn't there before, a presence that rivalled that of master Yoda.

While still mulling over her thoughts she replied "Uh….Ahsoka Tano, and yours?"

"Well Ms. Ahsoka Tano, I have many, but you may call me Gabriel." He replied with a slight chuckle, "Now tell me young Ahsoka, How did you end up in a hell hole like this."

"Jedi Business," she snipped as she sensed the tone of his voice wasn't hostile "and I could ask why a simple pirate is being held in here." she smiled as she asked.

"Pirate Business," he said with another chuckle, as he spun around to face her and the first thing she noticed were his eyes. Sharp Black pits without pupils that seem to have unending depth to them, with stubble appearing over what was otherwise a handsome face. Sharp features a square jaw and her gaze slowly went down to his bare, well-muscled chest, but his features couldn't take away the fact he appeared to do the thing she despised most, treat her as a child.

"I'm not so young, so don't play coy games with me and treat me as a child, I'm a Jedi knight you know." she snapped and lied.

"Very well my lady Jedi," he replied very lazily though, then proceeded to yawn, which only fanned the flames of her quickly rising temper. "I grow bored of this, perhaps when you desire to tell me the truth, I'll give you my story, till then we've a long time to enjoy silence if you wish." and with this he proceeded to turn back around and lay on the ground facing the wall.

As you can imagine this fanned her temper to the extreme and tested her Jedi patience to the max and as she was about to consent to his wishes and tell him when a loud snore erupted from him, and thus she figured she should practice her meditation and rest, then seek a way to escape.

…..IN THE PRISON CELL SOMETIME LATER…

Sometime later his stirrings distracted her from her meditation.

"Sleeping beauty wakes," she stated with a gracious amount of sarcasm.

"Ready to tell the truth little one?" he asked

"More interested in finding a way out." replied Ahsoka. She got up, pressing against the walls to test their integrity.

"If you tell your story I might be obliged to help look." Gabriel offers. Ahsoka turns to him.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH fine" she snipped.

"Good." as he turned to face her, he motioned for Ahsoka to sit down.

With this, Ahsoka proceeded to tell him of her mission, all the while finding it easier and easier to speak with him, after she told about the mission, she begin to talk about life at the temple, about her master, it just seemed to flow from her. Soon what felt like hours had gone by but she just enjoyed talking to him and forgot all about the present. (Remember she's only a Padawan) She would pause every now and then for him to ask a question like "so your very fond of this master Plo", or "Amidala sounds very wise and kind", but she found the hardest question came when she concluded.

"If you never return to your temple what would be the thing you regret most be?" he asked

Ahsoka found herself at a loss for words, she had just revealed her life story to this man and she couldn't even answer his question, wait, yes she could.

After some moments of thought "Barriss Offee, the one I told you about, I think... I would regret most not getting to know her better... I don't know why I'm even telling you this but... she's everything I wanna be, strong intelligent, and dependable. Despite her age she has her master's trust and respect without a doubt, I'm not even sure if Skyguy even thinks I deserve to be a Padawan, let alone his apprentice. I guess... what I'm saying most is I want to be like her and not a disappointment like me who always needs supervision, or protection, you know what I mean?"

After some thought Gabriel finally replied "If we make our escape, you must promise me something"

"What?" she questioned, her curiosity peaking though she tried to hide it.

"You will promise me that should you return you will pursue a friendship with this Barriss"

"... OK, but I doubt I'll get that chance." she stated with a strange look on her face "Now let's find a way out of here."

With this he proceeded to stand up and it startled her how big he actually was. He must have been nearly six and a half foot tall. He then walked over to the sound proofed ray shield that separated them from the outside world. Little did she know what he was actually doing but he stood there for about ten minutes, then he brought his hand up and she felt that massive presence extend well into the ceiling and he clenched his hand into a fist.

An explosion seemed to rumble forth from the bowels of the prison as his presence receded within him, then the ray shields went down and Gabriel then strode out into the hallway.

"That was incredible." said Ahsoka in awe as she followed, making sure no droids where coming.

"Looks like we're in for some luck." said Obi Wan Kenobi as he emerged from his cell

"About time." said Anakin as he emerged to behold the sight of Gabriel.

As the party rounded itself up, all members present, Gabriel suddenly and simply stated "Guards," as the door to their cell block opened to the eerie forms of several commando droids who were currently more interested in shooting then talking.

Everyone dashed into the former cell of Obi Wan Kenobi, keeping their heads down. "It seems like the droids are giving us a farewell party." Obi-Wan deadpanned.

"We go." Stated Gabriel as he rounded the corner into oncoming fire, the three Jedi only watched as the shirtless form of this mysterious warrior released one of the most powerful force pushes any had ever felt. The commando droids fell like corn stalks in a tornado, as he then proceeded to walk down the hall to what looked another cell.

"What are you doing?" asked Anakin a little wary of him now.

"This cell is the equivalent of an evidence storage, weapons aren't kept here but clothing etc. etc. that might aid in escape is." Stated Gabriel as he retrieved a very leathery looking trench coat, with a white circle on the back, that contained the likeness of the head of a dragon breathing a stream of fire that wrapped around the edges of the circle. He also retrieved a necklace that contained two charms, one a dark metallic blue raven wrapped around a what seemed a crimson red pearl, the other a metallic orange fox clutching a small bead of what seemed pure fire that burned dim enough not to be seen under clothing, but just enough so to catch the eye when above. He also grabbed a pair of normal, rather plain looking sun glasses that hugged his face and hid those big badass eyes of his.

"What now?" asked Ahsoka.

"We leave, do you have a ship?" asked Gabriel

"Yes, but without our lightsabers, we have no defences and no way to reach it" Obi Wan stated.

"I'll handle the details" stated Gabriel as he closed his eyes, mentally concentrating to locate the ship hidden in the low cliffs around the compound, "Go check out the hall, make sure that no droids are going to come up on us, no doubt there alerted to our escape" he said. Gathering focus while the other three looked away as he located their lightsabers and willed them to his hands, and defying laws of physics the three weapons appeared in his hands. "A very complicated technique indeed to teleport something through the force," he thought to himself.

"Hey, look what I found" Gabriel said aloud holding up the lightsabers.

"Convenient" said Obi Wan "I thought you said weapons weren't kept here"

"Somebody's obviously fired" said Anakin snarkily, not questioning good fortune, but all the same determined to keep an eye on this one.

As the four moved through the corridors Gabriel seemed to always know where he was going, and when to hide to avoid patrols, where cameras where, unbeknownst to the Jedi following through his force sensitivity, but they followed him all the same thinking he was leading them to a trap. Determined to spring this trap and expose this obvious separatist with a little knowledge of the force, they arrived at the main gate to the prison.

"That's a biiiiiiggggg door." Ahsoka stated obviously, looking to Gabriel as he suddenly strode forth, trench coat billowing behind as that presence went forth and proceeded to rip the monstrous gate from its hinges.

"They'll be here soon," Gabriel stated rather bluntly but continued with "But your ship hasn't been found."

"How can you..." Obi Wan said as he turned but Gabriel was gone "Well I guess we move on."

….A FEW MOMENTS LATER ABOARD THE BRIDGE OF THE ANDROMEDA ASCENDANT…..

Gabriel appeared on the bridge, as if he fell from thin air, and his coat settled to its usual position flowing down his back "Rommie, did our friends get clear?"

"Yes captain, and it never ceases to amaze me how you do that, but shall I proceed to cover them until they exit the system?" the beautiful android asked.

"Yes, and keep us hidden from sensors, after they exit… set a course for Home, and thank Harper for his work on this cloaking system." Replied Gabriel as he made his way from the bridge.

Walking to his quarters he pondered many things, including the future but mostly what was on his mind were the two females in his quarters and how he had been away from them for nearly a week on this mission.

As he entered the room he was currently pondering the meaning of the word home, and upon seeing these two decided for himself, home was where ever these two were. One meditating in the centre of the room, peering out the large, floor to ceiling Plexiglas window into the infinity of space, her stark black robe strolled out onto the red carpet behind her, with the black hood drawn up covering the beautiful features of her face.

The other in the beginning stages of cooking a meal looked up as Gabriel entered, the purple skin with golden undertones never ceased to take his breath away, as her deep purple eyes brightened and that warm smile emerged. She was wearing what appeared the traditional brown robes of the Jedi he noticed as he walked to her, while she continued preparing to cook, but he could tell he had her full attention, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind and felt her warmth, as he gave her a quick peck to the cheek and inhaled the sweet scent of her golden fiery hair.

"Miss me Trance?" he said in a smooth flowing voice that could stop a woman's heart.

"Always." She answered firmly.

He then let her go and crossed the room to the one meditating and pulled her hood back to reveal her smooth face, the pale skin of a Dathmerin with the long black locks of her human heritage trailing down her back, he also noted the form hugging black leather Dathmerin combat harness she always wore, with the twin silver hilts of her black bladed lightsabers, whom she had even named, one Chance, the other Destiny. He took her in a long kiss noting how she closed those pale ice blue eyes of hers, another courtesy of her Dathmerin heritage, and he released her shortly after.

"Sorry to interrupt your meditation, Raven my love." he said in that same smooth voice

"I would've been mad if you didn't," she calmly stated, "why should Trance get all the love?" with a smooth flowing voice that betrayed little save for the deep love she had for both Gabriel and Trance. "By the way, you stink horribly," she said snidely with a slight smile.

"Well while trance uses her lovely culinary skills, as I've lived off prison, yes prison mush for the last week," he said with a huge grin "you can finish meditating and I'll visit the refresher." He stated with a very generous amount of sarcasm and a smile.

"Was the mission a success Gabybear?" questioned Trance who turned from the countless pots she was about to start tending.

"Yes, I've set things in motion, she'll keep her word to start a friendship, and more should follow that, in fact I expect something to begin to form between those two faster than the council expects." he stated as he removed his glasses and tossed his coat on the black leather couch.

He then strolled down the hall as both females looked at his well-muscled form and Trance found even after all this time with him she could still blush like a love struck youngling at seeing his body.

"I think I've meditated enough today." Raven said rather hastily

"... Yea ... uh ... this water may take some time to boil." said Trance as she struggled to find an excuse.

"It's an awfully big shower for one person" said Raven eying Trance with a mischievous grin. "Shall we join him?"

"Lets" said Trance without even thinking as the rushed down the hall.

PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME HAPPY, AND I'M WRITING NEW CHAPTERS, POST ANY PROBLEMS YOU HAVE IN THE REVIEWS OR MESSAGE ME AND I'LL ANSWER EVERYTHING. THIS STORY IS ALSO CURRENTLY BEING BETAED, COURTESY OF MY FRIEND AND TALENTED AUTHOR GONE RAMPANT, IF YOU ENJOY THIS CHECK HIS STORYS OUT.

This story was... betaed? Whatever- I'm Gone Rampant, the beta for this story.

Beta -ed by SB (Satan's Baby)


	2. Chapter2 Begginings

_**Chapter 2 – Beginnings**_

Sometime after their mission escaping the prison, Ahsoka is sent on another mission but captured by Trandoshan slavers etc. etc. She kills the Trandoshan leader's son, loses a friend, escapes etc. etc. You can watch all this in the season 3 episodes Padawan Lost, and Wookie Hunt.

Gabriel was awoken by the stirrings of the two who shared his bed, while they rolled out of bed, he merely rolled over. He gazed, while lying on his side at the two getting dressed before him. Trance fashion smart as always was putting on a strange looking burgundy coloured leather jumpsuit. Not the choicest clothing for combat, but more suited to the everyday chores of cleaning, cooking and the likes. He also glimpsed the bond chain hanging around her neck, which possessed the same metallic blue raven as his, clutching that tiny little crimson pearl, but unlike his hers had no fox, in its stead hers possessed a small metallic black dragon with ruby red eyes clutching a tiny dull silver pearl.

He then looked over at Raven, dressing in her battle harness, cleaned and pressed courtesy of Trance who must have done it while they slept as she doesn't require as much sleep as Gabriel and Raven did, he also glimpsed her bond chain which contained the tiny fox wrapped around pure fire as on his, and the little black dragon, as on Trances. As she clipped her two Lightsabers to her belt he smiled as he could not help but make the remark "Expecting heavy resistance between here and the kitchen love?"

"Always expect." she said and continued with "Besides my battle garb doesn't look as ugly as that coat of yours."

As Gabriel looked and he also saw his coat next to where her battle garb had lain also clean pressed and neatly folded and replied with "Then perhaps I should provide some... resistance" as he reached out and wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her back into the bed with him. "Besides with my ugly coat and your ugly harness it appears Trance is the only one amongst us with any fashion sense." he droned with a wry smile as he reached out with the force and gently lifted trance up while she giggled and gently laid her on the bed with them.

"I think the coat makes you look rather dashing Gabybear, and the harness adds a certain mystique to you RayRay," came Trances sweet voice "but things need doing, so I have to leave this pleasant moment."

As Raven and Gabriel looked at each other with a grin "She may have fashion sense, but no common sense if she thinks anything positive about that coat." laughed Raven.

"Things always need doing, Stay here with us, do them later love." groaned Gabriel as he gave Raven a smirk that said hey, I can say more about you so don't even go there.

As Trance was about to consent to both her lovers wishes Andromeda's hologram avatar appeared and stated rather bluntly "Sorry to interrupt your… relations, but we've a mission direct from the council."

….MEANWHILE….

Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano shared a breakfast in the temple cafeteria. They both sat in silence as since her return from her mission something had been bothering Ahsoka, something strange and dark that she wouldn't talk about with anyone, not even master Plo who was the one she told everything to. Barriss watched as Ahsoka merely played with her food, in the short span of their friendship since Ahsoka's return from the failed prison mission, they had grown very close and the council felt Ahsoka could relate better to someone her own age thus they asked Barriss if she could help seeing as if she talked to anyone it would be her, Skywalker, or master Plo.

"Ahsoka, you really should eat." said a worried Barriss to which Ahsoka complied half-heartedly.

"Barriss..." came Ahsoka's voice as Barriss suddenly gave the young Togrutan her full attention "... Never mind" and Barriss slumped her shoulders. She wanted to help her friend so bad but just wasn't sure how. She had so little experience in these things.

"Hey snips, Barriss, guess what" said Anakin as he sat down next to the young Togruta, who looked at him while half-heartedly chewing her breakfast.

"What is it Master?" asked Ahsoka as it seemed to peak her interest, and Barriss was slightly curious too as Master Unduli soon sat down next to her and Barriss knew masters Skywalker and Unduli rarely associated with each other unless a mission was involved.

"We got a mission." stated Skywalker in an unusually cheerfully demeanour.

"Anakin you really are to cheery about this, but to answer questions before they are asked we are to accompany senator Amidala to make contact with the notorious pirate Gabriel Atreides, and hopefully sway him to the side of the republic." said Luminara in a calm voice.

"And yes Ahsoka, the very same Gabriel who aided in our escape of that prison, and our other task is to assess how powerful he is with the force, and whether he serves the light or dark side and report this back to the council." came Anakin's answer to the look Ahsoka was giving him.

"Master, why would the council be interested in a simple force sensitive pirate?" snipped Ahsoka.

"Because Snips, the last time the council didn't take a force sensitive being serious or failed in protecting said being, we ended up with Asajj Ventress" replied Skywalker as he started to eat his meal.

"So he's a pirate?" asked Barriss.

"That's mostly correct, it's well-known he only raids the ships of the trade federation," came Luminara's quaint reply and she continued with "I don't think there are any known reports of him ever attacking a republic vessel, even before the war."

Ahsoka looked down at her food, remembering the time she told him her life story, and she wondered how he would react or what he would say with this latest development. She was also unaware that while she was pondering this Skywalker and Luminara seemed deep in talk about mission details, but both their focuses were truly on the young Padawan and Barriss was slowly slipping into the same state because of her failure to help her friend. Skywalker even thought to himself if we don't address Ahsoka's problem it'll destroy her and possibly drag Barriss down too.

….BACK ON ANDROMEDA…

As Gabriel strode onto the bridge he quite calmly said "Good morning Beka," to the young woman in tight black leather pants and a sleeveless form fitting black shirt.

"Morning Gabe, have a good night." she asked with a big smile.

"Very, how are things with the crew, Tyr and Rhade still hate each other's very existence?" he asked brightly.

"Oh its calming down, or coming to climax, either way Rev Bem is still trying but it seems Tyr hates him even more than Rhade." replied Beka

"I don't see why, he's such a kind creature, and what do you mean climax."

"Battle to the death," she stated with an over amount of calmness "it's a Nietschean thing."

"Well we're gonna have guest soon so keep the men ready for anything," he said

"Will do Gabe, never met a Jedi before." she mused aloud.

…ABOARD THE SHUTTLE TYDERIUM…

Our heroes travelling by unmarked shuttle are en route to rendezvous with the Andromeda Ascendant. Ahsoka and Barriss are playing chess in the shuttles small lounge while Skywalker and Luminara pilot the ship and Padme with the aid of R2-D2 and C3PO is studying up on all information the republic could find on the elusive ship and her mysterious crew in the shuttles private quarters.

"So what's he like?" asked Barriss.

"Gabriel, he's strange, easy to talk to, seems really kind and powerful though," said Ahsoka quietly.

"Sounds interesting, what else?" asked Barriss eager to keep Ahsoka talking.

"Nothing really." lied Ahsoka not wanting to speak of those eyes.

"Your move," smiled Barriss ready to let Ahsoka win their game, when Ahsoka's shoulders started shaking.

Ahsoka looked up, tears in her eyes. "Barriss… I killed him, he was unarmed, and I pushed him over the edge, I didn't know what to do… and I'm scared because… I liked it and hated it, the power over life and death… it felt right and I don't want it to." she cried as she almost whispered it, and Barriss moved over to her side and rested Ahsoka on her shoulder as she cried.

Barriss wasn't ready for this and was surprised by it as she didn't expect to be the one Ahsoka opened up to after all they'd only been friends a little bit, But she would do her best "Ahsoka… I know what you went through, and you had a choice to make, you made it, and saved a 3 lives, don't dwell on the past as it could lead you down a dark road… now let this go, just cry it out ok, no one will judge you here" Barriss said in as soothing a voice she could.

Alerted to the slight sobbing in the shuttles lounge, Luminara looked over to Anakin. "It appears as though your Padawan has opened up" she said. Anakin didn't respond, lost in thought about what he heard with a faraway look in his eyes.

….SOMETIME LATER…

A small shuttle came out of hyperspace in front of the silvery white form of the Andromeda Ascendant.

"That's…..big." Some of the finest words of wisdom ever said by Anakin, his voice trailing off as he started looking at the monster in front of him that was easily twice the size of a republic Acclamator.

"Makes sense to have a really powerful ship if you're going to openly engage the Trade Federation behind their lines." Came the sound of Padme's voice as she walked into the cockpit beholding the sight before her.

Looking at the limited scans their shuttle could produce "The armaments on that thing are massive, I'd feel a lot better having the Resolute and a full escort here if we have to face that, but noooo Anakin we want to be friendly, noooo Anakin it's easier to sneak behind separatist lines in a small ship, noooo Anakin, we're not doing this because of that incident in the Archives, look at that monster." complained Anakin, mocking the council of masters. Luminara looked over at him and gave him a stern look.

"They don't mean us any harm, or at least they said they don't." replied Padme.

"Maybe Gabriel believes in making strong first impressions." came Ahsoka's dry voice as Anakin turned to see her light smile and he could clearly see she had been crying, Barriss followed her into the cockpit and Anakin looked at her and she smiled and gave a slight nod that silently told Anakin they could talk later and she would answer his questions.

"Strong indeed, the republic could greatly benefit from having such a powerful ship." came Luminara's steady voice.

"This is sub commander Beka Valentine to shuttle uhhhhhh…Tyderium you are cleared to proceed to starboard hanger 3." came a voice through the shuttles communications array.

"Copy that" replied Anakin.

"Looks as though we're about to meet our host." stated Luminara as she aided Anakin with landing procedures.

…..MEANWHILE ABOARD THE ANDROMEDA ACSENDANT…..

"Captain, our guest are about to arrive in hanger S3." Said Rommie, the ships Artificial Intelligence/Robot avatar of Andromeda. Rommie was in the middle of enjoying a pleasant game of shogi with Gabriel, while Raven and Trance were engrossed in a rather ancient looking book from Ravens personal collection on the couch.

"Well don't think you've escaped defeat that easy Rommie, but I suppose we'd better be good host." said Gabriel with his usually calm but cheerful demeanour.

Raven merely stated "She has a brain the size of a planet, and probably has a plan, what makes you think you've won." without even looking up.

"Rommie, I do believe she just said you have a big head." he joked and this elicited a giggle from Trance.

"Hardy har har" mocked Raven "I think Rommie knows I'd never insult one so intelligent with such an unintelligent joke." replied Raven as Gabriel got up from his seat with a wry mocking smile at Raven.

Gabriel walked, trench coat billowing behind, to the door and looked down at the hat sitting on the table next to it "What's this?" he asked

"Well your hat was lost in that horrid prison, so I took the liberty of acquiring a new one for you," stated Trance with a beaming smile as she continued with "I guess I forgot to tell you."

As he picked it up, he noticed it was a black legit folded brim cowboy hat. He felt the newness of it; the excellent craftsmen ship to it, Trance must have given quite a bit for it he mused. Movement caught his eye as he folded the brim back to reveal a tiny winged little black salamander snoozing away that stirred when he pulled the warmth of the brim back.

"Deaclon!" proclaimed Gabriel "I was wondering where you got to," he said as the little lizard opened its eyes, pitch black as Gabriel's in all but the golden irises that surrounded its pupils. Deaclon then gave Gabriel that look that said close that brim or I'll take your finger off, and went back to sleep.

"Getting lazy little buddy, probably all that bacon Trance feeds you," he said as he looked back to Trance. "Hear that love, your making my battle dragon fat." he said more loudly as he smiled at her.

"I can't help it; he's so cute when he sleeps on my shoulder while I cook." Trance replied innocently with a sheepish grin.

"Well fat or not if you're gonna sleep in my hat your coming with me little buddy," said Gabriel as he put the hat on, and walked out closely followed by Rommie.

"Make sure both Tyr and Rhade are in hanger S3." said Gabriel.

"Are you sure you want both of them in the same room without any of the other men near to break up any uh….encounters between the two." queried the android.

"Make sure they know the ship could be in danger and I need my best 3 fighters, yourself included, should the Jedi prove not trust worthy, that should bring them together for a time." he said calmly.

"They have been alerted and are proceeding captain." said the android as she kept pace with him, arms behind her back.

"Thank you my dear," came Gabriel's reply.

…HANGER BAY S3….

As the Jedi and senator exited the shuttle they beheld the sight of two heavily armed men both in a dull grey battle amour carrying heavy plasma rifles. Ahsoka noted the strange protrusions from their forearms. A beautiful human looking woman, and the familiar form of Gabriel with his strange coat, those shaded glasses hiding his eyes, wearing a black hat similar to but not the same as cad banes.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Andromeda Ascendant." Said Gabriel, his calm voice reaching across the entire hanger.

"Good afternoon and we humbly thank you on behalf of the Republic for having us," replied Padme, her own voice radiating calmness.

"A pleasure," replied Gabriel "Let's get you settled in, it's no doubt been a long journey, and we can begin discussions in a while."

"Very well." Gabriel could hear exhaustion in the senator's voice.

"Rommie, lead the way to some available quarters" Gabriel said with a kind demeanour.

Rebate -ed by SB (Satan's Baby)


	3. Chapter3 Brief negotiations

_**The Duality of Destiny**_

Chapter 3- Brief Negotiations

As the party walked down the corridor, Anakin jogged up to Gabriel "Where did you get a ship like this?" asked Anakin.

"It's complicated, and…. Well…. Complicated." stated Gabriel with a mock smile.

"I see." replied Luminara with a smile, taking the hint that he wasn't willing to share the story just yet.

"Perhaps after negotiations you might entertain us with the story if it seems appropriate?" said the senator without losing her calm demeanour.

"Appropriate?" queried Gabriel.

"If you decide to join the republic," stated the senator hopefully.

"We have four available quarters, one suited for two people." Interrupted Rommie's voice. "Decide amongst yourselves who should take the double Quarters please."

"Ah….yes I forgot to inform you, this is the avatar of my ship." Gabriel informed the party.

"Avatar?" Said Padme, the senator's voice betraying some curiosity.

"Yes, I am this ship embodied, I can control all systems, access all data files, and possess the strength to view things from a different perspective then my ship self and interact with the crew in a more personal way." stated the beautiful brunette avatar.

"And who are those two?" asked Anakin gesturing towards the two heavily armed human looking males bringing up the rear of the party.

"The long haired one would be Tyr, he is in charge of my boarding parties, and the other is Rhade chief of my ship security forces." Gabriel stated and both men nodded to their introductions "should you have any problems with the crew it can be brought to the attention of any here and will be handled."

"Well with that I am Luminara Unduli and this is my Padawan learner Barriss Offee." Luminara said behind Gabriel.

"And I am Senator Padme Amidala." finished the senator.

"And we've already met." came Anakin's stern voice

"Now that formal introductions are done I believe we should return to quarter's assignment." stated the avatar.

"Of course" said Luminara "Padawans Barriss and Ahsoka will share a room, I believe this to be appropriate in light of the… Situation," She continued while looking at Anakin who merely nodded in understanding the two may need time to talk alone about what transpired between them on the Tyderium.

…LATER IN AHSOKA AND BARRISSES QUARTERS…

"Barriss?" Asked Ahsoka in a very meek voice from the couch.

"Yes?" said Barriss who was still adjusting to their lavish surroundings and attempting to meditate.

"Do you think Gabriel will join the republic?" she asked.

"He seems very kind and I think he will do what's in the best interest of his crew," Replied the young Mirilian who was aware Ahsoka was not asking what she really wanted to know.

Ahsoka merely had a faraway look in her eyes as she pondered what Barriss said and she also pondered what had happened on the Tyderium. Had she really cried like some stupid youngling in front of her? Then Ahsoka was snapped from back to reality by a very unusual sight.

"Barriss!" she exclaimed and appeared to startle her.

"OWW!" yelled Barriss as she fell to the rather hard ground and after regaining her composure turned around and merely stated "Sorry Ahsoka I should have warned you I sometimes float when I meditate."

"How?" asked a curious Ahsoka.

After explaining Barriss went back to her meditation and Ahsoka watched as her form lifted off the ground, and became deeply entranced by the force presence she felt emanating from the floating Padawan. She could feel sleep pulling at her, tugging her eyelids down, and she felt comfortable here, now, she didn't know why or how but she just did.

Ahsoka was suddenly in a very dark place, unending darkness, a thickness to it that was suffocating, trying to pull her down. She screamed and tried to fight it, tried to pull away but it was relentless. She was about to finally give in and let it drag her down when she heard her name being said.

"Ahsoka… Ahsoka wake up." Barriss said in a calm voice above her. "There you are," she said, relieved as Ahsoka opened her eyes from her fitful dreams. "It was just a nightmare… calm down."

"What happened?" groaned Ahsoka.

"You were screaming in your sleep." stated Barriss calmly.

"Oh… sorry." she apologized

"Do not apologize for what you cannot control." said Barriss.

As Barriss returned to her meditation Ahsoka turned to gaze out the window at the cold, black, eternity and felt no comfort from it. She felt empty, devoid of light after seeing that nightmare. She wondered if that's how she really appeared on the inside, if she was falling to the dark side. The only thing that seemed to comfort her was having Barriss, perhaps her best friend, so near.

….IN GABRIELS QUARTERS….

With Raven nodding off in Gabriel's arms, he looked at her, her head moving up and down in a time with his rhythmic breathing as he pondered joining the republic. Then he looked up and saw Trances gorgeous form tending what would soon become dinner with a sleeping Deaclon on her shoulder, red and golden hair reminiscent of fire ran down the back of a purple kimono as she turned her head and let loose a smile that could break a mountain with its beauty.

He then became aware of Rommie engrossed in a novel sitting at the kitchen table and was curious and had to ask "You know you just download that and know the whole thing?" he asked quietly taking great care not to wake the sleeping form in his arms.

"Yes, I could but doing so eliminates the organic aspect of reading and enjoying literary art." said the avatar also taking care not to wake the young looking girl exhibiting all the signs of being fast asleep.

"Do you think we should join the republic Rommie?" asked Gabriel in a near whisper.

"You know what the trade federation did to me, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, therefore if they offer amnesty for the crew I have no quarrels' with joining them, after all they'd probably encourage us to keep doing what we currently are," she said quietly without even looking up from her book.

"That's a very warship thing to say my dear." replied Gabriel with a smile.

"Thank you captain." She smiled and then looked up, "It appears as though two of our guest have a secret." She stated, as though she was just alerted to it.

…..MEANWHILE IN PADMES QUARTERS….

Unaware that Andromeda always watched and listened unless privacy mode was engaged Anakin and Padme discussed Ahsoka and their mission.

"I'm worried about her" said Anakin answering Padme's unsaid question about what was bothering him.

"Ani, you can't hold onto her forever, I have a feeling she needs to face whatever's bothering her on her own and if she needs help I'm sure she'll come to you." said the Jedi's wife.

"I think she's already gone to Barriss," he replied with a rather hurt tone.

"Is that such a bad thing, if Barriss can help, why shouldn't she?"

"Just worried is all, I don't want them to get to close, attachments are forbidden to Jedi you know." he said with an ironic smile.

"Says the Jedi who married a politician." she said as she planted a kiss on him then continued with "Do you think Gabriel'll join the republic?"

"He's a free spirit, the republic might be a little too restrictive for him, but he won't join the CIS that I can say for certain."

….NEGOTIATIONS SOMETIME LATER…..

Padme as well as the four Jedi were growing restless waiting for the captain. Then he finally entered followed by the avatar, and two young looking females.

"It's rude to keep guest waiting." said a rather miffed Anakin.

"And who are they?" asked Ahsoka nodding in the direction of the two females.

"These are my better halves, well better thirds, Raven and Trance." stated Gabriel with a smirk. He always enjoyed watching reactions when people found he had two female lovers.

Ahsoka's eyes went wide as she asked "You mean…" and before she could voice such an embarrassing question Gabriel merely nodded.

"And if the Republic can guarantee that the criminal records of me and my men be erased, a steady source of supplies and that we keep what we pirate from separatist ships as profit we will join your cause." Gabriel said dully. "My terms are non-negotiable, take them or leave them."

"Rather direct aren't you?" mused the senator with a smile.

"My terms." stated the captain calmly as he took a seat, and propped his feet up upon the table in the centre of the room.

"I think... We can work with those." said the senator to the relief of more than one being in that room.

"Then we shall personally escort you back to Coruscant under the flag of the Republic." said the captain.

"You mean through the separatist lines." said Luminara

"We won't allow our new allies to face such threats alone, besides I'm an asset to the republic military now and as such need a formal assignment and rank." said the captain, his expression unreadable due to those sunglasses he always wore.

"Perceptive too," added Luminara eyeing him up and down in what Gabriel hoped was her sizing him up for a fight.

"Not to mention I have a good knowledge of separatist hyperspace routes and details of planetary bases that the republic may find very useful." said the avatar.

"With that said I think we should retire, the trip will take some time and I suggest you do the same, my crew and I will handle the rest." said the captain as he strode out followed by Trance and Raven.

…..A FEW MOMENTS LATER ON THE BRIDGE…

"Do you ever sleep?" Gabriel asked the woman reading in the pilot's chair.

"Yeah, just usually the same time as you do, you know unlike normal people" replied Beka with much sarcasm.

"Ah, I see, set course for Coruscant, we're members of the Republic Navy now... Sub-Commander Valentine."

"Aye Gabe, knew that was coming, now we all get fancy hats." said the young pilot as the captain exited the bridge.

…MEAN WHILE IN AHSOKA AND BARRISS'S QUARTERS…

As Ahsoka grabbed a soda, she looked at Barriss, always meditating, yet even in her mental absence she was still a comfort to Ahsoka who was now sitting down on the couch observing her. How she floated was such a curiosity to Ahsoka, that slender form, that familiar force presence, everything about her comforting and Ahsoka sat there pondering how, and decided to take a stroll and see the ship.

As she exited her quarters she beheld the sight of a lone Gabriel walking down the corridor, coat flowing behind, that strange hat and glasses hiding his face, and Ahsoka noticed she was staring to Gabriel's amusement.

"Ms. Ahsoka, what a pleasure." he said in that smooth voice "I sense something is troubling you, come walk with me"

"Oh... OK." stuttered the young Togrutan.

"What's bothering you, don't say it's nothing either."

"Well it's... complicated."

"What isn't?"

"Well it all started with…" and she proceeded to tell him of everything, the incident with the Trandoshan slavers, how she cried in front of Barriss, the nightmare, Barriss's floating, even how comforting she found Barriss's presence. All the while he remained calm, not interrupting or judging anything she said, and seemed to ponder every word she said. Then she noticed something stir in the brim of his hat as they walked and just as she was about to ask what it was a tiny black lizard pocked its head out, then jumped and took flight and landed on her shoulder which gave her a start.

"What's…?"

"An Icarion." stated Gabriel, cutting her off

"A what?"

"Don't worry he won't harm you, he's merely curious, his names Deaclon by the way."

"Well OK." she said still curious but continued with "What do you think about what we just talked about?"

"Honestly young Padawan, the answer is within yourself, you find comfort with Barriss where do you think you should stay." he said calmly.

"Well why do I find this… comfort with Barriss?" she asked hesitantly.

"Look deep within yourself and you'll have your answer." he said.

She stopped walking and her eyes went wide at a sudden realization. "Oh God, you don't think..."

"I don't think anything, you came to this conclusion yourself." He calmly said "Nor will I tell anyone, this is yours to deal with, but I'm here if you need help."

"How could I be, I mean we've barely been friends half a year?"

"Does it matter, you simply are, don't question it, deal with it." He replied.

"But being in love forms attachments which lead to the dark side."

Gabriel sighed and calmly said "Attachments can lead to the dark side, but they can also lead those in the dark to the light, don't try to make this more than what it is, let it flow and it will be what it will be."

She pondered this then asked "Should I tell her?"

"Your decision to make little one." he said.

With that Ahsoka had sensed the conversation was over when the little lizard returned to his hat and he strolled away to curiously leave her at the door to their quarters. The conversation didn't ease her mind but did give her a problem she could confront, if this was a problem.

Rebate -ed by SB (Satan's Baby)


	4. Chapter4 Confusion and more

_**The Duality of Destiny**_

Chapter 4-Confusion and more

…..ABOARD THE ANDROMEDA ASCENDANT….

In a training room Gabriel contemplates and practices a new technique.

Trance's bright purple eyes are upon him, standing in the middle of the room staring intently at the wall. Maybe he'll do it this time she thought, and he looked at her. His lovers, trance in a yellow button down collared, short sleeve shirt, unbuttoned revealing a white tank top underneath with blue jeans and that hair like fire tied in a ponytail behind her head. She was absentmindedly twirling a lock of Raven's black hair around her index finger as Raven was laying on her back with her feet crossed, head cradled in Trance's lap, engrossed in some ancient scroll.

He drew inspiration from this, the power of his love for these two could move the stars, and it helped him focus. He removed his hat, much to Deaclon's angry dismay at being moved and floated it over to where Trance sat with the force, sitting it down over Raven's face much to her frustration at being interrupted. At that moment the door opened to reveal one Anakin Skywalker followed by Ahsoka Tano, and Barriss Offee to which Trance responded by placing a finger to her lips to quite them. Anakin nodded in understanding.

Gabriel walked to the wall, and drew all the concentration he could, placed his foot to the wall and connected himself to the force. It was there, the force with its infinite power, he could feel it radiate through him, the feeling was incredible, he always thought if he where to put this feeling into words it would be as one coming into the awareness and feeling of his soul and how its energies impact and connect to everything around it. He then felt out for the force pulling him down, gravity and he mentally reached out and tore it away from himself, and he had struggle to maintain this or else it would just wrap around him again, and then he also had to recreate the bonds of gravity that mentally felt like rubbery iron, around himself in a new way while still holding the other gravity at bay. He could feel it working, and he put another foot to the wall.

All were astonished, even Raven was in awe of her lover though she still appeared to be engrossed in her scroll, slightly mourning the fact that Trance had quite twirling her hair as she watched with a huge smile as Gabriel delicately walked up the wall.

"Check that out Snips, bet you'll never see a Jedi do that," Anakin whispered to Ahsoka.

With that Raven sat up and removed one of her boots, and used her considerable force powers to send it hurtling right into the back of Gabriel's head and as his focus was engrossed totally into his task he didn't see it coming until it made contact.

"OH SHI…Owwwwwwwww." he shouted and then moaned a few seconds after hitting the ground.

As soon as he made contact with the floor Raven called her boot back to her hand and quickly put it back on, and returned to lying in Trance's lap just in time as Gabriel looked up and rolled onto his back in order to stand. The Jedi where doing their best to contain their laughter as he looked to the wall and realized he'd barely fallen four feet. He looked to his lovers and saw Raven hadn't even looked up and Trance had a big grin as she seemed to be reading the ceiling while whistling a tune of innocence and he understood what happened and knew how he was going to get revenge. He reached out and cloaked himself in the force, using it to bend light around himself becoming invisible to the naked eye.

Raven peered over her scroll and instantly knew what was coming as she stood up to defend herself, the Jedi looked rather puzzled, "Don't do it Gabriel, don't you dare" and jumped forward covering her rear with her hands as Gabriel gave his response. She then reached out trying to defend herself but was soon gripping her sides laughing as it became apparent to the Jedi he was using his invisibility to tickle her.

She laughed all the while as he mercilessly tickled her and was begging him to stop, and he finally appeared to as she regained her composure, Trance Squeaked and tried to swat him away as she giggled and laughed. The Jedi Padawans where in laughing fits and even Anakin was chuckling.

He finally appeared standing behind Trance now trying to use her as a shield from an angry Raven who was attempting to get around threatening to tear his head off.

"You hit me with a boot." he stated in his own defense.

"You dropped that smelly hat in my face, MY MOUTH WAS OPEN."

"You…Hit….Me….With a boot." he said with a mock serious tone as Trance merely sighed with a smile.

"You deserved it, besides if you're going to use that in battle you'll need to learn to evade." She said.

"Love, I seriously doubt the frequency to which I'll be dodging boot missiles while in a combat scenario." Gabriel said with a witty reply and a slight grin.

"You're lucky Trance is here but I'll get you back tonight, just you wait" Raven stated calmly.

Gabriel bent and picked up his hat to Deaclon's annoyance at once again being moved and moved behind the now standing Trance and wrapped his arms around her and calmly asked "Now what can we do for our Jedi guest?"

"I made contact with the council and they'd like to meet the three of you" Anakin replied.

"Interesting… very well, we should be arriving on Coruscant tomorrow, so attend any matters you have left aboard soon" Gabriel stated eyeing Anakin which gave Anakin an uneasy feeling that made him realize he never asked if there were security systems in the crew quarters.

_Oh force_ thought Anakin, what if he knows about me and Padme, how could I be so dumb, but his face said nothing as he merely nodded, and left the training room with Barriss following shortly after, no doubt to go meditate.

Then it was just the four of them and Ahsoka was burning to ask a question, but didn't know if she could with Raven and Trance there then he spoke as Trance sat back down and Raven laid back in her lap and Trance resumed twiddling with her hair "Ask your questions little one, I keep no secrets from these two."

"You said you wouldn't tell" said an Ahsoka whose trust was now becoming shaken.

"I didn't tell them so to speak, and they know everything I do, it's complicated little one," he sighed wearily.

"Don't worry Ahsoka we won't tell, our lips are sealed." said Trance with a warm smile.

Raven just looked over her scroll and calmly stated, "Your problem not mine"

"Well… I'm freaking out, how do I hide this, how do I tell her, how do I…..know if….she likes me back?" she stammered pacing back and forth, motioning with her hands, it was clear to all in the room she had little experience with this sort of thing.

"I think you'll know when or if you tell her, but remember that the feeling isn't always mutual." Said a smiling Trance who was looking very lovingly at Raven and twirling her hair.

"As to hiding it, just don't think about it, and try to stay close to myself, these two or your master, our force presences should help confuse any looking to hard." said a calm Gabriel.

"How can I trust you, how do I know you're not some elaborate plot conceived by Dooku to trick me and infiltrate the Jedi?" spat Ahsoka quickly.

"You've told me your life story, I helped you escape a separatist prison, and you're here now asking me for advice, this should tell you that you trust me, besides why would Dooku target you, there are much better targets to be had and even more easily fooled." said Gabriel now with a slight smirk.

"Thanks for the encouragement" said a rather jilted Ahsoka.

"Don't worry, I think most rocks have more developed skills then him, especially in the intelligence department." stated Raven rather matter-of-factly to Ahsoka's amusement.

"That's not what you screamed last night," said Gabriel with a cheeky smile as he made a quick escape from the room followed by a very angry Raven yelling something about impaling him, and him making another remark that he'd already done that to her, leaving behind a giggling Trance and a bewildered Ahsoka.

"Are they always like that?" asked a puzzled Ahsoka.

"You have no idea." sighed a smiling Trance "Now come on, let's go broker a peace treaty between the two over lunch, can you cook anything?"

"Uh…not really." Ahsoka admitted as she realized she had eviscerated entire legions of droids and faced some of the most powerful villains this galaxy has to offer, yet she couldn't prepare a simple meal.

"Well we'll have to fix that won't we." said Trance in a very warm tone.

As the two young ladies entered the hall they encountered Rommie who asked in her direct way, "I suppose Gabriel is making rather… Inappropriate remarks towards Raven again."

"Yes, I think it's cute though" replied Trance with a grin.

"I do believe she means to kill him," stated the avatar bluntly, but followed up with "Would you like some company?"

"Always, I was just going to teach Ahsoka here how to cook spaghetti," and as she said this a very agitated looking Deaclon landed on her shoulder "Oh, hey baby." she cooed as she gently stroked his little head to which he seemed to brighten up to "Gabriel being mean to you again?" she asked in baby talk.

…..IN THE CAPTAINS QUARTERS…

Ahsoka had never tried to cook before, and never realized it could be so difficult, she always ate at cafeterias like on the Resolute or in the temple, or she ate field rations. Under Trance's kind instructions they labored for close to an hour to prepare the meal while Rommie provided a great conversation partner. Ahsoka also realized that Trance was the kindness behind Gabriel and Raven, the balancing force that brought them together. She was also perhaps one of the kindest beings Ahsoka had ever met and gave just a hint that she was, like Gabriel, more then she appeared.

As it was time to eat almost as on cue, Gabriel and Raven strode in; Raven obviously angry and not even looking at Gabriel nor acknowledging when he spoke, and Gabriel trying to plead with her.

"RayRay, baby I'm sorry, I was only joking," he moaned to which she only folded her arms and looked away. "You know I love you, and you can't ignore me forever."

"I can try," she said without even looking at him as she took a seat at the table.

Trance sat a bowl of noodles in the center of the table and then wrapped her arms around Raven and kissed the top of her head. "RayRay he was only kidding, and you joke about him all the time." said Trance kindly, and it seemed whenever she spoke both Gabriel and Raven listened very intently "But all the same Gabybear, honey you know those types of jokes bother her." she said as she floated around the table as he collapsed into a chair and it creaked in response to his heavy form.

"I know and I've said sorry a thousand times, and she still wants to kill me," he groaned as Trance wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the top of the head to.

"She loves you, even though she hides it," Trance eyed Raven with a smile "And she would never really want to hurt you."

"Oh and the boot thing didn't count, that really hurt." he whined.

"Don't be such a baby." spat Raven.

"Oh I'm a baby, I make one dirty joke…" he was cut off by Trance.

"Both of you are being babies now kiss and make up before you hurt _my_ feelings," sobbed Trance with tears forming in her eyes to which both Gabriel and Raven looked up and where quick to react to.

Both Raven and Gabriel were at her side instantly and she turned around facing Ahsoka. Ahsoka was about to scorn them both for hurting Trance but Trance merely smiled and winked as she faked another sob, which forced Raven and Gabriel to hug and exchange quick apologies and pecks on cheeks as they tried to comfort her. Ahsoka almost laughed as Trance turned around and with a big smile asked "Was that so hard loves."

"No I suppose it wasn't," said Raven.

"That makes a thousand and one times for me," said Gabriel with a smirk as he gave Raven another peck, this time on the lips.

"Shall we eat?" asked Trance using the force to set a table for five.

…MOMENTS LATER…..

Ahsoka had never known food could taste so good, and she had never had spaghetti either. Rommie sat next to her and the other two women across, with Gabriel at the head of the table. It was a warm feeling, though Ahsoka had barely known them a week she felt at home here, welcome.

"Don't you want to compliment Ahsoka, she did most the work." said Trance.

"She's a natural chef." stated Gabriel

"A skill I'm sure she would wish to refine and if she would like, I have several cooking holos she could borrow," stated Raven.

"Thank you," blushed Ahsoka, not used to being complimented on such skills.

"Anything you would like to ask little one?" asked Gabriel.

"Well I think I'm going to tell Barriss tonight," said Ahsoka rather hesitantly, "I mean it's the easiest way, if she says yes we can figure it out, and if not the council can help me uhhh… Move on."

"So willing to break the code if she says yes, you are" said Gabriel and it took Ahsoka a moment to realize he just imitated master Yoda.

"You know master Yoda?" she asked.

"A story for another time, but if you go for this, if she says yes, we will help you," Said Gabriel in as comforting a voice as possible.

"Rommie you are perhaps one of, no, the most human like android I've ever seen," said Ahsoka as she noticed there was no food on Rommies plate yet she still sat at the table to participate in the conversation.

"Thank you, it's what I work towards," smiled Rommie obviously taking a liking to the young Togruta.

"Yes she's practically family to every one of the crew," smiled Trance.

….OUTSIDE AHSOKA AND BARRISSES QUARTERS…

Ahsoka had butterflies in her stomach as she realized what she was about to do. _Force what are you doing, what are you going to say, what if she doesn't care about you the same way? Shut up we have to do this,_ and gathered all her strength.

As she entered Barriss was meditating and from the doorway Ahsoka said rather meekly "Barriss, we need to talk."

Rebate -ed by SB (Satan's Baby)


	5. chapter5 confessions

Chapter 5-Confessions

….IN AHSOKAS AND BARRISSES QUARTERS….

"Yes Ahsoka?" said Barriss calmly.

"Barriss… uh… this is… Really hard to… say, I actually don't know how." stuttered the now blushing Togrutan.

"You don't have to be so nervous," said a still floating Barriss "I won't ever judge you."

Ahsoka sighed; trying to pull all the courage she possessed and some she didn't "Barriss… I…uh… I care about you… as uh… more than a friend," and she winced as she heard Barriss hit the ground.

Barriss was stunned, for perhaps the first time since she became a Jedi she didn't know how to respond. She was so stunned she didn't notice the pain as she hit the ground, didn't notice the movement in the living force she was studying, didn't even notice she was staring, the only thing she did in fact notice were the tears that were forming in Ahsoka's eyes, and she was at Ahsoka's side in a flicker of a moment, wrapping her arms around Ahsoka as tears were now slowly gliding down her smooth cheeks.

Ahsoka was terrified, she was lost, and Barriss's silence didn't help, the only thing that did was when Ahsoka noticed who was holding her, and Ahsoka realized she was getting tears all over Barriss's black robe.

"It's ok, we'll figure this out," cooed Barriss when she remembered she could speak.

"I'm sorry," said Ahsoka who was trying to wipe her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I don't have much experience with these things either, damn, I don't even have much experience with friendship, but I'm here Ahsoka, and nothing's going to change that." said a Barriss whose loyalties were being strained between the code and her friend.

"Are you sure, what about the code, I…. I can't ask this from you," said a frightened looking Ahsoka.

"I'm not sure Ahsoka, I have many answers, but not that one, and as for this, we can figure it out." said an unsure Barriss

"Gabriel said he would help us if we need it, I think we need it," said Ahsoka meekly

"Are you sure we can trust him?" asked a now wary Barriss.

"There are only a few things I've been more sure of in my life for some reason."

….CAPTAINS QUARTERS….

Trance and Gabriel were sprawled out across the living room floor surrounded by paper wads with the near ever patient Raven sitting, closely guiding them towards their goal, when Gabriel said in a loud voice "Come in" to which the door opened to Ahsoka closely followed by a nervous Barriss.

"Um… what are you doing?" asked Ahsoka eyeing the sight before her.

"Rayray's teaching me and Gabybear this thing called oragani." said a buoyant Trance without looking up from the paper she was folding, well attempting to fold.

"Origami love," Corrected Raven calmly.

"EUREKA!" proclaimed Gabriel as he held out a hand which contained a small paper bird and Trance gasped and Raven had a look on her face that said, finally.

Raven looked up and said "Gabriel you should tend to our guest, I'll help Trance finish hers then be right with you as I think you'll need me." to which he merely nodded.

"Sooooo," asked Gabriel looking to Ahsoka "Did you?"

"Yeah and now we're kinda lost," said a tired looking Ahsoka as Gabriel gestured the two Padawans into the kitchen.

"So you're obviously confused, where should we start?" asked a kind Gabriel.

"What do we do with this?" blurted Barriss.

"Why, whatever you want little one," He replied

"But won't this lead to the dark side, isn't this why the code was created?" asked Barriss.

"No, this will not, the decisions you make will, not merely being together." He explained.

"But…" And Barriss was cut off.

"Little one do you sense any of what you call the dark side here" asked Gabriel

"No, but..." And she was cut off again.

"Yet I can do this," said Gabriel who had snapped his fingers and a ball of cackling lightning appeared above his fingers then dissipated "Force lightning, a power you Jedi associate with the dark." And he chuckled as he noticed Barriss had reached for her light saber.

"How can you do that?" asked a frightened Ahsoka

"Because the Galaxy and the force are inherently good, you only fall to the dark if you seek power, not love as we three do, your actions define you and you them, it is true attachment can lead to jealousy etc. etc. but it can also lead to enlightenment." he said and looked up as Trance screamed in joy at folding a very complex looking paper airplane.

"Enlightenment, how?" asked Barriss now intrigued.

"Because we understand how love feels and we will protect it no matter what because we know how it would feel to lose a loved one, and there are ways within the force to keep us from falling to the dark side ourselves." said Raven who was seating herself next to Gabriel.

"What, why would the Jedi forbid it then?" asked a sceptical Ahsoka.

"Because they believe that in order to fully protect they must love all unconditionally and yet not have attachments, to be able to give the ultimate sacrifice, our order believes much the same but we differ in many points two, such as the way we protect ourselves from falling should one of our lovers fall." said Raven calmly.

"And how's that?" asked Barriss and Ahsoka in unison.

"A bonding, more akin to a force meld just a bit more powerful, and should one of us die, we all die to prevent us from falling." replied a calm Gabriel.

"Then why does the Jedi prevent this?" asked Barriss.

"Because we have no choice to move on, the choice is made for us, we die before we are given the chance to fall or possibly rise above the dark." said Raven and she smiled as a paper plane soared through the kitchen, no doubt aided through the force and appeared to be in a mid-air dog fight with a tiny little black lizard.

"But why would the order forbid this?" asked Ahsoka

"Because we can't fall to the dark, we're not given a chance, in a way we are forced into the light, so that makes them wonder it we truly serve the light, we also can't give the ultimate sacrifice, we are kinda forced into this as well. Jedi are all about choice, you have a choice to violate your code, we do not." said Trance still focusing on the paper plane.

"Oh…That explains…Stuff." Ahsoka said meekly.

"You said, your order," said a curious sounding Barriss.

"In due time, what else would you like to know?" said Gabriel

"Is this normal?" asked Barriss

"Is what normal little one," said Gabriel with a smile

"Um… Two girls… who…uhhh… have feelings like this… for each other?" asked a now blushing Barriss and the fact that she said two girls with feelings for each other did not go unnoticed by Ahsoka who was now smiling.

"I would like to think love doesn't discriminate between gender," said a buoyant Trance as she moved to plant a kiss right on Raven's lips "See, doesn't matter, two girls can be happy," she said as she sat down in Ravens lap.

"How are we going to hide this?" asked Barriss.

"Well what exactly is this?" asked Gabriel in return.

"I'm not sure what we should make it yet, but I know I'm not going to betray Ahsoka," replied Barriss and Ahsoka felt she was going to burst with joy as she thought, _I have a chance._ to herself.

"Just don't think about it when you're around Jedi masters, Anakin Skywalker hides a marriage to Padme Amidala this way," said Gabriel to a shocked Ahsoka and Barriss. "Seeing something that fits in these words are you?"

"How do you know?" asked Ahsoka.

"Unless you engage privacy mode Andromeda records everything and she tells me the more interesting parts," smirked Gabriel.

"So you spy." Barriss said bluntly.

"No Rommie spies." said a chuckling Gabriel.

"Gabriel… if we make this choice, would you say it's worth it, after all we may have to give everything up?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Yes little one, yes it is, and if the order expels you... well, we could always use new apprentices," said Gabriel with a comforting smile.

"One more question," said Ahsoka.

"Yes little one," replied Gabriel with a smile.

"What are those chains you wear?" she asked pointing at Gabriel's neck.

"Ah… These." he said thoughtfully holding up his own "These are bond chains,"

"Okay..." said Ahsoka motioning her hand in a circle waiting for him to continue.

"They're little pieces of each of us, so we can always be close," explained Trance.

"Little pieces," said Barriss with a raised eyebrow.

"Another weakness of the bond, we need to be near each other to sleep, and keep our strength, this is a way to cheat that." said Raven

"But, that doesn't explain the little pieces part," said Barriss

"You see these little gems, each has a setting, forged by the force by the one it symbolizes and given to the bond mates, and the little gems, aren't gems, there crystals filled with blood of the one who forged the piece, Raven is the raven of course, Trance Is the fox, and I the dragon." explained Gabriel.

"Blood, wait the fox stone looks like fire, not any kind of blood I've ever seen," said Ahsoka with more curiosity then she meant.

"I think we should let them return to their quarters, we'll be on Coruscant by morning," said Trance eyeing Raven mischievously.

"Indeed so go on, discuss what you need to, figure this out," said Gabriel as he shooed them from his quarters.

Walking back to their quarters Barriss stated "I think those three are more then they appear," displaying that wisdom that was so unusual for a Padawan.

….AHSOKA AND BARRISS'S QUARTERS…..

Ahsoka awoke to the slight vibrations of the Andromeda exiting hyperspace. She looked out the window to the neon amber orb that was Coruscant, never failing in its ability to make her feel home. Then she remembered last night, and looked to see Barriss curled up on the couch not far from where she herself was sleeping.

Then she remembered last night, her and Barriss getting to know each other, Ahsoka and Barriss stayed up almost all night swapping stories, and telling secrets (after they told Andromeda to go to privacy mode of course) and Ahsoka felt even closer to her now then she had before. Then she noticed Barriss stirring and realized she was sore, from sleeping on a couch no doubt.

"Better hit the refresher, we got along day ahead." said Ahsoka.

"Yes, I'm curious to see how the council reacts when finding out about Gabriel and his two….uh…lovers," Said Barriss which caused Ahsoka a laugh.

She replied with" Maybe the masters will have a different expression then Stoic silence, imagine master Ti's eyes going wide." said a giggling Ahsoka.

"Or master Kenobi's Oh My," said a now chuckling Barriss.

"I wonder if we should tell Skyguy we know about him and Padme?" asked Ahsoka.

"There is always a chance Gabriel was lying about that, plus I think they go through enough worry hiding it from the council if they are, we shouldn't add to that making them afraid we might tell." said a wise, yawning Barriss.

"You make a good point," said Ahsoka, still a little unconvinced.

I'M SORRY FOR THE LACK OF ACTION BUT THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS I PROMISE WILL HAVE PLENTY, AND I MADE UP THE FORCE BOND, BUT THE FORCE MELD IS LISTED ON WOOKIEPEDIA-BEST STARWARS ASSET- AND BTW IF YOU LIKE MY STORY PADAWAN FOUND BY COLBERT-238 IS AN AMAZING WORK OF ART. PS SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN THE REST, AND IM ALSO GOING TO MAKE THIS COMPLIANT WITH SEASON FOUR OF THE CLONE WARS SO NEXT UP BATTLE OF MON CAL

Rebate -ed by SB (Satan's Baby)


	6. Chapter6 a Mission

_**Dualities of Destiny Chapter 6-A Mission**_

Gabriel strode onto the bridge of the Andromeda, his stride full of power and energy. "Rommie, shipwide" he stated abruptly.

"Aye sir" came the ships reply.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking, we all know it's been some time since we had some shore leave, last I remember was Ryloth, and I don't really remember that," he said sheepishly with some laughter from the bridge crew and continued with, "I expect you to respect the laws of this world as I will not be posting bail, I expect you to be ready to be back on the ship within a couple hours' notice, and I expect you to have a good time, you earned this." he concluded as he exited the bridge.

On his way to the Tyderium in hanger S3 he encountered Luminara Unduli.

"Ah Ms. Unduli, a pleasure."

"Likewise, you go with us to meet the council?" She asked.

"Of course, I can't say I'm excited though." he said with heavy sarcasm.

"Might I inquire as to why?" she questioned.

"It's... just been a long time since I've been on Coruscant." he said with a faraway look in his eyes, "This world cost me much."

"Would you like to tell the story?" asked the kind Jedi.

"No, the past is exactly that, the past." He said with a sigh.

"Yes, but it can also influence our future," replied the Jedi.

"It might, but that's why I have Trance and Raven to keep my head going in a straight line," he replied with a smile.

"Will they be accompanying us?" Luminara asked.

"They are my better thirds, and they may very well keep me from making an ass of myself, something they've already done on many occasions," said Gabriel wryly causing a smile from Luminara.

…ABOARD THE TYDERIUM BOUND FOR THE JEDI TEMPLE….

Ahsoka noted Trance was holding Gabriel's hand and Raven was looking very comfortingly at him as she whispered something inaudible to everyone else into his ear, and Gabriel whispered something back that seemed to comfort her. She wondered what was being said as she felt the shuttle land and she cast a look at Barriss who returned it with a smile.

As the ramps lowered all aboard were treated to the metallic scent of the processed atmosphere of Coruscant. Trance took Gabriel's left hand and Raven his right as they strode down the ramp together and were greeted by one master Shaak Ti accompanied by master Yoda.

"Welcome" said master Yoda with an impish grin on his old face.

"Hello again friend," said Gabriel. "It's been too long."

"Yes it has," replied the Jedi "To you two, hello," he continued nodding toward the two on Gabriel's arms.

"My lover's Trance and Raven." he said gesturing to them in turn and Master Shaak Ti's eyes did indeed go wide for a moment and Ahsoka almost smiled.

"A great pleasure it is." Said Yoda with a tiny grin.

"The pleasure is ours." said a buoyant Trance.

"Come we've much to discuss." said Master Shaak Ti coldly.

"Yes, yes we do," said a now absent minded Gabriel.

As they walked Ahsoka noted Gabriel seemed to dislike the temple, yet seemed to know his way around, she was not aware if he had ever been a Jedi, and made a mental note to ask him later, and she also noted he had a firm grip on Trance's hand. He seemed totally aware of his surroundings though, as he was able to answer questions pertaining to the Andromeda such as her armament and crew compliments but would not state to where she came from, only that he had liberated her from the trade federation about 5 years prior.

Ahsoka was doing all she could not to think of Barriss and she noted how when she wasn't allowed to her mind seemed to want to above all things. She hoped Barriss was faring better but dared not risk a glance. As they grew closer to the Jedi council chambers, Ahsoka grew nervous, she didn't want to stand under the gaze of the masters, she felt she would break, and then she remembered their focus will most likely be on Gabriel and his lover's and that gave her a little confidence.

….OUTSIDE THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS SOMETIME LATER…

Ahsoka and Barriss waited patiently as Padawans were not treated to proceedings such as this.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ahsoka asked Barriss.

"Almost anything but us," replied Barriss trying to alleviate Ahsoka's fears.

"Do you think Gabriel was a Jedi?" asked Ahsoka.

"We probably would have heard of him if he was," replied Barriss who was walking to the window to look over the cityscape.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" said Ahsoka with a sigh.

"Ahsoka, how would we make this work?" asked Barriss catching Ahsoka off guard.

"Uh…I wasn't sure there even was a …this." Replied a confused looking Togruta.

"But if there was how would we… make it work… I mean we almost never see each other and there's a war… And we're Jedi so how would we?" Said a hurt Barriss.

Before Ahsoka could reply the doors to the council chambers opened and one Gabriel emerged followed by his "Better thirds," and Ahsoka gave him a look that said we need to talk, which he seemed to pick up on and motioned for the both of them to follow.

"What's on your mind young ones?" he asked.

"We can't talk here, there's all kind of security." replied a discreet Barriss kicking herself for not remembering this during the conversation she just had with Ahsoka.

"Relax, a certain beautiful, purple and gold maiden emits enough electromagnetic interference to disrupt surveillance systems, when she wants to." Said Gabriel eyeing Trance who smiled and nodded.

"But," and she was cut off.

"There's no one around, speak." Continued Gabriel.

"Well, how would we… uh… Do this?" asked Barriss causing Ahsoka to smile.

"What do you mean" asked Gabriel.

"If we decide to how would we make a relationship work" replied Barriss.

"Oh… Treasure all the time you get." He said with a smile.

"So you decided," interjected a buoyant Trance.

"Well… No." Said a now blushing Mirilian.

"Well I do believe you'll be accompanying us on a mission, your masters volunteered you," said a calm Gabriel.

"What Where, How, Why?" Asked the two Padawans almost in unison.

"I'll be leading a task force to aid the Mon Calamari in preventing a civil war with the Quarren." Said Gabriel.

"You've been here half a day and the council put an army under your command?" Asked an astounded Barriss.

"Yes, I'm just that badass, and you two, along with one Kit Fisto," he continued.

"How the hell did you manage that?" asked a dumbfounded Ahsoka

"When Master Yoda recognizes and respects your wisdom, you have the council's ear," he said with a smile.

"You were a Jedi?" Asked Ahsoka suddenly and he looked at her still smiling.

"That was a long time ago," he said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Had a lover, I left the order for her and fell in with a not so nice crowd, she grew fearful of my power, and she left, only to late did I realize she was with child." He said and looked to Trance who moved to his side.

"You're a father," said a stunned Ahsoka

"No I never had the right," he said.

"Is your kid alive still I mean did you find them?" asked Ahsoka

"Yea, and my bloodline still lives yes, and I keep a close eye on her." he said.

"Well who is it, what's she like?" Asked a now rather excitable Togruta with a curious Mirilian beside her.

"Well my kind aren't compatible with either Togruta or Mirilian so put it from your mind little ones, I'll speak no more of it." He concluded with a sigh.

"Well why do you think our master's volunteered us?" Asked a sceptical Ahsoka.

"All Padawans become knights, the council is short on knights, perhaps this is one of your trials." said a smiling Trance attempting to get Gabriel's mind off what it's currently stuck on.

"Wise council." said the ever smiling form of master Fisto in his smooth accent as he caught up to them.

"I try," said Trance with a smile.

"We ship out tomorrow, get some rest Padawans."He said as he sauntered off still smiling.

"I wanna go see the sights, Gaby Bear, RayRay lets go dancing." said Trance smiling and tugging at both of them.

"Gaby bear." Said Ahsoka flatly with a giggle to which Gabriel returned a stern look.

…ABOARD THE ANDROMEDA ASCENDANT ENROUTE TO MON CAL…

Ahsoka looked out the window at the rest of the fleet, the Andromeda dwarfed the Acclamators that accompanied her, and Barriss floated in the centre of the room as she meditated and Ahsoka found her presence calming.

"Ahsoka do you ever meditate?" Asked Barriss.

"Sometimes." she replied.

"It may help calm you if you did it more often." replied the floating Padawan.

Ahsoka walked over to her and smiled as she leaned in, their faces now almost touching and asked in a smooth voice with a smile "So you don't think I'm calm?"

Barriss opened her eyes and saw how close Ahsoka was and almost fell from the distraction "I meant no offense," she replied as her feet hit the ground but making no attempt to put distance between the two "Why are you so close?"

"Because it unnerves you" said Ahsoka with a cheeky smile as she pulled away.

"I admit, it may take some getting used to yes," replied the Mirilian with her own slight grin

"Wait what do you…." And the surprised Togruta was cut off as Barriss wrapped her arms around her and brought their faces even closer than they were

"And you said I was un…" and Barriss was cut off as the girl she was embracing drew her into a kiss and she couldn't pull away, not because Ahsoka was holding her but because her entire world melted away, at that precise moment nothing else mattered, not the war, not politics, not even the galaxy its self, just the young Togruta in her arms and what she felt for her, and like that it was over, it all came crashing back down as Ahsoka pulled away, with the most terrified expression Barriss had ever seen

"Sorry, I'm sorry, don't be upset….. it's just…..and…..Arrrrrgggggg" Ahsoka was at a loss for words as she was frightened she just pushed Barriss away and was just as surprised when she found Barriss's arms around her and Barriss was cooing into her ear, that it was ok, she wasn't angry.

"I'm not really sure how I feel right now" Barriss said after Ahsoka calmed down in her arms

"Not mad, or hurt, or upset?" Asked Ahsoka daring to look into Barriss's eyes.

"I'm a Jedi, remember, I'm beyond those emotions" said Barriss with a smile.

"But what about this one?" said a frantic Ahsoka

"I'm only a Padawan, not detached yet from all emotions" she replied

"I hate to interrupt but we are approaching our destination and your presence is required on the bridge" came Andromeda's hologram self

"Right" said Barriss as her and Ahsoka quickly broke apart at her appearance

SORRY I KNOW I PROMISED ACTION BUT THIS REALLY IS MORE ABOUT CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT SO BE PATIENT IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE ANDROMEDA SLAUGHTER ITS WAY THROUGH A SEPERATIST FLEET AND I WONT LEAVE BASES UNCOVERED SO I'LL EXPLAIN HOW THE ANDROMEDA IS THERE AND EVERYTHING VERY SOON TRUST ME I GOTTA PLAN ;)

Rebate -ed by SB (Satan's Baby)


	7. Chapter7 Glorius Battle

Chapter 7-Glorious Battle

As Ahsoka and Barriss arrived on the bridge the Andromeda was exiting hyperspace with the rest of the Republic Armada to behold the separatist Armada and all was chaos aboard the bridge

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOING HERE" exclaimed Beka!

"Valentine evasive maneuvers, Rommie launch all drones, and put me ship wide" Barked Gabriel, whose hands were behind his back and he stood immobile as a statue

"Aye sir" came the ships reply

"Men, we stand upon the rain slick precipice of darkness, any who wish to prove themselves cowards escape pods are waiting, any who wish to stand as titans, to your stations" said Gabriel in a tone that could inspire a rock to soar like an eagle

"All hands reporting at their stations sir, no escape pods were taken" said Andromeda after a few seconds

"Good, extend Battle blades, prepare the AA batteries, heat up the ion arrays, I want PDL's targeting fighters and missiles, and I want our own torps and long toms firing at I don't care what as long as its separatist owned, Take us in Valentine" Barked the fearless captain

All those who had never seen the Andromeda fight were astounded, a ship that dwarfed all others could move with the agility of a star fighter, yet possess the fire power of a Battle cruiser as it tore its way through the separatist lines. The precision with which the Andromeda could dispatch a ship astounded even master Fisto as she spat fire and death from her batteries upon the very existence of the separatist in her sights, she was an angel of death wading through the currents of fire and evil that lay before her and the ships of the republic did little more then get in her way.

Through the smoke and fire of the battle, swarms of vulture droids were visible, as waves breaking upon rocks, they fell before this mighty angel of war as her AA batteries and point defense lasers lit up the very heavens as they leapt forth from the Andromeda promising only to visit her wrath upon the enemies of the republic. Even the Lucrehulk battleships of the trade federation fell to her guns as the rhythmic thump of her long tom anti-ship weaponry blasted holes clean through their shields and they could do little to pierce the layers upon layers of shielding covering the magnetized hull plating that was the Andromeda Ascendant, as she plowed right over a munificent class assault frigate that strayed too far from the limited safety of the separatist battle lines.

Almost before it had begun the battle was over, what remained of the separatist armada in full retreat from the Andromeda Ascendant.

"Most impressive" came the holographic representation of Kitt Fisto as he appeared on a console next to Gabriel

"I had no idea you were that powerful Rommie" said Ahsoka in awe of what she had just witnessed

"Well my power does stem from the crew, so it's them you should be awed at" Replied the avatar with a smile and hint of humility

"Humble to, you have quite the ship" stated master Fisto

"Indeed, shall we began landing troops" replied the still stern faced Gabriel

"I see no reason not to, do you think the separatist have their own troops already in place" said the Jedi with that smirk beginning emerge

"Yes, assume you are proceeding into hostile territory and stay at the ready, I have no doubt this is going to escalate" said Gabriel calmly

"Will you be committing any troops?" asked Fisto

"My kind are too dense to operate efficiently under water, Trance's kind are very prone to hypothermia and I run a skeleton crew as it is but Raven will be accompanying you with the two padawans" said Gabriel eyeing Raven with a look that said be careful to which she merely nodded

As the Andromeda entered the atmosphere followed by the republic fleet Ahsoka noticed Gabriel shudder as he beheld the ocean of Dac, he obviously didn't like water in to great amounts, and Trance seemed content with looking at it with a twinkle of awe in her eye before she caught half the bridge crew off guard by asking "What kind of things do you think it harbors in its depths, ohhhhh I wanna come back and explore them someday, Gabybear do you think we could"

"Love, I have a distinct dislike of deep water, you know that" said Gabriel with a sigh

"I know, I'm sorry, I just wanna know" said a dejected Trance

"But if you want perhaps we can one day" said a (remove) Gabriel attempting to comfort her and placing a hand upon her shoulder

"We will one day, don't worry love, we can always tie him down and drag him along" said Raven with a smile

"I'm sure you wou…" and he was interrupted by a sharp smack to the back of the head delivered by Raven

"What was that for" yelped Gabriel rubbing the back of his head as Trance stifled a giggle

"Preemptive strike for the joke you were about to make" said Raven in a matter of fact voice

"Mmmmmmm I gotta better idea than a simple joke now" said Gabriel to which Raven was about to question when Gabriel gave a sharp audible smack to her behind before making a hasty exit from the bridge chased closely by a clearly pissed Raven

….PORT HANGER BAY 5 ABOARD THE ANDROMEDA ASCENDANT….

Raven stood looking down at the blue depths below her that she was about to dive into.

"Be careful Rayray honey, make sure you come back in one piece" said Trance hugging her and giving a quick peck on the lips before continuing with "I love you"

"Remember what I taught you in terms of saber skills and keep your wits about you love" said Gabriel as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a full kiss on the lips and then whispered in her ear for only her to hear "I love you, be safe, and come back to me and Trance, our bed would get cold and our lives dull without you" he concluded with a smile

She fastened the rebreather in her mouth, removed her cloak to reveal her slender form in her battle harness with her sabers at her side and she stepped to the edge with Ahsoka and Barriss flanking her as she dove into the depths of Dac and shortly after was joined by Master Fisto who needed no rebreather accompanied by several hundred scuba troopers ready for battle.

They swam for what seemed like ages, Ahsoka surprised by how strong a swimmer Raven was, comparable to master Fisto in terms of speed but falling shy in terms of power perhaps due to her small size when compared to Fisto, either way she was still a force to be reckoned with down here and then it occurred to Ahsoka she had never seen Raven in battle but assumed Gabriel would not allow her to come if she were not a capable fighter.

Then they came, scores upon scores of them, aqua droids everywhere, it was an ambush and our heroes where caught in the middle of it as blaster fire streaked passed them on every side. Fisto ignited his saber and led his troops from the front and Raven had Chance and Destiny ignited, their black blades singing through the water as she deflected numerous blaster bolts with incredible speed and proficiency. She motioned her hands for Ahsoka and Barris to follow as she sped off to a massive Aqua droid carrier quickly carving through several smaller aqua droids in the process.

The droid they were standing upon was truly immense but Raven quickly tore a hole through its hull and was in. Water begin filling the carrier droid as Raven made her way to its core followed by the padawans, who were astounded by her blinding speed as she tore through several battle droids that were in her way with a blur of motion, and the hum of her sabers.

They found the core after about 5 minutes and Raven Plunged her saber deep into the droids mechanical brain causing a noticeable systems failure. Raven then proceeded to carve a hole in the droids hull allowing water to flood it as she made her escape followed by two young padawans.

Shortly after disposing of several more carriers in the same manner one of the biggest blasts Ahsoka had ever seen emerged from what appeared a Thermal vent and struck the hull of one of the acclamators above, completely destroying it. Shortly after a huge mechanical monstrosity crawled up from the depths and began spitting fire and hell to the clones that were nearest it. It didn't go unnoticed by Master Fisto either who was now leading an attack with what appeared several Mon Calamari Knights mounted on funny looking beast Ahsoka likened to giant tadpoles. Raven quickly swam to aid in the battle followed by Ahsoka and Barriss who quickly got bogged down as it turned its turbolasers on them and it swiftly turned from an assault into a battle to stay alive, and Raven saw the danger they were in and quickly came to their aid. Attacking the turbolaser emplacements, nearly destroying them all but one caught her off guard as she dealt with another, a quick blast to which she saw only to late, blood stained the water as she nearly evaded the bolt, but failed short of her goal.

She was obviously in pain and just as it looked as though the turret would finish her she reached out and crushed it with the force, but the damage was done, her left arm was out of commission for the rest of this battle, but the padawans were safe and now faring much better against the droids. Then a formation of aqua droids caught her in its sights, and there was no one else around, Damn, this is it she thought to herself.

As they were about to finish her she closed her eyes, ready to accept becoming one with the force, then she remembered Trance and Gabriel, she wanted to live because if she died they would to, and she couldn't allow that so she forced her eyes open, forced her body to respond, she forced herself to feel the force, and she felt it, as it was always there and she embraced its power, and crushed the pathetic things in front of her, no challenge there, like crushing ants she thought to herself.

Then she looked and saw Kit Fisto tearing the droid cannons legs out from under it with concentrated currents of water manipulated through the force. As the thing fell Raven saw several Calamari knights attempting to push it over the edge back into the thermal vent and she smiled as she reached her hand and pushed, aiding them greatly as the thing slid back into the depths damaged beyond all repair, but the pain quickly caught back up to her and she felt herself blacking out.

…ABOARD THE ANDROMEDA ASCENDANT…..

Raven awoke to a blinding light, and was dazed as she looked around and found what she sought. Gabriel and Trance were already there apparently waiting for her to wake, she had no doubts in her mind they had been there since she was pulled from the depths and brought back aboard.

"She should be fine" came the harsh voice of Rev Bem

"Thank force" said Trance who appeared as if she had been about to cry

"That healing ability is most impressive" said the Magog

"I can only do it under extreme duress" Replied Trance and it occurred to Raven the reason she might have lived is because Trance healed her and she cursed herself for being reckless

"Either way she'll be walking out of here because of you" said the magog now smiling a warm smile and true to this Raven sat up with almost no discomfort, she merely felt tired, no doubt from battle.

"Come love" said Gabriel in a comforting voice as he helped her up and he leaned in a whispered in her ear "Trance and I will be showing you a good time tonight I promise you that" and he kissed her cheek and continued with a more audible statement "I'll prepare dinner tonight, the both of you will rest" to which Trance smiled and nodded

"You're not mad" questioned Raven in a puzzled tone

"Love, you used your skills, saved many lives, and were instrumental to the republics victory, why would we be mad" asked Gabriel

"I was reckless" said a dejected Raven

"You're here, alive along with several others because of it, besides when is Gabriel not reckless" said Trance who was beaming

"I guess I intend to share dinner with the two of you then since Gabriel has to work for it, and I'm taking you up on that promise by the way" said Raven with a cocky smile

"What promise" said Trance with a puzzled look to which the other two just smiled as the three made their way back to the privacy of their quarters.

…AHSOKA AND BARRISS'S QUARTERS….

"I'm so tired" said Ahsoka as she collapsed onto the couch

"As am I" said Barriss as she sat down near Ahsoka on the couch

"Barriss….about what happened"

She was cut off as Barriss positioned herself to look deep into Ahsoka's sky blue eyes and planted a kiss upon the togruta's lips that quited all doubts as Barriss knew she had to give this a chance.

"Ahsoka, I want this if you do" said Barriss as soon as she remembered she could speak

"Barriss, I've never wanted anything more" said Ahsoka with a slight smile

"Well, congratulations, we are officially breaking the Jedi code" said Barris with a smile

And right there in each other's arms the two fell asleep content in the knowledge they now had each other no matter what.

IF YOU HAVE READ THIS TO THIS POINT YOU NO DOUBT LIKE MY WORK SO READ AND REVIEW PLZ CUZ IT MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN I GET THAT LITTLE NOTIFICATION AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PS SORRY ABOUT MY GRAMMER IF ITS TERRIBLE

Beta-ed by Satan's Baby


	8. Chapter8 undercover

Chapter 8-Undercover

"But we don't want you to go" moaned Trance as Gabriel put his coat on

"I have to, it's my duty to the republic" replied Gabriel who was very morbid about his latest assignment

"That's a new one, I thought you said the republic is a fool's dream as long as things such as corruption and vice exist" said Raven with a rare smile as she handed him a blaster pistol

"Yea well the people are where my loyalties lie, and as long as they need a protector I'll be there" he replied absent mindedly

Raven handed him a knife to which he looked a little puzzled as he had no room on his belt for it and she merely smiled as she took it back, knelt and rammed it, sheath and all into the inner side of his boot "Haven't you ever concealed a knife before you oaf" she said with a sigh

"You know me well enough to know my reply darling" he answered with a smile

"No doubt some cheesy joke making a reference to reproductive organs in a lewd mannerism" Replied Raven with another sigh and smile

"Rayray, you're supposed to be helping me make him stay, not arming him" said an exasperated Trance

"Love you have faith in her ability's, and not mine, I taught her everything she knows you know" sighed Gabriel

"It's not that, it's the places undercover work takes you, those filthy, ugly harlots will be clawing at you from those filthy poles they prance around on" spat Trance putting extra venom in the part about harlots

"Ah, so the root is unearthed, love you know I'd never compromise your trust" said Gabriel as he moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "besides I'm a little rusty at the suave ladies' man appearance, I'll probably just look like a bumbling idiot trying to smooth talk information out an ugly harlot" he concluded trying to make her smile

She buried her head in his chest and said "You're not rusty, and your extremely attractive to us females, and you need to do whatever it takes to get this over with, no matter what, just remember your ours, no one else's, ours and ours alone to share with nobody" she said into his chest

"And we're very greedy and vengeful towards any who would steal from us" concluded Raven as she handed him his hat

"I'll remember that loves, and besides I'll have Obi Wan and Tyr with me, along with whoever it is the council hired to aid me in this endeavor" he said as he captured Raven in a kiss, then bent down to allow Trance to put his glasses on and he caught her around the waist and gave her a kiss "Yours and yours only loves" he said as he let the purple and gold maiden go.

"C'mon we need to present you to the council" said Raven morbidly

…COUNCIL CHAMBERS….

Gabriel always hated this room, he found it to symmetrical and cold, unfeeling of home like he desired, it felt more like the sterile halls of a hospital or an insane asylum. One reason he was glad to take an assignment, this whole damn temple feels worse than a prison he thought to himself and was interrupted in his thoughts as one Tyr Anasazi entered the room in his chainmail shirt and combat fatigues and boots.

"Good, we're only waiting on one more" said master Obi Wan

"I'm curious as to who it is and he had better hurry, my patience grows thin" stated Tyr angrily in his flowing voice

"Easy Tyr" said Gabriel wary of the Nietzchean

And almost as if on cue the doors opened and all heard "Black leather trench coat, dark sunglasses and no doubt bristling with concealed weaponry, you must have taken the red pill, think you could catch a bullet" came the voice of one Marikane Cananvi as he walked into the room

"That was a terrible movie and I don't see how catching bullets is relevant to that reference as the protagonist never actually caught one but merely dodged and used something similar to the force to stop them" said Raven rolling her eyes

"Good looking and movie smart" said Marikane with a smile "and fashion sense too, what a woman" he said obviously glancing at her battle harness and black robe

"Tell me Marikane do you think you could catch a blaster bolt" said Gabriel with a hint of hostility to which Tyr chuckled

"Easy there tall dark and gruesome I was only poking fun" said Marikane holding his hands up in mock surrender

"I'll poke fun at you with a light saber if you look at Rayray like that again" said Trance with a cold voice that could catch all those who only saw her buoyant side off guard

"I do believe it's time the nature of this assignment was mad clear" stated Obi Wan as he stood from his masters' chair and strode to the center of the room and put his arms behind his back attempting to diffuse the hostility in the room

"A new type of death stick has emerged, one more addictive then the current one" began master Kenobi

"Big whoop why does that need a Jedi master, an overpriced mercenary and two pirates" asked Marikane with a hint of sarcasm about himself being over priced

"Because this one contains a new synthesized chemical attributed with significantly weakening the mind and sharply increasing force sensitivity" continued Obi Wan "And its origins are traced back to separatist space"

"So the separatist want an army of Brain Dead force sensitives" laughed Tyr "That seems counterproductive"

"Our thoughts exactly until we decided to try to mind trick one of the users of this substance into telling us where he obtained this substance, we discovered that he offered no resistance what so ever to the mind trick and was nearly subservient to our will after wards with almost no effort"

"A potential army of sleeper agents on the republic capital world, clever" stated Marikane

"The councils thought exactly" said Obi Wan

"So he does have two halves of a brain" said Raven to which Marikane merely smiled

"The user said he obtained his supply through a Togruta that owns a night club here on coruscant, our task is to infiltrate and find out who her supplier is" continued Obi Wan

"Sweet been a while since I been clubbing" said Marikane with an unnatural amount of glee

"The club is Nights Passion, and we are not clubbing, we are there to infiltrate, blend with the crowd and listen and observe until we find who brings the owner her supply, we tale them, steal their ship, hack the navicomputer here and find where this stuff is being produced" said Obi Wan

"Two questions" said Tyr "First why can't you just send the troops in and confiscate the club and interrogate the owner, and two, why does that plan sound terribly ill conceived"

"We can't risk the supplier going into hiding as if he flees republic space we may lose this chance, and the plan is simple so it can adapt to changing circumstances that are so common in these types of missions" droned Obi Wan

Tyr merely shrugged and strolled out followed by Gabriel and Obi Wan

"Don't worry I'll make sure he comes home to you two" Marikane said in a serious tone before leaving the two females

….OUTSIDE NIGHTS PASSION ON CORUSCANT….

The four made their way into the club at different intervals, each set in a different mannerism about how to achieve the goal of this mission.

Gabriel almost chuckled at seeing Marikane dancing with two Rutian Twileks to that classic song lolli lolli pop that body, or something or other along those lines. Then he saw Obi Wan perched at a Bar apparently enjoying a drink and the company of a very scantily clad human girl with blond hair, and Tyr was nowhere to be seen. So he decided it was time to move about and listen as Oni Wan had put it.

After about an hour Gabriel had a pretty good mental layout of the club, looking up at what he assumed was the VIP lounge he also assumed that's where the manager would be. He looked about one last time before setting out; the Zybrachian Marikane seemed too have tired himself out and now sat amongst a group of assorted females at a booth, Obi Wan still at the bar and still no sign of Tyr, so Gabriel made for the lounge. He was soon barred by a young duros bouncer whom Gabriel merely mind tricked into letting him pass only to enter a room perforated by the bass of the clubs music that seemed far away and the first thing he noticed was the room was filled with females.

"And you are" said a rather attractive looking Togruta and all eyes were quickly upon him

"Sareth Tarn" said Gabriel thinking of an alias as fast as he could eyeing the Togruta up and down "and one so attractive must have a name, and I would oh so like to know it" he continued in as smooth a voice as possible with the hint of a smirk causing several giggles from the females now eyeing him

"Talaria Ahendo" she said with a smile very obviously eyeing his body up and down "but one so well-mannered can call me Aria" she said now walking around him gauging his features from behind "And to what do I owe the pleasure"

"Merely curious as to where the real women were, not those childish harpy's out there" he said as he gestured to three females who were dancing about neon lit poles to an enthusiastic mostly male audience "It seems I have now found one" he said as his eyes met with Aria's

"Indeed you have , Indeed you have" she said placing a hand upon his chest as she moved closer to him "Leave us" she said and all left the room and the windows to the outside seemed to tent at the wave of her hand giving them privacy.

"I think you're here for more than just pleasantries though, are you not" she said and the colors on her lekku began to become more vibrant as she neared closer to him

"I am, I would like to enter into a certain lucrative and highly illegal business with you" he said in that smooth voice

"I don't know what you're talking about, but perhaps with a little uhh persuasion I might be enticed to consider your proposal" she said now trying to wrap herself around him

"Why ever would you want one so well built and well-mannered to attempt such a thing" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her brow to which her lekku seemed to glow

"Males so good looking are hard to uhhh come by these days without them being near complete idiots, I can see from the way you carry yourself you are more then you appear, and I don't trust you" she said in a seductive tone trying to pull his lips to hers

"I want my answer and I want to know where you get your supplies and I'll give you what you desire" he said seductively and what she didn't know is in her amorous state her mind was weakened enough for a mind trick, she was now clay in his hands to get what he needed and she didn't even notice.

…OUTSIDE THE VIP LOUNGE…

Obi Wan looked up to see Gabriel enter the VIP lounge and the windows tint up, what is that one up to he pondered when he heard "YOU THERE, YOUR KENOBI" from a young human male

"Yes" he said turning around only to have to dodge a punch

"My father's lyin in a ditch cuz a your stupid war" he said

"Im sorry for your loss, but fighting me won't change it" said the Jedi calmly

"No, but it might save some other poor fool" said the young man as him and his friends pulled blasters and attempted to shoot the much faster Jedi and things only escalated.

Marikane caught notice of Obi Wan outnumbered and produced a Vindicator assault rifle seemingly from nowhere. Set on 3 round burst he made straight for the bar, crowds and dancers scattering from the firefight. He leapt over the bar and landed next to the Jedi who was taking cover there as well, a few stray blaster bolts striking his shields causing them to flash blue.

"Need a hand" He asked the Jedi who nearly nodded

The music was loud, Marikane hummed along with the song Make It Rain by Lil Wayne, as it blared through the speakers as he slid to the next cover of an upturned table, noticing it was a full on bar fight and light sabers such as Obi Wans usually draw fire, particularly from every one not Marikane Cananvi. He stood, blaster fire dinging off his shields as he loosed concentrated fire from his vindicator that fell three aggressors, only to come under fire from more to his left.

Obi Wan was on them with a flurry of spins that severed several hands from weapons, His blue saber out shining any neon lights as it moved to block several more bolts. This time Cananvi reacted dispatching one with the last few rounds in his vindicator as he threw it to the ground and jumped, a mid air spin revealed a black bladed saber as it severed heads of two more aggressors, as he landed a few feet behind where they once stood, and without even looking a dagger left his hand as it found the throat of another who was drawing a weapon.

There were only 3 left, as they raised their weapons on master Kenobi about to kill him as his attention was on giving pain killers from his Jedi utility belt to the ones who were wounded as he was kind, Tyr Anasazi entered with a macross anti-personnel hand cannon (Imagine a Deagle in blaster form) and removed the thoughts from their minds with three successive shots, along with the rest of their minds, and skulls, and heads for that matter.

"Oh dear, this is going to be a public relations nightmare" said Obi Wan surveying what remained of the bar

"Well I got what we need" said Gabriel emerging from the VIP lounge

"Little late aint ya" said Marikane picking up his Vindicator

"Late yes, but like I said I got what we needed"

"And how is that" asked Tyr smiling like he knew the answer

"Don't ask, but I'm going back to the temple, she was easy to manipulate, but she wrapped around me and I can still smell her perfume and I need a shower something fierce" he said with a shudder

"Wrapped around you" asked Marikane with a grin

"I was fully clothed, don't look at me like that" replied Gabriel defensively

"One doesn't need to remove clothing for…..Relations" said Tyr laughing

"There were no relations" Replied Gabriel venomously

"If you say so captain" Replied Tyr

"And where were you this whole time" asked Gabriel looking at the nietzchean

"I was out back in the alley, attempting to spot a dealer, the music and lights in here gave me a headache, and I knew it was only a matter of time until a fire fight, so I waited to provide support if need" Replied Tyr nonchalantly

"You anticipated a fire fight" said Gabriel eyeing him

"These always end in firefights, don't you watch movies" said Tyr eliciting a laugh from Marikane

"Well I need a shower so I'll be returning now, I may even have to burn this coat, man smells like sweat, and Tograt, and…Desperation" said Gabriel

"Don't forget shame and Guilt" added Marikane as the four left the scene

MARIKANE CANANVI IS THE PROPERTY OF FELLOW WRITER GONE RAMPANT, IF YOU'VE READ THIS FAR PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS AND QUESTIONS

Beta-ed by Satan's Baby


	9. Chapter9 Rain

Chapter 9- rain

Gabriel sat cross legged in one of the Jedi temples numerous meditation rooms, staring out at the amber skyline, the distinct hum of light sabers behind him as Trance and Raved spared with each other. Trance wielding a violet blade with a golden shoto in her other hand, Raven with her dual black blades chance and destiny, Raven was fast, but Trance always seemed faster and her flowing red kimono only helped to distract Raven. Raven was always taken off guard by how Trance could seem bubbly and buoyant and nearly helpless and inept in combat, but the reality was far from this as Trance seemed to become a different being in combat, ferocity and bravery were quality's she had a surplus of along with a strength speed and grace that could easily overwhelm all but the most experienced of fighters in seconds.

As Raven attempted to penetrate Trances defenses Ahsoka and Barriss entered the room and froze at what they saw, Ahsoka's eyes had trouble even registering there was movement between the two figures as they just appeared a blur of color and light, and then it was over as Trance held a golden shoto to Raven's throat.

"You attempted to make your move to early" sighed Gabriel "and Trance you held your sabers too tightly."

"Shall we go again Rayray" asked a smiling Trance.

"My arms feel like they're on fire love" moaned Raven.

"Your enemies would not care if your arms actually were on fire, again!" barked Gabriel not even looking up.

Raven sighed as she resumed her ataru pose and continued.

"Don't you think your being a little harsh?" asked Ahsoka taking a seat next to him followed by Barriss.

"The harsher I am the more she is prepared, everything I teach her may save her life, here I am not a lover I am a teacher doing everything in his power to give her the means to survive and she knows this" replied Gabriel

"How is Rommie?" continued the young Togruta

"Her refit goes well but she says she hates Kuat, but she wants to be fully crewed and the sepys never finished her crew quarters" replied Gabriel still not looking away from the window

Master Kenobi soon made his way into the room and paused to observe the two sparing there, taken aback by the speed and control the two demonstrated as they concluded with Trance the victor.

"Most impressive" he concluded.

"Sloppy" stated Gabriel bluntly

"We need to talk about our last mission" said Kenobi ominously

"The two of you meditate and rest, concentrate on recuperating as fast as possible" barked Gabriel to which Trance and Raven complied.

"We tracked the supplier you gave us and may require your assistance again" continued Kenobi

"Very well, when and where" asked Gabriel calmly

"The docks in the corporate sector, I'll send specific mission details later but you will be part of a strike team led by master Ti" concluded Kenobi as Gabriel sighed

"And if you have a light saber I suggest you bring it" said the Jedi as he turned about and left the room

"Gabybear you haven't lit your sabers in years, do you think you should go, you could always opt out" said Trance who seemed deep in meditation

"I suppose I might need to practice a little to remember how to use them" he said as he produced two guard shotos from his coat and Raven slowly got up and moved next to where Barriss and Ahsoka sat.

"I've never seen sabers like those" whispered Ahsoka to Barriss

"I believe one of those is known as a tonfa, but they're incredibly rare and combining them with Jar'Kai is all but unheard of to my knowledge" stated Barriss and her knowledge never ceased to amaze Ahsoka

"They look like they're inspired by those night stick things you used to see police carry; they always seemed slow and sluggish though, not like a light saber" mused Ahsoka

"In fact those night sticks were inspired by these, a tonfa presents unprecedented defense along with the ability to create a truly impressive offense as there shape allows for more strength to be focused through the blade, their said to also be one of the most difficult saber types to master" droned Barriss in a whisper

"The hilt seems a little too big, too much of a target for my taste" whispered Ahsoka

"That's why they are so rare as the hilts are usually made of a saber resistant alloy, like cortosis or mandalorian iron" concluded Barriss

Gabriel ignited his sabers and both Ahsoka and Barriss were shocked to see two crimson red blades since they had become so accustomed to seeing those colors in dooku or ventress's blades and Trance ignited hers in response.

"You two are in for a treat, these two are masters and it's so rare they spar" said Raven from where she sat next the two young padawans.

"He seems a little harsh on you when you train" said Ahsoka

"He's like that for my own good, and that's what a lot of people, especially the crew of the Andromeda see, him being rough and heartless to me and Trance during training, and they ask us why we take it and we reply because they don't see what happens in our quarters later, him rubbing the knots out of our backs with a tender smile and calm voice as he tells us we are getting better, and everything he's taught me has saved my life at least a dozen times" replied Raven with a rare smile

It began, Trances attack was swift as lightning, and unusually strong for someone of her size, but Gabriel retaliated with the a powerful parry, Trance followed up with a whirlwind of blows that would have easily overwhelmed another, but Gabriel didn't even step back. He was undoubtedly the most powerful user of soresu Ahsoka had ever seen, even better then master Kenobi, and then his form switched to one Ahsoka had never seen before, he became the embodiment of offense with a speed that was incredible, Trance was forced back as he became a hurricane of blows and the tonfas aided greatly allowing him to switch between standard and reverse grip almost effortlessly. Then his style switched again to another Ahsoka had never seen, his entire posture switched as he began a relentless barrage of powerful blows that quickly over whelmed Trances defense and it ended almost as quickly as it began.

"Seems as though you retained some skill Gabybear" panted Trance to which he just smiled as he helped her sit down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What styles where you using" asked a curious sounding Barriss

"Ones lost to time little one, they live only in me and a few others now" he replied as he returned his sabers to a concealed pocked on the inside of his coat.

"Well if you ever want to teach them I'd be interested" said Ahsoka to which he smiled

"Shouldn't you two be somewhere training, or meditating or something" said Gabriel

"Well you see, we were told to find some way to help the temple staff with chores as both master Skywalker and Luminara are with the council and other knights discussing war stuff, all the padawans here are helping around the temple, or doing meaningless courier stuff today" droned Ahsoka as she motioned her hand in a circular movement emphasizing boredom

"How does being here watching us train help the temple staff" queried Gabriel

"Well by being here, we aren't in anybody's way and that's technically helping, besides me and Barriss won't get a lot of time together so we have to enjoy it while we got it, and also there are no security systems watching us here, Trance disrupts them remember" replied Ahsoka smiling causing Gabriel nearly to laugh at her finding a clever loop hole in her orders.

…..TEMPLE LANDING PAD…

As Gabriel made his way to the waiting gunship he noted other Jedi accompanying them with several dozen clone troopers. He made his way into the waiting gunship, not really aware what was happening around him, just focusing on the mission and the squad of troopers under his command. He never liked them, the clones, he always felt unnerved around them, how they seemed lifeless, faceless, their names where numbers, they were like living droids, the only difference is droids where programmed to follow their masters, clones where brainwashed.

The gunship landed, the light turned green, the doors opened and all hell broke loose. They expected only minimal resistance from a few armed thugs; this was organized resistance from heavily armed guerilla fighters. They would hit with unrivaled fierceness and brutality, then pull back, then hit again, this was slaughter, this was hell, no it was officers shouting orders and soldiers dying, innocents suffering and children growing up with hate in their hearts, this is what war is, only this isn't a war between good and evil like all the others Gabriel has fought, this clonewar is something far worse, a clash of ideals, something that could be settled in a senate, all this because a few beings refuse to talk to each other "a war of Ideals, what a stupid fuckin concept" Gabriel growled to himself.

The clones seemed unfazed by losing their comrades, unnerving Gabriel even further. The gun fight went on all around him as he ignited his sabers, their distinct hum promising only death to his enemies. He deflected a few blaster shots trying not to hit the ones who fired them, letting the clones deal with them as he made his way to the target. The plan was simple, a dozen squads arrive at several locations and all converge on a single target.

Then he was there, just a human male, but a fire in his eyes, he was a separatist, Gabriel could tell by the way he looked at the clones, and what's worse was he was a separatist who believed in what he was doing, believed in this war. He raised his blaster as he was going to fire, and the clone behind Gabriel was faster as he mercilessly gunned the boy down and the clones just laughed and congratulated their brother for his reflexes.

They would never understand, that was someone's son, brother, nephew. His death would cause grief somewhere. He realized he hated them, the clones, they were soulless abominations, an affront to life as it was born from loving mother and father not bred in some tank, and created for the sole purpose of battle, but he hated those who would create them even more.

Then they were there, at the ship, it was an ugly vessel, no doubt so it would blend with the ugly city around them on this ugly planet, and Gabriel was pained to see a Togruta standing there on the loading ramp, a familiar Togruta, Aria the owner of Nights Passion.

He then noticed something, she had been using deathsticks or perhaps forced to after the destruction of her club by whoever she was working for, her eyes where blank and she carried herself differently, nearly falling down the ramp as Gabriel swooped to catch her, she was broken and he could feel the life slipping from her.

He could feel the order to the medic slipping from his mouth before he realized, and the medic was already there. He was trying to stabilize her when Gabriel heard the saber ignite, and saw the look of fear in Aria's eyes as he looked up the ramp, the red blade of the dark acolyte humming menacingly as the sun was sinking below the horizon.

Gabriel knew what was going to happen as he ignited his blades, and it began. This one was no match as he charged, Gabriel swatted him aside in anger, and the acolyte charged again, and again he was swatted aside, and he tried to stand and Gabriel slammed him into the cold duracrete of the landing pad with the force, the clones raised their guns and Gabriel ordered them to hold fire, the acolyte again stood and charged beaten and battered, yet defiant to the end with a firs burning in his eyes, this time Gabriel impaled him upon his saber, and the acolyte fell wide eyed.

Gabriel watched him fall to the duracrete, and then turned and walked to the Togruta dying on the landing ramp, a cold acrid rain began to fall on the monstrous city of coruscant.

…..MEANWHILE AT THE TEMPLE…..

Ahsoka and Barriss sat next to each other, alone in the little apartment Ahsoka shared with Anakin. Barriss wrapped her arms around Ahsoka as the rain began to fall, and Ahsoka nuzzled into her shoulder

"I don't like the rain here" said Ahsoka

"Rain is the bringer of life Ahsoka" said Barriss calmly

"It just seems so somber here, so sad, like a harbinger of loss" mused Ahsoka gazing out the rain streaked window.

"Yea, I know stormy cities don't seem very pleasant, but it has a romantic element to it in my opinion" cooed Barriss

"How so?" asked Ahsoka

"Because we could be out in that, but we aren't, we're here, in each other's arms, warm and comfortable" said Barriss with a smile

"But think of all those beings out in that" said Ahsoka

"Right here, right now I choose to be selfish and think of only us and besides I'm only one padawan, I can't save the whole galaxy on my own" replied Barriss

"I think I'll be selfish to then" smiled Ahsoka

"I think this is one of those moments that we're going to remember, the first time we just snuggled up and let the troubles work themselves out" said Barriss

"I could get used to this, but what about tomorrow" asked Ahsoka almost in a whisper, trying not to break the silent magic working around the two

"We go back to worrying and trying to save the galaxy" sighed Barriss and then she smiled as she felt Ahsoka's warm lips against her cheek as she gave Barriss a kiss.

The night seemed to just melt away as they enjoyed the moment and looked out over the stormy city.

Beta-ed by Satan's Baby


	10. Chapter10 The Rain Still Pours

Duality of Destiny Chapter 10- The Rain Still Pours

She died in Gabriel's arms, that young Togruta. How could any go to such measures to end a war, turning innocent civilians into that. Gabriel shuddered as he thought of her dying in his arms; Aria looked so much like her, why do thoughts turn to her now. He had loved many females but a few actually meant something, and she meant much, almost as much as the mother of his blood line, or Raven and Trance. He remembered that night on Shili when they met, how fiercely they had fought only to be evenly matched, he had been a Sith for many years and she was a Jedi master, and a very beautiful Togruta on top of that.

He quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind as he stared out over the stormy city, but he was unaware that Trance stood outside the doorway looking in with a pained look in her eyes. She would kill them all, those separatist monsters, she would purge the galaxy of all of them if only it would help the man before her, one of the two whom she loved with everything she was, but she knew her slip into violence would only pain him more. She walked in and made her way to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, and feeling powerless as she watched him, haunted by memories of events that happened so long ago, brought about by those monsters.

The acrid rain of this world was a foul thing, it was still water, but befouled by thousands of years of pollution and grime. It was no longer a force of nature, but a whisper of a dying world, suffocating from the parasite that was the city of corruscant. An ugly city, an evil city, clouds of smog and duracrete obelisk have choked the wildlife from it long ago, and pollution and corruption blanket what's left, industry and commerce bring truly ugly things to a world.

The only good news that day had been that the Andromeda's refit was now finished, and she was enroute to coruscant to pick up her crew for a mission to Kiros, the colony of Togruta peace lovers. For some reason all contact with the world has been lost and the Jedi council suspect a separatist attack is the source of the problem, so Gabriel is to assist Skywalker and Obi Wan with the investigation.

…..TEMPLE LANDING PAD…

Several shuttles where landing to take different people to different ships, Gabriel's was a brand new, pristine looking falcon class combat shuttle.

"Very nice" said Anakin eyeing the ship

"I of course funded the Andromeda's refit from pocket, and spared no expense" replied Gabriel absent mindedly

"Wait, you paid for the Andromeda's refit, I thought the republic did" said Anakin with a raised eyebrow

"I do believe it's illegal, or at least wrong to spend tax payer's credits on personal property, the Andromeda is my personal vessel, so I paid for it from pocket." Stated Gabriel

"How rich are you exactly?" asked Anakin

"Years upon years of pirating some of the wealthiest vessels in the galaxy pays off in the end" replied Gabriel

"Well if you ever need a partner, I think we could work something out" said the Jedi with a smile as he left for his own shuttle, followed by Ahsoka.

As the ramp to Anakins shuttle closed, he noticed Barriss Offee standing some ways off, no doubt saying good bye to her friend. What he didn't see was master Yoda's eyes upon the exchange as his eyes missed almost nothing, and he would no doubt be investigating what looked to be something more than friendship very thoroughly.

The other shuttles departed shortly after, Obi Wan in one, and Gabriel, Raven, and Trance in another.

"What's wrong Gabybear?" asked Trance putting a hand on his shoulder

"Feels like something just emerged over the horizon" said Gabriel with a faraway look on his face.

"Yea, I feel it to" said Raven rather calmly as the shuttle began docking procedures with Andromeda.

"What do you think it is?" asked Raven

"Nothing we can attend at the moment" said Gabriel "Now come, battle is upon us"

…..IN ORBIT ABOVE KIROS…..

"We make separate approaches from here, here and here" said Obi Wans holo image as he went over their battle plan.

"What of the civilians, if combat erupts to close to them, shouldn't we take droid poppers just in case" asked Gabriel.

"We can try, but droid poppers are pretty much useless against tanks" said Anakin with a morbid tone

"I agree with Gabriel, we can only hope the structures are too close together for armor support" said Obi Wan.

"Well, let's get to blowing up tinnies" said Ahsoka

As the images dissolved Gabriel barked his orders "Valentine, you have command, Tyr get your me prepped and briefed, Rommie prep four shuttles and fighter escorts, and keep the rest on standby, also begin active scans for any hyperspace events, I want to know if the separatist come back, and your avatar will provide logistics support for ground troops." to which he received a nod, an aye captain and a smirk as replies as he made his way from the bridge.

….PLANET SURFACE….

Gabriel had separated his troops into ten man groups, one commanded by him, the others by Tyr, Trance, and Raven. He was however nervous that they lacked armor support, but was also thankful that the place seemed a ghost town.

"Kind of creepy" he heard one of his men say.

"Yea, not even a sign of combat, what happened here" another asked

"That's what we're here to find out" stated Gabriel bluntly.

"I've made contact" came Obi Wans voice over the communicators in their ears

They double timed it to a massive spire that was set as the rendezvous point, to find several clones guarding the entrance to which one stated the Generals are speaking with a separatist in there and left orders no one goes up.

"Well I'm going up" said Gabriel bluntly

"Sir, my orders are to not let anyone pass" said the clone and Gabriel just walked passed him.

The clone attempted to raise his weapon, and upon doing so nearly all of Gabriel's men raised theirs, to which the clone decided it was best to let Gabriel pass, rather than cause a fire fight over a simple order, as he entered he was followed by Rommie who stated Trance sent her as he may need a little help.

As they emerged from the elevator they beheld Obi Wan discussing something with a rather agitated looking Zygerrian.

"Tell us where the civilians are" commanded Obi Wan "Your bombs have been deactivated, and your forces defeated"

"I still hold the power here Jedi" he replied as he eyed Gabriel entering.

Gabriel merely nodded to Obi Wan as he continued with his Interrogation, much to Gabriel's annoyance the Zygerrian refused to answer anything, only prattling on about the former glory of the empire. Finally Gabriel's patience wore thin; he was already agitated about his previous mission.

"May I try" he asked Obi Wan, who nodded obviously frustrated.

"I think you will tell me where the Togruta are" said Gabriel

"Kiss my ass Jedi" Replied the Zygerrian

"Oh, I'm no Jedi" said Gabriel who was now walking towards the Zygerrian

"You think you can take me unarmed" roared the Zygerrian

As he swung Gabriel caught the blow, and returned one in kind, strong enough to knock the Zygerrian flat. He rose and swung but as Gabriel moved to intercept he feinted and caught Gabriel with a fierce left hook, that knocked Gabriel's sun Glasses off, revealing those pitch black eyes, and the Zygerrian froze. Gabriel retaliated by force knocking him out of the window, and retrieving his Glasses.

"What did you do that for" yelled Obi Wan running to the window

"Relax, I caught him" replied Gabriel as Obi Wan looked over the edge and saw the Zygerrian squirming to be free of Gabriel's force grip.

"I see" replied the Jedi master as Gabriel just walked out the window, falling several stories before landing with a dull thud, followed by the android Rommie, giving more than one soldier a fright at their landing.

"You, monster" hissed the Zygerrian "I Know your kind"

"Where are the Togruta" hissed Gabriel much more venomously.

The Zygerrian just laughed which only fanned Gabriel's anger further.

"You live on Zygerria do you not" asked Gabriel

"What of it" barked the Zygerian in return

"No doubt with friends, and family, and a lover" Gabriel said in a smooth voice, unnerving the Zygerrian.

"And" asked the Zygerrian as Trance and Raven walked up behind Gabriel observing from a distance.

"I would like you to meet Rommie, she is the Android Avatar of my warship the Heritage class heavy cruiser Andromeda Ascendant" said Gabriel gesturing to Rommie who merely smiled

"What are you getting at" asked the Zygerrian hesitantly as Obi Wan now appeared Exiting the spires base to observe

"Rommie, how fast can you depopulate an average sized M-class planet, about two billion inhabitants, like Zygerria" asked Gabriel with a wicked looking smile

"About twelve point seven seconds captain, shall I prepare the ordinance for said strike" replied the brunette

"You wouldn't, Jedi cant…." Said the Zygerrian as he was cut off by Gabriel

"I am no Jedi, and I can and would, and I will make you watch as everything you have ever loved or known is stripped away from you in twelve point seven seconds, and then I will deny you the sweet release of death, I will keep you alive as my personal slave and play thing to do what I command and entertain me when I am bored" roared Gabriel with such fury that could scorch stone and burn the heavens.

Aware that Gabriel may not be bluffing, a panicked look crossed the Zygerrians face as he whispered "Burn my world and the Togruta burn as well"

"Then we lay course for Zygerria, and get rid of this" Gabriel said as he turned and walked away leaving the Zygerrian to the republic troops.

As he walked away Gabriel was stricken by the tears forming in Trance's eyes.

"Love it was only a bluff" said Gabriel as he made his way to her, and she turned from him.

"I know you, I could feel your anger, and it frightened me, but the scariest part is I know you Gabriel, I know you and I knew you would have done it, you meant every word" she cried as she turned and gave him a fierce smack that hurt him more than any wound.

"Love it was a bluff because I knew you would have stopped me" whispered Gabriel still hurt from the smack he'd received.

Trance merely walked off no doubt hurt by him, and he turned to order the men back to the shuttle only to receive a fist to the Jaw, courtesy of Raven, that knocked him to the ground.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight" she said in a cold voice

Raven stormed off without another word as Gabriel picked himself up, and felt a sharp flame of pain from his jaw. He reached into his mouth and found the source, quickly yanking out the tooth, root and all and looked at it, looked like any other tooth, coated in his silver blood before tossing it aside.

"Shouldn't you have held onto that so it can be put back in or something" said Ahsoka leaning on a building nearby.

"I'll grow a replacement in a week or two" replied Gabriel "Back to the ships" he then yelled to his men.

"That threat was a little harsh" stated the tiny Togruta

"As harsh as him enslaving a whole world" replied Gabriel in kind as he stormed off.

"I think it worked rather well, and there isn't a thing to harsh for Zygerrian scum like that one" said Anakin walking up behind Ahsoka as he motioned for her to follow him to Obi Wan who was now asking Another Question of the Zygerrian.

"I heard you say you knew his kind" asked Obi Wan

"What of it Jedi" replied the Zygerrian

"What can you tell me of them" asked the Jedi sternly

"You don't know do you, he hasn't told you" laughed the Zygerrian

"No that's why I'm asking" said Obi Wan now irritated

"Alright, I will tell you, if I can sit for a minute and get some water" replied the Zygerrian to which Obi Wan nodded

After his demands had been met the Zygerrian took a deep breath and began "We first encountered them on Ryloth a long time ago, they like the Twi leks you see, and this was during the old empire, they would hide in secret in the canyons in Ryloth and its said they emerged every now and then and took young female Twi leks, presumably to uhh mate with." Said the Zygerrian giving pause for all to ponder what they had heard.

"And" said Obi Wan motioning for him to continue

"Well the empire came for slaves as the Twi leks give us members of their own to get them off world, very strange, but his kind, butchers of Ryloth we called them were against this practice, and fought us every step of the way. Our slavers would go to a village and retrieve slaves to be sold and would come under attack, and the most unsettling part is they would dismember our kind and they would be found aboard their ships drifting in orbit" said the Zygerrian

"What makes you think this is Gabriels kind" replied Obi Wan

"They look like humans with pitch black eyes, said to have silver blood, fangs, and concealed wings, but the scariest part is their skin absorbs energy, so it takes sustained blaster fire to kill them, don't know about a light saber, if you ever have to kill one its said a good old fashion knife will do the trick" replied the Zygerrian

As the Zygerrian was taken away Ahsoka had a few questions.

"Masters you don't think he was telling the truth do you?" she asked

"I sensed he was not lying, he was either telling the truth, or at least believes he was" replied Obi Wan

"And what did he mean Twi Leks give up their own to slavery" asked Ahsoka

"Exactly that, their kind did not develop space flight so they give their kind to slavery to get off Ryloth" replied Obi Wan

"Well I think Aayla will know of these butchers of Ryloth, I say we ask her when we return to the temple" said Anakin with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Indeed" said Obi Wan


	11. Chapter11 Relations

Chapter 11- …Relations

….ANDROMEDA CAPTAINS QUARTERS…..

Trance sat cross legged and awake in bed, wrapped in a blanket to cover her barely clothed form. Raven who was equally exposed but did not seem to be bothered by it had her head in Trances lap trying but failing to sleep as Trance twiddled a lock of Raven's hair between her index finger and thumb.

"Do you think he would have done it" Raven whispered?

"I'm not sure" Replied Trance.

"Do you think he's lying awake too" queried Raven as she took Trance's hand in her own?

"Probably" replied Trance with a faraway look in her eyes.

With that Raven sat up to look into Trance's glassy violet eyes and whispered "I think we should go to him, you know something's bothering him and our anger can't be helping with it"

"I know" said Trance getting up and walking to the door to their quarters.

Gabriel sat there on the couch; he didn't even appear to be trying to sleep and looked up as Trance entered the room still wrapped in her blanket followed by Raven. Gabriel merely looked down, which hurt them both beyond measure as Trance moved across the room to his side. The blue glow of hyperspace entering the window gave everything a strange and eerie feel as it fell upon the dark room being the only light source.

"I love you Gabriel Atreides, and I forgive you and can only ask you forgive me as well" whispered Trance into his ear, a whisper that seemed impossibly loud in the deep silence.

"I was never upset with you, it's myself I need to forgive" he said quietly without lifting his head.

"For what" asked Trance in a whisper?

"I hurt you, both of you" replied Gabriel in a whisper that sounded of a somber melody written upon the very chords of sorrow and remorse themselves, and both could see the emotion betrayed in his face as he looked up.

But he saw Raven who had been standing silent, a lone tear slid down her smooth pale cheek as she said "That voice is not yours, it belongs to some soldier dying of wounds and losing all hope, the voice of Gabriel Atreides is strong and fierce, belonging to an equally strong man, a man whom I fell in love with and could never hurt me because he taught me to be strong, no matter what demons I faced, even my own" she Rambled and Gabriel saw that he was being childish lamenting over an action he could not take back, and he swore to himself to never hurt these two again, as he crossed the room and took Ravens shivering form in his arms, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Trance slowly crossed the room as she to sought the comfort of Gabriel's arms, and she to found it as Raven took her hand and Gabriel removed the Blanket from her shoulders and draped it across the three of them as they stood in there, finding comfort in the gentle embraces of their significant others.

…..AHSOKAS QUARTERS ABOARD THE RESOLUTE…

"Funny how the little things in life can sometimes become the most precious" Ahsoka thought to herself as she observed what was probably her prized possession, even more valuable to her than her light saber.

The tiny picture she held in her hand of Barriss Offee, the only thing she had to remind her of the most important person in the galaxy to her. "Pales in comparison to the real thing" she thought as she tucked the picture back into her pocket, safe and sound.

She and Barriss had both given each other pictures to help them through the long missions, Ahsokas's being more revealing as the only one she had was of her in swim wear from a meditative retreat to Naboo after the blue shadow crises, and Ahsoka didn't know how her master managed it. If he loved his wife half as much as Ahsoka loved Barriss how could he bear to be away from her, it had barely been three days and Ahsoka had felt as if part of her was dying without Barriss, how did he manage it and still keep a calm appearance.

Ahsoka knew this would be the key, finding a way to get through these missions and not being over whelmed by emotions when she saw Barriss again, making it easy for the masters to sense their attachments to each other. "Perhaps Gabriel will know" she thought to herself.

…CAPTAINS QUARTERS ABOARD THE ANDROMEDA….

Gabriel never could sleep with that annoying beeping sound Andromeda made when she was trying to get in touch with him through Privacy mode, which he had just recently ordered her to do as she kept interrupting things at odd times.

"You should answer or she might get worried and send a security team" whispered Trance lying next to him and trying not to wake Raven who was fast asleep with her head upon his chest.

"Yes Andromeda, what is it" he sighed in a Whisper?

A hologram version of the avatar appeared on the night stand, beheld the scene of Raven sleeping and took the hint as she whispered "Captain, we have a mission, direct from the Jedi council"

"I thought we were already on a mission" replied Gabriel with a whisper and raised eyebrow.

"We've been reassigned, we are to meet with Master Unduuli's forces in the Alderan system" whispered the avatar.

Raven began to stir as Gabriel asked "What's the nature of the mission" he asked as he looked at Raven who was slowly opening her eyes.

"Classified, the council made it very clear you would be briefed when you rendezvous with master Unduuli" whispered the avatar.

"No doubt trying to keep this mission concealed from spying eyes on the communications network" said Raven with a yawn.

"Indeed, I'll leave you to your…..relations" said the avatar with a smile.

"Tell Beka to make way to Alderan by the way Rommie" said Gabriel hastily.

"Already taken care of captain" replied the Android as she disappeared.

Raven rubbed her eyes as she yawned again and then eyed both her lovers as she sat up.

"Sleep well love?" asked Gabriel with a smile

Raven merely smiled as she leaned down and kissed Trance and then moved her light form over Gabriel's and said in a seductive voice "you woke me up, perhaps you should… tire me out again so I can go back to sleep"

"Mmmmm….. maybe I should tire Trance out instead" he said in a mock serious tone with a smile.

"I" said Trance as she placed a deep kiss on Gabriel's lips "Like to watch" she concluded and placed another deep kiss on Ravens lips.

Much love was made as the Andromeda sped towards Alderan.

….ABOARD THE ANDROMEDA ASCENDANT'S BRIDGE AS IT NEARED ALDERAN…

Gabriel strode onto the bridge, trench coat billowing behind him, face unreadable.

"Morning Gabe, I take it those two kept you up all night" said Beka Valentine from the pilot's seat with a chuckle.

"How are things looking Valentine?" asked Gabriel with the voice expected of a captain

"In the pipe five by five as always when you got the best pilot in the galaxy" she replied.

Gabriel merely nodded as he stood gazing at the view screen depicting a force of no less than six Acclamator class assault cruisers.

"Pretty big force" commented Beka.

"Probably means something big is going down….or something big needs killing" replied Gabriel now lost in memory.

"Sometime we're gonna have to swap stories over a drink Gabe" said Beka who had her head turned around in the pilot's seat to eye him.

"Perhaps" he concluded.

"Captain, we're being hailed" said Andromeda's ever present voice.

"Put them through" said Gabriel as he leaned back against a nearby console for what he presumed was a very long mission briefing that was no doubt about to begin.

"Captain Atreides" Said Jedi master Luminara with a nod which Gabriel returned "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here so shall we begin?" to which Gabriel nodded again

"Your services and expertise are required to deal with a situation" began Luminara.

"Of what nature" replied Gabriel?

"The republic 461st went missing roughly three galactic standard days ago" stated Luminara giving him a pause for thought.

"So we go rescue some dumb ass clones that got themselves lost" he asked raising an eyebrow?

"Not exactly, we already dispatched a rescue team, and discovered only wreckage, no survivors" she said again pausing for thought.

"So they got the drop on your fleet, why call in the Andromeda?" queried Gabriel

"Well its very rare to destroy an entire republic battle group fast enough they can't even get a distress signal out, in fact only one ship was known to have done such a thing, that vessel was the Malevolence" said Luminara.

"So you think there's another of those ships flying around out there?" asked Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a possibility, that's why you're here, the Andromeda boasts enough firepower to go toe to toe with another ship of that caliber" she concluded.

"Fine whatever what's the plan?" asked the Captain.

"We were hoping you could help us with that" said Luminara

"So you drag my ass out here, want me and my crew do the fighting, AND want me to make the plan" Gabriel nearly yelled and Luminara could tell she was getting on his nerves

Gabriel merely walked away and yelled "ROMMIE CUT COMS!"

"Aye" replied the avatar

Gabriel strode down the corridor, very angry and Andromeda picked up on this very quickly and her android self caught up with him.

"Captain is this the best way to deal with this?" she asked while keeping pace with him.

"Perhaps but who are they to ask me to do all the work, that's what their supposed to do" he moaned as he stopped and sat down against a wall, legs in front of him arms at his side as he stared into the ceiling mounted light above him.

"I'd think it's a good thing their asking you to do more, first signs of becoming an admiral in my opinion" said the android trying to discern what he was staring at in the light.

"Yea well I've lead fleets and armies before and it's not something I'm looking forward to getting back into" he replied with a faraway sounding tone.

"Where you good at it?" queried the android

"Won more than I lost I guess you could say" he replied lowering his gaze into the eyes of the android now staring at him.

"Perhaps you could tell me about it?" she asked not sure what to do to avert his gaze as it always unnerved her, like he saw more than just her when he looked at her.

"Long long time ago, my people fell from grace, our leaders betrayed us, we were divided, I ended up killing my master, the being I saw as a father, many looked to me and two others as saviors, I refused" he said looking like he was lost in thought.

"What happened then?" asked a curious Rommie as this is the most she had gotten him to talk about his past since they had met.

"I was young, I ran" he said now sounding a little hurt "Joined the Jedi, fell in love, got kicked out of the Jedi, joined the sith, and she started to fear what I was becoming, she left while with my child, so I searched but she was a good hider" he said and Andromeda wanted, no needed to keep him talking

"Did you find them?" she asked.

"Yea, and she was with another, and I decided to let them raise Shiana away from the sith, so I went back to the war, met another, the sith killed her and in retribution I killed every sith I could find, they hid and I was still angry, made war on everything, I still remember my card, Got a war I'll lead your army to victory" he laughed into the air

"What changed?" Rommie asked.

Gabriel eyed her up and down and began "I was on some bombed out ruin of a world, marching with a column of troops when I saw this pathetic looking girl sitting amongst the ruin" he said with a tiny smirk "She looked about six, and I went over to her, and looked at her, and she looked up and into my eyes, I thought I'd be scary ya know, big bad ass merc, big gun, lots of soldiers behind me" he sighed

"Then?" said Rommie who hadn't recognized how engrossed she has become, she needed him to continue.

"The little thing tried to stab me with an old rusty knife" he said with a chuckle

"Did she get you?" Rommie asked

"In a way" Gabriel laughed a good long chuckle.

"How so?"

"Well I was a lot faster and stronger, so I easily blocked the blow, and she tried again, there was such fire in her eyes, so I took her knife and showed her the proper way to stab someone, and told her to kill a force user always sneak up on them from behind, and never think of what your about to do or they'll sense it" he said with a smile

"You showed her how to kill you" said Rommie with a slight smile.

"Aye, then gave her back that rusty knife back and offered her a hot meal and a safe place to sleep back at our camp, I've never seen such a look of confusion in someone's eyes before" he said

"Is it because you killed destroyed her home?" asked Andromeda.

"That's what I thought at first too, but after we got her talking, what language she knew we found she was an orphan, abandoned by her harpy mother to dye, but she was a survivor, she hated that world, the people where so cruel to her, they'd beat her or watch the orphans fight for scraps of bread" said Gabriel with perhaps more venom then he intended, "in fact she was only worried because if we killed everyone she'd have no more pockets to pick" Gabriel concluded with a smile

"So what became of her?" asked Andromeda

"She left that burning ruin with me to go on many adventures and the likes" said Gabriel with a smile.

"I take it she is no longer with us?" asked Rommie hoping she didn't upset us

"Oh she's still with us, been with us for some time, in fact Raven still carries that Rusty knife in her boot, says it's one of the most important things in the universe to her, but to get the reason to that you got to ask her" said Gabriel who now seemed a lot more cheerful.

"Can I ask you something personal captain?" asked a curious sounding Rommie

"You can but I may not answer" he replied with a smirk.

"How old are you?" Rommie asked in a very serious sounding tone.

Gabriel Laughed as he stood up "Rommie tell Luminara to give me a few hours and I'll get back to her"

"Already have sir" she replied as she picked up the hint he was going to answer.

"What would I do without you" he replied.


	12. Chapter12 Hunting Enmity

Chapter 12-Hunting Enmity

….CAPTAINS QUARTERS ABOARD THE ANDROMEDA….

Gabriel stood in his quarters, staring out of the floor to ceiling window, into the black eternity and lost upon torrents of memory. His rough hands, calloused from battle, clasped behind his back, but he was soon distracted by a soft warm pair of hands pulling at his own. Fingers intertwining, snapping him back to reality, he knew Trance was worried and could feel her resting her head upon his back, no doubt still sleepy from the night before.

He broke her grasp and turned to face her, staring into her beautiful violet eyes, only to behold the fact she dressed only in the bond chain draped around her neck. He had seen her unclothed form many times but she always seemed to grow more beautiful, more radiant, but he did not like the thought she might be cold as he took his coat off and draped it around her shoulders and put his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest.

"We could run away, just the three of us" she whispered.

"I can't run away from my duty love" he replied almost pained.

"Not even for us" she moaned.

"If I were to do such a thing, the being you love would cease to exist as turning my back to those in need goes against everything I have become, and everything I was born to be" he replied as softly as he could.

"Damnit Gabriel even you aren't invulnerable, Raven almost died on Mon Cal, and I can see what this war is doing to you" Trance nearly screamed into his chest as tears rolled down her soft cheeks.

Gabriel wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked into her beautiful eyes as he said "Love, there isn't a thing in this universe or the next that will keep me from the warmth of our bed, your cooking, and Rayray's strange jokes" causing Trance to smile at the last bit about Raven's jokes.

It was at that moment Trance revealed what Gabriel always found to be a very interesting feature of her anatomy, as the tail she normally kept hidden wrapped itself around his arm, the pointy tip lightly stroking his forearm as Trance leaned back into his chest.

"Raven enjoyed last night a lot, so you have to swear to give us many more like it" Trance said with a smile emerging.

"Cross my heart love" replied Gabriel planting a kiss on her brow.

"No, not that one cause that one ends with and hope to die, just promise" said Trance as a look of fear crossed her face.

"Then you have my word as a warrior that we will have many more nights of…vigorous exercise" Gabriel stated proudly causing Trance to giggle.

"You should get back to what you were doing, we'll find you when the battle comes" said Trance as she let him go and unwound her tail, and returned his coat "besides Rayray shouldn't have to wake up alone, you know how she hates that" she continued as she turned and sauntered off with a slight sway in the hips, Gabriel realized he was sometimes taken aback at how sexy she could be as he watched her leave the room.

Gabriel then decided it was time to reveal the plan he had been devising as he exited his quarters.

"I take it you have a plan" he heard Andromeda ask.

"Kind of, more of an idea than a plan" he replied.

"Well it's a starting point" said the avatar.

"Rommie do you spy on me when I'm in my quarters?" asked Gabriel with a smile.

"Privacy mode keeps me from communicating with you and creating visual records of your activities" replied the Avatar.

"I….think you're avoiding answering that question Darling" said Gabriel with a chuckle.

"Not at all captain" came her reply.

"Well, do you?" he pressed.

"I have alerted Master Luminara that you will be contacting her and she is waiting" stated the avatar and Gabriel let up on her for now.

…..BRIDGE OF THE ANDROMEDA…

Gabriel stood waiting for Andromeda to establish a connection with the republic forces. He always hated being the one that had to come up with the plan, but he knew this time there wasn't a way around it, he had to do it.

"Captain" stated the Jedi as she appeared in front of him through a holo projector.

Gabriel merely nodded as he began "well I did some thinking and came up with an idea"

"And that would be?" asked the Jedi with a raised eyebrow.

As a holographic map appeared of the galaxy appeared Gabriel moved his finger through it, drawing a red line "This is the front line right?" he asked and Luminara nodded "Well this is where the 461st disappeared right?" he asked drawing a red circle and again Luminara nodded.

"Well I propose the Andromeda attack here" he motioned to a circle on the other half of the Galaxy.

"So far away?" asked Luminara with a surprised look.

"Exactly, to make it appear as though we are none the wiser and not setting an ambush" said Gabriel with a smirk.

"What makes you think they will come?" asked Luminara.

"The Andromeda has been on top of the Trade Federations shit list for years, and as their a major financial backer of the confederacy that puts us on their shit list too, so we attack, follow our standard protocol of no survivors, and I have no doubt they'll come, and they'll come fast thinking we're still spread out amongst the wreckage pirating everything not nailed down and they could catch us with our pants down, trust me they've tried that before and almost got us, they won't pass this up" stated Gabriel confidently.

"Then what?" asked Luminara, now interested, and positive this could work.

"Rommie slugs out a few rounds with this super ship, and you come riding in guns blazing to mop up" said Gabriel with a smile.

"What if it has escort ships?" asked Luminara.

"If it's like the Malevolence it won't" stated Gabriel.

"What makes you so sure?" questioned the Jedi.

"Because smaller ships would also be disabled along with enemies by its main guns" replied the captain with a smirk.

"It's the best plan I've heard yet so I say we go for it" sighed the Jedi.

Gabriel just smiled as he sauntered off ordering Beka to make way for the ambush spot.

"Where you goin Gabe" asked the blonde pilot to which Gabriel just smiled.

…ANDROMEDA MACHINE SHOP….

Gabriel strode into the machine shop and barked "Mr. Harper"

"Yea boss" stuttered the hyper active engineer.

"I need you and your staff to build several things for me" said Gabriel trying not to intimidate the engineer too much.

"Sure boss, whatcha need" asked a curious Harper

"Several E.M.P bombs, can you do it?" asked Gabriel.

"How many is several and by when?" stuttered the engineer who now seemed engrossed in a data pad one of his subordinates just handed him.

"As many as you can make by the time we get where we're going" stated Gabriel "But we also need a bunch, I want you to devote all your staff not necessary to run the engines, think you're up to it?" asked the Captain.

"Please, E. are easy, trust the Harper, the Harper is good" claimed the engineer.

"Right" said Gabriel leaving the machine shop.

"I don't believe you mean to destroy that ship captain" said a certain android who caught up to him.

"Aye, so you figured me out Darling" stated Gabriel with a smirk.

Gabriel was so taken aback at what happened next as Rommie stopped walking. Gabriel turned to see a tear roll down her cheek as she said "Captain, this vessel we are hunting, if it is that, is far superior to me, and you intend to capture it….am I to be replaced?" asked the android in a near whisper and the pain that Gabriel knew she felt showed on her face.

Gabriel moved to her and wrapped his arms around her, and realized she was a little heavier then he thought and said "Rommie I would never replace you, you are my ship, the ship that's been my home and friend for five years, the very air I breathe"

Rommie had only ever heard one other call her that and he had left her to the dark, to drift for a hundred years before she was found and tortured by the Trade Federation, they tried to break her and may have succeeded if she hadn't been stolen from them by the one she now called captain, him saying this did nothing to reassure her, but she would do as he asked and she would have faith he meant what he said but she concealed this doubt by saying "I'm sorry captain, it was just a logical conclusion"

But what Gabriel said next cast her doubts away as he replied "For the most organic machine I've ever known you forget we organics often make very illogical decisions, I don't care if I could have the most powerful of dreadnoughts, and I've had a few in my day, I would still rather be the captain of the most beautiful ship in the universe, and that ships name is the Andromeda Ascendant" which caused Rommie to smile and she nearly blushed.

"Thank you" replied Rommie as she wrapped her arms around him to return a hug, but this brought her face close to his and she could see now he was blushing, or his equivalent of it as his mercury blood rushed to his face causing him to go slightly pale, she could feel the warmth his body generated and wanted oh so bad to stay in his arms, but realized making him uncomfortable would not do, so she quickly released him and took a step back "Sorry" she nearly whispered not meeting his eyes.

"It's ok" he said in a smooth voice as he continued with "Rommie get in touch with Luminara and request the technical read outs for the Malevolence that the republic obtained from when Skywalker boarded it"

"Aye sir" she replied as he sauntered off, little did he know Rommie was watching him, as always.

Rommie was left alone to ponder what had just happened.

"Not this again" said her Hologram self.

"What" asked the Android?

"You falling hopelessly in love with a being you know you will never have" replied the Image now walking beside the Android.

"I'm not in love with him, you should know that, we are the same being" answered the android.

"Yea and I know how you feel when you watch him, or how your equivalent of a heart jumps when he calls you darling" replied the hologram.

"Yea and you watch him to, just like with….Dylan" replied the android.

"Yea and look where that got us" stated the hologram as she faded away leaving a very confused warship avatar to wonder her own halls lost in thought.

…..CAPTAINS QUARTERS…..

Gabriel walked into his quarters, realizing he had been gone barely an hour as he threw his coat on the couch and made his way to the bedroom. Trance still hadn't dressed and sat cross legged next to Raven who appeared to be waking up, her tail flicking slightly.

Raven lifted her head to look at Trance's naked form, then turned to eye Gabriel before saying "Mmmmmm…..Sex for breakfast" with a sexy grin.

"If you like love" said Gabriel moving into the bed room with the door closing behind him.

…ABOARD THE BRIDGE OF THE ANDROMEDA ASCENDANT…..

Gabriel surveyed the wreckage of the separatist fleet from the view screen.

"Look at all that potential loot, what a waste" said Beka from the pilot's seat, head upon her elbow from boredom.

"Yea, but we can always come back, Rommie is everything ready for our unarrived guest" asked Gabriel leaning on a rail.

"Yes captain" replied a hologram of the avatar.

"Speaking of which how do know they'll come" asked Beka.

"A chance to engage in witty banter with the greatest pilot in the galaxy, how could they resist?" replied Gabriel.

Almost on cue a hyperspace event appeared, and a great black beast seemed to claw its way from between the stars. It was as if the Malevolence had returned from the depths of oblivion.

"Captain, scans show that thing has vulterium aboard" said Rommie

"You mean its carrying nova bomb's, that complicates things" yelled Baka above the chaos of bridge activity.

But all fell silent as Andromeda stated "Captain we're being hailed"

"Put them through" stated Gabriel.

The view screen lit up "I am General Grievous and this is the Enmity, welcome to the worst day of your pathetic lives" said General Grievous in a malevolent tone with a maniacal laugh.


	13. Chapter13 A Perfect Moment

Chapter 13-A Perfect Moment

Nearly as soon as the beast had appeared the dull thunder of shells falling upon shields began.

"Finalize preparations, Raven you have the bridge" barked Gabriel as he left the bridge, heading for one of the hangers.

"Aye sir" stated Andromeda.

As Gabriel strode towards the hanger tailed by Andromeda's android body, she noted he had a certain swagger about him, his cool demeanor in the face of danger, his calm face understanding he could die in the upcoming battle but his face betraying nothing, and the way his body seemed to flow with an unseen strength and well concealed grace, traits not common in most organics.

Gabriel aware that he was being watched pondered the reason why, he didn't think she could feel that way about him, she knew about his lovers, there's no way she couldn't, they weren't hiding, she had no doubt even watched them a few times, but what else could keep her eyes upon him he wondered. Perhaps she was interested but Trance and Raven kept her from trying anything, either way he decided he would confront this later as it could cause problems down the road.

Gabriel walked into the hanger bay, the distant thumps of the long toms sounded of battle drums, a prelude to what awaited them. The men sitting around various shuttles stood at attention as he entered.

"Alright not one for big speech's so I'll make this quick, WE are the tip of the spear on this one, We are the reason this mission will succeed, because WE fight this battle, and that ship WILL make a nice prize wont it, and after we get back, everyman in this room is getting a week of leave of Zeltros paid for by your captain, hell I might even go with you" said Gabriel to the cheers of the men.

Gabriel made his way up the shuttle ramp, and took a peak at the other teams making their way into their own shuttles when he heard Rommie's voice come through the intercoms and flood the hanger bay "Boarding parties you are clear to go"

There was a flurry of activity as shuttles lifted off, Gabriel's following suit with a lurch. Then they were hurtling through emptiness towards the massive thing in front of them, its main Ion gun flaring up to release a wave, but not quite fast enough to hit the Andromeda as she moved out of the way with ease. By now they are realizing the Andromeda's strength came from her speed, as the Enmity appeared to outgun her.

Then the Anti-Air fire arced from the Enmity as the shuttles neared it.

"You'd think there would be fighter support or something" Gabriel heard one of his men say.

Rommie replied with "Not really, they would only get in the way of the ships main gun"

The shuttles neared the hanger doors on the Enmity and fired concentrated rocket fire at them. The doors where no match for the rockets as the shuttles moved through the wreckage and rayshields that held in the atmosphere.

"Only two shuttles where lost captain" stated the Android sitting next to her.

"Good, think you can begin hacking this ships internal defense's, we need as much chaos as we can get" asked Gabriel with a slight grin?

"Aye sir" replied the avatar as she wirelessly uplinked with the vessel; she truly was much more advanced than any droid Gabriel had ever seen.

"What would I do without you darling" Gabriel asked?

The shuttle doors opened, the ramps lowered, Gabriel walked down the ramp to his shuttle noting the others opening, most of his men had made it, and he used the force to rip apart six B2 battle droids about to fire upon his men. The E. where now being unloaded, all according to schedule and would need to be escorted to the center of the ship, along a route dictated by Rommie.

As the column of men began the trudge through corridors lead by Gabriel and flanked By Rommie, Tyr and Rhade the where all but oblivious to the battle outside.

The Andromeda's guns would flare, and promise death but none would be received as the Enmity's shields where thick, and its reach was long as it retaliated with its own batteries, But the Andromeda was no pushover. She knew her goal was not to kill, but to stall, to keep the Enmity in the system, and she would fake a little damage now and again to trick their sensors, she needed them to think they had the upper hand so they would stay committed to the fight and not run back to separatist lines before Gabriel could complete his goal. She would not fail her captain.

Gabriel and his men met little resistance, no doubt due to Rommie keeping their internal defenses occupied, as they arrived where they were heading, the tram lines that ran down the entire length of the ship.

"Perfect, just like the schematics" said Gabriel as he eyed a tram droid that pulled up, no doubt hacked by Rommie and continued with "right, begin loading these with E. so they can take them all over the ship"

His men complied and soon all but the last E.M.P was on its way, the last of course staying there to complete the chain reaction needed to disable the ship. Then the door opened behind them, and four light sabers flared in the darkness of the corridor, casting a sickly glare upon the slouched form of General Grievous, almost as if in challenge.

Gabriel's men formed two neat looking firing lines in response and flooded the corridor with blaster fire and explosions from droid popper rockets and grenades. When the smoke had cleared nothing stood in the corridor, Tyr gave a slight chuckle as he said "And I thought this would be difficult"

Almost as if on cue three magna gaurds flipped through the door, electro staffs humming followed by the form of Grievous, sabers making quick work of several of Gabriel's men.

"I'm too old for this shit" muttered Gabriel as he reached out with the force and simply crushed the three magna gaurds, and turned his attention to Grievous.

"So you're the famous Gabriel Atreides, not quite the….warrior I expected" said the general as several weapons where trained upon him.

"General Grievous, your shorter than I thought" replied Gabriel with a grin.

"We'll see how funny you are in the afterlife" said the general as he sprinted towards Gabriel through incoming fire.

Gabriel merely reached out with the force, but Grievous was faster than he looked and nearly escaped Gabriel's grasp, but Gabriel still managed to mangle Grievous's two left arms and left leg. The general then seemed to decide this battle was not in his favor as he beat a hasty retreat back the way he came, leaning heavily to the right as he ran.

"We should pursue" stated Tyr checking the clip in his rifle.

"No, we don't know what's waiting for us, he can escape today, but his luck will run out eventually" stated Gabriel nonchalantly.

"Captain, the bombs are approaching their destinations" said Andromeda from where she stood behind several men.

"Good, darling I need you to shut down for a bit, don't worry I'll protect you" said Gabriel closing the distance between the two.

"Aye sir" complied the Android as she collapsed into Gabriel's now waiting arms.

"I do think she has a romantic interest captain" said Tyr with a chuckle now eyeing the unconscious android.

"I know" Gabriel merely stated.

Then it happened, the E. detonated all along the spine of the massive vessel, shutting her down. Much to Raven and Trance's relief that Gabriel succeeded.

….A FEW HOURS LATER….

Master Luminara's task force appeared in the system, crawling out of hyperspace, and she saw a massive vessel, and almost gave the order to fire had they not been hailed by the vessel.

"Put them on screen" said the stern Jedi curious to why this vessel and the Andromeda where not slugging it out.

Much to her surprise Gabriel appeared on the screen with "Good Afternoon , how do you like my new toy"

"I thought we were to destroy this ship, wasn't that your mission" asked the puzzled Jedi?

"That was YOU'RE plan, I made a new one, it's no Andromeda but it is kind of nice don't you think" Replied the daring captain.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't order you off of that thing and blast it to bits" Replied a Jedi now working to keep her fury in check "We followed you're plan but I am still in command" she finished.

"Well it is in my contract I can keep what I plunder from the separatist, and I plundered this ship, technically I can keep it according to our agreement, I even believe you were there when this was said" said the captain with a grin

Luminara sighed and said "We never thought you'd get a dreadnought out of the deal, but it is true, but I'll be watching you more closely from now on, you can be sure of that Captain Atreides" said Luminara as she cut visual contact.

Gabriel turned to his men and said "I'll be returning to the Andromeda, I want this ship taken back home and donated to the council fleet, then you men can take the shuttles to Zeltros, enjoy yourselves, but I want you back aboard the Andromeda in about Ten Days" and was given several cheers in response.

Gabriel then made his way back to a shuttle, with just Rommie for company.

….ABOARD THE SHUTTLE BETWEEN ENMITY AND ANDROMEDA ASCENDANT…..

"Grievous escaped in a star fighter before the bombs went off, I tried to shoot him down but failed" said Andromeda not looking up from the shuttles controls.

"It wasn't your failing so don't worry about it" said Gabriel

"It's strangely quite without the crew" said Rommie commenting on the silence.

"Rommie, I know you watch me when you think I'm not looking" said Gabriel now focusing on the controls very intently as Rommie looked up.

Gabriel cut all power to the engines to let the shuttle drift, and shut down the communications array so they wouldn't be interrupted then spun the pilot's seat towards her and asked "I wish to know why"

"I don't have an answer" stated Rommie using her complete facial control she has as a machine to hide what's running through her processors.

"I think you do" Gabriel said with a face of stone even she couldn't read.

"I really have no idea captain" stated the avatar now eyeing Gabriel as he stood from the pilot's seat and began to pace the width of the shuttle.

"I think you know why" said Gabriel and he turned and moved towards her, closing the distance.

"I have no idea what your spe…." She was interrupted as Gabriel drew her into a small kiss, nothing much, little more than a peck of the lips, and what he thought was confirmed as she wrapped her arms around him, and drew him into a long deep kiss, which he did not pull out of.

When their kiss finally ended Gabriel said "Rommie, this wouldn't work, and it will end badly for the both of us"

"I don't care Gabriel, I just want you, and only you" said the android who now looked no more than a love sick human female on the verge of tears.

"Rommie, Darling, I need Trance and Raven, I belong to them, and I physically and metaphorically cannot live without them, I've explained to you a dozen times how the bond works, so please can we just not go down that road" begged Gabriel, trying not to hurt the delicate woman in front of him.

There was a long pause before Rommie finally spoke "…I've never looked into your eyes directly, I would like to see them with my own, not through a recording" said the delicate women with tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

Gabriel took her hands and put them on the sides of his sunglasses, allowing her to remove them herself, and she stared into the black depths that where his eyes, and she realized why he always covered them, because if one truly looked into them, his eyes could betray more emotion then any facial feature ever could, they were beautiful, and haunting, the pain Rommie could see there, the joy, the anger, the passion, they were so vibrant with emotion though they never changed.

"They're incredible" Rommie finally said when she found words.

"The eyes are considered the window to the soul darling, and to allow one to look into them is considered one of the most intimate things my kind can do as you are seeing everything I am" said Gabriel taking her hands into his own.

"Gabriel how old are you?" asked Rommie.

"My kind live for a very long time, we hit our physical prime, then stop aging, I stopped counting so long ago love I can't even remember" answered Gabriel

"If you didn't have Trance and Raven could there have been an us?" Rommie asked looking deep into his eyes as she knew he could not lie to her while she looked into them.

After a moment Gabriel softly said "….Yes, I would not hesitate, I would be yours, but that is another life, another time, but the question you are leading up to, the answer is yes Rommie, Andromeda, I love you, always have but we can never be" a tear now forming in his eye.

"I love you to Gabriel" said Rommie as she reached up and wiped what would soon be a falling tear away then she buried her head into his chest and wept, she wept out her pain, her sorrow, everything that had ever hurt her, she just wanted it to go away, to stop hurting, and Gabriel placed a hand on the back of her head and held her, for as long as she needed, for eternity if she needed, neither wanted this to end, a moment in which they could exist, no pain, no past, no future, only the moment, only a beautiful moment, just a simple moment.

"And you were worried I'd replace you" Gabriel finally said.

"I have never been more terrified then I was at that moment Gabriel" Rommie retorted into his chest with a light laugh.

"What?" Gabriel asked in response to her laugh.

"I just thought something, I'm a warship, kicking ass is my existence, and I was so terrified of being alone again, being lost, I almost broke right there, I'll die if I have to go through that again" Andromeda nearly whispered into his chest and Gabriel merely tightened his grip, which comforted her immensely and Gabriel then said "Love as long as I draw breath, you will never be alone"

"Thank you Gabriel" Rommie whispered while a few more tears rolled from her eyes and the hurt seemed to ebb, and Gabriel gave a soft chuckle.

"Now it's my turn to ask what" Rommie said with a light smile.

"You've been calling me Gabriel, not captain or sir" he replied.

"And you've been calling me love, you usually only call Trance or Raven that" retorted the Android.

"Aye that I have love, but I do believe we should get back to you, the crew may get worried" Gabriel said.

"Are you going to tell Trance and Raven?" asked Rommie with a hint of fear in her voice.

"They'll know when we meet again, you know how the bond works" Gabriel said

"What if their angry, they are my friends, but what if they start to hate me, and make you try to leave me" she stuttered and Gabriel could see her visibly shudder at the thought.

"Love, they wouldn't dare, besides they trust me and they trust you, I think they'd be fine with it as long as we don't take it past the friendship boundary, and like I said I'll never abandon you" cooed Gabriel into Rommie's ear.

Rommie not wanting this beautiful moment to end reluctantly broke his hold upon her as she very tenderly placed his glasses back over those haunting eyes of his, and he very aggressively wrapped his arm back around her lower back as he pulled her into a furious kiss, one of passion, and emotion, both struggled for air as they could not break away, but Gabriel finally did, much to Rommie's disappointment.

Gabriel switched on the comms and powered up the engines.

"Sorry bout that, technical difficulties" said Gabriel through the comms which caused Rommie to smile "We are beginning landing procedures now"

"Copy that" came Beka's voice through the comms who continued with "Gabe we get to head back to Corruscant, and the council seems pretty pissed about you taking the Enmity, and by the way Skywalker managed to save those colonist from Kiros"

"Great" droned Gabriel at the thought of sitting in that lifeless temple for another week.

PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD KNOWING YOU LIKE MY STUFF


	14. Chapter14 Trial

Chapter 14-Trial

…IN A TRAINING ROOM IN THE JEDI TEMPLE….

Gabriel stood looking out the window at the ugly city before him, he truly hated this place, this horrendous city was like a disease, infecting this world with its pain, its suffering, not like home, or the Andromeda, his two favorite places in the galaxy. The clash of light sabers behind him told him Trance and Raven where still dueling.

Then Ahsoka's voice pulled him back to reality as she asked "why don't you ever practice with them?"

"Because I don't have to little one, and who are you to question my training methods" he replied calmly, not taking his gaze from the city.

"It still seems a little harsh" said Barriss taking a seat next to where Ahsoka stood.

"Is it truly necessary to bother me every chance you get" asked Gabriel with a sigh?

"Yes" stated the fiery little Togruta.

Gabriel sighed again as he said "I do believe Marikane is here, couldn't you bug him, he has to be more fun than I?"

"He is, but he doesn't know about me and Barriss" said Ahsoka nonchalantly watching the duel.

"Ah yes, that" said Gabriel as he brought his gaze from the window to eye the two of them.

After a few moments Barriss asked "so what's to become of the Enmity?'

Gabriel replied with "To be frank…..it's none of your business little one"

At that moment Obi Wan walked in and stated "Gabriel, the council request your presence, immediately" to which Gabriel nodded and proceeded to follow Obi Wan out of the room while Trance and Raven continued their duel.

….COUNCIL CHAMBERS…

Gabriel strode in following Obi Wan, only to note nearly every master was in attendance, and Obi Wan returned to his seat, and his stoic expression.

"To what do I owe the….pleasure of being summoned here" asked Gabriel in a smooth tone as he clasped his hands behind his back, standing to his full height.

Mater Ti began with "Well, to begin we've noticed several peculiar things abo…" and she was interrupted.

"Get to the point" stated Gabriel with a tone of annoyance.

"Very well we think there is a possible romantic attachment between two padawans who are frequently in your company, but our security systems are never able to focus on you, so I'll ask, do you know anything you wish to tell us" stated master Ti a little taken aback by Gabriel's blatant disrespect.

Gabriel turned his gaze towards the Togruta and calmly said "You are referring to Ahsoka and Barriss"

"Yes" said the Togruta as she nodded.

"The answer is no, I know nothing of their private lives" said Gabriel.

Master Ti sighed and asked "Are you sure, nothing at all"

"I am positive" stated Gabriel coolly

After a few moments a tiny green figure calmly said "A very hard thing it is to lie to a Jedi, harder still to make them think you are telling the truth, work on me such tricks do not"

"Interesting" replied Gabriel eyeing Master Yoda.

"Indeed" laughed the venerable Jedi and bewildering many of the other Masters

"What will become of them" asked Gabriel.

"We will pass judgment on whether or not to expel them from the order" stated Master Windu.

"Don't you require more proof" stated Gabriel.

"We have everything we need" stated the stoic Jedi "we will pass Judgment in one hour."

"And I am to break the news to them" laughed the Gabriel.

"They seem calm around you" stated Master Mundi

"Very well" stated Gabriel, face betraying les then those of the masters as he exited the council chambers.

It was a long walk back to the training room.

…TRAINING ROOM…

Gabriel solemnly strode into the room, Trance and Raven still dueling, Ahsoka and Barriss still watching.

"What's wrong Gabybear" asked Trance breaking away from the duel?

Gabriel sighed as he merely said "The council….knows about Ahsoka and Barriss"

After what he said Trance merely said "Oh my" as they turned to see the horrified look upon both padawans faces.

A tear rolled down Ahsoka's face as she looked to Barriss, who was quick to wrap her arms around her.

"How did they find out" asked Barriss finally.

"I don't know" replied Gabriel.

"So what do we do" sobbed Ahsoka.

"Decide within the next hour whether you will let the council break you up, or oppose them, stay true to each other and probably be expelled" said Gabriel walking back to his window to resume staring back at the city.

"Gabriel you have to help them" Raven said from across the room.

"I already intend to love" stated the stoic warrior.

Trance crossed the room to the two little padawans, who were beyond scared at the moment wrapped in each other's arms, one crying her little blue eyes out, the other holding her, staying strong but fear was written all over her face, and Trance did the only thing she could, she wrapped her arms around them both and held them as a mother would two frightened daughters.

Barriss who was comforted by Trance merely said "The temple is the only home we have ever known, I can't give Ahsoka up so where will we go"

Raven answered this time from next to Gabriel "don't worry Barriss, if it comes to that you are always welcome aboard the Andromeda until you find your own path's"

Barriss merely nodded as tears finally broke her calm exterior and spilled from her eyes, and Trance pulled the two little girls closer, and Barriss noted she was warm and smelled slightly of lavender, not to strong but it was comforting.

A few moments later a furious Anakin Skywalker burst into the room and yelled "AHSOKA TO YOUR QUARTERS NOW"

Gabriel merely stated as he turned around to face the Jedi as he noticed master Luminara follow him in "Anakin, this is no doubt the biggest challenge they have ever faced, leave them to each other for now"

"I AM HER MASTER AND SHE WILL DO AS I SAY" he continued with a roar.

"No" said the little Togruta.

"WHAT" said Anakin trying to move past Gabriel who now barred his way?

"YOU HEARD HER" yelled Barriss whose voice seemed to make Anakin hesitate slightly and he looked at Barriss, the little Mirialan who may cost Ahsoka her training, may get her expelled from the order, no doubt her hands had been all over Ahsoka, and a thought flashed over his mind, for no more than a second.

"Anakin, the thought that just flashed across your mind" began Gabriel "I know what it was, and I will say this once and once only so listen very closely" continued Gabriel very ominously "If thought where to become action" Gabriel's voice rising "You would have to deal with me" Gabriel was nearly yelling now "AND IN ATTEMPTING TO DO SO I WILL VISIT MY WRATH UPON YOU AND IT WILL BRING WITH IT A REKONING THE LIKES OF WHICH YOU HAVE NEVER FELT IN YOUR LIFE, AM I UNDERSTOOD" roared Gabriel with a tone that could cause all courage to evaporate from the most battle hardened of veterans.

Anakin nodded hesitantly and Gabriel continued with "Now be gone from me, and if you truly care for her you will do everything in your power to help her" as he waved his hand for Skywalker to go away and Gabriel returned to his window.

Master Luminara was next to ask "Barriss is this what you want"

"I can't leave her master, how can I, I love her" Barriss said not able to look her master in the eyes.

"I see, and you're willing to give up everything for her" asked Luminara?

"Yes" stated Barriss still not meeting her master's eyes.

"I hope you find a good fortune along the path you choose little one for I cannot follow it with you" said the Mirialan Jedi master.

She stood and made her way to Gabriel and Raven and asked "may I ask what Skywalker thought that roused you?"

"He contemplated bodily harm to padawan Barriss" stated Gabriel gazing out the window.

"Why do you think he would do such a thing" asked a concerned Jedi master.

"He sees Ahsoka as his daughter, and he wants her to succeed, he sees Barriss as the adolescent boy who can't keep his hands to himself and may cost Ahsoka her future, imagine how a father reacts to such things" said Gabriel.

Luminara merely attempted to see that which he observed in response and the room fell silent as Raven sought comfort under one of Gabriel's arms, and the two padawans huddled in Trance's arms.

…..IN THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS…..

Ahsoka and Barriss stood before the council, very nearly squirming under their gaze. Both answered their questions, both wondered where this will go.

Master Yoda finally spoke "Stay together I presume you will"

"Yes master" they both said in unison, not able to meet his gaze.

"Committed to this decision you are" asked the tiny little Jedi.

"Yes master" both Padawans stated again.

"Speak you may Master Atreides" said Master Yoda to Gabriel who seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Master" Asked a shocked Master Ti who noticed her feelings where shared by nearly all the other Jedi in the room.

"A title I discarded long ago, but Yoda has a keen memory" stated Gabriel as he moved into the center of the room "Before you pass judgment I'm sure you know how Ahsoka pushed back the darkness with love for Barriss"

"Taken this into consideration we have" stated the venerable Jedi master Yoda.

"And may I ask who are you to judge these two" interrupted Anakin Skywalker as he moved the center of the room to stand beside Gabriel.

"We do not, the code does, we are merely its instruments in these matters, and you know the code Anakin" stated a calm Obi Wan.

"Yea but several Masters disregard it, Master Mundi is married, with all due respect" said Anakin "And you yourself master even left the order for love once, why are these two being treated like this, what have they done wrong"

"There is no emotion, only peace" stated Obi Wan.

"Yet you are expected to love the galaxy unconditionally" scoffed Gabriel.

"And be able to give the ultimate sacrifice, and not be blinded by our love for one or TWO beings" said Master Ti from her chair with a raising of her eyebrows at the word two, no doubt aimed at Gabriel.

"I'll show you love for my boot up your snooty ass" growled Marikane as he entered the room.

"Marikane I do not believe you were summoned" stated Master Windu.

"I liked you better when you killed all those serpents on that ship, you know what I'm talkin bout" stated Marikane with a Grin which received several bewildered looks "C'mon serpents on a ship, y'know ahhhh whatever I hate you all anyways"

"Mister Cananvi what is it you wish to say" asked Master Yoda.

"I fought with mop head and Ahsoka through many situations, and it is my firm belief she should be allowed to continue this with Barriss, I mean how do you know the code is even right" the young looking Human male.

"The code has always lead us right" said Master Ti from her chair.

"Until it leads you wrong, then it's not the code it's the will of the force, rigghhhttt" said a sarcastic Marikane.

"Enough, the council will now pass Judgement" stated Master Yoda.

The votes went around, Bariss was so relieved when Master Luminara voted for reinstatement, so did master Fisto and Yoda, Master Windu and Ti also wished for Reinstatement, but then there was only one vote left, and it would only be a tie if it was for reinstatement, which would just put this up for debate later, and Obi Wan was the one who had to decide.

Obi Wan sat for a few moments before speaking, "I once left the order for love little ones, and I left because the code did not allow for it, that is why my decision is for….Banishment" Obi Wan said with heavy eyes.

The silence in the room was nearly tangible as what just happened registered.

"So this is it, you just cast them away" said Gabriel.

"The decision is made" said Master Windu.

"Yea, yea it is" said Gabriel as he exited the room.

"You Jedi are a sad bunch to just abandon friends, no more than little girls, but friends all the same just like that, look at them, and you just disown them, I'm beginning to think I was wrong, perhaps you are no better than sith, atleast with them you could see something like this coming" said Marikane shaking his head as he followed Gabriel.

"As much as I hate to say I think I agree with him" said Anakin.

…..TEMPLE ENTRANCE PLAZA…

Gabriel stood looking at the main entrance to the jedi temple when he heard Ahsoka an Barriss walk up behind him.

"You know last time I was in this room I flew a stolen shuttle craft through that wall to come to the aid of a friend" said Gabriel pointing to the entrance "Yea I remember there used to be columns all along this room before the crash knocked them down"

"The only time I can think of when someone did something like that was when Darth Malgus attacked the temple, but that was over three thousand years ago" said Barriss whose eyes went wide as she asked "You came to his aid"

"What Malgus, no I hated that monster, but Eleena Daru, his Lover was one of my best friends, she was so kind, and she was blindly in love with that fiend" said Gabriel.

"Wait your three thousand years old" asked Ahsoka with a shocked look?

"Older" stated Gabriel with a chuckle.

At that moment Skywalker and Luminara walked up and all heard Anakin ask "so what are you two going to do now"

Before either girl could answer Gabriel began with "Actually I had a proposition for the two girls"

"And that is" Ahsoka asked.

"I could take the two of you on as my apprentices" Gabriel said calmly "But before you answer know it won't be easy"

"I think we could handle it" laughed Ahsoka

"We'll see, and I'll take that as a yes" said Gabriel "Now say your goodbyes and get to the shuttle, we need to return to the Andromeda"

"Yes…..Master" said Ahsoka and Barriss nearly in unison as both just reached out and hugged their former masters.

"I hate goodbyes, besides it's not like we'll never see each other again Skyguy, but thanks for everything" said Ahsoka

"Be safe, Snips, and listen to Gabriel" said Anakin as Ahsoka broke their hug.

"Mater you are perhaps my greatest friend, and I am proud to have been your student, Thank you…for everything" said Barriss

"You are very welcome Barriss, and standing up for what you believe in made me very proud, but stay safe and come visit me sometime" said Luminara with a tear rolling down her cheek as Barriss went to join Ahsoka on their walk to the shuttle, both holding each other's hand.

"I'll keep them safe" said Gabriel as he went to follow them.

"Master I have a question" said Ahsoka to Gabriel very suddenly.

"Yes little I sense you have many, and I will answer them all eventually, but ask what you will" said Gabriel.

"I once heard a story from a zygerrian, and it made me wonder, master do you have wings" Ahsoka asked turning to look him in the eye and noticing Barriss do the same.

Gabriel chuckled as he said "Tell you what, you get Trance to tell you whether or not she has a tail and something about the subject only we would know, and I'll tell you if I have wings or not"

AGAIN MARIKANE CANANVI IS THE PROPERTY OF FELLOW WRITER GONE RAMPANT


	15. Chapter15 New Crewmen

Chapter 15-New Crewmen

Ahsoka and Barriss had been following Gabriel since they had left the shuttle; he was taking them to their new quarters aboard the Andromeda. Ahsoka and Barriss desperately needed to talk, and Gabriel saw this from the look on their faces.

"This one will do" said Gabriel motioning them through the door.

Ahsoka walked in and looked around, it was a basic quarters for the Andromeda, nothing like Gabriel's, but it was still lavish compared to what she shared with Anakin at the Jedi temple. A central living area, with a black leather couch, and black end tables at either end, angled towards a large floor to ceiling window, that could be closed for a large holo projector, a small kitchen with a bar and three stools instead of a table, a single bathroom, and "There's only one bedroom" remarked Barriss with a slight look of fear upon her face.

"I can understand if you two are still virgins, but you left the order for each other and you're telling me you don't at least sleep together" said Gabriel almost laughing.

"Well, it doesn't sound unappealing when you put it like that" said Barriss now eyeing Ahsoka with a grin.

"I expect the two of you to treat this with responsibility, not spend all day playing in the bedroom, am I understood" said Gabriel in a stern tone whilst staring down his two new apprentices.

"What we do when we aren't training should be only our business" said Ahsoka sarcastically.

"It will be, but maintaining a relationship IS part of your training, so believe me if your sexual appetites become unhealthy towards each other, I will start stepping in" said Gabriel eyeing the two girls, face showing nothing, and he noted both girls beginning to blush.

"Being watched all the time may also be unhealthy for our relationship" said Barriss attempting to break the awkwardness of the moment.

"You will not be, I have other things to do than perv around with the Andromeda's security system, I will be watching your behavior in training, there are definite signs when a couple are having too much sex, besides if I wanted to perv around, Trance and Raven are so much more attractive to me then you, AND willing to put on a show if only I ask" said Gabriel quaintly.

"So we won't be watched twenty four seven" asked Ahsoka with a raised eyebrow?

"No, you will have your privacy" Gabriel stated and continued with "Is that understood Rommie, no spying"

"I don't…..spy" came Andromeda's voice "But I understand"

"The two of you have had a rough day, I leave the rest of it to you, but I expect you in my quarter's tomorrow morning, oh nine hundred sharp" said Gabreil sternly.

"Yes master" replied both girls as Gabriel strode out of their quarters.

Ahsoka found her way to the couch and collapsed onto it and said "At least we don't have to hide"

Barriss sat down next to her and replied "And we get to be with each other as much as we want"

Ahsoka rested her head upon Barriss's shoulder and said "Master Plo didn't vote for reinstatement, he's the one master I actually thought would have my back" in a hurt tone.

"He did what he thought was right, do not blame him, besides it didn't turn out that bad, and it's not as though we will never return to the temple" cooed Barriss as she planted a kiss upon the top of Ahsoka's head.

Ahsoka yawned, and caused Barriss to yawn in kind "I think that bed sounds awfully nice right now" said Ahsoka.

"Just sleeping tonight please, I don't think I'm ready for the next step" said Barriss a little hesitantly?

"I'm not either, sleep is all I want, and something warm to cuddle up to" replied Ahsoka who was already getting up and heading for the bedroom.

….HALLS OF THE ANDROMEDA….

Gabriel was walking, hands clasped behind his back, coat billowing behind him when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello Rommie" stated Gabriel without turning, stopping so she could catch up.

"That never fails to impress, how'd you know it was me" asked the android.

"I watch you nearly as much as you watch me darling" replied Gabriel with a slight smile, causing the near human android to blush.

As they began to walk Rommie asked "what do Trance and Raven think?"

"A little jealous, but they don't mind as long as we don't pursue anything more than friendship" said Gabriel, much to Rommie's relief.

"Do you really watch me" asked the android after a moment of silence.

"Constantly, why" Gabriel asked in return.

"No reason" stated the Android who was now smiling.

Gabriel stopped, turned to face her, eyed her up and down and said "I don't much like deep water, but beaches are…pleasant, if I ever go again to Naboo for vacation, you should accompany me, I think it would be interesting to see you in swim wear" which caused Rommie to laugh.

"That would be rather interesting, but I would worry about Trance and Raven" replied the android.

"Why" asked Gabriel?

"Wouldn't they be worried about you goggling at me, or trying to get me out of my swim wear" Rommie stated whilst proudly motioning at her form.

"We've been together a long time darling, and we can sometimes be rather…..loose with each other" said Gabriel with a smile.

"What do you mean" queried the android with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes members of our order take another partner than their bond mate or bond mates, not for anything serious, just a little fun, or breeding" said Gabriel returning to his normal walk.

"Why didn't you ever say anything about it" asked Andromeda now immensely curious?

"As I said for nothing serious, pretty much a one night stand, or for the sole purpose of creating child, and there are rules too" said Gabriel.

"Rules" questioned Rommie?

"All the other bond members must approve" stated Gabriel bluntly.

"Why didn't you tell me on the shuttle" said Rommie now growing slightly angry?

"Because it would only be a one night stand, just a little fun, or playing at something that will never be, and I could not do that to you" said Gabriel softly, and seeing his logic Rommie's anger ebbed.

"Have either of them ever done it" asked Rommie?

"Trance did once, Raven is too loyal, Trance and I are the only ones she has ever been with" said Gabriel.

"Who was it Trance was with might I ask" Rommie queried with a curious note in her voice.

"A Twilek female, who is bonded to one of my brothers" said Gabriel with a faraway tone.

"She laid with your brothers mate" said Rommie in surprise.

"Not technically my brother, just another of my species" replied Gabriel picking up on what surprised her.

"Ah, what did Raven think" said Rommie needing him to continue?

"Raven understood, sometimes laying with the same beings for over a thousand years can get boring, and being bored weakens our unity, which is where we get our strength, this is the purpose of us maintaining such a practice, sometimes in order to understand what you have, you have to sample something else" said Gabriel absently.

After she pondered what had been said Rommie asked "Do they…..approve of me?"

Gabriel turned to face her and looked at her very hard, then stated "Love, I will not use you in this manner, it is wrong in my opinion, and how would you feel knowing you had me, yet can never TRULY have me"

Rommie felt a little jilted but she understood his reasoning, but she had to know "Do they approve of me?"

"Love it cannot be" said Gabriel in kind, but hurt tone.

"I need to know, Gabriel…please" said Rommie with a tear forming in one of her brilliantly vibrant eyes.

Gabriel sighed as he just said "Yes"

"Then why can't we, just once" said Rommie with a look of longing upon her face.

"Because I love you, and will not play with you like that, and this conversation is over" stated Gabriel in frustration as he walked away.

Rommie was left alone to lament what had been said, she could not feel angry at Gabriel as she saw his logic, but she cursed Harper under her breath for giving her the ability to desire. Thus she remembered she was an android, and could alter many things about herself, perhaps Gabriel found a certain attraction to Raven and Trance's physical appearance, or some other trait, and she would have to discover what this is. She began making a list of things Gabriel could be physically attracted to, cross referenced these with popular interspecies fetish's, but then realized it would possibly have to be a trait they Both shared.

Gabriel was moving through the halls of the Andromeda, back to his quarters.

"Captain" came Rommie's voice from the ship's intercom system.

"WHAT" barked Gabriel, who realized this would only hurt her more, sighed and said "Yes Rommie?"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but there's an unauthorized landing in hanger P4" stated the avatar.

"Rommie I'm sorry I yelled" said Gabriel to the near omnipotent voice.

"It's ok Gabriel, I'm sorry I'm stressing you" stated the avatar.

"No, far from it darling, its more along the lines this war is stressing me" said Gabriel as he continued with "have a security team report to the hanger, I'm on my way"

….ANDROMEDA PORT HANGER FOUR…..

Gabriel arrived at the door, to notice Rhade loading a rifle with about a dozen men behind him.

"Let's go" said Gabriel opening the hanger door and striding in, coat billowing behind him.

What he saw was the ugliest vessel he had ever seen, stubby little landing legs extended. Then he read the designation along the side "Rogue Hawke" he mused to himself.

The landing ramp of the ship clunked down, and one Marikane Cananvi walked forth, followed by five Clone troopers, commandoes by the looks of them, and Marikane merely said "Oh captain my captain, Marikane Cananvi at your service" as he pulled a curt bow and Gabriel nearly laughed.

"What do you want Marikane, and why did you park that…thing in my hanger" asked Gabriel.

"That thing is my ship, and the council sent me, apparently I'm to act as a scout, and the Andromeda is going back to sanctioned privateering for now" replied Marikane in kind.

"Well this is a hanger bay, not a museum, is there any particular reason I shouldn't blow it back out the airlock and give you a combat shuttle to work with" stated Gabriel with a quant smile.

"Yea, ships are expensive, besides it might look like crap, but that's just camouflage, thanks to republic refits she now sports advanced sensor suits, jamming suits, cyber warfare suits, four quad laser cannons, better shields, better engines, and a few other tricks, including a few of my own design, not to mention I have a crew now, they aren't as pretty as Zeltron's or Twileks, but their good in a bar fight, even drug my ass out of a few" stated Marikane with a grin.

"Still seems a little….small for my taste" said Gabriel eyeing what looked like an old junk freighter.

"Yea, well, I have a thing where I don't like to tell the whole galaxy where I am cause my friggen ship is like three kilometers long" Marikane deadpanned.

"Two point seven four kilometers thank you very much" snipped Rommies voice.

"Creepy" stated Marikane at her reply.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Marikane asked very quietly "Is it always watching?"

"It is a she, and she watches unless you tell her not to" stated Gabriel whose eyebrow was still raised.

"Well, I think I need a quarters, and so do my men" deadpanned Marikane at the thought of constantly having to tell the ship not to watch him.

"Whom I just magically know the names of" said Gabriel eyeing the formidable looking clones.

"Right, Boss, Fixer, Sev, Scorch are the grunts, and my second in command is Captain Fordo" said Marikane pointing to each and they nodded in turn.

"Fabled Delta squad if I'm not mistaken, and Captain Fordo is a legend in himself, how did you ever get put in command of them Marikane" asked Gabriel now very intrigued as to what Marikane has been up to.

"It's a long classified and very action packed story that I either slept, drank or partied through" said Marikane with a big sarcastic looking grin.

"Right, Rommie please guide them to their quarters" said Gabriel to the seemingly all-knowing Andromeda as he turned abruptly and left the hanger.

"Is he always like that sir" Fordo asked Marikane as they obeyed the ships guiding voice.

"Morbid, and has a knack for just turning around and walking away without so much as a see you later….Yea that's Gabriel, weird, poor sense of humor, and kind of awkwardly cool, and he is waaaayyyyyy past the big FOUR OH in terms of age" deadpanned Marikane.

"He sounds like a real character sir" stated Fordo.

"Nah…. Are you kidding me, he's more like Fan Fiction" said Marikane with a big grin which most of his men only hoped they could begin to understand one day.

…..ANDROMEDA CAPTAINS QUARTERS…

Gabriel walked in to the sight of Trance and Raven curled up together on the couch watching some old slasher flic about what appeared to be a leprechaun in space, rather cheesy looking to Gabriel and he could tell Raven shared his sentiment, but Trance cute as ever appeared to be terrified, with a certain disgruntled little Icarion sitting on her head.

"Loves that seems to be the cheesiest flic I've ever seen" stated Gabriel almost about to laugh at the cheesy effects.

"Are you kidding me, he's so creepy looking, it's terrifying" Trance said Into Ravens shoulder hiding her eyes from the cheesy screams coming from the holo.

"Whatever you say love" said Gabriel sitting down next to her, and she tugged at him to relinquish his coat so she could cover her eyes if need be, which he complied to as he nearly laughed at the leprechaun pulling a light saber and cutting someone in half.

Raven merely looked at him, then looked at Trance now under his coat, only her eyes and hair where visible, Deaclon looked as though he was about to fly off and find a warm place to sleep that didn't move so much. Trance shrieked at a very cheesy surprise thrill where the leprechaun jumped out and grabbed someone, and Raven shook her head, and thought "now I remember why we don't watch horror movies", as Trance grabbed her hand. Raven returned her gaze to Gabriel who in turn looked back, and smiled as Trance squeaked in fear. "We defiantly never watch a horror film" again raven thought to herself with a smile.

As a cheesy horror movie droned in the background all was almost well aboard the Andromeda as Barriss and Ahsoka rested, Marikane and his men enjoyed Andromeda's vast holo collection, only Andromeda was left to lament over a love for her captain that could progress no further.


	16. Chapter16 First Day Training

Chapter 16-First Day Training

…..BRIDGE OF THE ANDROMEDA AS SHE ENGAGES AN ENEMY FLEET….

"How are the fighters performing" stated Gabriel hands behind his back, watching the view screen of the battle before him.

"Extremely well sir" came Rommies reply.

"Good, make sure they stay in formation, this isn't training" Gabriel stated as the long toms fired, and vibrations rumbled through the decks.

The Andromeda moved her way through the currents of war and battle, the explosions of her enemies and the fire of her guns cast a sickly red glow upon her hull against the black backdrop that was space. She truly was graceful compared to the tiny clumsy separatist frigates, as she closed upon her enemies, not the kind of grace to be confused with that of a dancer, not something of beauty, no this was a grace more like that of a lioness stalking a gazelle, a kind of grace that could only end in death, and gore.

As her guns fired upon what was now a retreating separatist armada, the fighters skimmed her hull, preparing for passes at wounded ships attempting to flee, and using her as cover. They broke from the safety she provided to chase down a wounded Munificent assault frigate, blasters flaring, proton torpedoes leaping forth, these where the dogs of war, set loose to bring hell to whatever was before them, and they were perfectly suited to this task.

Andromeda herself rammed through another frigate that barred her path, no doubt trying to draw her fire as the rest of the fleet escaped, but she would show no mercy this day. The frigate slid through her shields, as they only blocked fast moving projectiles, but broke upon her heavily armored prow, barely scratching her.

"Damnit, we just had that painted" stated a now annoyed Gabriel, causing Rommie to chuckle.

"I rather enjoyed that" said the smiling avatar of the ship.

"Rommie, I do believe that's a sign of being homicidal" said Gabriel smiling at her.

"I enjoy crushing other ships as you enjoy winning shogi, I don't like the killing in itself, but the satisfaction of a challenge completed" replied the avatar.

"Ah, but was that a challenge darling" asked Gabriel returning his gaze to the screen.

"It does take skill to swat flies" retorted the android causing Gabriel a quick laugh.

"Indeed it does, Indeed it does" said Gabriel smiling as the last ship was being destroyed.

"Chalk six more Munificents down on your kill count Rommie" said Beka from the pilot's seat.

Gabriel left the bridge, followed by Rommie, as usual.

"Captain" said Rommie, keeping pace with him.

"Love, when it's just us, use my name please" Gabriel said as he turned to face her.

"Gabriel, can we…..talk" asked Rommie?

"I have apprentices to train love, but you can say what you need on the way" Gabriel stated very calmly as he began walking.

"I was hoping for a more… private audience" Rommie replied in kind, with a hint of frustration.

"I'm sorry darling, I'm too busy today" said Gabriel, trying to avoid her but not make it obvious.

Rommie followed in silence for a while before asking "Have I….. done something wrong"

Gabriel sighed and replied "No, I'm just busy today darling"

Rommie just followed along for a bit before turning down a different hall, away from Gabriel, pondering what she may have done wrong in her approach as it was obvious he was trying to avoid her, it would be rather hard for him though as she was everywhere aboard the ship.

….TRAINING ROOM ABOARD THE ANDROMEDA ASCENDANT…

Gabriel merely walked in this time, his mind was wrapped around this problem with Rommie, and he just didn't feel his usual stride today. Trance and Raven sat in the middle of the room, Ahsoka and Bariss stood looking out the window at the wreckage.

"Hey Gabybear, how many did you get" asked a buoyant Trance?

"Six love" replied Gabriel.

"Y'know, it's weird not being on the bridge during battle" stated Ahsoka as she turned around.

"Don't worry, Gabybear always wins" said Trance beaming.

"Except when he loses, then he just doesn't count it" said Raven sarcastically.

"Yea, I love you to" deadpanned Gabriel as he eyed Raven.

"Are we going to begin training or not" asked Ahsoka?

"Yea alright, you're going to begin hand to hand with Raven and Trance first" stated Gabriel as he moved to look out the window at the wreckage.

"What! No light sabers" snipped Ahsoka.

"Light sabers are mere toys, you cannot place all your dependence on them, hone your skills in hand to hand first, and then you may practice with sabers" said Gabriel without looking away from the window.

"Fine" said Ahsoka rolling her eyes.

"Little one, I am the master here, you are the student, and you will address me with the respect I have both earned and deserve" said Gabriel in a now ominous tone.

"Yes master" replied Ahsoka as she took the first stance of Teris Kasi with Trance.

Ahsoka tried to strike Trance, but Trance just seemed to flow around her blows, and Ahsoka could tell Barriss was faring no better with Raven who just seemed to effortlessly block her hits.

After a short bit Ahsoka was breathing very heavy as she said "Ok maybe I could use some practice"

"Ahsoka your form is sloppy, pull the strength from your feet, and channel it through your arms, Barriss, your form isn't as sloppy, but your feet are spread to far apart for you to strike effectively, both of you AGAIN" said Gabriel not looking away from his window.

Again the two padawans attempted to break the defense of their partner, and again they failed, only to repeat this cycle over and over.

"This is pointless, why would I ever need this" Ahsoka finally snipped, getting fed up with her failure.

"I wonder how many Jedi have been separated from their light sabers and said to themselves in their final moments _I wish I had spent more time in hand to hand" _said Gabriel.

"But this is stupid, shouldn't we be practicing with the force or something" said Ahsoka.

"When I think you're ready I will teach you, until then you hone your bodies and minds am I understood" stated Gabriel coolly

Ahsoka sighed as she merely stated "Yes master"

"Good, now I want the two of you jogging for two hours, as much running as you can and when you're not running your walking to catch your breath, am I understood" said Gabriel calmly.

"WHAT!" snipped Ahsoka in an angry disbelief at the daunting task.

"Master that does seem a bit strange, are we being punished" asked Barriss?

"No, you are going to build endurance" stated Gabriel.

"Where do we jog at" Ahsoka asked, nearly through gritted teeth.

"I do not care, in circles around this room, or around the deck, whatever takes your fancy" said Gabriel, eyes locked on deep space through his window.

Ahsoka huffed very loudly as she and Barriss made their way out of the training room to jog around the deck.

"This is ridiculous" barked Ahsoka.

"Yes, but it also has purpose, like Gabriel said this will build endurance" stated Barriss who regretted wearing her long robes.

…..CAPTAINS QUARTERS TWO HOURS LATER….

Ahsoka and Barriss came into the room, both looked about to pass out, and both beheld Gabriel lounged upon the couch, Raven who had her head upon his chest appeared to be fast asleep, Trance hummed a tone from the kitchen, as she tended what would soon become dinner, and it smelt very good, whatever it was.

Gabriel brought a finger to his mouth to tell the girls to be quite so as to not to wake Raven, and then he whispered "Both of you will meditate for two hours and rest"

Both Girls simply nodded as they sat down in the middle of the room, back to back, cross legged, and meditated. Ahsoka wasn't as good at blanking her mind as Barriss was, but now was the perfect time to practice. Barriss was very soon floating, not even aware, but Ahsoka couldn't quite find the peace of mind.

Then she opened her left eye and saw perhaps one of the cutest things she had ever seen, the little lizard Deaclon, was lying on a table not too far from her, with what appeared to be a strip of well-done steak that was far too large for him. He was himself no longer then three inches, but the steak piece had to be twice his size, but he was a determined little lizard, who couldn't hope to down that piece of meat, but he was sure giving it hell.

Ahsoka very nearly laughed at the sight of the determined little Icarion, who was gnawing very determinedly at the strip of meat, but then the little lizard looked at her, golden irises gleaming in the light, and then went back to trying to devour his precious treasure.

In time, Ahsoka's mind began to drift, the flow of the force becoming all she was aware of, a strange inner peace began to flood her, and when she finally found her way back to reality, she noticed two hours had seemed to vanish from her, gone without her even noticing, and she nearly jumped when she noticed Deaclon had fallen asleep on her shoulder, she hadn't even felt him land there, but restrained herself so as to not wake him.

Gabriel had his hat covering his face, apparently sleeping, Raven had her head upon his chest, hand outstretched over his chest, seemingly trying to clutch onto him in her sleep, and a warmth seemed to flood the cabin as the only sound audible was Trance's low rhythmic humming, and Barriss slowly descended to the ground as she began to wake from her own meditation, and she to eyed Gabriel, lounging on the couch coat hanging over the edge, with a hand on Raven's back.

Trance eyed the two, and smiled, and Deaclon seemed to wake as he took flight and flew over to her, landed on her shoulder, and made his way under the collar of the shirt she was wearing, and she motioned the two of them over to her.

"Have you two had experience setting a table before" asked Trance in a quite tone, with a warm smile.

Both girls shook their heads and Trance replied with "well then I'll teach you"

Ahsoka didn't even know there was more than one kind of fork and spoon, and found it a little silly that a table was even set.

"Why don't you just use one plate, fork, spoon, and knife, seems easier" asked Ahsoka?

"Gabriel is from a different time little one, and besides if I don't do this he does, so I take five extra minutes and do it myself, he has enough to worry about" said Trance in a kind voice.

"What time is he from" asked Barriss?

"One that is almost gone, many don't even remember his kind, the Jedi replaced them" said Trance warmly.

Ahsoka had never known her mother, but she thought if she had, she would want her to be like Trance, kind and warm no matter what, as she asked "The Jedi have been around for like thirty thousand years, how old could he be?"

"Old" said Trance with a smile and continued with "Raven and I are no Younglings either"

"Gabriel said if we could get you to tell us if you have a tail and something only you and him would know about it, he would tell us if he has wings" said Ahsoka looking up from the plates she was placing.

Trance giggled as she said "I don't usually talk about that but yea, I have a tale"

"Really" gasped Ahsoka trying to peer around her to see something she couldn't have missed.

Trance giggled at this to as she said "I keep it hidden under clothing, most my sisters do to because one of our younger sisters had hers shot off in a fire fight"

"What are his kind" asked Barriss who was arranging spoons.

"If you want that story it is his only to give little one" said Trance warmly.

"Wait we set this table for five" said Ahsoka now eyeing her work.

"Of course little one, you would not want to have to cook dinner yourselves after a long day of training would you" said Trance, and Ahsoka looked at the clock as she saw it was nearly five o clock

Gabriel began to stir, moving his hat back, and gently waking Raven. After a few moments both of them made their way to the table, Gabriel taking his seat at the head of the table.

"What's for dinner love" asked Gabriel?

"Chicken Rigatoni, Garlic bread, and a light white wine" said Trance warmly.

"Sounds delicious beautiful" said Raven kindly.

"Wait wine" said Ahsoka questioningly.

"You are my apprentices, not Jedi, as long as you drink responsibly you are welcome to do it" Stated Gabriel

"What is drinking responsibly then, we've never done so" asked Barriss?

"For you both, One glass, that glass will be watered down to" stated Gabriel with a smile.

"Sounds fine to me, I've always been curious to what all the hype is about though" shrugged Ahsoka.

"Remember, sip don't gulp" said Trance warmly, sitting their glasses in front of them.

Ahsoka took a taste; it was cool, sweet, with a slightly bitter aftertaste, not too bad.

After dinner, which was delicious Ahsoka merely stated "So master, Trance has a tail, and she keeps it hidden because her younger sister got hers shot off in a fire fight" which Gabriel raised an eyebrow at, over another sip of wine.

He pushed his plate away, put his elbow on the table, still holding his glass as he said "Yea I have wings little one"

After a moments silence, Ahsoka waiting for him to continue or something which he didn't she finally said "Is that it"

"It wasn't that hard to get Trance to tell you, all you said was what I asked you to find out and the reason, she's not trying to hide it, I just said that because I didn't feel like answering questions, figured you would have taken longer though" stated Gabriel bluntly.

"Well would you atleast tell us the story of your people or something" asked Ahsoka?

"No" said Gabriel bluntly.

"Why not" questioned Ahsoka?

"Because I don't have to" said Gabriel smiling.

"Master, if you don't want to answer questions shouldn't you just tell us, that way we don't have to asked again and annoy you" stated Barriss calmly.

Gabriel paused for a moment to eye Barriss, she may be a little more clever than he had originally given her credit for.

"Yea Gabybear, c'mon" said Trance siding with the two girls.

"Barriss does have a point, they are just going to annoy you until you tell them, besides they would just learn it from another when we take them back to the temple" said Raven who was also siding with the two girls.

Gabriel thought it over for a moment sighed, and said "What I tell you here does not reach the ears of any who do not already know it, that means no one outside our order am I understood" stated Gabriel bluntly.

"Wait what order" asked Ahsoka?

"Are you going to let me tell you or not" asked Gabriel.

"Sorry master" apologized Ahsoka.

Gabriel downed the rest of the wine in his glass and said "Now where to begin"


	17. Chapter17 A Story Begins

Chapter 17-A Story Begins

Gabriel began, and it seemed as though the world around the padawans seemed to flow away as Gabriel began to speak.

Long ago, after the race known as the Celestials had left the galaxy, chaos reigned and darkness ran rampant throughout the galaxy. With none left to oppose it, many where suffering, and empires rose to abuse their neighbors through war and violence.

On the moon of Terlian, orbiting around the world of Iego, a race Known as the Diathim wept at what they were seeing, near powerless to stop it, and decided to take action against it. So they called together a convocation of some of the other elder races who might see reason that the suffering should end.

Thus the Covenant of Light came into existence as the Diathim (angels of Iego), the Duinougwuin (star dragons), and the Lambent Kith Nebula (the solar avatars) united against the darkness, but these races realized they could not fight the darkness themselves, they needed an army.

Soon, the Covenant of Light drew the attention of Ashla, the daughter of light, embodiment of purity, Avatar of the light side of the force. She appeared to them, and taught them how to perform many miracles and wonders of the force. She also had a vision, a vision of the Army of Light, a force of justice and peace, a force that could push back the darkness and hold fast against the night.

The Diathim then proposed to create beings through the force, with the aid of the human population of Iego. This was at first opposed, but with the approach of the darkness, they Covenant soon decided to go through with this, and so twelve consenting human women were found on the planet, and brought before Ashla, who through the force created the twelve Primarchs, the first of the Judicators.

These beings, Judicators, where beings of honor, warriors bound to the light, they would stand where others could not, they would stand for the innocent who could not stand for themselves. Born of light, and baptized with fire, steel, battle, and justice, these twelve warriors had no equals amongst the stars, but one rose to prominence above his brothers, Sareth Tarn.

Then the inhabitants of Iego known as the Maelibi (demons of Iego) began a conflict against the Diathim. The Maelibi where powerful, but the twelve Judicators where stronger still led by Sareth Tarn deep into the lairs of the Maelibi to strike them down. This is when stories of the Judicators began to become known, winged warriors who could not be swayed by the songs of the Maelibi, nor could they be defeated in battle. Their success inspired the covenant of light to create more Judicators, many more, and the Duinougwuin decided to bolster their ranks with another species born of force altered Duinougwuin eggs.

After many years the army of light was bolstered by nearly five hundred thousand Judicators, and fifty thousand Icarions, a subspecies created by the Duinougwuin, all led by the original Primarchs. These warriors went on to fight many battles and protect many innocent worlds, but they were lacking something, something they soon realized after seeing it amongst other races, they had no females to produce children and grow as a species, and they began to question why. Many realized what this meant, that they could never be fathers, never know the love of a child, and they began to wonder why they seemed so cursed. All the while they fought, never faltering, their golden armor, force imbued weapons, and brilliant wings became the stuff of legend, smiting evil where ever it may hide.

Soon they questioned the Diathim as to why they had no females, why the human mothers bore only males, and they were told, because they do not age, they would outlive all others, including their own children, and this would pain them, would hurt them, and in their wisdom the Primarchs saw what they had become, slaves, and so a schism formed, Sareth and nine other Primarchs stood where his loyalties had always lain, with the Covenant, but two other Primarchs, Michael and Uriel decided they would do whatever it took to save their people from servitude to a cause they knew not why they fought for.

Now there was division amongst the army, even the Icarions where torn, they knew not who to side with, and there where many opinions, but dispite the argueing the army stayed true to its purpose. Soon however Bohga, brother to Ashla, embodiement of the dark made his presence known, manipulating several species against the Covonant of light, and the army of light was beset on all sides from species such as the Gen'Dai and Anzati, but they held fast, as always.

Then Ashla decided it was time for her Judicators to evolve, so she created another Primarch, one who was capable of becoming so much more than the others, one who could end the schism and restore peace to the Army of Light, a leader not just for the Army of Light, but a leader for the Judicators as a people.

Gabriel clasped his hands together and said "Well that sounds like a good place to leave off"

"What!" stated Ahsoka and Barriss in unity?

"You did not think I would tell you the whole thing all at once did you?" asked Gabriel with a smile.

"But you ended just as it started getting good" groaned Ahsoka.

"Exactly, complete more training and I will tell you more, now I have one last bit for you" stated Gabriel quaintly.

"Yes master?" asked both padawans hoping it wasn't more running.

"You will both read non-fiction for two hours, any subject you like for now until I compile a reading list for you, then return to my quarters for homework" stated Gabriel.

"Yes master" stated both girls, Ahsoka trying to contain her annoyance and Gabriel seemed to sense this.

"Training isn't only with the force and light saber, you must hone every aspect of your being, besides you would be hard pressed to find a Jedi master who could not tell you the history of the Galaxy, or recite famous poems to you Etc. Etc. knowledge is the only power in the galaxy that can rival the force little one" Gabriel explained calmly "Now go and return to my quarters when you are finished"

"Master are you a Judicator" asked a very curious Barriss?

Gabriel smiled as he said "Little one continue your training and I will continue my story"

Barriss nodded as she and Ahsoka left his quarters bumping into Marikane and captain Fordo on the way out.

"Good to have you aboard Marikane" said Ahsoka with a big grin.

"Better than sittin on my ass in that temple" stated Marikane with the same big grin.

"So what brings you to Gabriel's quarters" asked Ahsoka curiously eyeing the clone captain behind him.

"Gotta talk to old iron sides in there bout something" deadpanned Marikane.

"Well good luck with that" said Ahsoka as she and Barriss made their way down the hall.

Marikane walked in, trying to imitate Gabriel's smart ass stride, nearly causing a laugh from the humble clone behind him.

"To what do I owe the _tragedy_ of finding myself in the company of Marikane Cananvi" asked Gabriel with a slight smirk.

"Found some more separatist targets, nice juicy ones" stated Marikane as he took a seat.

"Interesting, tell me more" said Gabriel as he produced a shogi board.

"Not this again" deadpanned Marikane as he accepted the challenge.

….TWO HOURS LATER….

Ahsoka and Barriss walked in on the sight of Marikane and Gabriel engrossed very heavily in a game of shogi, Trance was tending to other matters In the kitchen, and Raven seemed to be ignoring them completely, reading a book, and Fordo leaned on a wall, watching with a smirk.

"How longs this been going on" Ahsoka asked Fordo with a raised eyebrow?

"Forever" stated the clone.

"Whose winning" asked Barriss?

Fordo shook his head as he said "Dunno, never played shogi"

Gabriel looked up to Ahsoka and Barriss, and tossed something to them, a holo vid.

"What's this" asked Ahsoka looking at it.

"Watch that before you go to sleep, all the way through, with the lights off, its about two hours long so I recommend you go get started" stated Gabriel bluntly.

Both girls just nodded before making their way back to their quarters.

"What was it" asked Marikane now curious.

"You ever watched Massacre At Beggers Canyon" stated Gabriel with a smile.

"Scariest damn movie I ever watched" said Marrikane with a smile who continued with "I don't think they're gonna sleep tonight"

"Exactly, it'll be quite funny to see their reaction tomorrow" stated Gabriel.

"I take it there's a method to the madness" asked Marikane with a grin.

"Where do you think they are going to spend the night" asked Gabriel with a now sly smirk.

"Cowering in each other's arms under a blanket with the lights on" said Marikane sarcastically.

"Exactly, cowering _together_" stated Gabriel and what he said struck home on Marikane.

"You're strengthening their relationship" Marikane stated with a hint of suprise.

"Yes, they are going to expose their fear to each other and be united by it, making them stronger as a couple" said Gabriel without looking up from the board.

"Clever, but not as clever as this" said Marikane as he brought the game to a swift end with one move.

Gabriel looked at the board, all could see his shock, even though his glasses hid his eyes, even Raven looked up as Gabriel almost never lost "Interesting" he merely said.

"Remember friend you aren't the only one whose led fleets and armies" stated Marikane with a grin.

"We need to do this again tomorrow" deadpanned Gabriel who was trying to reassess his normally unbeatable strategy and where he went wrong.

"Yea I'll beat your ass again tomorrow if you want" said Marikane as he was getting up and making his way out followed by Fordo.

"Thought you never loose" stated Raven sarcastically.

"I didn't lose, I merely assessed his skill" said Gabriel playfully as he kissed her on the head.

"Yea" said Raven sarcastically, and she could hear Trance giggle from the kitchen.

"Love, come join us, do whatever you're doing later" Gabriel Playfully Begged.

Trance complied as she came to the couch the two where resting on, and laid on the opposite side of Raven so her head could Rest in Gabriel's lap, and play with Raven's bare feet as Raven rested her head on the armrest of the couch, and all was peaceful in their quarters as love found a refuge from a vast Galaxy of darkness.

AGAIN MARIKANE IS THE PROPERTY OF FELLOW WRITER GONE RAMPANT

I OWN NOTHING OF GEORGE LUCAS'S OR GENE RODDENBERRYS WORKS

PLZ REVIEW, IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY

…EPILOGUE…

Ahsoka and Barriss huddled wide eyed and terrified beneath the blanket on their bed.

"Do you think it's safe" asked Ahsoka fearfully?

"I don't know, but I'm not peeking out" said Barriss in a fear saturated voice.

"Couldn't we just have Rommie keep watch while we slept" asked Ahsoka quietly.

"Droids couldn't see them remember" squeaked Barriss.


	18. Chapter18 A Story Continued

Chapter 18-A Story Continued

Ahsoka walked in, and furiously threw the holovid in her hand at Gabriel who was sitting on the couch in his quarters, but before it struck he caught it with the force.

"WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU!" roared Ahsoka furiously?

"Didn't like the movie" asked Gabriel with a smile.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, IT WAS TERRIFYING" Yelled Ahsoka.

"I take it you had a good night" asked Gabriel about to laugh.

"No, I didn't, neither did Barriss" growled Ahsoka angrily.

"I presume you spent the night cowering with the lights on, in Barriss's arms" said Gabriel standing up from where he was seated.

"Yea" Ahsoka growled.

"So was it that bad" asked Gabriel with a raised eyebrow?

Ahsoka paused in her fury to give the matter some thought before finally sighing and saying "No"

"So where is Barriss" asked Gabriel?

"Taking a shower" stated Ahsoka who was taking a seat now on Gabriel's couch.

"Well little one, I can say this" said Gabriel drawing her attention "I have been from one side of this galaxy to the next, and I've never seen anything like what was in that movie, and besides if they were real how do you propose they would get aboard my ship without my knowing, so don't be afraid to sleep tonight"

Ahsoka merely hmmfed and turned her head away from him. Trance however soon made her way into the room, humming a soft tune, hugged Gabriel, and then went to hug a surprised Ahsoka.

"Morning" said Trance practically bouncing.

"Morning love" replied Gabriel.

"Wanna help me with breakfast Ahsoka" asked Trance buoyantly to which Ahsoka merely nodded.

A few moments later Raven sauntered in, not wearing her usual battle harness, but something more from Trance's wardrobe. Tight jeans, with a white spaghetti strap tank top, and Gabriel couldn't help but eye her up and down, taking in her form, everything from her long black hair flowing down her back, her ice blue eyes, to her pale skin, all in all very very beautiful. Trance gasped when she looked at Raven, very obviously eyeing Raven up and down as she didn't wear sunglasses to conceal the movement of her eyes, and she smiled very brightly, and nearly burnt the eggs she was tending.

"Someone's in a good mood" commented Gabriel.

"No, just decided to switch things up a bit" replied Raven who added in a seductive tone _"Why did I…. do something wrong_" and then she smiled mischievously at Trance, who actually did burn the eggs this time.

"Oh" moaned Trance eyeing the eggs "what a waste" she said scraping them down the garbage disposal in the sink, and fetching more.

With this Barriss walked in, and took a seat on the couch, and Gabriel eyed her and asked "Did you enjoy the film?" with a big grin.

"I'd rather not talk about it" she said in a calm tone.

Gabriel shrugged and stated "Fine, seeing how you're both mad at me, you don't have to do the physical parts of training today, just meditate and read"

This seemed to placate them both, but Gabriel knew his exercise had succeeded in bringing them closer, he could see it in the way they both shared anger at him. He sat down on the couch, and Raven came and sat down next to him, pulled his arm over her shoulder and said "I remember when we got Trance to watch that with us, she didn't do anything without me or Gabriel by her side for nearly a month"

"I remember that" said Trance with a smile tending the eggs.

"Really" asked Ahsoka looking up from the peppers she was slicing.

"Yea, that movie was terrifying" said Trance lifting the sliced peppers through the force and dropping them in the skillet with a loud sizzle.

"How'd you get over it" asked Ahsoka.

"I realized Gabybear and Rayray would always protect me" said Trance with a smile to Ahsoka who was now dicing potatoes.

"What are we cooking" asked Ahsoka who looked at the pile of assorted things she was to dice.

"An old Judicator favorite, don't really know why, it's a little too spicy for my taste" mused Trance aloud.

"Ah, I see" replied Ahsoka now trying to delicately slice a tomato.

Trance who was crisping bacon smiled as a little head poked out from her collar, and she grabbed a little piece of bacon, off the burning skillet, and should have been burnt, but as Ahsoka noticed Trance appeared unharmed as she fed the bacon to the little lizard, who was now crawling out onto her shoulder, enjoying his treat.

"Trance, how did you do that" asked Ahsoka.

"When you understand the bond, you will understand how I just did that" said Trance kindly.

"The bond, you mean the reason you wear those chains" said Ahsoka nodding towards the chain Trance had around her neck.

"Yes little one" replied Trance with a smile.

Ahsoka merely went back to chopping as she knew she would get no further answers, and she listened to the conversation going on in the living room.

"So they were worms that got in your brain and controlled you" said Raven almost not believing what she was hearing.

"Not all that unlikely love" said Gabriel thinking about it.

"Eh, I could one up that, you ever hear of Mnggal-Mnggal" asked Raven giving Barriss a smile.

"No" replied Barriss with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, you don't want to" said Gabriel ending that subject.

"Done" said Trance aloud, who was now placing a bowl in the center of the table, and it smelled delicious.

Gabriel took a seat, along with the others, and served some onto his plate, to go with the orange juice Trance was now distributing, Gabriel took a bite "Delicious as always love" he stated, causing Trance to smile.

Ahsoka took a bite, and after a moment her mouth was on fire, and she could see Barriss had the same reaction as she desperately gulped her juice, "little spicy" said Ahsoka hoarsely.

"You get used to it" said Raven quaintly.

"Don't focus on the heat, focus on the taste little ones" said Gabriel who seemed to be enjoying his meal greatly.

"Kind of hard when your mouths on fire master" said Barriss trying to pick around the peppers causing Gabriel to chuckle.

"I need to remember you two aren't used to peppers" said Trance with a smile.

After breakfast, Trance produced a pink bottle, and made Ahsoka and Barriss take two spoonful's of a pink viscous liquid, saying that if they didn't they would regret it later since their stomachs where delicate.

Ahsoka and Barriss did their training for the day, and returned, day in day out, two hours of hand to hand, two hours of jogging, two hours of meditating, two hours of reading, unknowingly honing other skills such as learning tactics playing shogi with Gabriel, cooking and other survival skills by helping Trance cook, they learned much in the ways of simple medicines and herbs from her, and a universal way to identify poisonous plants in any environment, and they learned much of history and philosophy from speaking with Raven, all the while becoming even closer than they already where.

…..ONE MONTH LATER….

After enjoying another dinner with Gabriel, Raven, and Trance, Ahsoka asked "Master, you said when me and Barriss had continued our training, you would tell us more of the story of your people"

Gabriel sighed and said "That I did little one, that I did….where did I leave off?"

"A new Primarch was born, and Bohga united the Gen'Dai, and Anzati against the Army of Light" said Barriss who was now listening.

Gabriel began to speak and all ears where upon him.

The Army of light was beset on all sides by the darkness, but the Judicators and Icarions stood fast, holding their own, but all was not well, you see many Judicators, and even the Diathim and Duinougwuin where at ends about the new Primarch, but they would not go against Ashla's will.

To settle the matter Sareth Tarn was selected to train this young Primarch, teach him the ways of a warrior of light, and the little Primarch took to it very well, killing his first Gen'Dai on the battlefield when he was only twelve years of age. The young Primarch soon became a fierce warrior, and was destined to lead, but not yet ready, he however fought valiantly by his master's side and turned the tide of many battles.

He soon befriended an Icarion, a young one by Icarion standards, and the two became inseparable, fighting side by side, golden armor and force blade, along with tooth and mighty claw, the two were soon the stuff of legend.

The Army of Light soon repulsed the invading horde, nearly wiped the Gen'Dai home world from the face of the galaxy, and decimated the Anzati. The Judicators where heroes of the then known Galaxy, but all was not well, you see many Judicators formed their own religion, a belief in something even greater than the power of the Covenant of light, and this religion spread.

The masters of the Judicators grew fearful of what this could mean; you see the whole religion of the Judicators told of the coming of their messiah, the Luminarch, who would be the first female Judicator, and give them a future as a people. The covenant had no response as the Lambent Kith Nebula and Ashla herself encouraged the Judicators, while the Duinougwuin and Diathim opposed them. The Diathim and Duinougwuin soon decided that the Judicators should be wiped out along with the Icarions as they had grown too powerful, and should they rebel or turn on the Galaxy they most likely would be unstoppable.

"How are they unstoppable" asked Ahsoka.

"They are beings who exist on a physical plane of existence that have become one with the force little one" sighed Gabriel as he went back to the story.

The Diathim soon sent a message across the stars that the Army was to assemble upon its home of Terlian, the moon of Iego. After some time all where there, but it was a trap as all of the Diathim, and Duinougwuin united in the force and crushed the moon, but during the cataclysm, a great battle ensued, the Judicators where divided, many wishing to accept their fate as they saw themselves as the greatest threat to the galaxy, others wished to live, and survive.

The battle happened so fast, it was over after a few hours, the Judicators where decimated, only a few hundred remained, then Ashla appeared and offered them a new home, as Terlian was now a thousand moons orbiting Iego, but the Diathim and Duinougwuin opposed this, and attacked, but the Judicators stood against them, along with the seven remaining Icarions and the Lambent Kith nebula.

Ashla decimated the Diathim and struck the knowledge of what they had done from their minds, along with their sanity, and the Lambent Kith Nebula struck the Duinougwuin down with radiation that shredded their genetic code, pretty much rendering them sterile, and Ashla took what remained of the Army of Light far from where it was created, only seven Icarions, a little over six hundred Judicators, and Three Primarchs, one of which was the young one not yet ready to lead, remained.

The Judicators soon discovered they were genetically compatible with a race known as the Twileks, and fathered many children with a few but these where more Twilek then Judicator, and the army began to recover in its new home.

Then Sareth Tarn returned, he had fallen, corrupted by the now insane Diathim, and tried to destroy the Judicators that remained, but the young Primarch and his Icarion struck down his former master, and their names became both revered and feared, Gabriel and his Icarion Deaclon.

"I think that is a fine place to conclude for today little ones" Gabriel ended.

"Exactly how old are you master" asked Ahsoka with a raised eyebrow.

"Little one I am older then the Jedi order, but younger then my Brothers" said Gabriel smiling.

"Master what is a Lambent Kith Nebula" asked Barriss.

"The Lambent Kith nebula is a gathering of Lambent Kith, a race of solar avatars, each bound to a star at birth, becoming its avatar, much the way Rommie is the avatar of the Andromeda" said Gabriel quaintly.

"What do they look like" asked Ahsoka with a raised eyebrow.

Trance chuckled as she said "I suppose we look like purple and gold humans, most of us have red hair to"

"Wait you're the avatar of a star" asked Barriss surprised.

"Yup" said Trance calmly with a smile.

"I think I am going to step out" said Gabriel who was getting up.

"Where are you going" queried Ahsoka.

"Let you know when I get there" said Gabriel absent mindedly as he exited his quarters.

Gabriel was having another one of those days where he just didn't feel his stride, and he made his way around the ship, not really sure where he was going, just as long as he didn't have to think about the past, as long as he could just keep going forward. He didn't wish to burden Raven or Trance with his pain, didn't even want to face it, just needed an escape, he found himself in front of hydroponics, pondering how he got there, but decided to make his way in.

What he saw was Rommie, perhaps it was destiny he found himself here, perhaps fate, but did it really matter? He approached her as she was leaning on a Tree, the Andromeda was perhaps the only war ship in the galaxy that had a few trees aboard, nothing big, but trees none the less. When he could finally see her, he realized he had taken her by surprise, something very unusual, he also realized she was crying, and saw the blaster pistol in her hand.

He realized what she was thinking of, what she wanted, release, the same thing he needed right now, but not like that. He moved towards her, and she looked away from him with pain written on her face, he wrapped his arms around her, tears running down her soft cheeks, and he removed the blaster from her grasp, and used the force to set it far from them, and just held her, and he realized he had been avoiding her for a month. "Oh how time slips from the immortal" he thought to himself.

"What do you want, because it couldn't possibly be me" sobbed the android, who seemed no more than a women in his arms.

"Looks like we both have something in common" mused Gabriel aloud.

"That would be" asked the android.

At that moment Marikane walked in on the two, and went wide eyed as they seemed to jump apart, Gabriel just turned towards him and proceeded to stare him down and Andromeda just turned away and seemed to cross her arms.

Marikane looked from Gabriel to the back of the android and back to Gabriel and then pointed back to the door and said "I uh…think that I'm gonna…. Go that way" and turned and left.

Gabriel returned to Rommie and wrapped his arms around her from behind and peered over her head out of the massive window that was the wall of hydroponics and said "We both have problems, and can't run far enough away from them for them not to hurt, nor can we drink ourselves blissfully stupid like others."

"Yea, well at least you have someone, I've either killed everyone I loved or been abandoned by them" stated the android.

"Really wish I _could_ drink myself stupid, and I'd have you along for the ride, think of that, Rommie and Gabriel best friends to the end, drinking each other under the table from Coruscant to Tatooine" said Gabriel cheerfully trying to cheer her up.

Rommie merely shrugged, so Gabriel did the only thing he could think of, he spun her around in his arms, and kissed her, passionately, and she didn't pull out, she pulled him closer, and he could taste the pain she was feeling, but they both needed this, just needed someone to understand. It all happened so fast, she pulled Gabriel to the ground, told him the door was locked, and everything just clicked, like it was meant to be.  
>…..CAPTAINS QUARTERS….<p>

Ahsoka and Barriss had just left, after helping clean up and questioning Trance about being a Lambent Kith, and Trance was humming, and then she stopped, and looked up and said to Raven "Looks like Gabybear found where he was going"

"Yea they both needed that" Raven replied lazily from the couch.

Trance made her way over to Raven who was lying on her back on the couch, and laid on top of her, and asked very seductively "Shall we enjoy his _absence_"

Raven merely planted a kiss and gave a smile in return.

IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ANY OF THE SPECIES I NAMED ARE WOOKIEPEDIA THEM, ALL BUT THE JUDICATORS AND LAMBENT KITH NEBULA SHOULD BE THERE, BTW MARIKANE CANANVI IS THE PROPERTY OF GONE RAMPANT.


	19. Chapter19 Home Bound

Chapter 19-Home Bound

Rommie didn't need sleep like Gabriel, but she realized the comforting effect she had on him. Even now her nude form rested upon a wing that unfolded from his back, if was surprisingly soft, and sensitive she remembered. She had seen them a few times, watched Trance prune them and recalled how Trance lightly stroked them, causing pleasure, no doubt they could cause him pain as well, and Rommie was slow to move as she did not know their tolerance and did not wish to wake him. His other wing draped over her lazily, and she realized it was very warm, but not overly so, just enough to ward off the cold of the deck floor and recycled air.

She was glad for once that every moment was an eternity to her, because she did not want this to end, and she lightly ran a finger across his wing, and was surprised when he reached out and pulled her even closer to him in his sleep, burying his head in her hair, and then she realized he was waking, and she was a little hesitant, she didn't want this to end, the warmth, the comfort, his slow rhythmic breathing, she didn't want to have to leave.

"Haven't had a night like that in a while" Gabriel said with a slight grin.

"I take that as last night was good" said Rommie with a smile.

"We could always make the morning just as good, and then sleep until after noon love" said Gabriel with a mischievous tone as he slid his hand down Rommie's bare form causing her to shiver.

….BARRISS AND AHSOKA'S QUARTERS….

Ahsoka woke, and saw Barriss getting dressed and groaned.

"Y'know it's hard to believe we still haven't done it" mused Ahsoka who shivered at the thought of getting up.

"We have all the time in the universe" said Barriss sitting down on the bed next to Ahsoka.

"Yea but training is so tiring" replied Ahsoka.

Barriss just leaned over and kissed her forehead and said "sometime we should wake early and uh…..yea."

Ahsoka giggled at Barriss's shyness and said "We should" and then she proceeded to make her way out of bed, and begrudgingly to the shower.

In a few moments both Ahsoka and Barriss were walking into Gabriel's quarters, freshly showered and both in a good mood. Trance was already cooking and humming, and Raven was lounging on the couch with a book in her hand, but no Gabriel.

"Is he still in bed" asked Ahsoka?

Trance looked up and said "He will be here when he gets here, until then we will continue without him" and then she went back to humming.

"Do you know where he is" asked Ahsoka?

"Yup" replied Trance with a smile.

Ahsoka waited for a moment but Trance seemed as though she wasn't going to elaborate any further.

"Same routine as yesterday then" said Barriss dryly, shoulders slouching at the thought of the rough hand to hand drills.

"Nope, Gabybear intended to start you on sabers today" said Trance buoyantly.

"Really" said a bright eyed Ahsoka?

"Yup" replied Trance warm as ever.

"But how will Gabriel teach us if he isn't here" asked Barriss.

"Yea thanks for the vote of confidence in my and Trance's skills" stated Raven from the couch.

"Uh….Sorry" replied a blushing Barriss.

"Who wants cinnamon buns" asked Trance pulling a tray of wonderful smelling pastries from the oven and coating them in a thick white frosting.

….HYDROPONICS…..

Rommie had curled herself up in Gabriel's arms and sat with him watching the stars.

"What do you look for when you look out there" she asked breaking the silence.

"Answers" he replied with a faraway tone.

"Then what is the question" she asked looking up into his eyes.

Gabriel paused, and looked deep into her eyes, and replied "That I suppose is one of the answers I seek" and he leaned down and kissed her.

After sometime Andromeda said "some of the crew have begun to wonder why hydroponics is closed" even though she could sit like this, in his arms, forever.

"Yea, I suppose we should get back to life aboard a warship" sighed Gabriel.

"What becomes of us" asked Rommie?

Gabriel was silent for a time, and then said "I guess I will be searching for the answer to that one too, but for now as long as we don't become to lovey dovey I don't think Trance and Raven will mind, hell they may even hit on you to, especially Trance, she does love a beautiful woman" causing Rommie to smile.

"What should I do in that case" asked Rommie quaintly.

"Whatever you like love" said Gabriel with a grin at the prospect.

"Well I think we should get dressed, and you need a shower" said Rommie with a smile.

"So do you" said Gabriel with a grin.

…TRAINING ROOM ABOARD THE ANDROMEDA…

Ahsoka couldn't believe how fast Trance was, her reaction time was near instantaneous. Ahsoka could tell Trance wasn't even focusing on the fight as she really only reacted to Ahsoka. Barriss was faring no better, it appeared what Raven lacked in speed she made up for in strength that resulted in Barriss being unable to break Raven's Defense.

"Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting" sang Marikane who had slipped in and was now enjoying the sparing match from a corner of the room.

"Those cats where fast as Lightning" continued Trance laughing as she swept Ahsoka's offense aside.

It was at that moment Ahsoka realized something, all the training seemed to be paying off, and she back flipped and began to aide Barriss against Raven.

"What are you doing" asked Barriss who was nearly out of breath?

"We are a team, we face our opponents together" said Ahsoka igniting her golden Shoto.

Trance clapped and smiled a huge grin as she said "Good, you are finally getting it."

"Gabriel's been trying to make you two realize that simple fact for some time now" continued Raven.

"Now come" said Trance taking up a pose from form three.

Things seemed to be much easier as Ahsoka and Barriss could both focus on one opponent and overwhelm or fight individually and wear down, and Barriss's ability to fight in tandem with a partner as she so often did with Luminara Unduuli began to shine as she realized her and Ahsoka's fighting style complemented each other perfectly.

Then as Barriss and Ahsoka were battling individually Ahsoka had another brilliant Idea.

"Barriss" she called, and threw her shoto to the young Mirialin.

Though Barriss did not have a very good understanding of the weapon, she was still formidable with it, enough so that she was able to catch Raven off guard, and force her into submission.

Trance clapped very excitedly and said "You two are starting to see, fighting as a team makes you truly formidable, and we should help the two of you design some truly formidable sabers, that way when you gain your knighthood you will know what you should build"

"We don't even really know much about the order we are in, so before we jump the gun shouldn't you tell us" said Barriss who was quite out of breath at the moment.

Trance thought for a second before sitting down cross legged and begun.

Our order is the order of light, remnants of the army of light. Like the Jedi it is presided over and led by a council, ours is the Seraphim, twelve of the oldest Judicators, they make the decisions of the actions our order will take, then there are the Archangels, they are the rest of the Judicators. The Archangels and the Remaining Primarchs also have the ability to vote out a council member and then decide on a replacement, but the practice has never been used. Then there are knights, Force sensitive's that have joined our order, most are actually Twilek children of Judicators. Then there are Squires, like you two, they are our equivalent of Padawans. The order also does not turn away nonforce users as breeding within our ranks is common, nonforce users begin as squires and learn other skills, some farm, some build things and maintain our ships, some even become soldiers, if the path of the soldier is taken they can ascend to the rank of crusader, then paladin which is the equivalent of a general, if they do not pick the path of the soldier they are monks.

"What of the Primarchs" asked Barriss?

"They serve the order as fonts of wisdom, or heros, whichever is needed" stated Raven calmly.

"Sounds confusing" said Marikane from his seat in the corner of the room.

"What doesn't sound confusing to you" retorted Raven.

"Sleep" deadpanned Marikane.

Trance giggled slightly at his simple reply and asked "then why don't you go sleep?'

"Insomnia" replied Marikane with a grin.

"It's called over the counter sedatives, Tylenol P.M. would do." replied Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, let me stop at the nearest pharmacy, I think there's a Stop-N-Rob on that asteroid around the corner" retorted Marikane.

"Don't you buy supplies when we're planet side" asked Trance with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Yea but the Tylenol slips my mind since I usually forget my grocery list" retorted Marikane.

Trance sighed and said "Drop by our quarters later, we have some that no one uses"

Gabriel strode in at that moment, and looked around.

"Where have you been" asked Ahsoka?

"That is my business little one" replied Gabriel sternly who continued with "Thought we agreed I deserve respect"

"Sorry master" said Ahsoka with a hint of sarcasm.

"Think you'd be delighted to know we are heading home" stated Gabriel plainly.

"Oh great desert, desert, more desert, and quibs" deadpanned Marikane.

"What is quibs" asked Barriss looking to Gabriel.

"You will see little one" stated Gabriel with a smile.

"I don't like the sound of that" said Ahsoka hesitantly.

"They get everywhere, you _will_ hate them" deadpanned Marikane.

Trance merely shook her head looking at Marikane wondering if she could ever even begin to understand him and said "Gabybear I told them about the order and they also finally figured out the whole teamwork thing"

"Good, it's about time" replied Gabriel with a slight smirk.

Training resumed as the Andromeda sped towards the home of the Judicators.

MARIKANE IS THE PROPERTY OF GONE RAMPANT, PLZ REVIEW MY STORY IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY, AND SERIOUSLY IF YOU READ 19 CHAPTERS, I MEAN CMON ITS COMMON COURTESY ;)


	20. Chapter20 His Past

Chapter 20-His Past

Earlier, Gabriel announced they were going home, training preceded as usual, now dinner was taking place as usual.

"So master, you wanna continue the story" asked Ahsoka with a raised eyebrow?

Gabriel just looked at her, and appeared deep in thought, and said "I joined the Jedi, then left, the end"

"That's not the whole story Gabybear" said Trance with a smile.

"That's all they need to know" Gabriel stated firmly.

"This story gets touchy here, they will no doubt hear it from your brothers, and they might not tell it the same way as you, Trance and I have already discussed this, and we decided if you don't tell them, we will in order to protect your image" said Raven calmly.

Gabriel sighed and began.

I ran from the thought of having to be a Primarch, but I didn't know where to go, so I found myself amongst those who would soon be known as Jedi. Force users were running wild all over the place, war was everywhere, it was not a fun time, but out of it a little Government sprang up, at first it was just a coalition of a few worlds, and I watched, in about a thousand years that little coalition had become the Galactic Republic, and the Jedi had become its protectors.

I fought through many wars, taught many students and saw many things through my travels. I even created form three soresu, and helped write the code, but I never liked the whole part about no attachments, seemed a little contradictory to me.

Then there was the Mandalorian wars, fought through that, then the Sith wars, or whatever you wish to call them, that's where things got interesting. I remember fighting the Sith, they actually weren't so different from the Jedi in my opinion, and fighting caused you to walk a fine line, then the Mandalorians blockaded that Trade route, almost starved the Republic out. It was around this time I met a gorgeous Mirialan named Hylo Visz.

"Wait you knew Hylo Visz" asked a very surprised Barriss?

"This was before I was bonded to Trance and Raven, so I did more than simply know her, if you catch my meaning" answered Gabriel as he returned to his story.

Hylo and I never were really attached; it was just a little desire and mutual attraction, we had our fling, and I gave her an idea, that resulted in her and a smuggler fleet running the blockade, and she became very wealthy, faked her death and ran off to Tatooine.

The real sparks began when I met a beautiful Lethen Twilek named Shilara Fae. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her that I loved her, we went on several adventures together and then our love bloomed, and I guess you could say life was looking up, then the Jedi council found out, and by this time I was sitting on the council, and I had to choose, them or Shilara, and I chose Shilara.

In time we found ourselves in the company of the Sith, trying to change the Jedi order from the outside. Four years later I found myself being called Darth Khorne, leading armies and armadas, killing Jedi, whatever it took.

"But you changed right" asked Ahsoka, now a little frightened of her master.

"Obviously" retorted Gabriel returning to the story.

Back to the story, it was the sacking of Coruscant, that fool Malgus attacked the temple, dragging Eleena and that stupid bounty hunter with him, so I got some troopers, and Sith together, stole a shuttle, and went to their aid, killed some Jedi, and then we watched the Temple burn.

Couple days later, Malgus killed Eleena saying she was his weakness and he had to rid himself of her, and me and him fought to a draw over it, I just wanted revenge for him taking something so kind from this universe, but neither of us was strong enough to kill the other, so we parted ways.

Then Shilara left, said she was frightened of what I was becoming, and wanted to raise our child far from me and I was dumbfounded to realize she was pregnant. I searched for her for many years, she was good at hiding, but I was better at finding, I found her in the arms of another, and I was angry, but I observed from a distance, and then I saw her, Shiana, named after her mother, my beautiful baby girl, and I decided it was for the best she be raised far from the Sith, far from me, and so I returned to the Sith.

The treaty of Coruscant had been signed but the skirmishes went on for years, and I fought so many of them, but Shili was a fierce one, I fought with a female Togrutan Jedi master for two weeks, just the two of us, separated from our forces, and it was glorious. Neither of us had ever faced an opponent like the other before, she had the mentality of a huntress, fierce and cunning, I the bold warrior, calm and strong, she would strike from the dark, and I would defend and retaliate, I couldn't match her speed, but she couldn't over power me.

We fought to a draw, but eventually we had to address other things so we called a truce in order to survive, and she said to honor this whoevers forces found us, the owner would order the return of the other, and I trusted her in this. Things turned very interesting though, we had to huddle for warmth on those cold Shili nights, and one night things just happened, it _wasn't_ love, it _wasn't_ passion, it _was _primal need, it _was_ two warriors releasing two weeks of pent up frustration and anger, it _was_ beautiful.

"So you two did it" asked Ahsoka looking to how Trance and Raven reacted, and they both seemed calm, they obviously already knew.

"Yea" said Gabriel with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Then what" questioned Barriss.

We were soon found by my troops, after spending so much time together, and true to my word, I returned her to her forces, we had spent five weeks in that Shilin hell hole, before she returned to her troops she turned to me and said her name was Tala Noi, and I told her mine, and she said she already knew, and that I was once a Jedi was the only reason she didn't kill me in my sleep, and I made a certain remark, and unlike Raven when I make those remarks she actually laughed.

More skirmishes followed, the Empire and Republic trying to avoid war, but also trying to stake their claims on worlds, and I fought in many of them, leading my soldiers and followers from the front, but one of my followers sought to make a name for himself, a young human named Cole Vray, and he was good, but he couldn't catch me when at night I would sometimes sneak out of camp, to a faraway place and meditate, away from the battle, and on a few occasions Tala would come to me, and though we were enemies and rivals by day, we were something else by night.

Soon what began as just need and lust turned to something more, but neither of us would say it, to do so would convey weakness to the other, but it was there, underneath all the fighting and tough exteriors we both but on. We met on many worlds, through many battles, but it seemed as things between the Empire and Republic were cooling down, and we both we're contemplating asking the other to run away from it all.

"So you had a happily ever after" questioned Ahsoka as Gabriel paused, lost in thought?

"No" said Gabriel in a calm tone.

On some backwater world we were fighting for, I was in war council, when the soldiers began to cheer, and in walked Cole Vray, dragging a Togrutan prisoner, already stabbed through. Cole went on to the other Sith lords asking for the title of Darth since he had slain a Jedi master, and I knelt down by the Body, I already knew who it was, already knew what had happened, he had beaten her, and I placed her head in my lap as she was bleeding out, I was going to heal her, but she told me no, she said it was her time. So I did it, I betrayed my weakness.

"I love you" said Gabriel into the eyes of the beautiful Togruta dying in his arms.

"I know, and I love you Gabriel Atreides" replied Tala with great effort.

"Don't leave me" Gabriel begged her "Please"

"The force calls me…..my love" she answered.

A single tear flowed down Gabriels cheek, and landed on the face of Tala Noi as her body vanished, the other Darths were questioning him as to what just happened but he ignored them, he walked to where Cole Vray now stood, and he roared "ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR HER DEATH"

The terrified human merely nodded and attempted to speak "She….."

He looked down to see Gabriel had drawn his crimson saber, and plunged it through the man's heart, and the other sith in the room ignited their blades, but Gabriel was in no mood as he killed them all mercilessly, then he move outward and slaughtered every Sith he could find, and then he took a shuttle, to the Sith dreadnought in orbit, killed everyone aboard, and then set it on a collision course with where the Sith camp would have been, while he took a fighter, and left for Tatooine.

"So you were angry" asked Ahsoka?

"I was beyond angry, I was lost, I guess you could say I had gone insane from the pain" answered Gabriel.

"What then" asked Barriss?

On Tatooine I met Hylo Visz again, and we shared some drinks, and I told her everything, and she asked me if I thought Tala would have liked how I handled the situation, by running from it, and I didn't have an answer, couldn't face the truth, so I became a mercenary, and eventually a general for hire, worked a lot with the big corporations as an enforcer, making worlds pay up. Then I met found Raven, and took her under my wing.

Couple years later I met Trance, and then a couple years after that we all woke up in a bed together, and we realized what had happened, and we wanted it to continue, but Trance didn't like my lifestyle, so we actually returned to the home of my brothers, the Judicators, and we were bonded, and Deaclon and I were reunited. That leads up to today pretty much, give or take a few majorly boring wars etc. etc. etc.

"How'd you get the Andromeda" asked Barris?

"Stole it, and the rest of that story is off limits, is that understood" replied Gabriel.

"Yes master" droned both girls in unison.

"Now go rest, tomorrow will be a long day" commanded Gabriel.

Ahsoka and Barriss made their way out of the room.

Gabriel turned and said "That wasn't very considerate forcing me to talk about that" to Raven and Trance.

"Your brothers would have told it to them anyway, and they might not have been as kind about you being a sith" replied Trance warmly, and Gabriel just sighed as he made his way to her, and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

…..AHSOKA AND BARRISS'S QUARTERS…..

As both Ahsoka and Barriss lay in bed Ahsoka realized she had never asked Gabriel why she hadn't heard of him if he were a master once. She was certain he had an answer, and made a mental note to ask him as she closed her eyes, but a strange flash of light caused her to open them, and she sat up and looked around a little confused.

"Rommie, did you just see that" Ahsoka whispered?

Andromeda's hologram self appeared, eyed a sleeping Barriss and whispered "No"

Ahsoka was still a little unnerved as she whispered "Well keep watch" and the hologram nodded and disappeared.


	21. Chapter21 Home

Chapter 21-Home

…AHSOKA AND BARRIS'S QUARTERS…

Ahsoka woke a little before Barriss, and she rubbed her eyes, and then remembered that creepy white light she saw, she would no doubt have to ask Gabriel what he thought, and then she heard Barriss begin to stir.

"You're up early" yawned Barriss.

Then Ahsoka had an idea and said "Rommie, will you tell Gabriel we will be an hour late" and the avatar appeared and nodded.

After a moment the hologram of Rommie said "Gabriel would like to know why"

"That's personal" said Ahsoka with a smile.

Rommie conveyed this message and then said "Gabriel says this is fine as long as you don't make a habit of it"

"Good, now go to privacy mode" said Ahsoka and the hologram nodded and vanished.

"Why did you just….." began Barriss but she was cut off as Ahsoka tackled her back into the covers with a furious kiss, and Barriss knew what Ahsoka was intending, and she wanted it, needed it to go to the next level, she was glad Ahsoka had initiated because she would have been too shy.

Neither girl had any experience playing the instruments of love, but they would soon teach each other the proper chords upon the harp of desire.

…..GABRIEL'S QUARTERS…

"What do you think _their_ up to Gabybear" asked a curious Trance who was herself getting dressed.

"Something good for the two of them" stated Gabriel calmly as he rolled over, trying to avoid the beginnings of a new day.

"Are you sure it would be good for them, what if it causes them to separate" asked Raven who was trying to push Gabriel out of bed.

"Then we can confront the problem" retorted Gabriel trying to go back to sleep.

Raven merely shook her head at him and gave up trying to move him as he was quite heavy and got out of bed and began to dress.

"Hopefully it doesn't cause any problems between them" said Trance who decided she was going to help Raven, and she jumped on Gabriel, and planted a kiss on his ear, rousing him slightly.

Gabriel turned his head and Trance again kissed his ear, and he tried to shrug her off, but she just kissed his ear again. He tried burying his head under the blanket but she just giggled as she pulled it back, and bit his ear this time.

"Stop" groaned Gabriel.

"If you get up" said Trance with a smile.

"Fine" he said as he pushed the blanket off and Raven left the room.

Trance eyed his muscular form, and couldn't contain herself as she forced him back into the bed, passionately kissing him all the while.

"Well we do have an extra hour" mused Trance aloud.

"Shouldn't Raven be here" replied Gabriel with a smile.

"Rayray gets you all the time, it's my turn" stated Trance with a mischievous grin quickly removing the clothing she had just put on.

….ANDROMEDA CORRIDORS ENROUTE TO GABRIEL'S QUARTERS…..

Ahsoka held tight to Barriss's hand as they moved towards Gabriel's quarters.

"That was…..tiring" said Barriss with a grin, her hair still wet from the hasty shower she had just taken.

"That was incredible, I'm going to wake you up early more often" replied Ahsoka smiling like a hero who just received her medal.

"Was it….good" asked Barriss still shy about her performance.

"You are the only person I've ever done that with, and I never want to do it with anyone but you it was so good…Barriss…I think I'm addicted to you" answered Ahsoka with a smile causing Barriss's heart to soar to new heights.

"I love you" said Barriss.

Ahsoka abruptly stopped, turned, pulled Barriss into a deep kiss, and then said "I love you to"

Barriss very nearly feinted and was only snapped back to reality by "You two have a room" said a chuckling Marikane.

"Uh….sorry" muttered Ahsoka.

"You two heading to Gabriel's quarters to" asked the black robed human.

"Yea…Training and stuff" answered Ahsoka who took Barriss's hand and began to walk again.

"Good you can watch me kick his ass at Shogi again" retorted Marikane.

"How do you beat him so much" asked Barriss?

"Ancient Chinese secret" deadpanned Marikane.

"If it's a secret how did you learn it, someone had to tell you" retorted Ahsoka with a smile.

"Fortune cookies little ones, fortune cookies" answered Marikane, doing his best to imitate an ancient Chinese monk.

"Do you ever answer a question without being a smartass" asked Barriss?

"Nope" retorted Marikane.

The three eventually found themselves entering Gabriel's quarters, and the smell of fresh breakfast was nearly overpowering, Nerf bacon smelled so good when cooked, along with eggs, and buttered toast, and Bantha sausage, but the most peculiar sight was on the couch.

Gabriel sat in the middle, While Raven had her head in his lap, legs extended down one side of the couch, Rommie also had her head in Gabriel's lap, her legs extended down the other end of the couch, the two of them seemed to be reading a book Raven was holding aloft with the force, and Raven had her face snuggled very close to Rommie's, whilst Gabriel had a hand resting upon both their stomachs, and they both seemed to be unconsciously playing with his fingers while reading, while Trance was humming and preparing breakfast.

"Have I missed something" asked Marikane eying the seen before him?

"You miss a lot of things" replied Raven without even looking at him.

"So what did you two get up to this morning" Gabriel asked looking to his two young apprentices.

Barriss just blushed and looked away and Ahsoka hesitantly stammered "Uh…Private matters"

Gabriel chuckled and said "I see"

Trance however invited them all to breakfast, and they all took seats, even Marikane who enjoyed Trance's cooking very much.

"Been a while since I had a home cooked meal" said Marikane through some eggs.

"It's no different than a meal in the cafeteria" replied Trance with a smile.

It was at that moment Marikane revealed some of that wisdom he usually hid as he said "This was cooked with love, specifically for us, not like one of the chefs in the galley who cook massive amounts for whoever will eat it, you put in effort specifically for us, and that makes this better than any other breakfast aboard this ship"

Trance just smiled as Marikane continued to enjoy her cooking.

"So when are we going to get home" asked Ahsoka "And what is the name of home"

"The name of the world we are going is actually Home, and we will be there by late afternoon today" replied Gabriel who was leaning back from an empty plate munching a piece of Nerf bacon.

"Girl I'm telling you, you're gonna hate Quibs" said Marikane over a forkful of eggs.

"Why, and what are they or it" queried Barriss.

"They are creepy little worm things that are drawn to moisture, and they get everywhere, like in your boots" answered Marikane with a shudder.

Ahsoka nearly laughed as she asked "I take it you've had a bad experience before?"

"Don't ask" deadpanned Marikane.

Gabriel pushed his empty plate away, and then a little black salamander took flight from his hat and landed on the table, and Gabriel smiled as he thought of something, he waved his hand and some of the left over bacon strips began to move and come together, after a moment what appeared to be a little bacon man stood up, and looked around, to the amazement of Ahsoka and Barriss.

"What is that" asked Barriss with a look of awe?

"A force Golem" answered Marikane eyeing the little thing.

Deaclon seemed weary to go near it, and even gave what may have been a roar towards the bacon man, but Deaclon was too tiny to be anything other than cute. Almost as if in answering a challenge the bacon man very clumsily picked up a spoon, and twirled it about himself much like a quarter staff. Deaclon did his tiny little roar again and leapt at the Bacon man, despite Deaclon being barley three inches, and the Bacon man was at least eight. Deaclon was easily parried by the spoon wielding bacon man, but was cheered on by Ahsoka and Marikane. The little Icarion would have his bacon today, and was determined, as he tried again, and this time he forced the bacon man to the table top, and took a bite from the bacon man's arm, depriving him of the ability to wield his makeshift quarter staff. The bacon man then appeared to decide this fight was not in his best interest as he got up, and leapt from the table, and ran across the kitchen floor, only to be tackled from behind as Deaclon flew after him, and bit his bacon neck, thus killing him, and leaving Deaclon to enjoy his treat, as he did a tiny little triumphant roar.

"That is _adorable_" said Ahsoka looking at the triumphant little Icarion.

"Yea it is" said Barriss chuckling.

"It's not adorable when it turns to a dozen Judicators doing it with seven hungry Icarions and the force golems turn on each other, then it's a brawl, a big funny messy brawl" mused Trance aloud.

"Yea, and if they didn't clean up after themselves it'd really be on" added Raven.

"Yea I forgot Judicators can get a little rambunctious" stated Marikane with a grin.

"Couldn't tell from Gabriel" said Ahsoka quaintly.

"Stick him with a bunch of his brothers and that'll change" replied Raven as Trance took her plate, and was aided by Rommie in retrieving the rest, and the two proceeded to do the dishes.

Marikane looked at the two women at the sink and could swear he was missing something in this picture.

"You two can take today off of training" said Gabriel as he got up and returned to the couch followed by Raven, Marikane, and Ahsoka and Barriss, leaving Rommie and Trance.

Rommie eyed Trance almost nervously as Trance hummed.

"How was he" asked Trance with a warm smile.

"You know" asked Rommie calmly?

"Of course, he can't hide such things from me and Rayray" answered Trance warmly.

"And you're ok with it" asked Rommie cautiously?

"Of course or it wouldn't have happened" replied Trance who almost laughed aloud at Rommie's fear.

Rommie knew they had been ok with it since Gabriel told her, but she was still hesitant to talk about it as she didn't want to alienate Trance and Raven since they were some of her closest friends, but she was glad Trance seemed so open about it and answered "I've never been with a being in the physical sense, but it was…liberating"

Trance giggled as she said "Rommie you were a virgin before Gabriel, that's hard to imagine with how pretty you are"

Rommie found she was blushing at the compliment and answered "I was once with another ship A.I. whose name was strangely enough Gabriel"

"Really" questioned Trance?

"Yes, he was the avatar of the Balance Of Judgment, and we were together in the information universe but never in the physical one" answered Rommie remembering the event that happened so long ago.

"What happened" asked Trance sounding a little concerned.

"Turns out he was crazy, tried to kill me, so I defended myself, then a few years later he came back and possessed my body and tried to take another ship and resume his terroristic activities, but with the help of my crew I was able to stop him" explained Rommie.

Trance took her hand and held it for a moment and then said "We would never hurt you like that, and we would never let anyone else hurt you either, I promise."

Rommie didn't know how to react, no one had been that kind to her in a long time but she did the first thing she could think of, she pulled Trance closer, and planted a tiny kiss on her lips, and was surprised when Trance pulled her into a much deeper kiss.

In the central living area, most backs were turned to the event happening in the kitchen focusing instead on the game of Shogi between Marikane and Gabriel, but Marikane was facing it and so saw the two women kissing in the kitchen, and he now knew he was defiantly missing something.

"Thank you" said Rommie continuing to help Trance with the dishes.

…..SHUTTLES INBOUND TO HOME…

The shuttle doors opened and the ramp slid down, and the heat that swept forth was almost unbearable to Ahsoka and Barriss.

"It's getting hot in here, so take off all yo cloths" sang Marikane as he was removing the black robe he normally wore because of the heat.

Raven merely shook her head at him as she too took off her cloak.

Trance merely said "Barriss honey you may want to take off some of your robes, it's very hot" and Barriss complied, trying to avoid the sweltering heat.

The party made their way out of the vessel, Gabriel wearing his coat and hat didn't seem at all bothered by the heat, and Ahsoka looked around at what she first thought would be desolate wasteland, the shuttles landed upon what appered a great stone pleateu, amid endless desert, but resting in the sand below Ahsoka could make out what appeared countless vessels, and activity all around them as figures hustled her and there, to tiny to make out, and then she looked to her left and saw several Twileks, some very young looking, observing something above them and cheering.

Ahsoka looked up, and saw them, for the first time she was glimpsing Judicators, several of them, flying about with what appeared to be swords, and the wings, they appeared to be made of the purest of white, as if sculpted from the softest of clouds, Ahsoka new Gabriel was a Judicator, but this was different, she was seeing them in their element, besides she had never seen Gabriel's wings. They appeared to be quite nimble as they struck at each other with their swords, much to the amusment of the young Twileks observing them.

Then Ahsoka felt a dull thump as one landed behind her, and several of the smaller Twileks ran to him, cheering all the while, and she turned to see him, noticing Barriss do the same. He stood slightly taller than Gabriel, bare chested, holding a sword that radiated with the force, and then the little Twileks where about him, and they began to question him, and practically bounced around him, and then his wings folded up and retracted, leaving only two faint scars down on his back, and he sat down amongst the tiny Twileks, and one even crawled into his lap and appeared to fall asleep, and it became obvious he was teaching them, what Ahsoka didn't know, but he was teaching, and then Ahsoka looked beyond him, and what she saw she didn't understand.

Gabriel appeared to be throwing Deaclon far into the air.

"Master what are you doing" asked Ahsoka worrying about the tiny little Icarion.

"Give it a minute" said Gabriel.

Ahsoka then saw something truly incredible, leaning against the plateau they were standing on, what appeared to be the biggest droid Ahsoka had ever seen was seated upon an out cropping resting its arms, or their equivalent, on the plateau as if it were a great throne.

"What _is _that" Ahsoka asked Gabriel.

"A Dinarion" answered Gabriel.

"A what" replied Ahsoka?

"An ancient Judicator war machine" explained Gabriel.

"Typical Judicator overkill, they can't just use a tanks like everyone else, they need a two kilometer tall walking fortress" stated Marikane with a cheerful demeanor.

"Why haven't you loaned these to the republic or something, they could turn the tide of the war" questioned Ahsoka.

"The Dinarions are sentient, and they choose their own path, and they are quite extraordinary in their own rights, but they wait for something, that one is known as Julius the Strong, and he hasn't walked in twelve thousand years" answered Gabriel.

Ahsoka eyed the massive weapon mounted to its arm and Marikane appeared to be looking at the same thing as he deadpanned "Judicators are also firm believers in the statement when you have a big problem, you just build a gun that fires bullets bigger then said problem ergo problem solved" causing Gabriel to chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell us about them" questioned Ahsoka.

"There were many races in the Army of Light I didn't tell you about little one" answered Gabriel "By the way trying to explore or bother the Dinarions is strictly forbidden so leave Julius alone" and both girls nodded.

Ahsoka then asked "Master if you were a Jedi master why haven't I hear of you?"

"I deleted myself from the archives and was soon forgotten about nine hundred years ago" stated Gabriel in reply.

"Why" asked Ahsoka.

"Didn't want to be bothered" said Gabriel in answer to her question.

Ahsoka was about to ask another question when she heard a great roar, and a great black form passed overhead creating a whirlwind as massive wings beat the air down as what appeared to be a great four legged reptile landed behind her with a ground shaking thud, letting loose a roar that sent tremors through the ground she stood upon.

The beast was black, and at least a hundred meters from nose to tail, with a wing span that had to be at least three hundred meters, and then it turned its massive head towards the group and eyed Ahsoka with a great black eye, the only color in it where the golden irises.

"Deaclon" questioned Barriss?

"Yezz liddle won" growled the beast.

"YOU CAN TALK" yelled a stunned Ahsoka.

"Only in dizz forlm, my smalder selve hazz no vollcall chordzz" growled Deaclon and Ahsoka swore she could see a slight glow in the Icarion's mouth, and then she saw his teeth, nearly as long as her arms, he was a truly imposing sight.

"Why do you have two forms" asked Barriss almost fearfully.

"My smalder selve izz ezzier to trenzport in a sheep" replied the Icarion as he again took flight with a mighty roar and a flap of his wings that sent forth a typhoon that nearly knock several off their feet, and the little Twileks cheered as Deaclon roared again, shaking the very heavens with his passing.

At that moment Ahsoka became aware of several beings and droids making their way towards the party.

"Master, some of those droids have light sabers" stated Barriss curiously.

"They aren't droids, they just look like them, they are known as Iron Knights, but I will educate you on them later" answered Gabriel.

A Twilek strode forth and said "Gabriel Atreides, you have been summoned by the seraphim council on important business, please follow me"

MARIKANE IS THE PROPERTY OF GONERAMPANT. PLZ REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY, AND DON'T READ THIS AND THINK OH SOMEONE ELSE WILL REVIEW THIS, SERIOUSLY I WANT SOME FEED BACK.


	22. Chapter22 The Temple

Chapter 22-The Temple

Ahsoka and Barriss followed Gabriel and the entourage into what appeared a cave, only to observe ornate and intricate carvings in a language they did not recognize covered the walls, lit by an eerie golden light.

"Master what are the carvings" asked Barriss from behind him where she and Ahsoka followed.

"The stories of every Judicator that call this temple home are upon those walls little ones, even mine which I need to add to" answered Gabriel without looking at her.

"Can you teach us to read them" asked Barriss?

Gabriel chuckled as he answered "Perhaps one day little one."

"Where's that light coming from" asked Ahsoka.

"Creepy aint it" deadpanned Marikane from behind them.

"The force lights our temples little ones" answered Gabriel.

"Well I'm gonna go find something to do, good luck with the Seraphim council" stated Marikane wandering off down a side corridor.

"He seems a bit…..off today" observed Trance.

"Makes you ask if he was ever really…..on" said Raven with a smile causing Trance to giggle.

"Master, I did not know the force can create light" said Barriss.

"That's because the Jedi have a very limited understanding of it, the force can do anything from create light, to reanimate the dead, to transforming matter from one state to another" replied Gabriel.

"What about the Iron Knights, you said you would tell us about them" said Ahsoka as they turned a corner seeing still more carvings upon the walls.

"Well their force sensitive droids" stated Gabriel plainly.

"How is that possible, doesn't the force only manifest through midi-chlorians in _living_ cells" queried a surprised Barriss.

"That's what Jedi thought, and that's why they declined the Iron Knights when they asked to join the Jedi order" stated Gabriel.

"So how are they force sensitive" asked Barriss?

"The Iron Knights are technically alive, within each is a crystal entity known as a shard, now my understanding of the force goes along the lines that the force is the collective life-force of all life in the galaxy and can therefore manifest in any living thing whether organic or inorganic as long as said thing has life-force, life-force can also be qualified as a soul which makes the force the soul of the universe, Midi-chlorians are just a byproduct of the soul of the universe, or living force as Jedi call it" explained Gabriel as they rounded a corner into a large hall, with carvings and inscriptions covering every inch, lined with columns carved into the shapes of Judicators striking heroic poses.

Barriss seemed to ponder this for a time before finally asking "How does something know whether it has a soul or not?"

"That's a question for the ages little one" said Gabriel with a chuckle.

Barriss seemed to go deep into thought as the party came to a massive pair of doors, inscribed with the same language several amongst them couldn't read, and made of what appeared the most beautiful gold that Ahsoka and Barriss had ever glimpsed.

Gabriel turned and said sternly "You two are my squires, act as such and do not speak unless addressed first am I understood?"

Both girls nodded, and then he opened the doors and went in, and Ahsoka couldn't help but marvel at the room behind, the walls where the same heavily inscriptured sandstone walls, accented with a black onyx floor, golden light seemed to flood the room falling upon everything. Then Ahsoka looked around and saw them, the seraphim council. They all hid their eyes with sunglasses like Gabriel and most the other Judicators, and their faces where stern and calm as any Jedi.

"Why have I been summoned" questioned Gabriel?

Ahsoka was stunned to realize the council spoke in unison and also wondered how they did it as they said slowly "We have matters that require the delicate touch of a Primarch, Primarch Uriel is deployed in the Mngal-Mngal containment and Primarch Michael is monitoring the prison of Abeloth, this leaves only you Primarch Gabriel"

Gabriel sighed and asked "What is it?"

"To begin the council is debating on whether or not to deploy Judicators into the clone wars" they slowly stated.

"I take it you came to a tie amongst your selves and need a Primarch to break it" stated Gabriel.

"You are correct" answered the council.

"How many brothers would you deploy" asked Gabriel.

"Seventeen have volunteered" answered the council in unison and Ahsoka and Barriss could feel the force that was beginning to radiate from them.

Gabriel appeared deep in thought and after some deliberation answered "Yes I believe this would be the best choice of action, now what is the other order of business?"

"It has come to the councils attention that the blade of Sareth Tarn was found on Iego and the Separatist are attempting to utilize it in the construction of some form of weapon, so we have decided it must be recovered and brought to rest here at the temple" stated the council in unison.

Gabriel appeared shocked but nodded as he accepted.

"We will of course provide any resources you need" the council concluded as Gabriel nodded and left followed by his squires, Trance and Raven.

Whilst walking Barriss asked "So we go to recover your master's sword?"

Gabriel appeared to think for a moment before answering "Yes little one"

"What kind of weapon do you think the Sepys could be building with it" asked Ahsoka?

"Judicator Blades are made of pure force energy materialized into steel, as such they can release massive amounts of force energy in the form of an energy wave, the Gen'Dai once used one to push a massive battle station through space as an engine of sorts" explained Gabriel.

"So you think their gonna use it as an engine for something big" asked Ahsoka?

"Makes sense" added Raven.

"That Battle station was huge and required the entire Judicator armada to disable it, and with the Judicator fleets retreating to mass an attack on the station the Gen'Dai fleets moved and captured nearly a hundred worlds almost unopposed, the separatist may be attempting a similar strategy against the republic" stated Trance.

"Then we have to stop them" snipped Ahsoka causing Gabriel a slight smile

Before anyone could speak a Rutian Twilek female sped around a corner and rushed them, Ahsoka and Barriss where a little taken aback when the Twilek lunged and wrapped her arms around Trance, both laughing and speaking in a language Ahsoka didn't recognize.

After several moments Trance finally began to speak common as she said "These are Gabybear's new squires, Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee" and the Twilek nodded to both with a warm smile.

Then the Twilek spoke with a voice like warm honey "I'm Lumia Orthos bond mate to Primarch Michael Vandross, and it's a pleasure to meet you both" and Ahsoka saw the chain around her neck, it held on it a little dark blue wolf with what looked like diamond eyes wrapped around a little milky silver pearl that Ahsoka knew was a crystal filled with Judicator blood.

"The pleasure is all ours" answered Barriss kindly.

"Well I think Lumia and I are going to go talk about girl stuff, I'll find you all later" said Trance as Lumia pulled at her hand and they both ran off giggling all the way.

"I take it their best friends" asked Ahsoka?

"Ever since Lumia was no older then yourself" answered Raven.

"The two of you should go explore the temple, I did give you the day off, so go explore and do whatever it is girls your age do, but I expect you to be in bed at a reasonable time and awake in my quarters as usual, to find where you are sleeping just go to any member of the temple and say Primarch Gabriel commands them to take you to a guest quarters, do the same to find my quarters in the morning, now go" stated Gabriel quaintly and the girls complied wandering down a corridor hand in hand.

"What are we going to spend the remainder of the day doing" Raven asked Gabriel.

"Gathering resources for our mission" answered Gabriel in kind.

"Sounds fun" said Raven dryly.

…AHSOKA AND BARRISS…..

The two girls had found their way back out to the top of the plateau and watched the Judicators training, listening to the little Twileks cheer them on, when one of the little Twileks made his way over to them.

"Hi" said the little brown Twilek boy who couldn't have been more than five years of age.

"Hello" replied Ahsoka.

"You seem new here, my names Seku Tara but you can call me Sek"

"I'm Ahsoka and this is Barriss" answered Ahsoka.

"Your Primarch Gabriel's squires" said the little wide eyed boy.

"Uh…..yea" replied Ahsoka not really knowing how to reply.

"So what are they doing" asked Barriss?

"Oh that" said the boy looking back to the Judicators flying about with their blades in hand "Their playing a game, and their trying to help us students work on our force sight by predicting who will win, it's really fun" and as he finished speaking Ahsoka caught sight of an oval shaped ball fly from one Judicator to another, whilst another attempted to strike him with the flat of his blade only to be intercepted by another.

"What's the difference between a student and a squire" asked Barriss inquisitively.

"We aren't old enough to be chosen as a squire yet" answered the little boy as the other children began to cheer.

Then the two girls sat and listened as Sek began to explain the rules to them. After a time they had it down and spent the rest of their day cheering with the little ones and listening as the Judicators came down and spoke of the force, and knowledge and other things, and both girls noted how each Judicator seemed to have his dedicated group of Twilek childre who always ran to him and jumped around excitedly as the Judicator smiled at the little ones and tried to find a place to sit without squishing one.

Ahsoka noted Sek always seemed to run to a particularly strong looking Judicator and also noted most Jusdicators seemed to polish their own swords, Sek was the only little one who was allowed to polish the sword of the Judicator he ran to, and the Judicator also seemed quite fond of the boy.

"That's kind of cute" said Barriss aloud looking at Sek hinging on every word the Judicator said as he polished the sword almost bigger then he was.

"Yea that is pretty adorable" said Ahsoka.

"I think it's getting late, we should probably go find our quarters" said Ahsoka.

"I could help" came Sek's little voice from behind them as the Judicator took flight.

"That would be much appreciated, but we wouldn't want to tear you away from your fun little one." answered Barriss kindly.

"Master Saybriel says making sacrifices can give us fulfillment in life" answered the little boy who seemed wise beyond his years.

"Well ok then take us to a guest quarters" replied Ahsoka as she knew they couldn't tell the little boy not to.

After some time they came to a quarters, Sek not really saying much as he walked, and both girls thanked him, and Ahsoka could swear the little Twilek boy blushed.

As the two girls made their way into their quarters, they realized they were sparse, not like the quarters in the Andromeda, just a bed, and a smaller room flanking off to the side no doubt containing a restroom, but it was all the girls needed.

Then Ahsoka was caught off guard as Barriss's robe slid from her to the floor, and Barriss made her way to Ahsoka pushing her to the bed.

"Twice in one day" asked Ahsoka not resisting?

"Well we probably won't get another chance for a few days sweetie" answered Barriss

"Sweetie" mused Ahsoka?

"Yea, sweetie, like it" said Barriss seductively as she tore Ahsoka's clothes off giggling all the while at the pleasure she was receiving.

Meanwhile Judicators where deployed all through the night.

…..MYGEETO….

Master Ki Adi Mundi and his soldiers were pinned down by droid fire, he had lost contact with his left flank, his right was crumbling, he was going to lose this battle. Then he was there, a winged being in Golden armor descended from above, sword in hand. The clones were about to open fire, but the being just swung his sword and ranks upon ranks of droids were swept aside by mighty force pushes.

"Who is that" asked a clone?

"Better question, what species is he" asked another clone?

"I do not know, but he has given us our opening" stated Mundi leaping out of cover and charging followed by his clones.

…..FELUCIA…..

Master Luminara fought bravely with her clones, but this time it appeared she would fall, her lines where crumbling, her soldiers dying. Then he was there, with a thud he landed behind her, golden armor gleaming, standing what seemed like eight feet tall. His sword flashing as it cleaved through three droids in one stroke, then he swept his sword and droids flew, he silently and nearly single handedly pushed back the droid ranks.

…..NEMOIDIA…..

Master Plo Koon and his wolf pack were being decimated, droid fighters outnumbered them ten to one, the battle was lost, then Plo Koon looked to his left, and saw the winged Being in his golden armor cleave through a droid star fighter with his shining sword, and then force crush an entire squadron of vulture droids.

"You see that" asked a clone over the radio?

"Yea, what is it" asked another?

"Form up on me, we fly support for that being" answered Plo koon over the radio.

…..DANTOOINE….

Master Obiwan and Anakin Skywalker's gunships where taking heavy fire, as the gunship next to theirs burst into flames and decended to the ground below. Then their gunship began to shake as they it began taking fire. It looked as though it may end here, then the shaking stopped as soon as it began.

"Sirs, you may want to see this" came the pilot's voice.

Anakin and Obiwan were both surprised to see a winged being fliying ahead of the gunships, Golden armor reflecting sunlight and shining brilliantly, his hand stretched out forward, using the force to detonate the AA shells early.

"I think it's about time we ask Aayla Secura about those butchers of Ryloth" stated Anakin

"Indeed" concluded Obiwan.


	23. Chapter23 Adventure Begins

Ahsoka woke to a weird white light, and when she opened her eyes she saw nothing, save for Barriss's warm beautiful form snuggled up to her.

"Damnit I need to remember to ask Gabriel about that" she said to herself.

"About what" asked Barriss groggily smiling, not opening her eyes, and snuggling closer to the warmth of Ahsoka's body?

"Nothing" answered Ahsoka not wanting to worry Barriss.

Barriss smiled and fell back asleep with her head resting on Ahsoka's shoulder, and Ahsoka soon joined her in blissful slumber.

…Chapter 23-Adventure Begins….

The Jedi council sat in a silent circle around the young Twilek woman that was Aayla Secura.

"How may I aid the council" asked Aayla in her smooth Twilek accent.

"We have heard legends of beings known as Butchers of Rhyloth, and we would like you to elaborate on them" answered Obiwan Kenobi patiently.

Aayla chuckled as she replied "You heard of them through a Zygerrian or Trandoshan didn't you?"

"How did you know" asked Obiwan Kenobi a bit surprised?

"Because the Twileki word for them translates roughly to Tricksters in the canyon, only the slavers who come to Rhyloth call them that" answered Aayla.

"I see, however we need to know about them, it's urgent" replied Obiwan.

"Very well, let me see…..To begin this is all legend mind you….it is said a long time ago strange winged beings began to appear on our world, and they mostly resided in the canyons of Rhyloth, and occasionally came into the towns" began Aayla.

Shaak Ti asked abruptly "Why would they come into town?"

"It's said they enticed young Twilek women into the canyons, and the details get a little fuzzy from here, some claimed they uh….mated with the Twileks, others say they ate the Twileks, who knows" said Aayla with an uncharacteristic shrug.

"What can you tell us about their physical capabilities" asked Mace Windu?

"Let me think" said Aayla and after a moment she began "They were fearsome warriors, said to be able to break a Zygerrian over their knee, they could fly of course, they seemed to be able to shrug off small arms fire with only slight injury and its said they possessed incredibly beautiful eyes."

"Can you tell us anymore" asked Shaak Ti?

"It's said that clan Secura is actually descended from one, but seeing as how most Twileks aren't even sure if they mated with Twileks or ate them there's likely no fact behind that story" concluded Aayla.

"If you can learn anything more about these beings please tell us" asked Obiwan patiently.

"Of course Master Kenobi" said Aayla with a bow as she left the council chambers.

"Not a lot to go on" said Obiwan openly.

"More than we had five minutes ago it is" said the wizened form of Master Yoda.

"They have turned almost a dozen Battlefronts to the republics advantage, perhaps we should leave them be" mused Master Luminara.

"We must assess whether or not they are a threat to the republic first" answered Mace Windu.

"Haven't any of you attempted to speak to one yet" asked Shaak Ti?

"Many of us have, they either remain silent and fly off, or just laugh at us" answered Mace Windu with a frustrated sigh.

"The Zygerrian Anakin and I got the story from seemed to think Gabriel was one of these beings" said Obiwan after a moments silence.

"Then time to speak with Master Gabriel it is" said Master Yoda from his seat.

…..JUDICATOR TEMPLE…..

"So our plan relies solely on Marikan Cananvi and his commandos" asked Barriss upon hearing Gabriel's plan whilst walking through the temple?

"Yes little one, have some faith in him, he is quite capable" stated Gabriel.

"I don't doubt that, but he has a knack for…blowing things up, wouldn't you be worried about him blowing up the sword" queried Barriss?

"I don't blow things up, I remove obstacles, there's a difference" came Marikane's voice from behind Barriss.

"Only if difference is code for the measure of explosive required" stated Raven calmly as the party emerged from the ground level of the temple onto the warm sands.

Ahsoka looked around; she saw ships from every era, with droids of every make and model scuttling about here and there on many different tasks, along with what appeared mechanics clambering all over the vessels.

"What are all these ships" asked Ahsoka eyeing what looked like a Sith war era Republic heavy frigate sitting in the distance?

"The Judicator fleet, or what's left of it, along with all the other vessels we could muster, or salvage, these ships may not be as majestic looking as the Andromeda, but every one of them is battle tested with a battle hardened crew to man its systems" answered Gabriel.

"How can its crew be battle hardened if you have stayed out of the clone wars" asked Barriss inquisitively.

"Little one we are far into wild space beyond the reach of republic law, out here we maintain order, and we are paid to do so by our protectorate worlds" answered Gabriel.

"I take it that's how you feed your people" replied Barriss.

"Now you're catching on little one" said Gabriel with a smile.

"So where are we going" asked Ahsoka following Gabriel out onto the hot sand.

"I need to see a man about a horse" answered Gabriel with a smile causing Marikane to laugh.

"That was a good movie" replied Marikane with a smile.

"It was alright" replied Gabriel in kind.

Then the party came to a rather dusty looking work bench, and standing behind it was the Twilek Ahsoka recognized as Lumia, and a rather uncharacteristically dirty Trance, wearing brown overalls her red hair tied in a bun, with a smudge of what appeared motor oil on her left cheek.

"Is there anything you haven't done in life at one point or another love" asked Gabriel obviously not shocked to find her out here working with the mechanics?

Trance sat the wrench she was holding down as she answered with a mischievous grin "A couple things come to mind, but they shouldn't be attempted or even said aloud in a public place"

"Awkward" stated Marikane.

"I was talking about cooking, my family has an entire list of secret dishes that should never be prepared with someone watching lest you give away what makes them secret, why what were you thinking" said Trance with her trademark giggle.

Marikane merely shook his head and walked away.

"So are the preparations made love" asked Gabriel resting an arm on the cluttered work bench.

"Yea, there will be enough if things get hairy, but can Rommie handle this many at once" asked Trance with a raised eyebrow.

"She assures me there should be no problems with that but during which she will be tasked to capacity, I'm also having her land later today" said Gabriel plainly.

"Why" asked Trance a little taken aback.

"I'm having bigger guns installed; her long toms just aren't doing the trick anymore" answered Gabriel quaintly while picking up a nano spanner and fiddling with it.

Lumia seemed to overhear him as she walked over to him and snatched the spanner from him and asked with a big grin "So you finally decided to go with an upgrade on those antiquated guns huh?"

"I'd like to hear you call Rommie's guns antiquated to her face" replied Gabriel with a slight grin.

"I would, bring that old space hag here" said Lumia laughing.

"I think your older then her aren't you" replied Gabriel to the Twilek woman.

"Careful, speaking about a female's age is a good way to find yourself eating a nano spanner" answered Lumia causing laughter from the other lady's present.

Then Gabriel received a message from the Andromeda through his earpiece. Rommie's sweet voice said "Gabriel the Jedi council request an audience with you."

Gabriel engaged the talkback feature of the earpiece he so rarely used and said "Fine, tell them I'll make my way to their temple."

"Aye Gabriel" replied Rommie causing Gabriel to smile because she was using his first name and not calling him captain.

"Well I have to go find Marikane, so excuse me loves" said Gabriel leaving Raven and Trance with Lumia, and Ahsoka and Barriss hurried to keep up with him.

"What's going on master" asked Ahsoka?

"The Jedi request my presence, and I need a ship to get there, and Marikane is a far better pilot than myself" explained Gabriel.

Barriss who was beginning to show signs of being bothered by the heat asked "Are we to go with you master?"

"If you wish little one, but I will expect you to maintain your training regimen" stated Gabriel looking for Marikane.

Ahsoka groaned and said "It will be nice to see Skyguy again though."

"Yea I've so much to tell master Luminara" said Barriss with a smile.

Gabriel finally found Marikane, flirting with several young looking Twilek females, no doubt distracting them from work.

"Marikane" called Gabriel and Marikane seemed to visibly jump.

"What do you want now" deadpanned Marikane?

"I need a ride to Coruscant, and you volunteered I do believe" stated Gabriel.

"I'm not a chauffeur Gabriel" stated Marikane.

"I know, the Rogue Hawke isn't a luxury speeder" retorted Gabriel.

"I'm not a Taxi service either" Answered Marikane seeing where Gabriel was taking this.

"That's debatable, but you are a member of my crew for now and I need a ride" answered Gabriel with a serious tone.

"Then take a shuttle" deadpanned Marikane.

"I'm a captain, I almost never fly my own ship, I have pilots for that, besides the Rogue Hawke is far less cramped than one of the shuttles" explained Gabriel.

"Fine whatever" deadpanned Marikane, who was now eyeing something on the ground with much trepidation.

Ahsoka looked to where he was looking to see a Plump little worm wriggling its way out of the sand near his boot, it couldn't have been more than an inch long, and it seemed to be trying to wiggle its way to Marikane who was now backing away from it.

"Honestly it's just a Quib" stated Gabriel bending down and picking it up with two fingers.

"Yea and they want to eat me" said Marikane not wanting to get any closer.

"They don't even have mouths" retorted Gabriel with a chuckle.

"Then how do they drink water and eat and stuff" queried Marikane with a raised eyebrow.

"They soak up water and nutrients from the sand like a sponge" explained Gabriel.

"Yea well I always find a million of them in my boots every morning, and they usually get in my clothes two" deadpanned Marikane.

"I've told you a million times they just want the moisture that you leave behind" said Gabriel with an exasperated tone.

"Yea, you ever seen Tremors" snipped Marikane fearfully.

"Yea, and these are an inch long and harmless" said Gabriel.

Then Marikane's face went white as about a dozen more Quibs dug their way out of the sand and started inching towards him.

"I think I'll be in the temple if you need me" stated Marikane trying to step over the Quibs and making a hasty exit.

"What was that about" queried Ahsoka.

"Marikane thinks the Quibs want his blood or something along those lines" answered Gabriel.

"But their harmless right" asked Ahsoka eyeing the little maggot that Gabriel held in his hand.

"The ones you find here are, when you get into the deep desert there are very big ones that may try to eat you, but they are very rare" explained Gabriel throwing the little maggot back to the sand and turning back towards the temple, weaving in between droids and ships all the way there.

Ahsoka kind of liked this place, it was teeming with life and activity, always in motion as ships landed and took off, droids scuttled here and there, she even glimpsed a few ship types she had never seen before, but figured they were far out in wild space; perhaps the republic hadn't even encountered the species that made those vessels. She also enjoyed the life she could feel under the sands, despite being a desert she could tell this planet teemed with life, you merely had to look to find it, and as they passed by a ship covered in Twilek mechanics Ahsoka swore she saw a Jawa, but was distracted as an Icarion thundered over head with a great roar and landed atop the Plateau, it didn't appear to be Deaclon, rather it was red and much larger.

"Master" said Ahsoka looking up as a tail could be seen hanging over the edge.

"That would be Tiamet little ones" answered Gabriel without looking.

"He's massive" replied Barriss.

"He's Deaclon's older brother" answered Gabriel.

Both girls seemed amazed at this fact.

The party of three soon returned back to the temple as Gabriel stated he had to arrange things with Marikane about the trip to coruscant, and Ahsoka was looking forward to it, she wanted to tell Skyguy all about her adventures though they are few, mostly just boarding separatist vessels, attacking a base or two, her training, and maybe slip a few hints about the Judicator world, she could tell she would like this world, everything about it was fascinating, the ship yards, the temple, even the Judicators themselves, she knew she had not chosen wrong that day at the Jedi temple when Gabriel asked her and Barriss to be his apprentices, and the best part Is she has Barriss.

"I would like you two to resume training, so get to jogging little ones" stated Gabriel calmly and both girls merely nodded and started running within the cool confines of the temple.

"You think we chose right in coming here" Ahsoka asked Barriss?

"Look around sweetie, this place is incredible, we're even walking on history, and this place radiates the light side of the force, and the Judicators are amazing, I have no doubts in my mind we chose right" answered Barriss.

"Who would have thought I would have met a pirate in a separatist prison that turned out to be perhaps one of the Galaxy's greatest heroes, me and you fall in love, and we get apprenticed to him, I never would have seen that coming" said Ahsoka laughing.

"When I was young I wanted to be a Jedi Master, It was my dream, every fiber of what I was went into that sweetie, but now, I could care less what happens, as long as it happens to us, working with Master Gabriel is just a bonus, the real seller on all this for me is being with you" said Barriss kindly keeping pace with Ahsoka.

"Thank you" replied Ahsoka who then asked "are you excited to see master Luminara?"

"I just hope she's proud, she is the closest thing I have to a mother" answered Barriss.

"She will be, you're happy, fighting for the right side, and one day you will be able to best any Jedi master one on one" said Ahsoka with a great amount of confidence.

"One day me and you will be able to best the entire masters council two on twelve sweetie" replied Barriss with an even greater amount of confidence.

The two young girls continued their training for the day laughing and joking, all the while their love was strengthening.

…ROGUE HAWKE TWO DAYS LATER…

Ahsoka had enjoyed the company of the clones, Fordo had to be her favorite, he was kind, and humble, and unlike Gabriel or Marikane he had a _clean_ sense of humor, and he seemed generally liked by his men, Boss, Fixer, Scorch, and Sev. Fordo was also a formidable opponent at chess and the few other games Marikane had onboard the Rogue Hawke.

Most the time was spent reading, watching vids from Marikane's extensive collection, or meditating. It was also nearly impossible for Barriss and Ahsoka to get privacy anywhere aboard the ship other than in the ships restrooms, and seeing as how they slept in the crew quarters the two girls couldn't find time for any intimacy, and they were actually glad to see the familiar amber glow of Coruscant.

Gabriel spent most the time in the cockpit talking with Marikane, Ahsoka noted the two seemed to know each other and when she asked the only replies she got was Gabriel saying it's a story for another time, and Marikane laughed and said I'm sure someone will write a book or something about it eventually so read that when it comes out and you'll have your answers.

The Rogue Hawke landed on the ever familiar landing pad of the Jedi temple with a quick jolt that nearly caused Ahsoka to fall over, and she probably would have had Gabriel not caught her.

"This ship feels like it's had better days" said Ahsoka trying to right herself.

"Hey she's got it where it counts" deadpanned Marikane.

"Well landings obviously don't count" stated Barriss with a smile.

The ramp folded down, the Hawke spat exhaust, and the amber glow of the city crept into the cargo bay as Ahsoka and Barriss could smell the heavily polluted atmosphere of Coruscant. To Gabriel it smelt like danger, and corruption, the reason he had always hated this world as he stepped off the Hawke.

"Snipps" came Anakin's calm voice from the direction of the temple.

"Skyguy" yelled Ahsoka waving him over as she stepped off the Hawke with Barriss's hand in hers.

"Thought you'd be on a mission or something" Ahsoka said to her former master.

"Nah, I'm on meditative retreat" answered Anakin with a smile.

"Your perhaps the only Jedi who takes a vacation on Coruscant" Replied Ahsoka giving the Jedi Knight a hug that seemed to surprise him, but he returned it all the same.

"What can I say, I like the city" replied Anakin.

"Oh is that it, or do you just enjoy the company of your fellow Jedi and certain _senators_" retorted Ahsoka putting extra emphasis in the word senators.

Anakin's eyes seemed to go a little wide, but the two were interrupted by Barriss taking Ahsoka's hand and she shyly asked "Is master Luminara here?"

"Yea, I'm sure she'll be here eventually" Anakin said kindly.

"In the meantime what did the Jedi want me here for" asked Gabriel sternly?

"I think that's best explained by the council" said Obiwan's calm voice coming from the temple entrance.

"Then let's go, I don't have all day" replied Gabriel taking the lead to the council chambers, and motioning for his squires to follow.

As they walked through the temple Anakin noticed how Ahsoka and Barriss seemed perfectly in tune with each other, they moved together, hand in hand, perfectly and doubted they even realized they were doing it, he even noticed they seemed to breath at the same tempo, Anakin wondered what these two had been up to. They certainly had an air about them that said they had changed greatly over the past two and a half months.

"Had any good adventures lately Snips" asked Anakin with a grin?

"A couple, but I'll tell you later" replied Ahsoka with a smile.

"How's training been going" asked Anakin with a hint of curiosity in his voice?

"Master Gabriel has us on a routine of physical exercise, meditation, and reading, we also learn about other stuff from him, Trance and Raven, it's really rough but all in all I can feel it working" explained Ahsoka.

"Master Gabriel" said Anakin with a chuckle.

"Yea" stated Ahsoka thinking about it herself and smiling.

"I take it you and Barriss are doing well" asked Anakin looking to where the girls held each other's hands.

"It's the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced Skyguy" replied Ahsoka with a grin, tightening her grip on Barriss's hand and Anakin could only silently agree that being in love is an incredible feeling.

As they arrived at the entrance of the council chambers, Gabriel turned to his young squires and said "You two have been cramped up for the past few days, go enjoy the city but stay where you can easily return to the temple, am I understood" said Gabriel as he handed the two girls what appeared a hefty amount of credits.

"Yes master" stated Ahsoka and Barriss excitedly almost in unison.

"Go on, and Barriss I'm sure master Luminara will speak with you after she concludes whatever business the council has with me, but it will no doubt take some time so don't be in a rush to get back" stated Gabriel attempting to calm the fears within his apprentice and then shooing the girls on their way.

Anakin was glad to see Gabriel genuinely seemed to care about the girls but didn't say anything as he departed leaving Obiwan and Gabriel to go into the council chambers. Perhaps he would tag along with them and listen to their stories.

As Gabriel entered the council chambers, he noted how much he hated this room, everything about it unnerved him, and it always had. It seemed so far away from all the other life around them, even the design of the room promoted silence and stillness, further alienating it from the chaos that was life, the temple was an island of order with the ever flowing currents of change and passion that was the life flowing around it, but never touching, not like the temple back on Home, the whole temple was a haven from the stillness of the desert, but even the desert contained huge quantities of life if one just looked for it.

"Why have I been summoned" asked Gabriel sternly.

"Curious about your people and heritage we are" said the wizened form of master Yoda.

"It is none of your business" said Gabriel with a tone that told all he meant what he said.

Master Windu sighed and tried a different approach "We have had beings appearing across several battlefronts, and we don't know if their a threat or not, so if you know anything we would greatly appreciate what you could tell us"

"Their only a threat if you try to harm one of them" answered Gabriel defensively.

"So you do know of them" asked Master Shaak Ti?

"I said its none of your business, I never said I didn't know" answered Gabriel in kind.

"Then why can you not tell us" asked Master Mundi?

"Because we don't want you to expect us to ride to your aid whenever there's trouble, you need to settle your own affairs" stated Gabriel.

"Understandable but we Jedi always settle our own affairs, but help is always welcome" answered Master Mundi.

"What have you Jedi done for the galaxy recently" asked Gabriel.

"Well we are fighting the clone wars" stated Obiwan quaintly.

"Yea, and several of your members helped start it, and not only that but you have failed to locate the sith lord Perpetrating everything from the Shadows, and the whole mess you created on Mortis didn't help your cause, Anakin's refusal to accept his destiny resulted in the death of our god Ashla, and believe me I was hard pressed to convince my brothers not to burn your temple and destroy your order in retribution for her death, and then you had the gall to kill Bohga, and leave the father devastated, now on top of policing an interdimensional entity trying to devour the galaxy, policing extragalactic machines, and preparing for an extragalactic invasion by a group of droid hating morons, we now have to make sure the mother, a being of pure chaos, doesn't get free of her prison, and on top of that we have to hunt down every ancient super weapon we can to make sure the separatist and republic don't blow eachother up with relics of wars gone by, _and _fight _your stupid _clone wars all at the same time" Gabriel explained furiously beginning to pace the council chambers, his coat billowing slightly, and his eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"We could help your kind if you would only tell us of them" stated Master Shaak Ti a little taken aback by what she had just heard.

"Your track record doesn't show it, and believe me, we have cleaned up the messes of the Jedi for quite some time now" stated Gabriel plainly.

"No more a threat to the republic than the Jedi, are Gabriel's kind, and unhindered in their efforts by republic forces, they will be" stated Master Yoda from his Master's chair.

"Do they atleast have a name we can call them" asked Master Luminara?

"Judicators" answered Gabriel without looking at her.

…..DEXTER JETTSTER'S DINER…

"When Gabriel said enjoy the city, I don't think he meant go to a diner, I think he meant nightclubs and stuff" said Barriss eyeing the dingy little diner in front of her.

"He meant were ever we choose" responded Ahsoka with a grin "besides, you'll like Dex, he's been everywhere and done everything, trust me"

"I think I agree with snips on that one" came Anakin's voice from behind them with senator Amidala following suit.

"Ah, mister and Misses Skywalker" said Ahsoka and Anakin nearly fell over from surprise, and senator Amidala's face betrayed some shock.

"You two know" asked Anakin?

"Of course, practically known forever, even before we were expelled from the order" stated Ahsoka with a proud grin that she had surprised her former teacher.

"Why didn't you ever say anything" asked Anakin slightly relieved.

"Barriss and I both agreed with how much you speak with the council it would probably be best if you didn't have to worry about two padawans spilling the beans" answered Ahsoka with a grin.

"Well it seems you taught them well Anny" said Padme

"I guess I did" he said still bewildered at how they knew.

"So how did you girls find out" asked Padme?

"Master Gabriel told us; apparently Rommie spied you two being tender and such" answered Barriss kindly.

"He spies on people" asked Padme about to laugh.

"According to him Rommie spies, and just tells him the interesting bits, but according to Rommie she just monitors, and accidently overhears stuff" answered Ahsoka and this time Padme really did laugh.

As they entered the diner Ahsoka caught site of Marikane, who turned and eyed the party.

"Mophead, Miss Mophead I presume, Ahsoka, Barriss" said Marikane nodding to each of them.

"Even you know" exclaimed Anakin.

"I've known forever, and believe me I love to pick on you Mophead, but I'd never go through your wife, that's hitting below the beltline, even for me" deadpanned Marikane, who was standing up from what looked a good breakfast.

"Well where are you going" asked Padme warmly?

"I'd love to stay and chat miss Padme, but just looking at that hair makes me lose my appetite, so I'm gonna go formulate new zombie plans or something" deadpanned Marikane looking at Anakin.

"Not this again" deadpanned Anakin.

"Zombie plans" asked Padme with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle?

"Yea, what to do in case of a zombie outbreak, by the way if you ever get the chance ask Gabriel his Zombie plan, it's a real knee slapper" replied Marikane as he made his way from the diner.

Padme merely looked at Anakin with a raised eyebrow and he just said "It's a long story"

"Ah" said Padme with a smile causing Ahsoka and Barriss to laugh.

MARIAKNE CANANVI IS THE PROPERTY OF GONE RAMPANT, AND IF YOU READ 23 CHAPTERS WITHOUT GIVING ME ANY FEEDBACK, I HOPE YOU DIE IN A HOLE, SERIOUSLY PEOPLE I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I HAVE 2000 READS AND LIKE FIVE REVIEWS SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEED BACK XD


	24. Chapter24 Enroute

Chapter 24-Enroute

Barriss walked through the temple halls with her former master Luminara moving towards the temple landing bay where the Rogue Hawke waited to return her to the Andromeda that was now waiting in orbit. It had been nearly a week since she had left Home, and she had enjoyed it, though the training was brutal, she liked the Jedi temple, it felt like home and she enjoyed all the time she had spent with Ahsoka and Anakin Skywalker, but she also enjoyed the long conversations with master Luminara, something she realized she had missed.

Luminara had seemed fascinated by Gabriel's teaching methods since they seemed to work incredibly well, she could already tell Gabriel was molding Barriss into a fierce and wise warrior, and though she did not like the warrior part, it was Barriss's choice, not hers.

"Anxious to get back to the war young one" Luminara asked sensing her former students anxiety?

"No, not really" answered Barriss with a kind smile.

"Ah anxious to get back to Ahsoka then" stated Luminara with a warm chuckle.

"Yes" answered Barriss looking to Luminara with a look questioning how she knew.

"I am a Jedi master little one, I may be forbidden from such things but this does not mean I do not know how to spot them, such is how master Yoda discovered you two" answered Luminara identifying the look Barriss was giving her.

"Are there ways to truly hide such things" questioned Barriss?

"Gabriel is quite good at that, and I'm sure he will explain it to you, and perhaps show you how in the future" replied Luminara and Barriss was a little shocked, and intended to confront Gabriel about this, and demand to know why he hadn't at least told Ahsoka and Barriss about it, perhaps they could have remained Jedi if they could have hidden themselves better.

"Gabriel is also a being who does not do things without purpose young one, I'm sure he will have a very good answer to the question that just crossed your mind" explained Luminara patiently.

"You mean you trust him" asked Barriss a little shocked?

"It is very clear to many Masters that Master Yoda would trust Gabriel with his life, such trust is not merely given by Master Yoda, it is earned and whatever Gabriel did to earn such trust has earned mine and that of several Jedi masters, which is why we allowed Gabriel to continue your training Barriss" explained Luminara patiently as the two rounded a corner.

"Well what do you think the reason is" asked Barriss hesitantly.

"I have no clue young one, Gabriel is very difficult to read, but perhaps he tried to spare you and Ahsoka from something, it is very clear he cares for the both of you a great deal, my best guess would be he attempted to give you an option other than secrecy and constant fear of losing your only home, but this is only a guess young one" explained Luminara as they rounded another corner and moved quietly through a pair of doors and onto the temple landing pad.

The Rogue Hawke stood there, an ugly little squat vessel with its stubby little legs, and antique appearance, but it was a dependable ship Barriss would give it that, but it was supremely ugly when compared to the Andromeda.

"Go and do great things Barriss" said Luminara with a smile.

Barriss nodded and surprised Luminara with a hug, and Luminara could do naught but return it, and then Barriss was making her way to the ship.

"Please look after her" Luminara said as she realized Gabriel was standing behind her.

"Looking after her and Ahsoka is what I intend to do" answered Gabriel with the stern voice that he used to address most Jedi.

"I suspect there is more about those two then the Jedi know then" asked Luminara inquisitively without turning to face him.

"Officially no, unofficially, there is so much more about them than the Jedi know, my people will adhere to our ways and train them as warriors, but know that any of us would gladly lay down our lives for those two if the need arises, they will be safe with us so do not worry yourself" answered Gabriel as he strode beside her and moved towards the ship, and it was in that moment Luminara could glimpse the being that master Yoda seemed to respect so much, and she was almost glad her padawan had become this beings apprentice.

As Gabriel strode onto the ramp of the Hawke, he was glad to be leaving this world, and its ugly city behind.

"Master" Gabriel heard and turned to see Barriss standing there, and he almost smiled.

"Yes little one" he asked as he brushed past her on his way to the cockpit.

"Master Luminara said you can hide my and Ahsoka's…uh something she didn't really say what it was but she said you know how to hide it and it's how the Jedi learned about us" stuttered Barriss.

Gabriel sighed as he began to explain "Little one, remember how I said the force is the collective soul of the universe?"

Barriss nodded.

"Well that means all things are connected through the force, but things such as love can make these connections stronger, and then they can be sensed by force users, but it is possible to hide these connections" explained Gabriel and he was interrupted by Barriss.

"Then why didn't you show me and Ahsoka how to hide ours" blurted Barriss frantically?

"Because it takes a great deal of force control and you two wouldn't have been able to do it, and in attempting you would have only made it obvious you were trying to hide something" answered Gabriel patiently whilst squeezing between scorch and a bulk head.

"So you were trying to help us" asked Barriss with a hint if remorse at her accusations?

Gabriel turned to face her, and knelt so he could look square into her eyes and said "Barriss that's all I've been trying to do."

Barriss didn't know how to reply so she just hugged him, and found he was much more receptive of such things than most Jedi as he hugged her back, and then he let her go and stood up and continued walking and she followed.

As the two found their way into the cockpit they found Ahsoka and Marikane already preparing the ship for flight, and engaged in what appeared to be a yo mama joke contest and Marikane seemed to be winning.

"That's not fair, you're older and have heard more" said Ahsoka with a grin.

"You're in the younger generation, aren't you supposed to have a formidable arsenal of these to defend yourself from playground bullies and the likes" said Marikane with a laugh.

"I have a light saber for playground bullies" answered Ahsoka with a grin.

"Man your bullies must be a tough crowd" retorted Marikane with a laugh.

"Try a four armed light saber totting cyborg monster and his robot lackeys" replied Ahsoka with a smile.

"Didn't know you went to school with politicians BAZING" exclaimed Marikane eliciting a laugh from all present, even Gabriel chuckled as the Rogue Hawke lifted off and soared through the amber heavens of Coruscant.

As the Hawke cleared the atmosphere of Coruscant and the stars of the heavens became clear save for the space traffic, the Andromeda Ascendant was there and gleaming like a beautiful angel offering sanctuary against the cold of space. All were astonished at something about her, she now bore eight fully rotatable heavy cannons, four upon her back, and four upon her underbelly, and each was about the size of a medium freighter, far larger than anything on a republic ship. The real eye catcher though were the two massive barrels extending the full length of her hull, one on either side of her central prow, they must have each been a kilometer and a half long, and where mounted directly to her frame with her thick hull extended to cover them, they could not be moved, but the Andromeda was swift enough in a fight for that not to matter.

"Did you put big enough guns on her" Marikane asked looking at the enormous guns on Andromeda.

"Those are only what you can see, I've also had a few other surprises added, believe me when I say there isn't a ship that could stand up to her in a fight now" answered Gabriel.

"There wasn't one who could stand up to her before" retorted Marikane.

"No but there were a few who weren't destroyed as fast as I wanted" said Gabriel with a smirk.

"Believe me I enjoy the whole you might have big guns but our guns are bigger then you, your guns, and your neighbors guns combined, but there is a thing called being excessive" deadpanned Marikane.

"Andromeda seems to like them" retorted Gabriel.

"Different mentality's I guess cause if someone made me carry around five million tons of cannon I don't think I would like it very much" answered Marikane with a sigh.

"You're also not a warship" replied Gabriel.

"Yea, well I still wouldn't like it" snapped Marikane in kind.

"I thought you like guns" stated Ahsoka.

"Again those aren't guns, there overkill, I believe a lot of problems can be solved by shooting at them, but In all my travels I have never come to a problem that required a ten foot bullet" deadpanned Marikane as the Hawke began landing.

"Yea well it can't hurt to have ten foot bullets all the same" answered Gabriel.

"Shouldn't you have just went with more smaller guns, I mean what good is it being a pirate if you blow the ships your raiding to hell and back, wouldn't that destroy your fat loots" asked Marikane as the Hawke lurched from landing?

"Well once word gets around the Andromeda can blow ships to hell and back maybe crews will just give us our _fat loots _and we won't have to fight" replied Gabriel as he made his way from the cockpit.

As the party emerged from the Hawke, Gabriel was caught off guard as Trance caught him in a fierce hug.

"Gabybear we finished the Andromeda like you asked, and we also picked up more crew and supplies" said Trance.

"Good, Rommie what's our current crew count" asked Gabriel aloud?

"One thousand sixty seven Gabriel, and the other thing you are going to ask is we carry enough consumables to supply me fully crewed for two point eight seven years, with our current crew count I carry enough consumables for eight point four nine years" answered Andromeda's robotic avatar from where she was standing.

"Good, thank you darling" replied Gabriel as he let Trance go, and began making his way to his quarters, followed by Trance, Raven, Rommie, and his young apprentices.

"Dinners almost done by the way I am removing it from the stove top now, and it should be amply cooled by the time we arrive" stated Rommie with her hands behind her back.

"You cooked dinner" asked Gabriel with a smile.

"I aided Trance in Ahsoka and Barris's absence" stated Rommie returning his smile.

"It's true, and she's really good, plus she can just leave a drone in the quarters and cook from anywhere on the ship allowing me freedom to attend other things such as helping Harper calibrate the new guns" explained Trance as she walked.

"I see, well what's for dinner tonight" asked Gabriel with a smirk at the thought of Trance running about barking orders to engineers tweaking Rommie's new guns.

"Jambalaya, gumbo, buttered biscuits, coleslaw, and corn on the cob" answered Trance with a smile knowing Gabriels favorite meal.

"Sounds delicious and I'm starving" answered Gabriel.

"Does it have peppers" asked Barriss hesitantly?

"Yes" answered Rommie and Barriss seemed a little put off by this.

"Only a little, you won't even taste it" answered Trance smiling.

"Why do Judicators like peppers so much, is it a species thing" asked Ahsoka?

"Peppers are grown on Home's poles where there is plant life, and are one of the few edible things that grow their naturally, so they taste like Home, that's why we like them" answered Gabriel with a warm tone.

"So Judicators like Peppers because their grown on their Home world" asked Ahsoka.

"It goes deeper than that little one, perhaps I'll explain it to you one day" said Gabriel with a faraway tone.

As they walked into the captain's quarters, Ahsoka's nose was assaulted by the delicious smells, the spicy dishes were placed on the table to cool, and Ahsoka almost couldn't wait to eat. The group took seats as a black protocol droid exited the room and even Barriss seemed intoxicated by the smell of the fresh meal.

As they ate, and Barriss particularly enjoyed the gumbo Barriss asked "Master all your brothers seemed to walk around the temple with their wings unfolded, why do you keep yours concealed?"

"Because they can make starship life difficult" answered Gabriel quaintly.

"But even on Home you kept them folded" said Barriss.

"Why are you so keen on knowing little one" asked Gabriel inquisitively.

"I'm just curious master" said Barriss warmly.

"Well strike it from your mind little one" replied Gabriel in kind.

"Yes master" answered Gabriel.

"So Rommie how do you like your new guns" asked Gabriel looking to the silent android?

"They make me feel even more like a warship than I already do and I am…eager to test them out" she replied with a smile.

"Well please inform Beka that she is to make way to the world of Iego and you may get a chance while we're there" answered Gabriel.

"Aye Gabriel" replied the Android.

The rest of the meal was a pleasant affair as Gabriel explained many concepts of the force to his young squires, and went on to tell stories of his adventures as a mercenary and recount several events in history he had been present at. After dinner both girls were also excited when Raven produced a large tome and stated if the two wished to learn Juxtication or the Judicator language as it was better known, she would teach them. Barriss also found it intriguing that the name Juxtication meant code of law, and the name Gabriel actually meant herald of light in Juxtication.

All was well as the Andromeda Ascendant sped toward Iego, the birthplace of the Judicators, and the resting place of some of their greatest heroes.

MARIKANE IS THE PROPERTY OF GONE RAMPANT, IF YOU LIKE HIM GO READ ROGUE, PLEASE POST REVIEWS


	25. Chapter25 Waiting

Chapter 25- Waiting

The Andromeda was waiting for word from the Rogue Hawke, she was only one short jump away just in case, but Gabriel felt it be easier for Marikane and his commandos to move about without the Diathim harassing them because they brought a Judicator and Lambent Kith along.

Marikane's mission was simple enough, infiltrate the left over separatist base found by Obi Wan Kenobi, find anything they could, such as transmitter frequency's or any other means to locate the current separatist base there, no doubt on one of the moons, then sneak into that base and find where the sword was taken.

"Waiting officially sucks master" stated Ahsoka who was beyond bored as she followed Gabriel from the bridge.

"Patience is an integral part of warfare little one" replied Gabriel without looking at her.

"Yea but what if Marikane needs our help and cant contact us or something" retorted Ahsoka with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Faith in your allies is another important part of warfare, Marikane's no stranger to these types of missions, that's why he's the one doing it" replied Gabriel with a comforting tone in his voice as he tried to lay Ahsoka's fears to rest.

"Yea, well I still don't like it" Ahsoka stated as the two walked into Gabriel's quarters, a place Ahsoka had come to enjoy, the whole quarters was permeated with the essence of love and kindness, no doubt from Gabriel, Trance, and Raven, and Ahsoka had yet to even see the full quarters, there was a door opposite their bedroom door that neither Ahsoka or Barriss had been in, but both assumed it merely held books as this seemed to be where Raven produced them from.

Raven was strolled out on the couch with her head curiously enough in Rommie's lap, and stranger still Rommie twiddled a lock of Raven's black hair between her finger and thumb, something only Trance usually did. Barriss lay in the floor, on her stomach with her head resting on her hands and a massive and ancient looking tome sprawled across the bright red carpet, but Barriss looked up and smiled as Ahsoka entered the room. Trance was cooking as usual and humming a soft warm melody, and Deaclon was flying around in a circle above her, chasing what appeared to be a paper airplane, and Ahsoka nearly laughed as she beheld the sight.

"What's for dinner love" Gabriel asked as he made his way to Trance in the kitchen?

"Just a little something I thought I would try" answered Trance with a smile as Gabriel wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"And what would a little something happen to be" mused Gabriel into Trance's ear.

"Just roast Gorak and dressing, and stuff" answered Trance with a bright smile.

"Sounds delicious, need any help" asked Gabriel?

"Here, dice these" said Trance with a bit of authority in her voice causing Gabriel to laugh a little.

Ahsoka in the meantime took a seat next to Barriss and asked "What are you reading?"

"Raven had this, it's just an over view of Judicator force concepts, and its rather fascinating sweetie" answered Barriss as she continued reading.

"It looks like it's in Juxitication, have you learned it that fast, we've only been studying it for like three days" replied Ahsoka as she began to rub Barriss's back.

"The written language is much easier than the spoken language, and it seems to almost have blended into Twileki to the point that the two are almost the same language" replied Barriss still reading.

"Yea I noticed that, I guess it's to be expected after all the two races have been interbreeding for thousands of years" responded Ahsoka as she began to attempt to read over Barriss's shoulders, and had to admit once you had the alphabet down the two languages where almost the same.

"What do you say after dinner, we all watch a movie together" said Trance aloud for all to hear?

"Sounds fine to me" answered Gabriel with a grin as he demonstrated exceptional knife skills much to Ahsoka's amazement as she watched from Barriss's side, but then she thought about it and realized all his brothers' wielded swords, so he must have a sword too, and knifes aren't much different, and if what he displayed now was any indication he must be a master swordsman.

"As long as it's not a horror movie, I don't feel like having Trance keep us up all night because she's scared of the dark" retorted Raven with a smile from Rommie's lap and eliciting a chuckle from Gabriel.

"I'm normally up all night anyway, and I can perform my duties from anywhere aboard the ship, so I guess I'm in" answered Rommie in a warm tone.

"Well it's up to our two young squires, what do you two say, wanna watch a flick" asked Gabriel warmly from where he was dicing assorted items in the kitchen.

"I'm in, what about you sweetie" stated Barriss?

"Yea, sure, why not, what are we gonna watch" asked Ahsoka with a relaxed tone.

"I was thinking The Phantom of The Opera would be good" replied Gabriel from the kitchen.

"But that sounds scary" replied Trance with a little fear in her voice.

"It's a musical love, not scary" answered Gabriel with another chuckle.

"I don't know Gabriel you remember Sweeny Todd, that was a musical too" said Raven from Rommie's lap.

"Yea but this one's about a weirdo who lives in a basement and he only wears half a mask because he couldn't afford a whole one since he lives in a basement without a job" answered Gabriel as he used the force to drop the diced vegetables into the pot Trance was tending.

"That is completely inaccurate" stated Rommie with a smile.

"It's inaccurate but more or less true" retorted Gabriel sarcastically.

"Yes but you mutilated the plot" answered Rommie with a slight laugh.

"Yea well my point still stands that it's not scary" said Gabriel with a cheery tone, well cheery for him.

"Fine, looks like we're watching Phantom of the Opera" said Raven turning her head into Rommie's stomach to hide her eyes from the light and go back to sleep as Rommie continued to play with her hair.

"Rayray don't go back to sleep, dinner's almost done" said Trance from where she was standing in the kitchen stirring a pot.

Raven merely groaned in response as she snuggled deeper into Rommie's stomach.

"I think she's gone back to sleep" stated Gabriel with a smirk as he took a seat at the table.

"Let her rest then, wake her when the table's set" answered Trance with a smile and sigh.

"C'mon you two, table's not gonna set its self" Gabriel said to his young squires, both of whom got to their feet and moved to the kitchen cabinets to fetch plates and silver wear.

…The six of them enjoyed dinner and a movie, afterwards Trance was still humming the Music of the Night, and Ahsoka couldn't help but sing along….

"I think I need to make my way to the bridge to check if we have any word from Marikane" stated Gabriel.

"Couldn't Rommie do that from here" asked Ahsoka as she got up from where her and Barriss sat.

"Yes, but I prefer to do it in person" answered Gabriel as he and his squires made their way from the room leaving only Rommie, Raven, and Trance.

As the door closed, Rommie suddenly found herself in a strange position. Raven had surprised her by jumping into her lap very suddenly, and trapping her in a kiss, one that Rommie found herself returning, unable to refuse, nor did she want to.

As Raven broke from Rommie's lips and began to kiss her neck Rommie placed her hands around Raven's waist, and in her ear she heard Trance whisper seductively "The rules are simple, respect the wishes of all, if you're willing to abide by them you're welcome to our bed tonight"

Rommie could manage no more than a nod as she realized what was being offered, and then she felt Trance's lips on her ear, and she very nearly shivered with joy.

….ANDROMEDA CORRIDORS….

"Master you seem rather cheerful today" mused Barriss as they walked.

"Yea, unnaturally cheerful" continued Ahsoka with a questioning tone.

"So I'm not allowed to be cheerful little ones" asked Gabriel not looking at them?

"It's not that it's just usually you're more" Ahsoka then paused to search for a word.

"Morbid" Stated Barriss picking up where Ahsoka left off.

"Yea" stated Ahsoka and she continued with "It's like you're aware of something we aren't."

"Little one I am aware of more things than I can count that you are not" answered Gabriel with a hint of sarcasm.

"Like what" asked Ahsoka with a raised eyebrow and a smirk?

"A heightened sense of smell tells me many things about you two, and being able to sense air temperatures I can sense elevated body heat coming from Barriss, this tells me Barriss may be aroused, no doubt by your presence Ahsoka, tell me were you aware of that" mused Gabriel aloud causing Barriss to visibly blush.

"Master you can sense air temperature" asked Barriss attempting to change the subject?

"Of course, my people fly, we need to be able to sense air currents, temperature, and pressure, along with many other perks that come from being an avian like species" retorted Gabriel as he and his squires broke paths since they needed to sleep and their quarters was away from the bridge.

…..CAPTAINS QUARTERS…

Gabriel found his way back to his quarters after receiving no word from Marikane, and was greeted by no one. "Odd" he said to himself as he caught sight of various articles of clothing scattered across the floor, no doubt Trance and Raven's, but then he caught sight of what appeared to be what Rommie was wearing that evening.

He then threw his coat where he usually did and decided to investigate the bedroom, and upon opening the door to the bedroom, found three beautifully nude women who appeared to be waiting on him, and as the door closed behind him all was well aboard the Andromeda Ascendant.

…BRIDGE OF THE ANDROMEDA ASCENDANT…

The lights flickered and several systems seemed to flicker on and off.

"Rommie what was that" asked Beka Valentine from the pilot's seat.

"My robotic avatar is…..uh…..distracted, but don't worry I have assumed her duties for the time being" answered Rommie's hologram self.

"Gabriel" asked Beka with a chuckle?

"I do believe that would be my business" answered Rommie quaintly.

"We'll have fun with that" replied Beka.

…CAPTAINS QUARTERS SOMETIME LATER…..

Rommie and Trance had risen a little earlier than Raven and Gabriel as Rommie didn't require sleep and Trance needed very little. Rommie would have much liked to stay in bed, but she found she didn't want Trance to have to be alone.

As Rommie sat with Trance on the couch they both gazed at the stars, and then Trance snuggled up close to Rommie, and Rommie put her arms around Trance in a comforting manner.

"He broke the rules" said Trance quietly.

Rommie was a little puzzled and then she asked "How?"

"He wasn't supposed to be in love" replied Trance.

"Will we be punished, what's going to happen" asked Rommie fearful of what Trance was going to say?

"Nothing's going to happen" said Trance as she nuzzled closer into Rommie.

Rommie was further puzzled as she asked "why, I….thought he broke the rules?"

"Because Raven and I broke the rules too, because we love you too" stated Trance warmly and quietly.

Rommie had never had words come to her mouth easier as she simply said "and I love you too."

Trance was soon fast asleep again in Rommie's arms, and Rommie sat contemplating all that had happened, and she smiled at Trance's soft breathing and had to admit the debauchery they had gotten up to must have taken its toll on her, but one thing Rommie was sure of was that they would never abandon her.

Rommie sat listening to Trance sleep for some time but was only interrupted when she picked up an urgent message from Marikane Cananvi, and the Rogue Hawke was coming in hot, and had wounded aboard.

Gabriel strode out of the bedroom followed by Raven, both still in the process of getting dressed, and Rommie reluctantly woke Trance who stirred from her sleep a little confusedly, and Rommie had to admit it was cute.

As the Party made their way to the bridge, Gabriel relaying orders through Rommie, the Hawke came out of Hyperspace nearby, and was followed by several other vessels that Rommie began to engage, and Gabriel could feel the distant thumps of her long toms, he also felt a newer more pronounced shake from her new cannons.

"Captain the Hawke is inbound to hanger P4" stated Rommie.

"Good, cover his approach" stated Gabriel.

"He's being tailed, allowing him to land will create opportunity for the other vessel" stated Rommie.

"Doesn't matter, Marikane's my crew, route four security teams and a medical team, and engage internal defenses" stated Gabriel as he turned away from the direction Trance and Raven were going and began to make his way to hanger P4.

Rommie began to follow him and Gabriel had to ask "You coming with me?"

"Of course someone has to watch you're back" replied Rommie with a smile keeping pace.

"I guess it's only fair seeing how much I got to watch your back last night" retorted Gabriel with a smile.

"You know you enjoyed the view" replied Rommie with a smile as they came upon the door where about forty men were standing.

As they entered the hanger the Hawke was setting down, heavily beaten, and another ship came blazing in with its auto cannons belching fire and forced the party back through the doors killing two of Gabriel's men but he saved a third by pulling him out of the way with the force.

Gabriel then waited until the cannons turned their attention away from them before popping out and crushing the auto cannons with the force, but noticed the ship was dropping dozens of B2 battle droids from the sides, his hanger was a battlefield.

"Rommie get the defenses up" bellowed Gabriel as the Andromeda's automated defense cannons began to turn the tide, but then the ramp descended from the ship, and a massive figure in grey armor strolled down the ramp pinning down several of Gabriel's men.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT" barked Gabriel recognizing a familiar scent in the air.

"Scans match his profile to that of the Gen'Dai bounty hunter Durge" stated Rommie as she drew her two blaster pistols and fired on several B2s.

Gabriel caught Rommie in a fierce kiss which surprised her, and then proceeded to leap over the cover he had moved into.

As the skirmish began to come to a close Gabriel called "DURGE!"

The armored figure turned and a harsh voice came through its vocalizers "Judicator"

Durge then leapt at Gabriel with surprising speed for a figure of his size and brought his fist down, but Gabriel blocked and the strength of the blow caused his feet to sink into the durasteel beneath him. Gabriel then retaliated by delivering a fierce blow on Durge's chest causing him to stagger and giving Gabriel a chance to draw his red bladed Light Tonfas.

As Durge charged Gabriel became a flurry of spins and red light that quickly sliced Durges Arm into a dozen pieces, and the Gen'Dai staggered back and began to fire his wrist mounted blaster.

Ahsoka and Barriss arrived just in time to see Gabriel advance and quickly dismember Durge, and then used the force to lift a large crate to crush the remains, then proceeded to lift and drop the crate several more times until only a pale pink pulp and some scrapes of armor remained, and then Gabriel seemed to cast fire at the pulp from his hand, a force power Ahsoka and Barriss had never seen before, then he proceeded to lift the burnt pulpy remains with the force and threw them out the airlock.

The ramp to the Hawke went down and Marikane came out with Fordo leaning heavily on him and bleeding from the shoulder.

As the medics stabilized Fordo Gabriel asked "Did you get it?"

"Yea I'm fine captain thanks for asking, and yea I got it, its sitting in the onboard computers of that ship" stated Marikane quaintly pointing at the ugly ship Durge had flown.

"Clever as usual, get some rest, and report to me tomorrow" stated Gabriel as he began to direct clean-up of his hanger.

Ahsoka made her way to Gabriel's side and asked "Master that seemed a little excessive"

"You have obviously never fought a Gen'Dai little one, I doubt that one is even dead" Stated Gabriel.

"And what was that force power" asked Barriss who had followed Ahsoka.

"Pyrokenises little ones, just another version of force lightning" answered Gabriel.

"I assume you want me to hack that" asked Rommie now standing next to Gabriel looking at Durge's vessel.

"Of course love, but not tonight, we need your attention tonight" retorted Gabriel with a smirk.

Rommie merely smiled as she followed Gabriel from the hanger, she was now loved by and in love with Trance, Raven, and of course Gabriel, she won a battle, tested her new guns on some separatist ships, and more love was to come, today was a good day she thought to herself.

All was well aboard Andromeda as she found new purpose in her existence.

MARIKANE IS THE PROPERTY OF GONE RAMPANT


	26. Chapter26 Return Of A Hero

"_Ahsookkkaaa_" Ahsoka woke as she heard her name whispered into her ear, only to find nothing but an empty room, and then she lay back down, and Barriss nuzzled closer to her.

"Damnit why do I always forget to ask Gabriel about that" she said to herself, and then began to feel sleeps embrace tugging at her eyelids once more.

Chapter 26-Return Of A Hero

Gabriel awoke, and found his bed empty save for himself, and decided it was best to get up and greet a new day. He threw on some black fatigues and a black tee shirt, glad Trance always seemed to do laundry before he awoke.

The door slid open, and Gabriel was greeted by the delicious scent of Trance's cooking as she prepared breakfast from the kitchen, aided by Ahsoka. Barriss sat at the table reading an ancient tome and every now and then appeared to look up and ask Trance a question. Raven appeared to have awoken from bed and had gone straight to Rommie's lap, and then back to sleep, and Rommie held a data pad with one hand, and played with Raven's hair with the other. Curiously enough Marikane sat in front of a Shogi board in the center of the living room floor, and appeared to be teaching Fordo to play.

"So the dead rise" Marikane said to Gabriel from where he set.

"Yea, and your face is enough to put me back in the grave" stated Gabriel quaintly.

"Have you looked at yourself, Kriff put a mask on that thing, there are children present" deadpanned Marikane.

"Don't talk about yourself that way Marikane" retorted Gabriel.

"Best comeback I've ever heard" stated Marikane with a grin.

"It's too early to listen to this" said Ahsoka from the kitchen.

"I agree with her sir" stated Fordo.

"Fordo, you turning against me to" deadpanned Marikane.

"No sir, just trying to keep the peace, and keep you from getting blown out of an airlock, in case you didn't notice the avatar seems to be getting pretty annoyed" stated Fordo calmly with a smirk.

Marikane turned and looked at Rommie sitting on the couch, she seemed to be doing the same thing she was two minutes ago. Marikane turned back to Fordo and asked hesitantly "you think so?"

Fordo leaned closer to Marikane and whispered "she seems to emulate humans, and when humans appear to be uninterested, their often paying close attention, and I don't think she's smiling" causing Marikane to go deep into thought.

"I can still hear you" said Rommie patiently causing both men to jump.

"Gabybear, will you help Barriss set the table" Trance said from the kitchen just as Gabriel had sat down next to Rommie on the couch.

"Yea" answered Gabriel as he got up just as quickly as he had sat down.

Barriss closed her book, and helped Gabriel find plates, the table would be full this morning, and Barriss couldn't think of a time since she had been on the Andromeda that it had been, but since she had started her training under Gabriel she had come to enjoy the company of other beings, especially friends, and Ahsoka, and she was almost glad she wasn't a Jedi anymore. She even thought to herself about how much she had come to trust Gabriel, he was strong, brave, passionate, and motivated by love, all the traits of what she thought made up a great hero. She didn't trust him when they had first met, she had found him strange, and found him weak for his attachment to Trance and Raven, but now that she had Ahsoka she couldn't imagine having to live as a Jedi, the path she once desired so badly now seemed so distant, cold, and lonely, she now wished to be a Knight in the order of light, and her and Ahsoka together forever.

Then Barriss had a question "Master, what is the bond?"

All in the room had heard her and where now listening, as Gabriel sighed and asked "Little one, do you really wish to know?"

Barriss nodded, and Gabriel merely said "I will explain it over breakfast, in the meantime, I believe Raven, Trance, Rommie and I have something to discuss, In private"

"Yea, we do, Ahsoka will you take over" said Trance as she turned and made her way to the bed room?

Rommie was a little scared, and was also intrigued with how Raven seemed to wake and know exactly what had just been said, and took Rommie's hand with an uncharacteristic smile and the two walked to the bedroom, leaving four very bewildered people behind.

As she entered the bedroom, Rommie didn't know what to expect, but she was positive it couldn't be good.

"Rommie, you know how we feel about you right" asked Gabriel?

Rommie nodded.

"Then you know what we're about to ask" stated Gabriel.

"That I need to go away, and never come back, or you don't want me" answered Rommie and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Rommie was then surprised when she found three pairs of arms wrapped around her, and Gabriel's strong hands taking hers, Trance's soft fingers brushing the tear off her face, and Raven wrapping her arms around Rommie from behind, and nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Rommie, we don't want you to go away, we could never let you go, and we will never let you be alone if we can help it" answered Trance compassionately.

"But you have to want us here" said Raven.

"And that's what we wanted to ask, do you want us" concluded Gabriel?

Rommie couldn't believe what she was being asked, she was certain they would ask her to leave, or not want her, she was so overwhelmed, but she knew, she had always known, she could only say "Yes" and she was surprised to see the three of them relax, almost as if they had expected a no.

Rommie was then treated to hugs, and several kisses, and she had to admit she was a little overwhelmed.

"The bond between us has already been formed, but you can still enter in a way similar to marriage" stated Gabriel calmly.

"I don't care, whatever it takes, I want to be with you three forever" said Rommie fiercely.

"Just make sure you don't think we're rushing things" said Trance lovingly as she planted a soft kiss on Rommie's cheek.

"Every moment is an eternity to me, so believe me I've put some thought into this" answered Rommie with a smile.

"Good, now that that's resolved we have guest, and breakfast" stated Raven as she exited the bed room.

Trance took Rommie's hand and led her from the room, followed by Gabriel receiving four funny looks from the guest in the quarters.

"What" asked Gabriel?

Fordo looked away, Marikane shook his head, and Barriss and Ahsoka seemed to go back to a conversation, and Breakfast was served.

Marikane spoke through a mouth full of buttered toast "So I assume you have a plan."

"I always have a plan" stated Gabriel proudly.

"Yea but it's usually half baked, I mean the plan you gave me for my last mission was find separatist base, infiltrate it, get info, come back to Andromeda, I mean seriously that sounds more like an objective list from a terrible video game" retorted Marikane.

"My plans allow for improvision" stated Gabriel in an attempt to defend himself.

Marikane just shook his head and said "and I assume your next plan is find sword, get sword, go home, awesome plan."

"Eh, more or less" answered Gabriel quaintly drawing a derisive stare from Marikane.

"Gabybear that can't be your whole plan" exclaimed Trance worriedly.

"I'm kidding love" answered Gabriel with a chuckle.

"Then what is it if I may ask" queried Raven.

"We find the sword, and Marikane gets it, then we go home" answered Gabriel in the most serious voice he could.

"Smartass" mumbled Marikane.

"Ok, I'll be serious, Rommie hacks the ship we have in the docking bay, we obtain coordinates, we then use the ship to sneak into wherever their holding the sword, all whilst the Andromeda creates a nice Glorious Heritage class distraction" explained Gabriel.

"Still sounds half-baked with a 70% chance of malfunction" retorted Marikane. (See if you can guess that game reference)

"It's simple so an idiot like you can remember it" replied Gabriel with smile.

"Master you said you would explain the bond" interrupted Barriss.

"Right, where to begin" mused Gabriel.

"Most people typically begin things at the beginning, but I guess I shouldn't talk since my favorite movie saga began on episode four for some reason" deadpanned Marikane.

Gabriel just gave him an odd look and began "Right well when force users are drawn together through love, the bond between them can become almost tangible, well more like gravity, and through the proper rituals can be strengthened, and when this happens certain physical traits can be passed, such as when we bonded Trance's skin became like mine in its ability to absorb energy, and Raven received my awareness of air currents, we aren't really sure how these traits pass on, but we believe it's to make us more compatible with each other."

"Then why doesn't Raven have energy absorbent skin" asked Ahsoka who seemed very interested.

"Well we don't really know that either, but we assume it's because you can only receive traits that could theoretically evolve into your species, so in a way it just forces you to evolve, but again this is only an assumption, we Judicator's only really know it works, we don't question why, but many traits are passed and received, like my longevity was passed to Raven, and I now see better in the dark then most Judicators" continued Gabriel plainly.

"So pretty much you're saying Barriss won't grow montrails like a Togruta, that _would_ look pretty funny" mused Marikane through a mouthful of eggs causing Fordo to chuckle.

"I think that would be sexy" retorted Ahsoka causing Barriss to blush.

"So what about the death thing if one of you dies" asked Ahsoka inquisitively?

"Well, if one of us dies, it's like gravity continues pulling us into the afterlife to be with our lovers, yea I think that's the best way to explain it" explained Gabriel.

Breakfast was a pleasant affair aboard the Andromeda that day, Marikane made many jokes, Gabriel told a story or two, and even Fordo seemed to enjoy stories of his adventures, especially those about the founding of his beloved republic, and Rommie now knew she was loved, and nothing could take the joy she now held in her heart.

…A FEW HOURS LATER…..

Gabriel walked out into his living room, Ahsoka and Barriss where reading in their own quarters, and Marikane and Fordo had gone to prepare for the upcoming mission, leaving only Rommie, Trance, Raven, and himself in the quarters.

Gabriel then reached into his left pocket, and produced a chain, and on it was a little metallic blue raven clutching a crimson pearl, a tiny metallic orange fox wrapped around a dull flaming crystal, and a tiny metallic black dragon with ruby red eyes, clutching a dull silver pearl. He then walked to Rommie and took her hand, and placed the chain in it, and said "For you love, so that no matter where you travel we will always be close by you."

Rommie then surprised him by producing three little charms from her own pocket and said "I want the three of you to know how much I love you, and I want to be with you, to laugh with your friends and protect you from your rivals, whatever it takes I will never let you down" and he could do nothing but smile just like Raven and Trance as he took a charm and looked at it, a beautiful white eagle clutching in one of its feet a tiny black pearl.

"I made these, the eagle is of my own hull and the crystal is full of my hydraulic fluid, the closest thing I have to blood" explained Rommie and then the three of them each took their eagle and wrapped both hands around it leaving and opening between their thumbs, and then each of them appeared to blow on their eagle and a light could be glimpsed coming from between their fingers.

Rommie tilted her head in question, and Gabriel then explained "Sorry love should've mentioned that, we just imbued them with the force so they won't break."

"I see" said Rommie as she donned her own bond chain, and she had never worn anything around her neck that felt more comfortable or right.

"That looks so good on you" stated Trance as she rushed forward and took Rommie into a hug, which Rommie returned.

"I do believe we have a mission about to begin loves" stated Gabriel calmly.

"Right, we had best make our way to the bridge then" stated Rommie calmly with a smile.

Rommie was caught off guard as Raven caught her around the waist and kissed her, but she wouldn't have refused even if she had been on guard, "I can't wait till tonight" said Raven seductively.

The four of them left the quarters, Trance held Rommie's hand in hers and practically bounced the whole way to the bridge.

…..MEANWHILE ANDROMEDA HANGER P4…...

"Sir this plan seems a little ill fated" stated Fordo as he loaded his pistols.

"Look at the Brightside, at least Skywalker isn't here to crash our ship" retorted Marikane eliciting chuckles from several of his men.

"Do you think you can fly that" Fordo asked after a moment, looking at the ugly separatist ship.

"It's not the Hawke, but I could still make this POS dance if I have to" answered Marikane as the ships ramp slid down.

…..ANDROMEDA BRIDGE…...

"Is Marikane away" asked Gabriel from where he stood with his hands behind his back.

"Aye Gabriel" answered Rommie calmly.

"_Aye Gabriel_" mocked Beka from the pilots seat "what have I missed" she mused as she turned and saw the bond chain around Rommie's neck, she could only smile to herself.

"Good, give them twenty standard minutes, then take us in, prepare all ordinance, get all security teams to their stations, this is going to get bumpy" stated Gabriel coolly.

Trance could only giggle as she whispered into Rommie's ear "_I like it when it gets…bumpy._"

"All we can do now is wait" stated Gabriel calmly.

"Let the boredom commence" mumbled Raven as she produced a small book and leaned against the wall near the bridge doors.

After about 15 minutes of painful silence Gabriel finally said "Rommie make sure all crew are at their designated battle stations, Beka, plug in cooridinates"

After 19 minutes Gabriel gave the order to go into Hyperspace so they would arrive right at the twenty minute marker.

When the Andromeda exited Hyperspace what showed up on her view screens didn't register at first. A massive ribbed structure with a great indention near its northern pole, surrounded by warships of every separatist make.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" barked Gabriel to his bridge crew.

The Andromeda began to draw fire as one of his bridge officer's yelled "Sir it appears to be some type of battle station in the early stages of construction, about the size of a small moon."

"Beka bring the main guns to bear on that fleet, Rommie release the swarm" commanded Gabriel calmly regaining his composure.

"Aye Gabriel" complied Rommie as what felt like thunder rocked the ship, and a separatist heavy cruiser disappeared in a flare of light as the main guns fired and tore true a separatist ship, from bow to aft.

The Andromeda was a fearsome force in battle, and this was only amplified by the fact that she just released the biggest swarm of fighters any of the separatist commanders had ever seen one ship launch.

Ahsoka and Barriss walked onto the bridge, and looked at the view screen to see the fighters swarming from the Andromeda and Barriss asked "Master, are those…vulture droids?"

"Why yes little one, three thousand repurposed vulture droids" replied Gabriel with a smile.

"Where did you….." Ahsoka was cut off as Gabriel interrupted.

"We retasked two of Rommie's four cargo holds into droid bays, and we captured plenty of these over the years, and just repurposed their core processors to accept commands from Rommie" explained Gabriel.

Light from the fires aboard destroyed hulls cast a beautiful glow down the hull of the Andromeda Ascendant accented by the black drop of space behind her, vulture droids skimmed across her bow firing upon crippled vessels, her guns seemed to breath forth the very fires of hell, and every breath brought another vessel to its untimely end as wave after wave of frigates and destroyers failed to pierce her shielding, and the battle ships where no real challenge to her either, this was her domain, the battlefield of space, and her only concern was the amount of ammo she carried.

Then the force rippled, and then it felt as if a tsunami had rolled through the force, and Gabriel nearly fell over from it, as did all other force sensitive's on the bridge.

And then he walked onto the bridge, all six foot seven inches of him, in his crisp uniform, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING TO MY SHIP" barked captain Dylan Hunt, and he was followed by a starry eyed purple and gold female that bore a strong resemblance to Trance.

Gabriel was a little stunned, but he was in the middle of a battle as he gave orders "Trance, Tyr, remove these two from my bridge"

"Tyr" questioned Dylan who was drawing his force lance?

Tyr was quicker though as he had a gun aimed at Dylan, but Dylan didn't seem to want to surrender that easy as he extended his force lance to staff mode, and disarmed Tyr, and attempted to point it at Gabriel but Trance swiftly drew her purple saber, and cut his weapon in two and then pointed her saber at his throat.

"This way Dylan Hunt" stated Trance coolly as she made a shooing motion with her free hand attempting to goad Dylan into not offering further resistance.

"Rommie, you wanna help your captain here" Dylan pleaded.

"I am helping _my_ captain" replied Rommie not even looking at him as Trance pushed him through the door.

"That was a little harsh Gabe" mused Beka from the pilot's seat.

"I can't have him on the bridge trying to countermand my orders during battle, we can deal with him when this is over" explained Gabriel patiently.

"And what about Trance, uh other Trance, uh the Trance that was with him, you know what I mean" queried Beka as the ship shook from the main guns firing.

"When the battles over" stated Gabriel.

"Speak of the devil, we have a ship inbound" exclaimed Beka.

"I see a dozen inbound ships" retorted Gabriel.

"I mean a ship that resembles Marikane's" replied Beka rolling her eyes.

"Is it him" asked Gabriel?

"Yea, he says he's got a nice shiney present, and he wants to know where the nearest pawn shop is" exclaimed Beka with a grin.

"Smartass" mumbled Gabriel "Rommie, give him cover, then use the remaining vultures to cover our escape" ordered Gabriel calmly clasping his hands behind his back.

"We got him, where to" barked Beka.

"Not here" replied Gabriel.

"Right setting coordinates for not here, and we are away" stated Beka as the blue kaleidoscope of Hyperspace appeared across the view screens.

As Gabriel made his way to Hanger P4, he wondered what Tarn's blade would look like, since it had been nearly fifty thousand years since he had last seen it. He wondered if force blades could tarnish.

As he stepped into the Hanger Marikane stood there, still in his armor holding a fiercely shining Judicator sword with both hands and appeared to be struggling with its weight, it hadn't lost any of its beauty, from the diamond like crystal set into the pommel, the hilt made of what appeared like gold, the cross guard made of gold and silver neatly folded into a pattern resembling the branches of a rose bush, ending with a gold and silver rose on either side of the blade, and a highly polished perfect blade, that seemed to emit its own light, and the blade radiated and pulsed with the force.

"Stop standing their gawking, this things damn heavy" exclaimed Marikane with a grunt.

Ahsoka entered behind Gabriel and couldn't take her eyes off the sword; it looked more a work of art then a weapon of war.

"How you can use something this heavy in a fight I'll never know" grunted Marikane.

Gabriel reached out and took the blade with one hand, and wielded it almost effortlessly and said "That's because in order to wield a Judicator blade, it requires more than just holding it, or else the blade will fight you every step of the way."

Marikane just shook his head and walked off, followed by his men.

Gabriel looked the blade up and down, and noticed an inscription on it, written in Juxtication, and Ahsoka seemed to notice it two as she asked "Master what does that say"

Gabriel read aloud "With this blade, justice will carve its legacy."

"What does that mean" queried Ahsoka.

"It's where the sword gets its name, if I remember correctly it was called Judicial Legacy" explained Gabriel.

"Rommie" Gabriel said allowed and a hologram representation of Rommie appeared "Set course for Coruscant, the republic needs to know about whatever it is the separatist are building out here" and the avatar nodded.

Ahsoka couldn't help but reach out and touch the sword; it seemed to draw her in with its beauty, Gabriel was speaking with Rommie and didn't notice until Ahsoka had touched her finger to the gleaming blade, and then all went black to her, as she felt herself hit the deck floor.

When Ahsoka awoke she found herself surrounded by plants, a thick green haze seemed to permeate all around her, and the air was thick with the smell of life, the only sound was that of running water.

After taking in her surroundings and realizing she couldn't remember anything about how she got here she decided to find the source of the sound of water.

After about five minutes walking, she found a clearing, and a stream ran through it, and she looked up the stream and saw two figures sitting under a great tree seemingly deep conversation.

Ahsoka then decided to ask them where she was, as she made her way to them, she looked at them, one in jedi robes with long brown hair, and a stern wizened face, the other was broad shouldered, and well-muscled, he had a fine sculpted face and long blond hair, but the most haunting feature were the black marbles he had for eyes, Judicator eyes.

The brown haired on looked up and said "Ah, Ahsoka, so glad you could join us."

"How do you know my name, where am I, and who are you" asked Ahsoka defensively?

"Many eyes are upon you young one, you are in a magical place, and I am Qui-Gon Jin, and this is my good friend Sareth Tarn" explained the brown haired one cheerfully.

MARIKANE IS THE PROPERTY OF GONE RAMPANT, IF YOU LIKE HIM READ ROGUE.


	27. Chapter27 An Evil Returns

Chapter 27 – An Evil Returns.

"Wait Qui-Gon Gin, the one that taught Obi Wan Kenobi" asked Ahsoka inquisitively.

"Yes I am he" stated Qui-Gon with a chuckle.

"And Sareth Tarn, Gabriel's teacher, the first Judicator" continued Ahsoka.

"Yea, that sounds about right" answered Sareth with a voice that flowed like honey, and Ahsoka could feel his force presence threatening to overwhelm her.

"Am I…did I become one with the force….." asked Ahsoka fearfully.

"Come on over here and take a seat little , we have a lot to talk about" answered Sareth motioning for her take a seat next to him.

"ANSWER, AM I DEAD" yelled Ahsoka beginning to fear she wouldn't get to see Barriss again.

"Calm your thoughts, take a seat and we will begin to explain" replied Qui-Gon with a stern tone.

"She certainly has Gabriel's impatience" remarked Sareth with a grin.

"Start talking" growled Ahsoka as she sat down.

"And his attitude" remarked Sareth seemingly more annoyed then he was a second ago.

…..MEANWHILE…..

Gabriel looked down as Rev Bem looked over the unconscious form of Ahsoka lying on the deck floor.

"Physically there is nothing wrong with her, and I am at a loss" said Rev Bem with his gruff voice.

Barriss ran in followed by Raven and Trance "AHSOKA" she screamed terrified for her lover, and ran to Ahsoka's limp form.

"What happened Gabybear" asked Trance with a concerned look on her face?

"I don't know, she touched the blade, and then she hit the floor" answered Gabriel.

Barriss was on her knees and asked through tears "Master she's going to be fine right, she just needs rest right?"

Gabriel bent down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, and Barriss buried her head into his chest and wept, and Gabriel put a hand on the back of her head, still covered by her hood and lied through his teeth as he cooed into her ear "Calm little one, she's going to be fine, I've seen this a dozen times, just not sure how Ahsoka did it, give her time ok."

"What is it" asked Barriss with her head still in his chest.

Gabriel was quick to make something up as he answered calmly "She accidently went into a force trance, it's an old Judicator technique, now Rev Bem is going to get her to med bay, you go with him and Raven, and it's said if you're in a force trance you can hear your loved ones, so go and talk to her."

Barriss nodded as Raven picked Ahsoka up with the force, and began walking behind Raven as the three beings left for med bay.

"Do you really know what's wrong with Ahsoka" asked Trance eyeing Gabriel?

"I have no clue what's wrong with her, but her vital signs where stable so she isn't dead, I know that much" answered Gabriel as he made his way from the hanger followed by Trance.

"So you lied to Barriss" asked Trance sternly.

"Love, I couldn't bear to see her like that, plus I have other problems and I need her head in the game" said Gabriel with a sigh.

"Your squire may be dying, and you have _bigger_ problems" stated Trance fiercely.

"There is a separatist super weapon being built that the republic needs to know about, and I have two strangers aboard my ship, one of which is another Lambent Kith, the other is unsettling Rommie, one of the women I love, and on top of that there's a war to fight" answered Gabriel equally fiercely.

"Stop being yourself for once and confront this, be what those two girls need, and if you won't do it for them do it because you need this Gabriel Atreides" replied Trance venomously.

"AND WHAT IS IT THAT I NEED" roared Gabriel and Trance seemed afraid of him as tears formed in her eyes.

"They need a father figure right now, and you need them more then you realise" whimpered Trance and Gabriel was truly regretful for letting his anger best him as he put his arms around Trance, and then he noticed something that almost made him laugh.

"Rommie, did you just target me with internal defenses" asked Gabriel aloud.

"I only intended to protect Trance" said a hologram that appeared beside them.

"I see" answered Gabriel with a smile as he hugged Trance a little closer and said "Love let me deal with our guest, Rommie tell Beka to lay in a course for Coruscant, and then we will see what we can do for Ahsoka, and Rommie please stop targeting me"

"Sorry" stated Rommie quaintly as she disappeared.

"Right, let's go address these guests" stated Gabriel with a sigh as he turned away from Trance striding down the corridor with his coat billowing behind him.

…ANDROMEDA STARBOARD OBSERVATION LOUNGE…...

Dylan paced back and forth across the lounge, and Trance watched patiently.

"Dylan you really should calm down" said Trance kindly.

"I don't know where the hell we are, I don't know where my crew is, my own ship is ignoring me, and I'm stuck in an observation lounge, forgive me if I'm a little anxious" barked Dylan.

"I don't think they intend to harm us, or we'd probably already be dead" answered Trance warmly.

"Yea, well this is a hell of a way to start a friendship" retorted Dylan.

Then the door slid open, and Gabriel strode in, followed by Trance.

"So you're Dylan Hunt, former captain of the Andromeda" stated Gabriel calmly.

"And who am I looking at" asked Dylan fiercely?

"Captain Gabriel Atreides, current captain of the Andromeda, and bond mate to Trance Lian, Raven, and Rommie Ascendant" answered Gabriel quaintly.

"And why am I being held prisoner" asked Dylan raising an eyebrow.

"Because you have a captains mentality, and I don't need you countermanding my orders in the middle of a battle, plus Rommie whom I love very deeply has an extreme dislike of you" explained Gabriel calmly before asking "and who may I ask is this" eyeing Trance Gemini who was sitting on a couch and she seemed to blush when Gabriel gave her his attention.

"Uh….I'm uh Trance Gemini" stuttered Trance Gamini hesitantly, blushing even more.

"She's my baby sis Gabybear" responded his Trance quickly.

"Ah, I see the resemblance, but no need to get jealous love, I have enough females in my life" answered Gabriel with a chuckle.

"So if we aren't being held prisoner would you mind explaining things to us" asked Dylan impatiently?

"Of course what do you want to know" asked Gabriel patiently?

"Where are we" demanded Dylan?

"Let's see, we pieced this together from Some of the other crewmen who just popped in like yourself, even Rommie and Andromeda just appeared, you see when this Trance" Gabriel motioned to Trance Gemini "took you through the Route of Ages, you traveled between universes, and you brushed up against this one, it then split you since you didn't fully enter into this universe" droned Gabriel.

"Wait, split me" asked Dylan?

"Yea, there are now two Dylan's, and no, before you ask you are not a copy, its complicated but technically you both have always existed, but you haven't, again complicated, so yea, you're in another universe, probably stuck here until you find the route of ages again" explained Gabriel.

"Then why did I appear on the Andromeda and not at the Route of Ages" queried Dylan raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Because matter from other universes try's to stay together, like gravity, so when you entered this universe you appeared at the greatest concentration of matter from your universe, or at least that's the theory" explained Trance Lian.

"Then I need to get back, there are lives in danger, and Andromeda's going with me" stated Dylan.

"Well, for one thing, different universes means different laws of physics, the further you get from your own the stranger the rules get, theoretically you can go far enough that two plus two equals twenty two, this also means time may pass differently, so by setting foot here, one second may equal a million years or less than a Nano second in your home universe, it would probably be best to let the other you to handle the problems, and two the Andromeda does as she wishes, that means if she says no, you will take her over my, Raven, and Trance's dead body" droned Gabriel as if he was getting bored.

Dylan sighed as he asked "so what now, and don't think I trust you yet?"

"Well the two of you need a place to stay, for now Trance Gemini will be aiding Rev Bem in med bay, and Dylan, you will be Mr. Harper's assistant for now" answered Gabriel.

"WHAT" exclaimed Dylan?

"I don't trust you either, and besides Rommie has already expressed her thoughts on the matter, and she doesn't want to see you" explained Gabriel calmly.

"I go from being captain to being a tool boy, all in a single day, this is just peachy" mumbled Dylan.

"My ship, my rules Dylan, besides technology progressed along a different route here and the Andromeda has been retrofitted for it, her weapons and defensive measures are far different then you remember, and right now you would have no clue how to command her, what better way is there for you to learn than by working with Harper, now with this I give you two the right to move about the ship, please don't cause any trouble, when we next make port, you will set up bank accounts and I will forward your pay there, if you do not like the way I run my ship, feel free to say, and I will drop you off at the nearest habitable world, am I understood" said Gabriel with an air of command as he crossed his hands behind his back.

Both nodded, and Gabriel turned and strode out of the room, and turned to one of his guards and ordered "Show them to some empty quarters, get them any supplies they need to begin and see them to their stations" and the guard nodded.

Trance caught up with him as he began walking and she asked "Are we going to help Ahsoka now?" with a concerned tone.

"Yes love" answered Gabriel as his coat billowed behind him.

…..MEANWHILE…..

"Calm down Dylan, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason why Rommie won't talk with you that can be fixed with a few words and an apology" cooed Trance Gemini as she accompanied Dylan.

"I don't know, in the meantime we do as we are told and suffer through it" said Dylan calmly as he walked.

"He was rather….Handsome though" stated Trance Gemini with a slight smile.

"Who Gabriel, I don't trust him, and who was that other Lambent Kith with him" asked Gabriel?

"Trance Lian, she is one of my oldest sisters, and Gabriel is expressly hers, even though we all find him….attractive, and he has demonstrated on many occasions he can sense the differences between us, even though we all look alike" explained Trance calmly.

"Why would he need to" asked Dylan inquisitively.

"The same reason she chose to look slightly different from the rest of us" explained Trance calmly.

"And why is that" questioned Dylan?

"We all find him very attractive, and some of my sisters are a little more mischievous then others, and sometimes attempt to uh…Bed him when sister Lian isn't around, but he has always seen right through such ruses and they only anger him, the only one who actually knows how he sense's the difference between us is sister Carnis, who nearly succeeded in getting him, but she won't tell the secret as she's just as jealous as sister Lian" replied Trance.

"So your kind lust after him like love sick school girls" asked Dylan nearly laughing at the thought of a bunch of Trance's chasing Gabriel.

"My older sisters do, my body hasn't fully developed, I'm still considered a child by our standards, and therefore I haven't yet developed a sex drive" explained Trance "Besides, he's a little too serious for me, I think Harper is much more attractive…..Uh please don't repeat that."

"Harper, really" mused Dylan.

"He's funny and sweet" replied Trance with a smile and slight blush.

…MEANWHILE…

"So I'm not dead" checked Ahsoka.

"No we just wished to speak with you Ahsoka" answered Qui-Gon.

"What would a master whose become one with the force and a traitor wish to speak with me about" asked Ahsoka?

"A rising threat that no one has even noticed yet" answered Sareth calmly.

"And that is" asked Ahsoka?

"I will explain if you quiet down a bit" remarked Sareth, and when he saw Ahsoka had become silent he began "Im sure Gabriel told you of the Judicator civil war, and our fall from grace" asked Sareth?

Ahsoka nodded.

"Did he tell you I supposedly attacked my own people" asked Sareth?

Ahsoka nodded again.

"Then I begin there, as I watched my home split across the sky, I fell, back to Iego, wounded in battle, but I survived the fall, but couldn't move, my body was all but broken, I was ready to die, but this was not to be as another landed beside me, yet he was unharmed. I looked and to my relief it was another Primearch, Primearch Santius had survived the battle as well, but he was not the Judicator he once was, it had been some time since I had last seen him, and he was much stronger then I remembered, but what caught me most of guard was the influence of Bohga, what Jedi call the dark side was strong with him, hidden from my brothers, only I was strong enough to sense it. I was dying, I had no way to warn my surviving brothers and he knew this as he stabbed me through my heart, then used dark magic's to reanimate my body and send it at my brothers" explained Sareth.

"So what happened to Santius" questioned Ahsoka.

"He hid from my sights, but he has emerged once more, and is now allied with the dark side, and has become even stronger, and intends to wreak havoc upon the Galaxy, now I wished to speak with you specifically to tell you something" explained Sareth carefully.

"And that is" queried Ahsoka with a raised eyebrow.

"Santius has become incredibly powerful, a blade will no longer kill him, but there is a light within you little one, nurtured by your love for Barriss, in time it will become very powerful, and this can destroy him, you can destroy him, and you will know what I speak of when the time comes" explained Sareth patiently.

"May I ask something" said Ahsoka?

"Of course" answered Sareth warmly.

"Why did you fight against your brothers and Gabriel in your civil war" questioned Ahsoka?

Sareth sighed and said "I want the Luminarch to come, just like them, but they also needed to understand something, we are powerful, and we must keep our numbers in check, five hundred thousand of us fighting devastated Terlian, imagine if our kind grow and spread, imagine if ten million of us fight, we would devastate the Galaxy, my brothers need to understand this, we are too powerful for there to be a great multitude of us, and since it required my life for them to see this then I have no regrets little one, now go, back to the world of the living with you" stated Sareth warmly as he waved his hands to shoo her away.

….ANDROMEDA MED BAY…

Ahsoka awoke with a gasp, and was a little startled when she felt warm arms around her, and realized it was Barriss and calmed down.

"Yea, I missed the plate number on that speeder before you ask" came Marikane's voice.

"Where's Gabriel" asked Ahsoka?

….DANTOOINE…..

Mace Windu marched with his troops, about to engage the separatist, a Judicator walked behind him, they seemed to come and go with the wind, but when they were there the battles seemed easier, the marches shorter, and the time passed faster, as if every one of them was in a permanent battle meditation lifting the spirits of all around them.

And then he was there, standing in the middle of the road, Gun metal grey armor, dented and battered, radiating with the dark side. He held what looked a Judicator blade in one hand, its hand guard looked much like flames, coming from the mouths of wolf heads protruding from the bottom of the blade, with a black Onyx set into the pommel, and the blade seemed to absorb all light around it into its dark black center. The figure wore a black cape, torn in several places, but his most striking feature where the stark black wings protruding from his back.

His voice was raspy and hoarse as he said "Hello brother Saybriel."

"Primearch…Santius" questioned the Judicator behind Windu, and before he could say another word Santius lunged, and his blade pierced Saybriels armor, and the Judicator could do naught but cough up his own mercury blood.

"This wound is not fatal as I have need of you, tell the council Santius the Black has returned from the depths of hell, and I want my revenge" stated Santius as he then faded away into the wind before Windu could do anything.

Saybriel collapsed as clone medics scrambled around him.

I NEED REVIEWS, IF YOU READ THIS FAR AND DON'T REVIEW SHAME ON YOU, IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS PM ME.


	28. Chapter28 Confrontations

**Dualitys Of Destiny**

Chapter 28-Confrontations

Gabriel stood, looking out the floor to ceiling Plexiglas window, when he felt Raven walk up behind him, and she pulled his arm over her shoulder, and snuggled into his side.

"Today couldn't have been easy, if you like I could provide some….stress relief." said Raven seductively, and the two of them both turned upon hearing a slight disturbance in the kitchen, what they saw was Trance, who appeared to have picked Rommie up and sat her on the counter (No small feat either as Rommie is quite heavy) and now stood between her legs, the two locked in a fierce kiss, and Gabriel could just see Trance's hand sliding south with curious fingers.

He and Raven turned back to the window and Gabriel calmly said "I'm fine love, besides they may wish to only have each other for now," stated Gabriel as he and Raven both heard a very audible gasp and a responding giggle.

"Then how about a nice relaxing game of shogi?" asked Raven with a slight smile as they both turned to see Trance leading Rommie to the bedroom by the hand, and they both chuckled.

"Very well," said Gabriel as Raven faded to a position behind him, and smoothly pulled his jacket off, folded it, and sat it on the couch as Gabriel used the force to place and set a shogi board.

"You can talk to me you know, this can't be easy on you," said Raven aloud as she began with her normal opening move.

"I know, and it's not." replied Gabriel absentmindedly responding with his opening move.

"Santius Morelgo, the second Primearch, brother to Sareth Tarn, he must have been powerful," mused Raven aloud trying to get Gabriel to open up, she wasn't a therapist, but she did have two thousand years' worth of handling Gabriel, and she knew him pretty well.

"Yea, he was something, and he always had this smirk, and a twinkle in his eye, I remember when I was learning to fly, I was so unsure of myself, I didn't think I could do it, and it terrified me, and he took notice, knelt down in front of me, looked me in the eye and said sometimes you don't have to be sure of something in order to do it." said Gabriel with a faraway look in his eyes as he maneuvered his shogi pieces.

"Sounds like he was a major part of your childhood," replied Raven kindly.

"Well, if Sareth was comparable to my father, Santius would be my older brother." Explained Gabriel calmly.

"So do you think Ahsoka's dream was the truth about him?" asked Raven kindly.

"I don't know, but I guess it would fit with how I defeated Sareth, throughout that entire battle, he was silent, and had a look in his eyes as though he wasn't there, and I never should have been able to defeat him, Sareth taught me everything I know, even with Deaclon's help he would have crushed me like a bug." answered Gabriel.

"How do you think Santius could have fallen so far?" asked Raven a little concerned for her lover.

"He was constantly exploring the Unknown Regions; perhaps he ran afoul of some unknown threat out there," mused Gabriel aloud motioning his hand in a circle trying to dismiss the subject, and went back to maneuvering his pieces.

"I'm here, and despite Trance and Rommie's uh…predicament, they're both here as well," said Raven placing a hand upon his, and he smiled as he moved one piece and brought a swift end to the game.

She was a little stunned at first as she didn't even see that coming, but then she smiled.

Gabriel stood, and he had a faraway look on his face as he walked towards the bed room, but turned to enter the other room at the end of the hall, and opened the door. Raven followed him.

Inside was more like a library, shelve stacked with books and scrolls lined the walls, untold knowledge and ancient secrets seemed to permeate the room, but what was in the center of the room could take the breath from ones lungs, what was in the center of the room was a large metal statue in the likeness of Gabriel, as he once was, a fierce look upon his face, long hair immortalized in iron to be forever flowing in the wind, but what truly caught the eye was the armour. This was where Gabriel kept his Judicator armour, it was one of the most beautiful sets of Judicator armour Raven had ever seen, brilliantly golden, almost emitting its own light, and it was forged to fit him perfectly, folding to the curves of his muscles in the chest, and the greaves and gauntlets appeared more weapon then armour with their fierce corners that seemed as though they could rend steel, and his helmet, unlike most Judicator helmets his had upon It a brilliantly white Mohawk war crest of a Primearch. The statute cradled the helmet underneath one of its arms, and in the other hand gripped Gabriel's sword, a brilliant gold hilt encrusted with an onyx trim. The hand guard of the weapon seemed to be forged into the likes of the wings of a judicator, and the blade seemed to be made of liquid silver, bending the light that hit it like the surface of water, and as Raven moved around it as it always hypnotized her with its beauty she saw the blindingly white cape, emblazoned in gold was the crest of Gabriel Atreides, the likeness of an Icarion breathing a steady stream of flame that folded back around onto itself forming a circle, the same crest that he wore on his coat, and despite all the grief Raven gave him, as his bond mate this was her crest too, and she was proud of it, proud to be his, and proud to have him as hers.

Gabriel stood looking at his armour and said "I haven't worn this since I defeated and killed my master Sareth Tarn, but I fear I may need it to defeat Santius if he truly has fallen."

"I thought Ahsoka said she had a light within her capable of such," responded Raven still eyeing his armour.

"I trust her, but we can't put all of our hopes in a dream love, he was very powerful, and if we do face him, it will take me, Michael, and Uriel to defeat him, and even with three primearchs we could still lose." Responded Gabriel grimly.

"How powerful could he be?" asked Raven a little frightful of what Gabriel's answer might be.

"There's a legend that he once used the force to rip open a star causing a supernova, then forced it back in on itself to create a black hole in order to destroy an entire Gen'Dai fleet" answered Gabriel, and if this was a cartoon Raven's jaw would have hit the floor.

"That's just a legend, right?" she asked fearfully.

Gabriel shrugged and said "I have no doubt Master Sareth could have done it, and Santius was every bit as mighty as him."

"Gabriel, this armour is part of who you are," began Raven walking around the armour to him and taking his hand "It is your heritage, and your strength, and if it would help you wear it, and don't say it's not in you, don't make some excuse, wear it, if not for yourself but for me, Trance, and Rommie, because if you face him and die, Trance and I will die with you, and Rommie would probably follow soon after," concluded Raven as she let her body weight shift into his arms.

Gabriel thought for a time, gazing into the T shaped slit in his helmet that allowed him to see, and said "If I must, I will, but let's put this Santius business aside until we reach Coruscant at least love."

"What should we do until then?" asked Raven into Gabriel's chest.

"I could think of a hundred different things, like the new sequel to, "Massacre at Beggars Canyon", that just released, how about we watch that, without Trance this time?" mused Gabriel aloud causing Raven to chuckle.

"I think we have a few hours without her, I guess it's a date, c'mon you get the popcorn, and I'll rent the vid," said Raven taking his hand and pulling him towards the living room, leaving the intimidating yet beautiful armour behind.

…MEDBAY…

Ahsoka laid in the bed, annoyed that Rev Bem insisted on her staying overnight, but she understood that he was doing his job, and Gabriel would most likely side with him on the matter, but he and Trance Gemini had arranged for Barriss to stay in med-bay overnight with her under the premise that it would help Ahsoka sleep easier.

Barriss suddenly asked in a meek whisper trying not to draw the attention of Trance Gemini, or Rev Bem who would shush them and tell them to sleep, "Do you ever think about the future, and being… bonded?"

Ahsoka didn't know how to respond, but she was determined not to hurt Barriss as she whispered calmly "I've been more concerned with the present lately, but it is a wonderful thought."

"How do you think it would be?" whispered Barriss, almost in a curious tone.

"I don't know, maybe us having adventures, and coming back to Home to raise our adopted children, enjoying warm days as a family, and hotter nights as lovers… yea… I like that one." whispered Ahsoka finally giving the matter some thought.

"Then we could retire from adventuring to a quant villa on Naboo or something..." mused Barriss in a whisper.

"Not after a few years as venerated teachers" whispered Ahsoka with a slight chuckle.

"Yea, that sounds… wonderful sweetie," whispered Barriss with a smile.

"Shhhhhhhh, the two of you need to rest," rang Trance Gamini's pleasant voice from where she was monitoring another patient.

The two girls just chuckled as Ahsoka rolled onto her side in order to become more comfortable. She regretted that she and Barriss both slept on separate beds, but she would be back in their bed tomorrow night, so it wasn't all bad.

…SEVERAL HOURS LATER…

The Andromeda exited hyperspace over the amber orb that was Coruscant. Its sky's glowing with traffic and light from its many concrete spires, clouds of smog circulating in its upper atmosphere.

"Get me the Jedi council." barked Gabriel as he strode onto the bridge with an air of command about him.

"Aye Gabriel." said Rommie's holographic avatar.

"Captain Atreides, we have a situation that may require your attention." said Master Ti as soon as she appeared.

"First I have information about a separatist superweapon,"explained Gabriel patiently with a stern look upon his face.

"Of course forward us the information and we will evaluate it." Master Ti said, taking interest now.

Gabriel nodded to Rommie, who grew a puzzled look upon her face, as she calmly said "Gabriel, I physically remember the battle, but someone has deleted the battle footage, sensor readouts, and coordinates from my hard drive."

"What?" he asked, puzzled at this information.

"It appears as though someone has deleted them from my hard drives, but my avatar still has the last known coordinates," explained the Avatar.

"Damn it to hell, fine, forward those to the republic, Master Ti, I implore you send a full task force, this thing is massive, and no doubt incredibly powerful, and should be the republics primary concern," stated Gabriel with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I will relay this to the senate, but you realize without that information this will be on the word of a pirate, and may not be taken seriously," answered Master Ti.

"Then put it on the word of a Captain in the republic navy, or a Judicator, or a former Jedi master, your choice which one but this is of the utmost importance. What is the other matter?" Gabriel said, and then asked calmly.

"Land at these coordinates and we will inform you." Master Ti stated before she gave a brief nod, and her Transmission ended.

"I hate dealing with that stuck up bitch," growled Gabriel as he exited the bridge to head for a shuttle bay.

…HOSPITAL LANDING PAD…

The Ramp lowered and Gabriel exited the shuttle, accompanied by his three lovers, and a compliment of some very well armed beings, to behold the sight of Master Unduli.

Gabriel nodded, and she motioned for him to follow.

They moved through the hospital, full of war victims and wounded clones to a very sturdy looking blast door, guarded by several blue uniformed guards, and what Gabriel presumed were two Jedi Knights, and as the door slid open Gabriel could only wonder what could they be healing or holding that merited so much protection.

As he ordered his men to stand guard outside, he and his lovers entered to behold the sight of what appeared Judicator armour, with a large rent in the chest, but thankfully no Judicator in it, and Gabriel was about to ask but he saw the long brown locks of Saybriel, and was at his long-time friends side in a flicker of a moment.

"Brother, what happened?" asked Gabriel from where he now stood, beside his friend's bed.

"Primearch… Santius..." answered Saybriel in a labored voice.

"Little Seku is gonna freak" came Trance's warm voice as she took Saybriel's hand.

"Rest brother, we will see you to Home," said Gabriel in his kindly stern voice.

"We made sure he was well guarded, there are many who may try to harm a Judicator in a moment of weakness, and I will have a summary of the battle sent to you," explained Master Unduli, and Gabriel thanked her as he left, and sent orders to Andromeda to have a shuttle to pick up Saybriel.

Back on Andromeda as Gabriel strode straight towards Med Bay upon exiting the shuttle, and his Trance caught up with him and couldn't help but ask "So we have a traitor on board Gabybear?"

"Yes" he simply said.

"Any idea whom" she queried patiently, doing her best to keep pace with him?

"Two, the only two people aboard this ship who can be motivated by money, and I intend to start with Marikane Cananvi first" explained Gabriel calmly as he stopped at an armory, and picked up a DC-89b blaster rifle with under barrel shot gun, a crude weapon lacking elegance of any kind, but an effective one none the less.

"This is a little aggressive for your style don't you think" mused Trance wearily eyeing the weapon.

"Whoever would delete that data would knowingly put lives in danger if that weapon becomes active, they could possibly even be partially responsible for genocide, and all they want to do is hinder its destruction!" barked Gabriel.

Trance sighed as she merely said "Marikane can be a wily one, so Rommie, route a security team to Med Bay, and make sure Tyr is with them as I'm sure he's the other one Gabrybear's after."

"Aye Trance" replied the ever present voice of Rommie.

Marikane was in Med Bay, where he was actively flirting with Trance Gemini, and was in the middle of telling a rather funny joke when the doors to Med Bay opened and Gabriel Strode in with a rather intimidating looking weapon, and a group of six heavily armed beings.

Marikane, who had been in a few dozen or so situations similar, was quick to act on instinct as he pulled two blaster pistols seemingly from nowhere, and leapt for cover behind a hospital bed.

"Come out with your hands up Marikane we just want to ask you some questions." Barked Gabriel, weary of Marikane's blaster pistols.

"Right, I've heard that before, I do what you say and then you gun me down after I've Outlived My Usefulness." Marikane barked back.

"I'm not going to shoot you," Gabriel stated firmly.

"Riiiiigggghhtttt, I come out and your men shoot me instead- I'm not a child," scoffed Marikane defiantly.

"Nobody is going to shoot you," replied Gabriel tersely.

Then there was silence and Gabriel actually thought Marikane was going to come out, only to see what looked like a thermal detonator hit the ground right next to him, and a blinding light that would have stunned any unshielded eyes, thankfully Gabriel always wore sunglasses.

Marikane dived out from the bed, fast as lightning as he ducked into a ventilation shaft, and Gabriel was quick to follow him as he left his incapacitated men behind.

"Rommie, little help here" barked Gabriel as he squeezed his form through the shaft.

"His armour's got nano-weave fibre fitted within it, my electrified panels won't stop him, and he also seems to have Nanite inhibitors, he is very... prepared." replied Rommie through the ships comm.

"Right track him, put the Hawke on lock down, get security teams to pursue, I want weapons set to stun, we need him alive," barked Gabriel.

The Chase was intense, as Marikane seemed to be able to dodge past most the internal defenses, and occasionally shoot back at Gabriel with his blasters and some lightning bolts, barely giving Gabriel enough time to dodge. Gabriel even lost sight of him several times and was surprised when Rommie sounded confused as she said she was now tracking three separate Marikane Cananvis.

"Damn it!" said Gabriel as he just picked one and continued to pursue, and then it hit him, to catch Marikane, he would have to think like Marikane, he would therefore know Rommie tracks Targets visually, until she loses visual contact, then she switches over to thermal imaging, air displacement, and pressure sensors in the floor plating.

Gabriel then decided to make his way to the Rogue Hawke instead of chasing him, knowing it was the only way off the Andromeda that Marikane would take. Gabriel leapt out of the air vent, rolling as he landed, and set off for Hanger 4.

After a quick sprint Gabriel was staring at the ugly form of the Hawke, and just barely dodged the blaster bolt that whizzed by his ear. As he returned fire, he noted that Marikane was as good a shot as ever as he got Gabriel across the chest three times. Gabriel clutched his chest and was a little annoyed when Marikane seemed to disappear from his sights, but before Gabriel could get his breath back, he dove back, barely dodging the knife that almost caught his throat, and swung a fist that only hit air as Marikane again disappeared. This time Marikane's knife was thrown, and Gabriel just managed to catch it, and threw it back, again hitting air. Gabriel, now prepared, drove his elbow back hard into Marikane's stomach as Marikane was appearing behind him, sending him reeling several feet up the Hawke's landing ramp, just enough for Gabriel to turn and catch him with a bolt of lightning. Marikane whipped out his black lightsaber, deflecting the worst of the attack, but Gabriel's sheer power won over Marikane's skill, and Marikane's lightsaber was batted away. Marikane went for another blaster, but Gabriel blasted Marikane with a powerful Force Push, and Marikane was sent flying into the ship, banging his head on the ground as he landed.

Marikane was breathing hard as he looked up at Gabriel, and Gabriel was dripping his mercurial blood from three wounds in his chest. "Ok..." he panted, breathing as hard as Marikane. "Now that... I got you... I got some..." he coughed roughly. "Goddamn questions." Gabriel finished labouredly.

Marikane seemed to be trying to gauge the distance to his knife that lie on the floor some feet away. "Fine," growled Marikane viciously.

Gabriel regained his breath, and grabbed Marikane by the throat. "Someone has been deleting things from Rommie's hard drive, was it you?" Marikane looked taken aback for a second.

"No," Marikane said sincerely.

Gabriel looked at him very hard before pulling his hand away from Marikane's throat and offering it and pulling him to his feet.

"Wait, that's it, you believe me?" asked Marikane almost about to try to kill him again.

"Yeah, truth sense, you should know that, can't lie to a force user." answered Gabriel quaintly.

"I knew that, this was all a test, if that was a real fight, you'd be dead right now." bragged Marikane with a boisterous tone, as he walked straight into Raven's Force Push and was thrown back into the Hawke.

Marikane was about to roll aside and commence with his patented technique of shooting everything that moved, but he heard Gabriel hit the ground next to him as well and Raven's roar before he could think of some kind of joke. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO WERE DOING YOU COULD HAVE BLOWN OUT A BULK HEAD OR SOMETHING!"

"Love there's a perfectly logical explanation….Marikane started it," explained Gabriel, using his own technique of putting the blame on everything that's not me and hoping to high heaven she doesn't knock out another one of my teeth.

"Says the one who walked into Med Bay with a loaded assault rifle." Marikane deadpanned in his own defence.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" roared Raven. Marikane rolled his eyes.

She pointed at Gabriel "You could have approached that more tactfully," she pointed at Marikane "He made it very clear he wasn't going to shoot you," Marikane's eyebrow raised for a second before raven's glare made both would-be-badasses cast their eyes downward as Raven stormed off, obviously furious.

"Uh… sorry bout… y'know... trying to kill you and all," said Marikane hesitantly as he watched raven leave.

"Yeah… let's call that fight a draw." Replied Gabriel.

"Agreed, she has a hell of a right hook," deadpanned Marikane.

"Well, at least you incapacitated Tyr, so we won't have to do this again, I can just question him in Med Bay, by the way I think we need some bandages- that's a lot of blood on your forehead," mused Gabriel looking down at his wounds.

"I thought Judicator skin absorbed energy," said Marikane, touching his forehead and hissing at the pain.

"It does, but blaster fire gives real irritating burns," responded Gabriel as he continued with "How did you make it appear as though there were three of you?" Gabriel asks as an afterthought.

"Ancient Chinese secret" murmured Marikane, clearly lost in thought as they got up and made their way to the Med Bay.


	29. Chapter29 Betrayal

Chapter 29-Betrayal

Gabriel sat in Med bay receiving treatment for his wounds, conversing with Marikane and Tyr.

"So if it wasn't Tyr, who else could it be" asked Marikane as Rev Bem's experienced hands wrapped a bacta patch around the wound on his head?

"Not sure, but I can be sure that money isn't a motivation here, we need to look for someone who has a personal grievance against myself, this ship, or the republic, someone who has lost something or someone important and desires revenge" answered Gabriel in kind, as Trance Gemini's hands wrapped bandages around his chest, concealing the burns of where Marikane had shot him.

"Couldn't you just ask the whole crew, and see who lies" queried Marikane wincing as Rev Bem accidently tugged to hard at the bacta patch aggravating his wound?

"No, the crew needs to know I trust them and to do so would lead them to believe I don't, and I can't afford that" replied Gabriel and he grunted as Trance's hands brushed his bare chest.

"Captain are you saying you intend to let this traitor continue his sabotage" asked Tyr from where he sat waiting for his eyes to recover from his encounter with Marikane earlier?

At that moment Trance Lian walked in and beheld the sight of Trance Gemini's hands upon Gabriel, and she shooed her sister away and resumed where she had stopped, and Gabriel continued with "No, I have a plan about how to bait him out."

"And may I ask what this plan is" questioned Tyr in his smooth voice?

"Make my injuries seem much more grievous than they actually are, put myself in a weak looking position as I doubt he would try to face me if I'm at my best, he will thus try to kill me if I'm his target, if he doesn't then I can discern his target is someone else" mused Gabriel aloud, as Trance began tying the bandages she had applied.

"And if he doesn't take the bait" retorted Tyr?

"Then I can use the fact that he's clever enough to spot my plan against him, basic strategy Tyr, doesn't matter if he takes it or not, either way we learn something about him" explained Gabriel quaintly.

Tyr merely shook his head as Marikane asked "and if he does take the bait?"

"Then we deal with him" answered Gabriel as Trance Lian finished tying the bandages, and kissed the top of his head.

"What do we do in the meantime" queried Marikane with a slight grin?

"The two of you get your most trusted men together, we have no idea if our friend has any accomplices, so be ready, I in the meantime need a nap, and Rommie" the hologram avatar appeared at the mention of her name, "Make sure the crew knows I'm incapacitated, and staying in med bay, and have Beka make way for home" he concluded and Rommie nodded before she disappeared.

…MEANWHILE….

Ahsoka sat on the couch in her and Barriss's quarters reading from a datapad.

"Sweetie, your awfully still today" mused Barriss aloud without looking up from her own data pad.

"Just lost in thought" stated Ahsoka absent mindedly.

"A credit for your thoughts" replied Barriss, setting her own data pad down.

"Just thinking about that…whatever it was, and how Sareth said I have a light in me, what do you think he meant" asked Ahsoka aloud whilst silently hoping Barriss may have a theory that sounded more plausible than anything she had thought up?

"I don't know sweetie, perhaps it's something you won't know about until you need to, don't let it worry you so much" replied Barriss warmly as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around Ahsoka and nuzzled up to her shoulder.

"I think we are supposed to be reading right now" mused Ahsoka with a smile.

Barriss chuckled as she replied "I can read over your shoulder" and eyed what Ahsoka was reading "the ecology, traditions, and people of Home, by Sarna Senreiko, good choice, I finished that last week."

"Kind of an intimidating Biosphere, even the plant life is predatory" replied Ahsoka, leaning back to make Barriss more comfortable.

"Wait until you get the part when Sarna theorizes that the whole system was engineered by the Celestials" said Barriss quaintly.

"What makes her think that" asked Ahsoka now about to skip ahead?

"The fact that there are transplanted Zillo beast, and Rancors, etc. etc. and the rumors about ancient machinery in the underdeep, guarded by an ancient race even the Judicators tend to avoid" stated Barriss with a grin, knowing Ahsoka was now going to skip ahead.

"I thought that Zillo that tore through Coruscant was the last one" stated Ahsoka wide eyed.

"Apparently they've existed on home since before the Judicators where there" answered Barriss, glad to see Ahsoka getting curious, and beginning to resume her fidgety nature as her mind left what was bothering her.

"Do you think Home was built by the Celestials" asked Ahsoka as her eyes brightened?

"The author makes a very convincing point" Barriss said calmly, and the two remained cuddled there for some time, reading and conversing about their own theorys.

….MED BAY….

Gabriel lay on his back as he glanced at the clock that sat on the small table next to the bed he lay in. He sighed when he realized he had only been asleep for five hours, and he silently hoped the traitor would make his move soon. Then he heard a loud metallic clang, and was startled into alertness as he looked about, and saw Trance Gemini had dropped a tray full of medical stuff, and was whispering apology's to those she had woken as she hastily picked up the things she had dropped, and Gabriel noticed Saybriel, the wounded Judicator he had picked up on Coruscant chuckling as he told her not to worry about it.

Gabriel let his head fall back, though he could move fine, his burns still offered up irritation, and the worst kind of itch, the kind that you can't scratch, you just have to deal with. He hated the fact he healed so fast and wondered if other beings dealt with the itching, particularly humans, and there slow healing bodies, but he was glad he would be able to pull the bandages off in the morning, then he wondered if there truly was a morning when you're in deep space, and if so who got to say when it was morning, afternoon, and night in deep space.

He slowly dozed off again, hating the fact that he wasn't in his own bed, and he also remembered why he hated sterile environments, he needed somewhere that felt natural, tainted by life and all its imperfections, not something clean, and white, and symmetrical, such places felt void, and unnatural, like wounds in the force.

He was awoken by something that felt out of place, moving about in the dark near him, he felt the malice and anger, and he reacted, rolling out of bed swiftly to avoid the knife aimed at his heart, the whispered curse, and the hasty exit the figure made from the room as Gabriel grabbed his sun glasses and gave chase, and as he made his way into the hall, Marikane, and Tyr where both there, waiting with a heavily armed Captain Fordo, leading the formidable Delta squad.

The traitor was good, and Gabriel was curious as to who it was, he knew where the security teams where, how to evade Rommie identifying him, he seemed to know the ship like the back of his hand.

"Damn it why does it feel like everyone knows my ship better than me" growled Gabriel as he ran.

"Hard do believe, I mean your practically doing her" retorted Marikane with a laugh while running beside him.

"I'm serious this guy knows where all my security teams are gonna deploy, how to get passed internal defenses, he's one step ahead of me at every turn" replied Gabriel as he rounded a corner, catching a glimpse of the hooded figure rounding a corner ahead of them.

"Not a hard thing to do, but he's on a ship, and can't run forever" grunted Marikane as he nearly tripped rounding the corner, and saw the changing of the bridge crew, night watch was exiting, and morning watch was moving inwards, and Gabriel caught sight of a jumbled up mash of clothing, and recognized it as the cloak the figure had been wearing.

"Rommie, did anyone leave with the night watch that shouldn't have been there" asked Gabriel aloud as the clones caught their breath beside him?

"Negative Gabriel, but I did track an unknown person into the bridge, but all crewmen are accounted for" stated the Avatar appearing beside him, with a slightly worried look as she looked at Gabriels still bandaged chest.

Gabriel seeing what she was looking at just said "I'll be fine darling, did you lose track of any crewmen in the last hour or so?"

"Many engaged privacy features in their quarters, so technically yes" answered Rommie calmly.

"I thought you kept track of them you just didn't record anything" responded Gabriel.

"This is true, but not recording them means I can only identify an emergency when I see it, other than that it's like I don't remember what I see, and several crewmen on the bridge left their quarters without disengaging privacy mode" stated the avatar.

"Did any crewmen just appear outside the bridge then" asked Gabriel trying to discover the culprit through someone removing the cloak and just popping up on Rommie's sensors all of a sudden.

"Gabriel, this being threatened your life, believe me, if I had identified him I would tell you" answered the avatar not wanting to go into technical detail about how the cloak he was wearing worked.

"Right, then I want the clones to hold the door, no one in or out, Marikane, Tyr with me" stated Gabriel in a firm tone as he strode onto the bridge, but it didn't have his usual swagger as he was bear chested and without his hat.

Gabriel then looked around, Beka sitting in the pilot's seat as usual, conversing with Harper, and Dylan Hunt who were both repairing a damaged terminal, several crewmen went about their business, Rhade his security chief stood eyeing sensor screens, Raven stood in the center of the room, no doubt acting in his stead as captain, and he nodded to her and she returned the nod, and shot him a questioning look about Marikane and Tyr, and he shook his head, which she interpreted as him saying not now.

Someone here was a traitor, and Gabriel could feel it, someone was not who they seemed. Gabriel began to walk about the bridge, wondering who it could be, which of his men had betrayed him, and why. He began thinking, and as he walked past Rhade, a previous thought entered his head, he knows where all my security teams are going to deploy, how to get around Rommies security measure, his eyes widened under his glasses as he realized something, however this thought was cut short by the hot burning pain he now felt in his back, and he felt his own warm mercurial blood running down his own back, and the twist of the knife, as Gabriel fell to the floor, about to pass out from the intense pain, and he heard Raven react, drawing her sabers, he heard the blaster fire, he heard someone hit the floor, and then everything went black.

…MEANWHILE…

The ship was on lockdown, Ahsoka and Barriss emerged from their quarters, crewmen scrambled all about, armed guards jogged here and there.

Ahsoka grabbed a passing crewmen by the arm and asked "Whats going on, are we under attack?"

"The captains been attacked, and taken to Med Bay so we're to report to battle stations and await orders" stated the crewmen before he rushed off.

"If Gabriel was attacked why are they reporting to battle stations" Ahsoka asked Barriss.

"Space warfare tactics 101, when a saboteur is discovered you have to assume he gave your position away and expect imminent attack, standard procedure on any military vessel, but I believe our place would be near Gabriel so I suggest we head to Med Bay and offer our assistance" responded Barriss calmly and Ahsoka nodded as the two rushed on their way towards Med Bay.

Upon entering there was a clamor of activity, and Ahsoka and Barriss were horrified to see Gabriel, lying face down on a bed as Trance Lian, and Rev Bem furiously treated a grievous wound in his unfolded wing, mercurial blood dripping from the wound into a smooth puddle on the floor, and then they saw Dylan Hunt lying on the table opposite of him, Trance Gemini was treating him for a blaster wound in his shoulder, and both girls jumped at feeling Ravens hands rest upon their shoulders.

"Come, this is no place for the two of you" she said rather tiredly.

"Is their anywhere we can help" asked Ahsoka who was a little shaken.

"Yes, go and make sure Marikane and Tyr don't kill our prisoner in the brig" stated Raven calmly as she shooed them both from the Med Bay.

As Ahsoka and Barriss walked Ahsoka couldn't help but ask "Do you think he'll be ok?"

Barriss simply said "he's invincible, he'll be fine, don't worry."

"How do you stay so calm" queried Ahsoka?

"I have you, you're capable of worrying enough for the both of us, besides Trance won't let him die, and his wound was only to his wing" explained Barriss patiently.

As they neared the brig Ahsoka continued with "Yea but that was a lot of blood.'

"He'll be fine" stated Barriss ending the conversation as they entered the brig.

Marikane stood just outside the cell which held Rhade, Tyr leaned against the wall behind him, and Rommie's robotic avatar was standing beside Marikane, with her arms clasped behind her back.

Marikane turned and looked at the two girls before asking "What?" in a tone that seemed pretty angry.

"They were sent here to guard the prisoner" stated Rommie rather bluntly.

"Lucky him" stated Tyr as he walked out of the room.

"You better watch your back prick" Marikane stated to Rhade as he turned and walked out of the room.

Rhade looked up at Rommie from where he sat in the center of the cell and asked sarcastically "What, no death threat from you?"

Rommie gave him a cold look as she replied "If not for Raven's intervention, I would have slowly increased the gravity under your feet crushing you, and granting a very slow painful death, and I'm a war ship, I don't have to make threats, I'd just kill you" stated Rommie's avatar calmly as she left the room.

Rhade just hmmphed at this.

Ahsoka stared at him for some time, with the coldest stare she could muster, before asking "Why?"

Rhade looked up, and just shook his head, and Ahsoka asked again, much angrier this time "Why?"

Rhade sighed as he asked "do you know what the Route of Ages is?"

Ahsoka shook her head and he continued with "it's a portal between universes, a way to travel between reality's."

"Where are you going with this" asked Ahsoka angrily.

"I came through this portal, with this ship" stated Rhade from where he sat.

"O….k" said Ahsoka unsure of where this was going, and what she was hearing.

"So you're saying you're from another universe" asked Barriss with a raised eyebrow?

Rhade just stared at her with a cold stare.

"Right, and I'm the queen of Naboo" retorted Ahsoka almost about to laugh.

"Doesn't matter what you believe, I lost my wife and children because I was drug through that portal against my will, do you understand how it feels to lose your wife, and children, your home, everything you love, to know it still exist, yet its beyond your grasp, can you comprehend this" queried Rhade bitterly?

"So you try to kill Gabriel because you lost your wife and children, makes total sense" retorted Ahsoka sarcastically, not really believing him.

Before Rhade could continue the doors to the brig opened, and Trance walked in with at a furious pace, and headed straight towards Rhade, the ray shields dropped and Trance walked in, and used the force to lift him up and pin him against the cell wall behind him.

"WHO HIRED YOU" barked Trance in a frighteningly angry voice.

Rhade just laughed as he looked away from her.

Trance pulled him back and slammed him hard against the wall as she asked in a low growl "tell me who hired you, or I will make sure you die very slowly and painfully" and Rhade just laughed at this.

Then Ahsoka had an idea as she asked kindly "Rhade, would your wife want you to do this?"

This seemed to get to him some, and Trance asked again, and Rhade just collapsed as he said "Went by the name of Sidious, I don't know anything else on him, he contacted me, now put me down and get out of my cell."

This seemed to placate Trance as she let him go very abruptly, and he hit the ground with a grunt, and then Trance asked "I'm curious how much the life of my lover goes for."

Rhade chuckled as he stated "Money doesn't buy me, but a trip back through the Route of ages, back to my family, that's the real seller."

Trance left the room, and motioned for Ahsoka and Barriss to follow, and as they walked Ahsoka asked "so what happened to Gabriel."

Trance sighed as she said "Rhade led him on a wild goose chase, and then tried to stab him in the back, but the knife caught on Gabriel's wing, the wound was bad but not fatal, and then Raven tried to kill him, and Rhade tried to shoot her but Dylan Hunt pushed her out of the way, but caught the blaster bolt in the shoulder, and Marikane subdued Rhade."

"There was so much blood" said Ahsoka aloud.

"Yea, wings are big muscles and need a lot of oxygen, and that means there's a lot of blood in them to move that oxygen, so that means when they get cut they bleed" replied Trance, as her anger began to subside.

"What will happen to Rhade" questioned Barriss?

"Gabybear's pretty merciful, so we'll probably end up just dropping him off at the next port" responded Trance with a casual wave of her hand.

….MED BAY….

Gabriel lay awake, again hating this place, and he looked a Dylan hunt, who was reading a data pad.

"Dylan" said Gabriel aloud, and Dylan looked up "Thanks for uh saving Raven"

"No problem" said Dylan with genuine sincerity.

"I uh need a chief of security, so your it, till your dead or I find someone better" stated Gabriel.

"Careful captain, you don't wanna show favoritism" said Dylan with a chuckle.

"Well you have command experience, and you've shown your willing to go above the call of duty, but you'll still work with Harper until you get the technology of our universe down" stated Gabriel as his head fell back and he shifted his wing.

"Aye sir" replied Dylan as he went back to his data pad.

All was almost back to normal aboard the Andromeda as she sped towards Home.


	30. Chapter30 Famliy

Dualitys 30- Family

The ramp of the shuttle lowered, and the heat of the desert licked at Ahsoka's cheeks. How Gabriel could wear a coat in this, Ahsoka would never know as she and Barriss followed him down the ramp.

The plateau was constantly whipped by a hot wind, carrying upon it the cheers of several children as they cheered for the bare chested Judicators training above them. Ahsoka glance up as one soared close to the plateau, his wings stirring up loose sand as he passed, chased by another, and then he turned, and parried a sword stroke, as an odd shaped ball flew past him, to be caught by another Judicator in his free hand, It was a truly interesting game, and Ahsoka already decided she would return later and watch.

She glanced back to see Saybriel limping down the shuttle's ramp, with Trance's hand upon his shoulder steadying him, and the little Twilek Ahsoka recognized as Seku Tara ran up to him, and was apparently very distraught by seeing Saybriel in such a state, but Saybriel then knelt down, and placed a hand upon his shoulder, and she caught wind of the conversation.

"Sometimes fighting for what you believe can be dangerous, but if it's truly a cause you believe in, it's worth the risk" explained Saybriel with a calm look upon his face.

"Yea, but if you die, you can't fight for that cause anymore" replied Sek, whose eyes were glassing over with tears.

Saybriel pulled the little boy into a hug as he said "I guess it's a good thing your father's a little tougher to kill then he looks."

"I'm sure moms gonna be mad seeing you like this" replied Sek, and Saybriel chuckled.

"I take that back, your old man may not make it past dinner after she finds out" replied Saybriel taking a very audible gulp, and Sek laughed as Saybriel continued with "but _you_ have to help me mend my armor later."

"You mean I get to go see the force smiths with you" exclaimed Sek excitedly, and Saybriel nodded with a slight grin.

"Ahsoka, you coming" asked Gabriel from where he now stood near the temple entrance?

"Yea, sorry" replied Ahsoka jogging to catch up, passing an iron knight on her way, and watching Deaclon take flight from Gabriel's shoulder.

As the party entered the temple, Ahsoka was kind of proud she could now read some of the inscriptions that coated the walls. She also felt satisfied knowing she would one day walk the halls of this temple as a Knight in the order of light.

As she followed Gabriel deeper into the temple, she gazed upon the great columns carved into the likeness of Judicators, and she could swear she caught a glance of Sareth in a particularly heroic looking one, and she tried to look at the sword, but couldn't quite match the two, and then her gaze began to drift, and she caught sight of a sword at Gabriel's hip, the blade of Sareth no doubt.

They came to the unforgettable golden doors to the Seraphim council, and Ahsoka absent mindedly took Barriss's hand.

"Whats wrong sweetie" whispered Barriss as they approached the doors?

"Nothing, I just….." began Ahsoka but she was interrupted.

"Oi, Gabriel" and both girls turned as did Gabriel, Ahsoka was thoroughly impressed, as a handsome Judicator walked up, helmet in hand, but his was different as it had a stark white Mohawk war crest, and a stark white cape flowed down his back, and billowed as he walked, accenting his golden armour, and brilliant wings extending from under the cape.

"Ahsoka, Barriss, this is my brother, primarch Uriel, Uriel, my squires Ahsoka Tano, and Barriss Offee" stated Gabriel motioning introductions all around.

"Ello" said Uriel in his strange accent, nodding towards the girls with a big grin on his face.

"Uh…hi" replied Ahsoka unsure of what to say.

Uriel eyed Barriss before asking "you all right there mate?"

Barriss nodded shyly, and Uriel chuckled as he looked back to Gabriel and said "Councils been waitin on you."

Gabriel nodded, and continued in, and Uriel called "Michaels in there, along with those cheeky kith, don't say I didn warn you."

As the party strode in Ahsoka caught sight of another Judicator standing in the center of the room, with the same white cape, flying a golden symbol Ahsoka didn't recognize, but as Gabriel strode closer, she noticed something, this Judicator was massive, he must have stood at least two and a half feet taller than Gabriel, and his wings where almost fifteen feet apiece, and Ahsoka could comfortably lay across his chest. She also caught sight of the weapon at his waist, every other Judicator seemed to carry a sword, this one carried a rather large war hammer, whose head was carved into the shape of a fist, and Ahsoka guessed it weighed twice what she did.

He spoke, and his voice boomed like thunder, even though this may have been his normal indoor voice "Your late."

"Sorry brother Michael, I was not informed there was a meeting" replied Gabriel coolly.

Michael merely shook his head as he replied "Let us begin" and the sheer size of his voice caught Ahsoka and Barriss off guard, though he was only talking, his voice seemed to rumble the ground below him and Ahsoka thought to herself "I guess a big voice comes with big stature."

The council seemed to nod in agreement, as they began to speak in unison.

"Here" stated Gabriel unclipping the sword from his belt, and using the force to float it to one of the council members.

"We see your quest was successful" answered the council as the member gingerly reached out and took the sword, and cradled it in his lap, no doubt waiting for the meeting to end before deciding what to do with it.

Gabriel nodded.

"It has also been brought to our attention that a former primarch has resurfaced, and supposedly orchestrated the betrayal of Sareth Tarn, as such Santius Morelgo must be brought to justice" droned the council.

"Santius was a primarch, he will not be an easy opponent to subdue" replied Michael with a very stern tone.

"Gabriel, you informed us over the com that your squire may hold the key" asked the council.

"I'm sure she can explain it a little better than me" replied Gabriel in a very formal tone, and he motioned for her to step forward.

Ahsoka gulped very audibly, as she moved to Gabriel's side, and recounted her experience with Sareth, the councils gaze made her nervous. They even seemed to breathe and blink in unison, and Ahsoka began to wonder if they thought in unison, and how they did so.

At the end of her story, there was no sound, and Ahsoka wondered what was running through their minds, and then they waved their hands in unison and spoke, "The two squires are to leave" and Ahsoka and Barriss complied with nods, and left.

"Do you believe her" the council asked Gabriel?

"After the death of Ashla, and Skywalker killing Bohga, the Father gave us explicit orders to bring these together, and look after them, perhaps this is the reason" mused the council aloud.

"I find that hard to believe" replied Michael crossing his arms, and Gabriel merely shook his head and was about to reply when he was cut short.

"So the old man's motives are revealed" stated a very beautiful purple and gold female, whom many would mistake for Trance Lian.

"Sister Carnis" said Gabriel with a nod.

"The three of you expressed great interest in aiding us with this matter, we of the council would like to know why" asked the council in unison?

"Well, we can't have a rogue primarch running about, can we" said another purple and gold maiden.

"Well said sister Freya, but we also have ulterior motives as well, such as the work we believe Santius to be up to on Dathomir" said yet another purple and gold female, and then Gabriel realized they were all three warrior kith, wearing identical black armor that accented their curves and skin tones, with their hair tied in buns behind their head, showing their pointed ears, and the three of them carried the trademark force katanas of Lambent Kith, weapons he had come to associate with their effectiveness in combat, if the Judicators could be compared to Tanks, these were speeder bikes, fast, maneuverable, they hit hard, but their also very fragile.

"Thank you sister Fenris" replied the other kith.

Michael gave them a disapproving look as he asked "How do you know he's on Dathomir?"

"Spying is our game brother Michael, and we have had much practice" replied the Kith referred to as Carnis, as she casually strode into the center of the room, and out of the shadows, and then she walked around Gabriel, eyeing him up and down, and he merely stared straight ahead, ignoring her "What is it she calls you?" asked Carnis "Gabybear" she said attempting to emulate Trance Lian's voice, whilst the other Kith watched passively.

"What is it they call you" asked Gabriel as he answered himself aloud as he said "Ah yes, whore."

Carnis smiled a wicked grin as she retorted "says the one with three bondmates" and she strode closer to him, and seductively touched his cheek, but he removed her hand with a strong grip, and she gave a disapproving face in return.

The display was interrupted as Michaels voice boomed "enough with your games, tell us what Santius is up to?"

Gabriel sent an appreciative nod to his brother as Carnis simply answered "Oh this and that, toying with the force, and attempting to make Judicators, nothing that serious" and she walked back to her sisters, but not before the tip of her tail brushed Gabriel's cheek in a very seductive manner, and Gabriel was tempted to draw his saber and slice it off, but restrained himself.

"I wonder what Kith call serious" mused Gabriel aloud.

Carnis answered very quickly at this "the nova bombs you and your kind took from the enmity and have yet to dispose of."

"We honestly have no clue how, and don't want to inadvertently set one off" replied Michael in his thunderous voice.

All three kith seemed to ponder this before Carnis spoke again "We would appreciate it if you would at least dismantle them, and bury them across the galaxy."

"This will be taken into consideration" replied the council.

"How do we proceed with Santius" rumbled Michael.

"A full scale assault, thirty Judicator archangels, a fleet would do nice too as our Intel reports the confederacy intends to attack Dathomir soon, and we will need all three primarchs for this, and we will of course be accompanying you" responded the Kith called Fenris.

Michael looked to the council, who nodded in unison, and boomed "then I will make the necessary arrangements" and turned to walk out of the room, followed by Gabriel who was eager to get away from the Lambent Kith but was stopped by the council.

"Primearch Atreides, there is a situation that requires your attention in the meantime" began the council.

"And that is" asked Gabriel not turning around?

"Go to the Icarion's roost and you will be informed" responded the council in unison, and Gabriel exited the room.

In the hall Gabriel found Uriel speaking with Ahsoka and Barriss, and the two were in stiches, no doubt they had heard some of his famous sense of humor.

When Gabriel approached he heard Uriel "Oi, Gabriel, your ladyfriends came looking for you, but I informed them you were busy, but then informed them Nova's in the mess, and they hurried off, I was about to take these two, but if you wanna do it yourself go on ahead."

Gabriel's face went pale as he thought of what that meant, and he nodded, at which Uriel bid his good byes, and left the three to their business.

"Is he always that way" asked Barriss?

"Quirky, weird, funny, and unnaturally cheery, all the time, yes, I think he was dropped on his head as an infant" responded Gabriel as he turned and strode down a hall.

"He wouldn't tell us who Nova is, so" began Ahsoka, leaving the sentence open for Gabriel to finish.

He simply replied "You'll see when we get there, but for now I have business, and you're going to accompany me."

"What kind of business" asked Barriss inquistivly?

"We'll see when we get there" answered Gabriel absent mindedly.

"Master, you said every Judicators story is upon these walls" asked Ahsoka curiously?

"Every Judicator who calls this temple home yes" responded Gabriel wondering what she was about to ask.

"Wait, are there other temples, or do some Judicators live somewhere else or something" asked Ahsoka?

"You asked if every Judicator's story was upon these walls, no most died before we moved to this world is where I was going, but yes there are ten temples in all, each devoted to a different purpose and each with a patron Dinarion protector who embodies the temple temples philosophy" answered Gabriel as he turned a corner.

"What is this temples philosophy" queried Barriss?

"This one is Temple Of The Lights Chorus, home to the Judicator Council, and the second largest, this temple is also the head of our government" explained Gabriel as he passed an ornately carved wall, and Ahsoka gazed at it as she passed it.

"What is the largest temple" asked Barriss, now immensely curious.

"The Temple Of The Lights Gift, where the annual festival of life is held, it draws guest from all across the galaxy, and at its height is a bustling city, at its smallest, still a good sized city, and its patron Dinarion is Caligula The Strange" droned Gabriel passing a window, and Ahsoka looked out at the seemingly endless desert.

"What Temple do you call home master" asked Ahsoka.

"The Temple Of The Lights Knowledge, the main ship yards and such of our fleets" answered Gabriel with a wave of his hand as he passed an Iron Knight that looked similar to an ancient Juggernaut war droid.

"Why do you….." Barriss was cut off as Gabriel merely stated "We're here" and Barriss looked at the doors, and saw nearly a dozen Judicators all in armor, and she wondered what lay behind this door, and was about to ask before a loud roar ripped through the corridor.

"What's wrong with them" Gabriel asked one of the Judicators?

The Judicator shook his head and answered "we don't know, something's got them stirred up, and they won't let anyone in."

"And you figured since Deaclon and I are so close they'd let me in" concluded Gabriel.

"Or at least tell you what's going on" responded the Judicator as another roar ripped through the hall.

Gabriel nodded, and took a deep breath before saying aloud "Ahsoka, Barriss, stay here."

"Do you hear that, there was no way in hell I intended to follow you" exclaimed Ahsoka over another roar that thundered past.

Gabriel Chuckled as he opened the door, only to see a massive burst of flame, and he quickly slammed the door back shut.

"Little toasty in there" he said aloud.

"No shit" responded another of the Judicators.

Gabriel took another deep breath before opening the door, and using the force to suppress the blast of flame that came at him this time. He then raised his other hand to show he was unarmed. Then he caught sight of red scales and realized who he was dealing with and yelled "TIAMET" and the flame barrage stopped for Gabriel to behold the massive crimson leg of Tiamet, and he looked to his left and saw the massive emerald leg of Rayderis, another Icarion bull.

"Zwhat to you zwant Juticator" hissed Tiamet venomously?

"We Just want to know what's wrong buddy" answered Gabriel in as friendly a tone as he could.

"Zitz none of your buiznezz" hissed Rayderis as he moved his massive head to try to eat Gabriel, and it almost ended if not for a great roar, and a black blur that caught him, and Gabriel was thankful for Deaclon as he bit down on Rayderis's neck and used his strength to pivot him over his own massive girth into a hard landing of the ground.

Rayderis recovered and growled angrily, and Deaclon let loose a roar that could deafen a smaller being, and Rayderis backed down at this, but Tiamet made his move, and Gabriel was pushed to catch him with the force, and Tiamet growled and roared at this, but then Gabriel caught sight of why the two were acting this way, as two little black eyes, with golden iris's peeked up at him, from behind Tiamet's leg, a sight he hadn't seen in so long.

Gabriel smiled, and walked over to them, and knelt down, and the little Icarion lowered its head fearfully, and Tiamet roared and Rayderis growled, and Gabriel touched the nose of the little Icarion, and then its fear overcame it as it beat its little wings and flew off, and Gabriel followed it with his eyes to a brilliantly silver Icarion who appeared very weak, curled up around several smaller ones, none of which could have been over three feet in length.

"Hello Videlle" said Gabriel warmly.

Videlle growled, obviously too weak to attack him and asked "Zwill you releaze my mate now?"

Gabriel smiled as he complied, and a loud thump was heard as Tiamet hit the ground, and proceeded to follow every one of Gabriel's movements very closely.

Gabriel's eyes then fell upon another weak looking Icarion mare who appeared to still be pregnant, the radiant blue form of Icathia lay stretched out upon her side, and lazily growled at him.

Gabriel nodded to her then turned to leave, calling thanks to Deaclon as he exited.

Ahsoka hadn't been expecting him to walk out with the commotion she had heard, and visibly exhaled, and he chuckled as he said "nothing's wrong with them, Videlle gave birth to what looked like twelve whelplings, and Icathia is close to giving birth, so I would advise not going in there unless you want to be barbequed and fed to them" and everyone's eyes went wide at that.

"An Icarion hasn't been born since the cataclysm" one Judicator said aloud.

"The council needs to be informed" stated another as he sped off.

Gabriel merely began walking again, and Ahsoka and Barriss raced to keep up as Ahsoka asked "Where to now master?"

"To Trance, Raven, and Rommie, before I'm too embarrassed to show my face in public" responded Gabriel absent mindedly.

"What do you mean" questioned Barriss, slightly curious.

"You'll see" sighed Gabriel.

"Is that your Favorite phrase" asked Ahsoka as she poorly emulated Gabriel saying "You'll see."

"Nah, his favorite phrase sounds a little fruitier than that" said Marikane aloud and Ahsoka and Barriss both jumped as they hadn't heard him approach, nor had they any idea how long he had been behind them.

"Atleast I'm not afraid of Quibs" retorted Gabriel without looking back.

"Not cool, so where are we going" responded Marikane quaintly.

"The mess" answered Gabriel calmly.

"Why does he get straight answers" snipped Ahsoka?

"Because he's too stupid to figure anything out on his own" answered Gabriel, eliciting a sharp laugh from Marikane.

"Eh, I emulate my superior officers, soooooo, monkey see monkey do" deadpanned Marikane.

"Touché Marikane, but I have to ask, if you emulate stupidity, whose truly stupid, me for being stupid, or you for emulating it" asked Gabriel calmly, turning the corner into the mess.

The room was very large, rectangular with several rows of tables, and a buffet running down one of the walls, at the opposite side of the room was a large floor to ceiling window, going wall to wall, giving an impressive view of Julius's left arm, and the desert below.

Trance, Rommie, and Raven sat in a corner with another cloaked female who had her back to Ahsoka and company, and Gabriel made his way in that direction, and the female turned around, and dropped her hood, revealing beautiful silvery white hair and beautiful pale porcelain skin, cherry red lips, cerulean blue eyes, and a young face, she appeared to be wearing a tube top colored black with gold trim revealing her smooth, and a matching skirt, with sheen high boots, and a black and gold cloak, and Ahsoka caught sight of an energy bow tucked beneath.

"YOU" exclaimed Marikane sharply pointing at the female!

"ME" exclaimed the female in a mock shout, gesturing to herself, and laughing.

"Nova, you know Marikane" asked Trance curiously.

"Aye, he tried to seduce me back on Iego, said he was looking for Tarn's blade, may not be coming back" stated Nova taking a sip from the drink she was holding, and Gabriel Glared at Marikane who had a shocked look upon his face and shook his head, and Nova continued with "I told him he was a little too young for me."

Trance Giggled, and Raven cocked a smirk, as Marikane stammered "WHAT, that's not how it happened, she came onto me, and I said she was a little too young looking for me."

Gabriel again glared at Marikane as Nova responded "Yea, I remember now, I beat him at poker in the cantina, and thought he was adorable putting on his little tough guy act with that clone trooper."

Gabriel sighed as he stated calmly "everyone who doesn't know, meet Ariel Novalla Atriedes" and Ahsoka, and Barriss's jaws both hit the floor.

"WHAT, she's…..your mom" stammered Marikane with a shocked look upon his face.

Gabriel nodded and stated angrily "And if anything happened, I will eat your soul."

"Relax Gabriel honey, nothing happened, he's a little too young, and…..sithy for my taste" responded Nova.

"Sithy" questioned Barriss with a raised eyebrow, and eyeing Marikane?

"Really, fifty thousand year old space hag here, and your curious because she called me sithy" deadpanned Matikane.

"Call me a hag again, and I'll make sure to piss on your grave after I kill you" growled Nova and Raven laughed at this one.

"Gabriel, your mom scares me" whispered Marikane into Gabriel's ear, and Gabriel chuckled.

AGAIN MARIKANE IS GONE RAMPANTS CHARACTER, JUST INCASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW BY NOW


	31. Chapter31 Baby Stories

Chapter 31-Baby Stories

Ahsoka and Barriss took a seat, as Marikane snuck off somewhere, and Gabriel went for food at the buffet.

"So I thought all Judicator mothers where human" asked Barriss inquisitively?

"They are" answered Nova taking another sip of her drink, and brushing a lock of her silver hair out of her face.

"But humans don't live for fifty thousand years" responded Barriss quaintly.

"You ever been to Iego little one" responded Nova, and Ahsoka took note she seemed to talk almost like Gabriel.

"No" answered Barriss quaintly.

"Time gets real funny there, no one really knows why, but there are actually people there who remember the Celestials, I even remember a Jedi there, claimed to have fought Sith in that big war, then raised a son and sent him on his way, uhhh Bastilla Span, or something like that, I don't really remember, words of the wise little ones, alcohol ruins your memory, stay away from it" rambled Nova aloud without even looking at the two girls.

"Bastilla Shan, the famous Jedi who fought with Revan during the Sith wars, you knew her" asked Ahsoka excitedly?

"Maybe, like I said, I don't remember, and besides, human brains aren't meant to hold sixty thousand years' worth of memories, and alcohol doesn't help, so I really only remember the important stuff, why you so interested anyway" answered Nova with a cheery demeanor, and Barriss was now eyeing Ahsoka too as she herself was curious.

"Sorry, it's just I remember hearing stories of her at the Jedi temple, she was one of my childhood heroes" answered Ahsoka, more to Barriss than to Nova.

"So Nova, you should get back to telling us baby stories about Gabybear" interupted Trance buoyantly.

"I remember when he was about four, he was walking with me, and he saw an Icarion nursing one of her young, and he asked "Mommy what's that monster doing?" and I told him "She's giving milk to her baby from her breast." And he looked at me and asked "Could I go get some juice from her arm" and it was his face that cracks me up to this day, it was the most serious I think I've ever seen him" began Nova and Trance, Raven, Ahsoka, and Barriss where all in stiches and even Rommie was chuckling at this.

"I could see that" responded Raven through a chuckle.

"I remember when Gabriel was five I was talking about his brother Kantus with Sareth, I was saying that soon we'll be calling Kantus a Teenager, and Gabriel overheard and asked "But we'll still be able to call him Kantus right" in the most adorable voice you ever did hear, it about took me and Sareth three hours to explain that to him" continued Nova to Trance and Raven's amusement.

"He hasn't gotten any smarter since then either" jabbed Raven as Gabriel sat down with a tray full of food.

"Oh harhar" retorted Gabriel morbidly, as though he was aware of the discussion about him.

But the most interesting thing happened when Nova reached behind her with blinding speed, and seemed to catch an invisible figure in a head lock.

"That better not be Marikane" growled Gabriel ominously.

"Oy, its snot, lemme go" came the strangely accented voice of Uriel.

Nova laughed hard as she said "Still trying to sneak up on me eh little Uri" as she let him go, and he suddenly appeared for all to see.

"How you know I was there" asked Uriel as he put on a big smile?

"You wear a very distinct cologne" mused Nova as Uriel took a seat next to Gabriel, and proceeded to grab food of his tray.

"How you know it wasn't em" asked Uriel nodding at Gabriel.

"He don't wear perfume" retorted Nova causing several to laugh.

"I guess he just smells bad like his mum then" retorted Uriel as Nova attempted to fling a piece of food at him, but he dodged with a laugh, and Nova quickly ducked down upon seeing who she had actually hit.

Michael looked down at his now dirty armor with a frown, and shook his head as he responded "It's good to see you…..enjoying yourself Novalla."

Nova sighed as she responded "Good to see you to Michael, are you here for a reason, or just to pick a fight?"

"I came to inform Gabriel and Uriel that we will be shipping out tomorrow" rumbled Michael.

"Really, your leaving so soon" whined the voice of Lumia, as she weaseled her way under Michael's arm from behind him, and Ahsoka and Barriss wouldn't have believed it unless they had seen it, Michael seemed to soften under her gaze. The behemoth Judicator almost appeared cuddly when his gaze fell upon the tiny Twilek women.

"Duty calls my love" Michael said gently.

Lumia sighed as she took his hand, and attempted to pull him away, though Ahsoka doubted she had the strength, but he was easily guided by her as he offered no resistance.

"Just goes to show even the ugliest giants, can be tamed by a pretty girl" mused Marikane aloud from wear he now sat next to Ahsoka, spooning something spicy smelling into his mouth.

"I'm seriously about to tie bells around your neck if you don't quit doing that" snipped Ahsoka.

"Doing what" asked Marikane sheepishly, as he took another spoonful of whatever was in his bowl.

"Sneaking up on people, and what are you eating anyway" retorted Ahsoka?

"I don't really know" deadpanned Marikane "What's this" he asked as he held the bowl so Gabriel and Uriel could see from across the table.

"Quib gumbo" answered Gabriel and Uriel in nonchalant unison.

Marikanes face went stark white as he asked "Quibs?"

"Yea" answered Gabriel.

Marikane pushed the bowl away and replied "I think I'm gonna be sick" before putting his head on the table.

"Whot's is problem" asked Uriel, eyeing Marikane.

"He's got this crazy notion that the quibs want to eat him or something" answered Gabriel as he began to eat a vegetable that Ahsoka recognized as a pepper.

Nova began to laugh very heartily at this as she said "little Mary's scared of worms"

"When my stomach quits feeling like I ate a thermal detonator, I'm gonna kill you" groaned Marikane into the table, and it only furthered Nova's amusement.

"So mom, why are you here" stated Gabriel cooly.

"Heard it from a little bird that you got a primarch that needs killing, so I figured I'd lend a hand" responded Nova, looking down into her now empty glass.

"Strange, when I listen to birds, I only hear chirps, so whose your informant" retorted Gabriel.

"Little purple and gold girl, Trance Carnis I think" answered Nova sighing at her empty glass.

Trance seemed to tense up at the mentioning of her sister as she asked "Carnis told you, why?"

"Ask her, she's also the one that gave me a lift here" responded Nova.

"She's here" asked Trance with a look that could have been fear on her face?

"Yea, she was at my briefing, less than two hours ago, by the way did I tell you that the Icarions roost is now home to about a dozen little Icarion whelplings" responded Gabriel.

"Weird, I don't think I got to tell you that the Dinarions are starting to come online, Julius outside is reporting battle ready" answered Trance as she got a faraway look in her eyes.

"Did you speak with him" asked Gabriel, Trance nodded, "What'd he say" Gabriel then asked?

"Not mush, he's still groggy, but he said he and his brothers sensed something coming, and they would be needed, but that's all we could get" responded Trance.

"Dinarion's walking into battle, that's a sight I aint seen in a while" mused Nova.

"I didn't know droids could be groggy, or sense things, no offense Rommie" stated Barriss.

"Dinarions are sentient, and groggy is an expression, they've been offline for ten thousand years at least, so they need to update their software, and the Jedi teaches that the force needs medi-chloriens to manifest, but the iron knights disprove that, as I have told you anything with a soul can have the force manifest within it" explained Gabriel calmly.

"Well its more complicated then updating software, but I guess that is the jest of it" piped Trance.

"I think I need medical attention, does anyone know where Trance Gemini is" asked Marikane Sheepishly.

"The temple infirmary I believe" answered Trance Lian from where she sat, now leaning on Rommie.

"Ah, so I have competition for your affections ay Mary" mused Nova aloud, and Gabriel just shook his head.

Marikane just shrugged and moped away to the infirmary.

"I think Its time I go find something to do" stated Gabriel as he got up but before he left he turned to his squires and said "You two have been learning Juxtication, I expect you to look upon the walls and be able to tell me a significant by morning" and then he made his exit.

Ahsoka sighed as she said "Well I guess we had better go search the walls"

Nova eyed them and said "You see that bunch a scribbles and the picture right there" and pointed at the wall behind Ahsoka and Barriss, and they both turned and nodded as Nova began "In the year 1467 A.T.F. which means after the fall, Archangel Titus Ramnus proposed the first Declaration Of Justice which empowered Judicators to act as a galactic covert operations force, since they did not possess the numbers to strike with an army they would strike with single highly trained units, straight at the heart of evil, preserving galactic peace by killing dictators and tyrants, emperors and despots alike, every would be warlord would feel there wrath " droned Nova as she ended with "And thus the Judicators as you know them where born."

"But that's cheating we were supposed to do it" stated Barriss.

"He only said look upon the walls, you looked as I read it to you, he never said you couldn't do it that way, he assumed you would interpret it as do it yourself" mused Nova aloud.

"She has a point Barriss" said Ahsoka with a smile on her face, and Barriss just sighed.

"You should tell us more of Gabybears baby stories now" came Trance's buoyant voice.

….AHSOKA AND BARRISS'S QUARTERS THAT NIGHT….

Ahsoka awoke violently, swearing she could have seen a strange glow through her eyelids, and hearing her name whispered.

"What's wrong sweetie" asked Barriss groggily having been awoken by Ahsoka's violent awakening.

"Nothing" said Ahsoka as she looked around and then returned her head to her pillow, and Barriss nuzzled closer and was soon asleep once more.

Ahsoka made a mental note to ask Gabriel, but she shrugged it off as probably nothing, or maybe a side effect of her recent adventure into the force and speaking with Sareth, and soon it was forgotten as Ahsoka once more roamed the dream world.

…THE NEXT DAY….

Ahsoka stood looking up at the sky, as the harsh sun beat down upon her back before lazily boarding the Falcon shuttle that would return her and several others back to the Andromeda, where it would be a return to the same boring training she had grown accustomed too, but at least she had Barriss.

As the shuttle began its ascent Ahsoka wondered what the Jedi where up to, perhaps leading some foolish charge on some god forsaken world on some damnable crusade, then she almost laughed, she couldn't believe she had just thought the Jedi foolish, but when she looked back on it she had learned more under Gabriel's tutelage than perhaps her entire time at the temple. Maybe the Jedi teaching methods where to lax, seeing as how Skyguy let her do whatever after her saber practice, but Gabriel actually made her learn, and she knew she was stronger with the force now since she almost enjoyed meditating, or at least didn't have any trouble doing it. Or maybe it was because she got to have an actual relationship now, maybe that made her more world weary, or perhaps it was all of these things that made her look at her previous training retinues at the Jedi temple that made her feel as though she had wasted time. About the only thing she realized that Jedi training could compare to her current training in was field experience, she actually got to go on missions, and lead battles with the Jedi, sure she'd been in battles aboard the Andromeda, but she never got to lead, or really participate, but she knew Gabriel still considered her a student, and it wasn't really her place to question him, after all he did take her and Barriss in, and offered to train them, and then it hit her.

"Master are there any formal recognitions of status in the Order Of Light" Ahsoka asked to Gabriel who was sitting across from her.

"What do you mean little one" asked Gabriel raising an eyebrow.

"Well you just started introducing us as your squires, even though we didn't go through any rituals or ceremonies or anything, it's like you said it and no one questioned it, for that matter is there even anything that says we're members" explained Ahsoka.

Gabriel chuckled as he said "when you complete your pilgrimage then you will be knights, and there will be ceremonies, and your names will be recorded, along with your deeds, but until then your my squires, I'm free to choose who ever and even how many I wish to take" explained Gabriel calmly.

"Yea but how does anyone know we're your squires" asked Ahsoka?

"You tell them" responded Gabriel with a chuckle.

"We could be lying, how could they trust us" queried Ahsoka?

"The only people who this would matter to have truth sense, so yea" responded Gabriel nonchalantly.

Ahsoka just sighed and dropped the subject, she knew he was right, but it was still a little unsatisfying of an answer.

As the shuttle landed and everyone disembarked Gabriel said "Rommie, inform Beka she's to make best possible speed to Dathomir."

"Aye Gabriel, Beka wants to know where you're gonna be" responded Rommie.

"Somewhere doing captainy things, by the way how many ships are in Michael's fleet" retorted Gabriel with a slight grin.

Rommie stared straight ahead for a moment before saying "27, including myself, with his flagship being the former Separatist dreadnought Enmity rechristened The Path Of Righteous Fury" answered Rommie as she began to follow him as he walked to his quarters.

"27 ships, that's more than half the entire Judicator armada, what does he intend to do, invade three star systems" retorted Gabriel as his coat followed him around a turn.

"I could do that on my own" mused Rommie with a slight smirk.

"I bet you could love" replied Gabriel, as he stopped, turned and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek, and resumed walking.

JUST INCASE YOU DON'T ALL KNOW, MARIKANE IS GONE RAMPANTS CAHRECTER, A FEW OF THESE OTHERS ARE MY OWN, AND LUCAS AND RODDENBERRY OWN THE REST


	32. Chapter32 Through His Eyes

Chapter 32-Through His Eyes

Gabriel stood looking out the floor to ceiling window, listening to the telltale hum of light sabers behind him as Ahsoka and Barriss trained with Trance and Raven, and contemplating the battle before him. The hypnotic glow of hyperspace was a strange thing, how it swirled and eddied, almost as if it was alive, and he wondered what Santius was doing.

Rommie's hands crawled around his waist as she embraced him from behind and asked "Shouldn't you be watching them?"

"I'm always watching them" replied Gabriel calmly as she rested her head upon his back.

Rommie seemed to ponder this as she slowly moved to be in front of him, and she wrapped her arms under his coat, and lazily rested her head upon his chest, and Gabriel rested his chin upon the top of her head, and she asked "are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Gabriel replied as he listened to the sabers hum and knew Ahsoka had just nearly tripped over her own feet.

"You don't feel fine" replied Rommie calmly.

Gabriel sighed and repeated "I'm fine love really" as he continued to stare into hyperspace.

After a time Rommie gently asked "what are you thinking about?'

"The upcoming battle" replied Gabriel, as the sound of two sabers clashing screeched behind them.

"Do you think we will win" Rommie asked, trying to discern what's bothering him.

Gabriel sighed as he replied "love, Judicators always win, that leaves the question of what will we lose?"

"Exactly what we must, nothing more, nothing less" replied Nova as she walked up beside Gabriel, who Rommie almost believed hadn't heard her enter, but he betrayed no surprise.

"Shouldn't you be off pestering Marikane or something" asked Gabriel cooly?

"Shouldn't you be on the bridge, captaining your ship….or something" asked Nova with an indifferent tone.

"My crew is capable enough" responded Gabriel calmly.

"Typical, as usual you refuse to lead" retorted Nova whose anger seemed to be growing.

"I lead the battle at Mon Cal" replied Gabriel calmly.

"Did you, or did you delegate the task to one Kitt Fisto" asked Nova.

"I captured the Enmity" retorted Gabriel coolly, as his anger began to show.

"Probably because of the pressure your mates applied to you" retorted Nova.

Gabriel asked very sincerely this time, trying to keep his rage in check "Did you come here to do anything other than argue….mother" he almost hissed the last bit.

"I guess not" hissed Nova as she turned and left.

The silence of lowered sabers only served to irritated Gabriel further as he barked "BACK TO TRAINING"

Rommie just nuzzled into Gabriel's chest and said "I'm here when you decide to talk about what's bothering you."

"What do you want Marikane" asked Gabriel, and Marikane suddenly appeared standing beside him.

"Safe haven from that devil woman" answered Marikane sheepishly.

Gabriel almost laughed as he asked "Wouldn't the Rogue Hawke be safer?"

"It's the first place she'll look for me" deadpanned Marikane.

"She'll come back to pester me in time, you know that right" responded Gabriel.

"Yea, but your force presence over shadows mine, so she can't sense me" answered Marikane quaintly.

"You know she's not force sensitive right" replied Gabriel shaking his head.

"Coulda fooled me" retorted Marikane.

"Not a hard thing to do" retorted Gabriel in kind, as Rommie stirred slightly in Gabriel's arms.

Silence followed between the two for a time before Gabriel spoke "She's going to be briefing those involved in the ground team on how to kill Judicators in a few hours, as your captain I expect you and your men to be there."

Marikane opened his mouth to complain, or make some snide remark, but the glare he was receiving from Rommie silenced him, he merely shook his head and walked off mumbling something about space hags.

…BRIEFING ROOM…

Marikane had never been in this room before, it seemed more like an auditorium than a briefing room, rows of seats wrapped around a holodisplay in the center of the room, and Marikane took a seat towards the back, hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

Much to his dismay, he felt hands drape over his shoulders and a voice whisper in his ear "I'm available for private sessions after the briefing."

"I'm not" Marikane said with a growl.

"Oh C'mon, you know you wanna" said Nova twirling her finger in a circle on his chest.

"No I don't, I'm here because Gabriel ordered it, and get off of me" replied Marikane sternly and then he almost died as he notice Trance Gemini enter the room, and eye him and Nova suspiciously.

Nova consented as she stated "Just remember Mary, I can do things she can't even pronounce" and she then walked to the center of the room.

"It's sad that I caught that desperate housewives reference" Marikane thought to himself.

"Whatever, a good holo is a good holo" his other side thought back.

"Naw, it's not, If I didn't have to sit through it with T.G. I wouldn't have, but at least we can both agree we like Glee" he thought back.

"You rationalize too much, and why do you have these mental arguments with yourself" he thought.

"Because you're insane in the membrane" he thought singsongly.

"Shut up, look sharp, T.G.s comin this way" his mind said quickly.

"Hey" said Trance Gemini sitting down beside him.

"Uhhh…Hey T.G." responded Marikane.

"Nova still pining after you" asked Trance warmly.

"Yea, kinda of annoying, but how's the cactus…er I mean Walter" asked Marikane wincing as he cursed himself, she named all her plants, and she had Gaddamn to many plants to remember.

"He's doing a lot better, thanks for getting the antidote, but I have to ask why you had Knobby white spider venom on hand" asked Trance buoyantly, and he thought of how much like Trance Lian she was, and hoped she didn't get as angry.

"Uhhhhh…Makes a good poison" he lied through his teeth, trying to put on his tough guy act and not wanting to admit he snuck off, made the trip to Dagobah, hunted, wrestled with, and milked a white spider all for her, besides, just saying he milked a white spider made him mentally laugh.

"Well thanks" replied Trance as Marikanes troopers entered, and she planted a light kiss upon his cheek.

"No probs" Marikane replied with a warm smile as his conscience told him "You didn't get that venom"

Fordo just smiled as Marikane nodded, and Marikane admitted in thought to himself "O freakin K Fordo _and_ I snuck off, and_Fordo _tracked the spider, and _Fordo_ got the venom, he's a good friend, whatever shut up, but if I ever have to admit it, I'm takin credit."

Marikane however said aloud "Hey" to Fordo.

Fordo nodded, humble as ever, but several of his other troopers responded with heys and sups.

Nova however clapped very loudly, silencing the chatter of various crewmen, and other rough looking beings, Marikane's mental argument picked up as she began "How could the Judicators work with such mean looking people?"

A holo display of a Judicator appeared as Marikane replied in thought to himself "The same way Gabriel works with your handsome ass."

Nova began "So we begin, how to kill the galaxy's greatest warriors 101, now most of you think to stab them through the heart, WRONG, assuming you can get through their armor, you would aim for their center mass, assuming their like humans, guess what, instead of having one heart like a human, they have twelve smaller hearts spread throughout their body, this helps their viscous blood circulate easier, and deprives their enemies of a definite kill blow."

Nova continued "This means you would look for another weak point, and you might find this in the neck where their armor doesn't cover, but unlike human blood, Judicator blood can coagulate and form a seal very quickly, this means they almost never exsanguinate, so in order to make use of this weakness you need to remove the head, but be sure to be away from them when you do as the body will take time to die, and will flail about, and sometimes a Judicator will explode his body through the force before he passes into the afterlife."

"So, we have to be scared of them hitting us as well" asked Marikane morbidly.

Nova put her hands upon her hips and responded "with bare strength that is the equivalent of ten men, believe me you don't want them to hit you in the face."

"Any weaknesses we can exploit" asked Sev gruffly from behind Marikane.

"Yea a couple" began Nova as she continued "Judicator's are created to be the perfect force using soldiers, adaptable to a wide variety of environments, immune to nearly all sickness thanks to their blood actually containing small portions of sterilizing silver that gives it its color, there skin absorbs thermal energy in great amounts, and they can fly, this was given so they can fight a lightning war across a planet without mechanized support, there wings are a blessing and a curse. They enhance a Judicators ability to literally feel the air currents around them, and give them super human hearing, along with a super sense of smell, but these wings are very sensitive, one of the reasons they can retract them is to deprive their enemies of this weakness, and to help them fit in with humans, now if his wings are extended, you should target them to stun him, or if you can, sever them, which would be the equivalent of any of you losing one of your eyes."

"Anything else" asked Marikane morbidly.

"Well Judicator eyes don't have pupils like most other species, they have excellent eyesight, but it takes time for their eyes to adjust from dark to light or vice versa, not to mention their eyes are also vulnerable to blaster fire as they don't absorb energy, and this could be your kill shot if your close enough, if not a good flash grenade could stun him for a few seconds, or even taking a shiny piece of metal and reflecting sunlight into his eyes could stun him, but don't interpret this as blindness as they can sense your movements through the air" stated Nova quaintly.

"I don't think I wanna fight a Judicator" Trance Gemini whispered into Marikane's ear.

"I think it sounds like fun" Marikane whispered back putting on his tough guy act.

Trance shook her head as she whispered back "No you don't, you're just saying that to try and impress me."

Marikane's inner voice just laughed as it said "She's on to you mate" but Marikane whispered verbally back to Trance "Whatever, I'm just that badassed."

Nova cleared her throat very loudly as she asked in a serious tone "am I interrupting something mister Cananvi?"

"Yea, your own briefing, please continue" retorted Marikane cheerfully.

Nova shook her head as she continued, and Marikane nearly swallowed his tongue when Trance took his hand in her own, and smiled at him.

…ANDROMEDA CAPTAINS QUARTERS…

Gabriel had just returned from the bridge, helping plan the upcoming battle and it didn't help his mood, but walking in on what he saw did help to bring a slight smile to his face, Trance Lian and Raven reenacting a scene from the phantom of the opera, staring Raven as the Phantom, and Trance as the lovely Christine Daae.

Rommie who was sitting on the couch attentively enjoying the performance invited Gabriel to sit next to her.

"Where's Ahsoka and Barriss" he asked as he sat down?

Rommie shushed him as Ahsoka and Barriss made there entrance, both singing background roles as Gabriel recognized the song The Masquerade Ball.

Rommie laid her head back onto Gabriel's shoulder as she whispered "They've been at this for some time now."

"Why" whispered Gabriel slightly puzzled?

"I do believe their going to perform in the festival of life" replied Rommie quietly.

"Then perhaps we should cook dinner tonight and let them practice" whispered Gabriel as he stood and made his way to the kitchen.

Rommie just smiled as she followed him, wondering if this was what it felt like to have a family, but after some time she decided she didn't need to wonder, because they were her family.

MARIKANE IS GONE RAMPANT'S CHARACTER PLEASE READ ND REVEIW


	33. Chapter33 Changes

Ahsoka woke, feeling Barriss wrapped warmly around her, with a feeling that today something big was going to happen, whether for good or bad though Ahsoka couldn't tell, as she kissed Barriss lightly on the forehead and wished she could stay in bed forever.

Chapter 33-Change

Gabriel stood looking at the armor adorning the statue, wondering if he was really ready to dawn it once more, and almost laughing at the sentiment that crossed his mind, the day the past confronts the present, and they both prepare for the future.

Rommie sat on the couch watching him through her sensors, as always, silently, lovingly, wishing she could go to him, but both Trance and Raven had been adamant in leaving him be.

"Gabriel needs to face his demons on his own terms" Trance said quietly after Rommie had been silent for some time.

Rommie cocked her head sideways almost immediately as she said "You almost never call him Gabriel."

"This must be more dire then either Rommie or I know for you to call him Gabriel, isn't it Trance" asked Raven calmly?

Trance continued washing the plate in her hands as Raven asked more seriously "Tell us Trance" and Rommie was a little taken aback as she had never heard Raven address Trance in any other way but kindly, and gently.

Trance inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly as she explained calmly "he walked into that room a pirate, a mercenary, a sith, a thieve, whatever you will, he must walk out a hero, a champion of light and justice, a Primearch."

"And if he doesn't" asked Raven calmly?

Trance paused as she calmly stated "then what will be, will be, and the first line of defense against darkness will fail, and our hopes will go to a young boy still in his mother's womb, and trillions will die under the most oppressive regime the galaxy has known until this boy rises to face a tyrant."

"Kith prophecy" questioned Raven?

Trance merely smiled as she replied "yea."

"And you think it true" asked Raven calmly.

"Seer's from across the Galaxy see something coming, something dark, the Lambent Kith differ from a common sooth sayer in that we see all possible futures and thus have a better understanding of it, thus we can manipulate variables in the present to choose a good future, one of those variables is standing in the room next to us, contemplating whether or not to put that armor on, he must make his decision on his own, so Rommie, please stop watching him and give him peace for now" responded Trance unemotionally.

Rommie complied but was startled when she heard Raven roar "IS THAT ALL HE IS TO YOU, A FUCKING VARIABLE TO BE MANIPULATED, SOMETHING TO TOY WITH WHEN EVER YOUR HORNY IS THAT ALL WE ARE TO YOU, VARIABLES IN A GAME!" and Rommie couldn't help but find sense in Raven's words, and couldn't help but agree with them after running through Trance's previous statements a million times in a nano second, and the emotion that seemed to well up inside her, she had only felt this one when Gabriel had avoided her, when she thought he didn't want her, but he wasn't the source now, she felt played, used by the purple and gold maiden standing in front of her, her world was crashing down around her and she couldn't stop it.

Raven stormed out of the room, beyond Furious, and Rommie did the only thing she knew how to do when these feelings got the best of her, she left the room, she didn't want to talk to anyone but Gabriel, but she knew he needed time, so she let the machine in her mind take over and steer her body to hydroponics as she retreated within herself, she contemplated as she walked, for some reason what Trance had said struck something in her, as she used nearly fifty zetabytes of processing power to analyze every aspect of the conversation, observe every molecule in the room, read several million text on psychology and attempt to understand why she felt betrayed, what made her feel like this, what about what Trance said that hurt her so much.

Trance just collapsed on the floor, tears in her eyes, she didn't mean it like the way Raven took it, but Raven's reaction hurt her immeasurably, and the hurt in Rommie's eyes, she couldn't even describe how that cut her like a knife, but she knew Raven would cool off in time, but then the fact she knew that made her question if what Raven said was true, where they just pieces in a game that she had lost herself to, where they just variables in a great math equation, being able to see all possible futures sometimes even brought madness to her kind, sometimes her sisters lost the ability to distinguish the present from the futures they were creating, was any of this even real? "Does it matter" she thought to herself "as far as you can tell they're real, you love them, go to them, apologize, make them know you love them" she thought to herself.

The golden boots punishing the floor beneath them roused Traance from her lamentations.

"What's wrong" asked Gabriel as Trance looked up, a tear still running down her cheek, and he knelt down and wiped it from her cheek, and brushed a lock of her golden red hair aside.

"I said something, and Raven took it the wrong way" sobbed Trance, as Gabriel pulled her to her feet and embraced her gently, his breast plate was cold and rough, but comforting in a way, the way that he had finally become who he was meant to be, as she stood back and took it all in, his white cape that bore his crest in gold, his sword belted at his side, and his stark white wings extended to there full length behind him, the peace in his eyes, now uncovered.

"I'll be back, give me a few minutes" replied Gabriel as he released her gently, and walked towards the door, making about halfway to the door before fading away.

….ANDROMEDA HYDROPONICS…..

Rommie always felt better here, a place so full of life, as she sat staring out the window, wondering what Gabriel was always looking for, when she felt hands wrap around her waist, she almost jumped as she looked down to see the golden gauntlets, and the arms attached to them, Gabriel's arms, as he pulled her into his embrace and asked "What's wrong my love?"

Rommie didn't know how to answer as she simply looked up into his eyes, and he just seemed to melt her heart with how handsome he seemed, how at peace with himself, how different he seemed by just putting on some armor, and belting a sword to his waist.

"I don't….know, I just…..hurt" answered Rommie tearfully, scared to break the gaze of his haunting eyes, worried she may never recapture it, she knew these things were silly things to be afraid of, but she couldn't help it, oh if those that built her could see her now, not a single combat situation she couldn't handle, but she was completely unprepared for this sort of emotional attachment.

"You feel betrayed by Trance, she said something wrong, something that upset you and you haven't had much experience with these sorts of things before, am I right" replied Gabriel gently, and Rommie just nodded, hoping he was right.

"Sometimes, when your stressed, saying something at the wrong time can completely ruin the meaning of it" explained Gabriel in a warm soft tone Rommie knew was only for his lovers "take for example if I said I find you beautiful and I think I love you for it, under a moonlit night, this could be a beautiful thing to say, but after an argument, saying this may only lead to your significant other thinking you only love them because their beautiful."

Rommie thought about that for a second before nodding, and looking through her sensors at Trance, who was sitting on the couch in their quarters, with her knees pulled to her chest, tears running down her cheeks, and Rommie realized she didn't like Trance crying, and decided she had over reacted, and perhaps she should apologize, and try to help Gabriel.

"Go on, she needs you" Gabriel said knowing the blank stare Rommie wore when she observed something carefully through her sensors.

Rommie nodded, and left Gabriel's embrace to leave only to discover the door to Hydroponics still locked, and turned to ask how he had entered, to find no one, she then shrugged to herself, and went about her way.

….DOCKING BAY P2…..

Raven had nearly finished fueling the shuttle, and turned to walk straight into an armored chest, and jumped back, only to find Gabriel's warm smile.

"Going somewhere love" asked Gabriel kindly.

Raven shrugged.

"If you must know, this shuttle was damaged in its last sortie, leaking fuel tank, but that one over there" Gabriel pointed at a shuttle across the bay "is just fine if you want to go."

Raven greeted his help with a cold gaze, obviously mad, and Gabriel did nothing but stare back with a slight smile.

"Your different" replied Raven eyeing him up and down.

"I am what I was when I woke up today, I just put on armor" replied Gabriel.

"Your smiling, and your wings are out, and you're not wearing sunglasses" stated Raven dryly, holding back her tears.

Gabriel just crossed the room, and put his arms around her gently, and the tears ran down her pale cheeks, and she didn't embrace him back as she whispered "she used me."

Gabriel sighed, he knew Raven put on a stony exterior because she was fragile, but she had never doubted Trance before as he said "You don't stand beside someone for 2000 years, know every part of them, their fears, and weakness's, hopes, and dreams, and not love that person, even gods fall for mortals when they watch them long enough" explained Gabriel warmly.

"You're not helping" retorted Raven tearfully, trying to pull away from him now.

"That's because your trying to get over her, to dismiss 2000 years in the blink of an eye, I'm trying to help fix this" answered Gabriel, not letting her pull away, and she just gave up knowing she couldn't beat his strength, if he wanted her to listen, she'd have to listen.

"Fix what" asked Raven angrily?

"We're all bonded, do you think she would commit to that, risk dying if she lost us, if she didn't love us, committing to a bond isn't something you do if your just playing around" explained Gabriel, and now that that was said, Raven had to admit it did make sense.

Raven calmed down after hearing this, and settled into his embrace as she said "Maybe I did over react a bit."

"Perhaps, and perhaps you should apologize, to both Trance and Rommie" replied Gabriel warmly.

"Why Rommie" questioned Raven calmly?

"Do you love her" asked Gabriel gently?

"Of course" answered Raven immediately, looking up into his eyes.

"Do you not think it hurt her to see you storm off, and not attempt to comfort her, and then you attempt to leave, you know how fragile she is when it comes to abandonment" explained Gabriel.

Raven just had a guilty look in her eyes as she said "I wasn't thinking."

As Gabriel gently let her go he said "we all make mistakes my love and he took her hand and continued with "come, and we will right this one" and Raven complied as she took his hand, and he started walking.

…..CAPTAINS QUARTERS…

After several tearful apologies from Raven and Trance, they and Rommie now sat upon the couch together, wondering about the man in full armor, cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Why'd you put it on" asked Raven after a few moments silence.

"Nobody else was gonna wear it" chuckled Gabriel warmly, as he flipped an omelet.

"Yea, but you seem so….different" mused Trance aloud.

"Acceptance changes people" replied Gabriel calmly.

The door suddenly opened, and Ahsoka and Barriss walked in holding hands, and both jumped when they looked to see Gabriel, in full armor, standing to his imposing full height, cooking.

"Master" questioned Barriss hesitantly.

Gabriel didn't even turn as he asked kindly "yes little one?"

Both girls looked to the three women on the couch, Raven shrugged, Rommie smiled, and Trance just giggled a little.

After a moment Ahsoka asked "do all Judicators cook in full armor?"

….SOMETIME LATER…..

Nova was on her way to the bridge when she saw the white cape billow around the corner, those footsteps, that profile, Nova couldn't help but hope, she knew it was impossible, knew deep down it couldn't be him, but a part of her wanted it to be, needed it to be, as she rushed around the corner.

"Sareth" she asked as she rounded the corner, only to bump into her son, Gabriel.

"Sorry, just Gabriel here" he replied, and though she composed herself, and betrayed nothing, those words cut her like a knife, knowing he would never be back, she would never chase him around a corner again, she had come to terms a long time ago that time doesn't heal all wounds, and who ever started that saying should burn in hell.

"Come, your needed on the bridge" stated Gabriel as he turned and began to walk, not his normal stride, but a more measured pace.

"You put it on" mused Nova.

"Yea" answered Gabriel quaintly.

"Did your mates make you, or did you just feel like doing" asked Nova venomously.

"Are you hear for a reason, or just to disapprove of everything I do" queried Gabriel.

Nova grew silent for the rest of the walk to the bridge.

As she followed Gabriel onto the bridge, she looked to see Michael on the view screen deep in discussion with Rommie.

"The separatist armada will not go down easy" rumbled Michael.

"Trust me, we can overpower them easily enough, their ships are cheap and meant to be mass produced" explained Rommie's hologram self.

"Never heard a machine ask for trust" responded Michael in turn.

Rommie adopted a cold stare as Gabriel responded angrily with "She's more than a simple machine brother."

Michael shook his head as he stated "and what do you have in mind, since your…..women seems so intent upon suicide."

"I guess I'm going to tell you now aren't I" mused Gabriel.

…..ANDROMEDA DOCKING BAY P4…

Marikane had been preparing his armor, checking systems, cleaning weapons, his men had been doing the same, and he had to admit, it was a lot easier to get the damn thing on with Trance Gemini's help. He had put in a special word with Gabriel and now she was acting as the dedicated medic for his squad for the duration of this mission, and he was kind of glad, she had softer hands then those clanky medical droids.

Marikane donned his helmet, checking his heads up display, waiting for his personal ray shields to activate, as he heard the distinct hum of them, he waited for his magnetic pressure seals to boot up, his respirator fired up, giving him a cool breath as the air processor at this mouth began to recycle the air, his visor lit up, his strength enhancers whirred to life "I don't think that suits you" Marikane heard Trance say through his audio receptors as he flexed, letting the armor read his movements and do most of the work, and testing to make sure everything operated properly.

"I like it" replied Marikane cheerfully.

"I like to see your face" replied Trance absent mindedly checking her medical bag, making sure she had enough bacta, and bandages, and other things, and Marikane was glad he was wearing a helmet as he was blushing furiously.

"Calm down, you're about to go into battle, don't let a pretty face distract you" Marikanes mind thought to him.

He thought back "shut up, I'm about to go into battle and I don't need you bugging me."

"Mary" questioned Trance Gemini worriedly when Marikane grew silent.

Marikane shook his head as he replied "sorry, spaced out for a sec."

"Don't do that, I can't see your face, and that armor will walk on its own" explained Trance as she cupped the cheek of his helmet in her small hand.

"I don't know if it'd walk on its own" replied Marikane through his helmet.

"You know what I mean, if you pass out under there how am I supposed to know" questioned Trance worriedly.

Marikane thought for a moment, then raised a finger to declare that he had an idea, as he quickly walked over to the pedestal that normally held his armor, knelt down to a drawer in the bottom, and pulled out a round screen looking thing, fumbled with it a bit, and then pulled a cloth sleeve from the same drawer, inserted the device, and then walked back to Trance, and tenderly fitted the sleeve onto her wrist.

Trance cocked her head sideways and asked "what is it?"

"Insurance," stated Marikane, and Trance gave him a puzzled look as he continued "This armor is one of a kind, and really valuable, that can interface with it provided it and the armor are both connected to the holonet, and give the location of the armor, remotely control it, communicate with it, and look here" Marikane said as he pointed to the tiny screen and Trance's eyes followed his finger, and she realized what she saw as Marikane said "vital signs, brain activity, the works of whoevers wearing the armor."

"You have this to keep someone from stealing your armor I assume" stated Trance and Marikane nodded, Trance then asked "where did you get this armor?"

"Built it" answered Marikane, but realizing that if you could read it right the uplink on Trances wrist could act as a lie detector and he wouldn't put it past her to realize that as he quickly added "mostly."

"You're interested in her" the voice in his head mocked.

"One of these days I'm getting a lobotomy" Marikane replied to himself.

"Mary…you just showed some weird brain activity, are you sure you're ok" questioned Trance?

"Yea, I uh half assed that thing, it fritz sometimes" replied Marikane, hoping Trance wouldn't catch his lie.

Trance sighed as she lightly kissed his visor, leaving a smudge, as she turned and walked off the Hawke, leaving Marikane to load his rifle, and follow her, with his men, watching the laser swipe across his visor, wiping away the smudge.

…MEANWHILE…...

Gabriel walked into the hanger, and eyed Ahsoka and Barriss who were waiting for him.

"Not today" he answered them.

"But master, I'm the only one who can beat Santius" snipped Ahsoka.

"You don't even know if that was real or a dream" answered Gabriel sternly.

"I know it was real master, I can feel it in everything I am" answered Ahsoka passionately.

"I know that I am the master, you are the students, your place is where I tell you, and for now it's here repelling borders and aiding Raven and Trance" answered Gabriel calmly.

Ahsoka gave him an angry look as she and Barriss walked off, and he watched them to make sure they didn't hop into another shuttle.

Raven and Trance were both wishing Rommie luck, and after what happened this morning Gabriel was glad to give them a little space, but he was well aware of what was happening.

"Rommie we love you, and want you to be safe, so Raven and I modified your force lance" explained Trance Lian.

Rommie cocked her head sideways as Trance handed her the weapon and said "try it."

"Onboard computers capable of molecularly bonding it to my hand, to keep it from being pulled by the force I assume" answered Rommie with a smile.

"My own modification" answered Trance Lian buoyantly as she continued "Raven imbued it with the force so it won't break."

Rommie smiled at Raven who was silent, and then kissed her, and followed it up with a kiss to Trance and she ended the moment with "thank you."

"Stay safe" responded Raven.

Rommie nodded as she turned and walked to the shuttle.

The first part of the plan was beginning, the Andromeda was coming out of Hyperspace, and preparing to enter the Dathomir Atmosphere, and Gabriel put his helmet on, as he heard shuttles starting up behind him, people rushed about jumping on shuttles.

As the Andromeda entered atmosphere, he could feel the warmth on the hanger doors from air friction, and he prepared himself.

The doors opened to the red sky as he thought "This is it" and jumped into the crimson heavens, and spread his wings. He looked behind him to see several of his brothers doing the same, followed by several shuttles, and as the Andromeda deposited her troop complement she returned to orbit, to lay in wait for the separatist armada, he believed the maneuver she had just performed was a lightning drop.

He now set himself to fly towards the coordinates of the Night sisters spire to learn the whereabouts of Santius, followed by his troops.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	34. Chapter34 He's Here

Chapter 34-He's Here

The Andromeda floated passively, menacingly, above Dathomir, waiting for the separatist fleet to arrive. Droids fluttered about her surface, preparing her armor and checking for any damage, ready to perform on the spot repairs in combat. Wings of fighters flew by, skimming her surface and the surface of several other ships, and then the Andromeda's sensors detected ships approaching through hyperspace, and her shields flared to life, her battle blades that served the purpose of extra armor unfolded, her hull sparkled as it magnetically sealed, and her dorsal hangers opened to release the swarms of vulture droids she carried.

A hyperspace portal appeared, and hordes of dark hulled separatist cruisers crawled forth, munificent class frigates and Lucrehulk class battleships followed suit, releasing enough of their own vulture droids to blot out the heavens, and the battle was on.

….MEANWHILE ON DATHOMIR….

Gabriel landed at the foot of the massive citadel of the night sisters, standing proud amongst the crimson back round of Dathomir, and beheld the sight of mother Talzin flanked by several female Dathmirins, and he heard the telltale thumps of his brothers landing near him.

Talzin spoke with a harsh Transylvanian accent as she spoke "I am mother Talzin, of the Night sisters, and I would ask what warriors such as yourself are doing here on Dathomir?"

Gabriel replied calmly "I am Primearch Gabriel Atreides of the Judicators, and I seek another like myself."

Talzin eyed him up and down as she replied "why do you seek him?"

"For crimes he has perpetrated" answered Gabriel sternly, as he began to feel a dark presence in the force emanating from Talzin, something menacing, and he began to cast his own aura in the force, a massive ancient presence that immediately overshadowed Talzin with ease, though she did not physically react, Gabriel knew that she was now fully aware of what she was dealing with, and he was about to speak when he heard a distant earth shaking boom, the type of boom that foretold of ships entering atmosphere.

"Yours" asked Talzin menacingly looking at the sky.

"No, and they are not my concern" answered Gabriel not taking his eyes from Talzin.

"They are if you wish for the information you seek" answered Talzin calmly.

Gabriel Gave her a hard stare, and it was very tempting to simply abandon her, and search for Santius from the air, but he was hiding from sensors, and the force, and time was of the essence at the moment.

"If we all die, then you will not find the one you seek, decide" said Talzin, almost in a lamenting tone as if she were toying with him, but she was in the position of power at the moment, she knew he couldn't afford to say no.

"If you betray us, I will return, and personally cleanse this planet of all life, and wipe all traces of your kind from the stars" growled Gabriel angrily.

"No you won't" laughed Talzin "you forget the one you call Raven, is one of us."

"She's only half Dathomiran, and half human, and you even think of touching her, and I swear to the force I'll rip out your black heart with my bare hands" Gabriel almost roared.

"We'll see when the time comes, but for now if you seek the information I possess, you will aid us in defending our home" mused Talzin, she knew she had him in the palm of her hand.

Gabriel grumbled several angry swears as he turned and used the force to flip the communicator on the inside of his helmet and stated "shuttles prepare to land, we fortify this citadel and ride this separatist siege out here."

Gabriel was surprised to hear his brother Uriel ask "are you sure that's wise, they are darksiders?"

"Yes, but at the moment they are the lesser of two evils" replied Gabriel calmly as a shuttle landed near where he was standing.

"Right, well we can always come back" replied Uriel in his strange accent as Gabriel's gaze fell upon the shuttle next to him, the ramp fell, and Rommie walked out, or well strutted and Gabriel almost laughed aloud at what he saw follow her down the ramp.

The two massive machines that rolled out where large enough to nearly completely fill a shuttle designed to transport a full platoon, and two speeder bikes, or one heavy land speeder, they each rolled about on treads, and each stood about eight feet high by eleven feet wide, and as they cleared the shuttle Gabriel eyed them rolling about, directly under Rommie's control.

"You brought Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum I see" remarked Gabriel.

"Aye, I thought they would provide suitable fire support to compensate for our lack of any heavy armor" explained Rommie.

Gabriel laughed as he told her "station them near the entrance then to help bear the brunt of the assault." and continued walking, and Rommie began to follow him with her hands clasped behind her back, explaining the situation.

"Gabriel my scans say the confederate troops will be ready to make an assault in around thirty minutes" droned Rommie.

"Right" responded Gabriel eyeing the citadel he was to defend "we need skirmishers if this is going to work" he mused aloud.

"We have several speeder bikes at our disposal" responded Rommie calmly.

"Good, but we need something disposable" replied Gabriel as he flicked his com switch on again and ordered "Uriel, speak with Talzin and ask if she has any type of battle droid, which I seriously doubt, or some form of disposable infantry."

Uriel sent his confirmation reply as Gabriel heard a raspy voice, an unfamiliar voice, and turned to eye the young Dathomirian women, and Gabriel asked "What did you just say, and who are you?"

"I am Asajj Ventress, and I said the infantry you desire, we possess them in the form of the dead" replied Ventress with an almost arrogant tone to her voice.

"Dead" questioned Gabriel calmly?

"Nightsisters laid to rest, reanimated to defend their living ones" explained Ventress calmly.

"Right, well, you run to Talzin and get on that" replied Gabriel sternly.

Ventress gave him a cold look as she replied "who are you to order me about?"

Gabriel felt his anger rising as he replied "I am Primearch Gabriel Atreides, and if you want your home to last the night you'll do as I say…witch" with much venom.

Ventress seemed to take the hint as she walked off angrily.

"Now we need a trench" mused Gabriel, glad to be rid of Ventress, and he clicked his com on and Ordered "any who can wield the force you are required to begin constructing a trench around the citadel, I want a complete circle around the citadel save for the area leading to the main entrance, then I want to branch it out with straight passage ways to create cross fire zones, these areas will also be the first to be taken so do not put heavy weapons emplacements in them, leave those to the main perimeter" and Gabriel watched as what he had ordered was in its beginning stages.

"I hope you don't expect me to be down there" heard Gabriel as he turned to see Marikane with Trance Gemini at his side.

"No, you will be in the upper rafters of that citadel, designating sniper positions, and anti-tank weapon positions, and after that you are going to find a suitable place to serve as a field hospital within the citadel" droned Gabriel.

Marikane gave him a hard look in return as he asked "are we really doing this, defending them, they're as good as Sith?'

"We have to" responded Gabriel wearily, but he smiled as he finished with "but we can always come back and wipe this place out later."

Marikane chuckled a little as he walked off, complying with Gabriel's orders.

"Rommie, can we expect any kind of air support" Gabriel asked aloud.

"The shuttles can provide air to ground, but their all but useless in a dog fight, but I cleared one squadron of fighters to come to your aid from the space battle should they be needed, and I may also be able to fire a few space to ground torpedoes, but that's not a definite option as of yet" droned Rommie calmly.

"How is the space battle going by the way love" asked Gabriel, keenly interested.

"Trance is a brilliant strategist, but numbers favor the separatist….for now" explained Rommie.

"Have you taken any damage" queried Gabriel with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Slight hull breach on deck thirty seven, no casualties, several attempts have been made to board me as well, but internal defenses and the crew have easily routed them" droned Rommie.

"And how is the battle on you" asked Gabriel warmly?

"I am a warship, I am having fun, my kill count for the current battle is four capital ships and two hundred thirty three fighters" answered Rommie with a smile.

"I thought you'd say something like that, but be careful, don't get cocky" responded Gabriel a little unnerved at her blood lust.

Rommie chuckled as Gabriel's vision fell upon several of his soldiers disembarking from a shuttle, and he was about to look elsewhere until he caught sight of a familiar form, stepping off the shuttle, and two familiar eyes look straight at him, and two familiar feet start moving towards him.

"I can't believe we're helping these….these…. savages" Nova stated bitterly.

"I'm not having this discussion again, we are choosing the lesser of two evils, now shut up and report to Marikane or Tyr, whomever you prefer to work with" replied Gabriel, crossing his arms and staring her down.

Nova raised her eyebrow obviously taken aback by his commanding presence, and after a moment she finally relented and asked "is Trance Gemini with him?"

Gabriel nodded.

Nova sighed and stated "I'll be with Tyr" with what sounded like remorse, or disappointment, or a mixture of the two.

Gabriel nodded again as she strode passed him.

"What do you thinks wrong with her?" queried Rommie bluntly.

"I'd say she's jealous of Trance Gemini, and the fact that I seem to remind her so much of Sareth can't help in the least" answered Gabriel with what sounded like a hint of pity in his voice.

….ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER….

Marikane looked out over the hastily constructed defense's from the window he was perched at, running his hand over his Vindicator rifle, he pulled a rectangular piece from his belt, and twisted it onto the end of his rifle, extending the barrel some length, and he clicked a button on it and the bottom part of the barrel extension unfolded into a bipod.

"That what you been workin on lately sir" came Fordo's humble voice through the helmet com?

"Yea" answered Marikane proudly as he explained "it'll increase my rifles range and projectile velocity significantly, and see this" Marikan pointed to a small lense on the part, just under the barrel "it's an optical range finder, uplinks directly to my helmet visual interface, works pretty much like a sniper scope."

"Impressive" replied Fordo in monotone, and his helmet made his face unreadable.

Marikane's mind however thought "go on Mary why don't you tell him how its not finished, tell him if you fire several successive shots the power core will over heat, and your rifle will pop like a thermal detonator, see how he likes your creation then."

"Why don't you shut the hell up, that lobotomy is looking mighty tempting" Marikane thought back.

"You won't do it" cackled the voice in his head.

"What makes you think that" Marikane growled back in thought?

"Trance Gamini makes me think that" cackled that annoying voice.

Marikane was distracted from his silent mental debate only by the sound of mechanical marching, and he looked into the distance to see thousands of battle droids, of all make and model, and several of his men saw the same sight as he heard there com chatter.

Marikane placed his hand on the under length of his rifle, and took up a firing position, he placed his finger on the tiny wheel, and spun it away from him, zooming the rifle in through his helmet, he placed the reticle over the body of a droid, put his finger on the trigger, and time seemed to slow down as he pulled the trigger, and felt the rifle press against his shoulder, and saw his rifle shot pierce a B1 droid in front, and proceed to punch through two more.

The sniper fire punching down droids left and right did little to slow there advance, as the droids where drawing close Marikane heard the call, he was needed in the trenches, so he detached his rifle extension, returned it to his belt, and began the long sprint down the stairs.

"Sir" questioned Fordo as Marikane blew past him.

"Stay here" ordered Marikane not slowing in his full sprint.

As Marikane rounded a corner, there was a loud blast noise, and all went black.

….MEANWHILE…...

"HOLD YOUR POSITIONS" roared Gabriel over the rage of the battle, as he cleaved through a droid with his sword, and then focused a force push through his sword that sent a dozen droids flying.

"Gabriel, we can't hold as long as they have that artillery trained on us" barked Michael through his helmet com, and though Gabriel couldn't see him he knew he was near.

"ROMMIE, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT THOSE DAMN GUNS" comed Gabriel as a shell exploded near him, most of his men dove for cover, but he didn't flinch as shrapnel tore through his cape, and dinged off his armor.

"The under growth is too thick, the shuttles can't target them unless there painted" Rommie commie back, and Gabriel could hear weapons fire through her com.

"DAMN IT CAN ANY JUDICATORS GET TO THEM" Gabriel roared over his com as he cleaved a B2 right down the center.

"Gabriel if any of us move from our positions the citadel" Michael stopped speaking and Gabriel heard a thump over the com, presumably Michaels hammer striking something "will be overrun" he finished after a second.

"Damnit Marikane where are you" Gabriel mused to himself as he used the force to rip a droid apart and send its remains speeding into its comrades.

…MEANWHILE…

Marikane woke up, dazed and confused and looked around "damn, feels like I got humped by a Rancor" mused Marikane, checking his vitals displayed on his heads up display.

"Why do you know what that feels like" the voice in his head asked mockingly?

"Well" Marikane labored to get up, and it looked like his armor absorbed everything but the shock wave, and he continued in thought with "I was with your mom last night."

"Clever, now please get moving before we both die" Marikane heard in his mind as the voice quieted down.

Marikane consented, running at full sprint, straight out the doors of the citadel, and into the fray, as he looked around, blaster fire was going everywhere, explosions rocked the ground, and the fires and explosions cast an eerie glow on the red sky of Dathomir.

He looked around, and saw several Judicators in the thick of the droid army, and hit his helm com and barked "GABRIEL, IM HERE, WHATCHA NEED?"

After a moment of intense silence, Marikane heard "NEED YOU TO PAINT SOME ARTILLERY, TAKE ROMMIE WITH YOU SHE'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO" harshly through his com.

"GOT IT" replied Marikane as he jumped down into the trench's, and as soon as his feet hit the ground he heard a loud whistle, and an explosion caused him to stagger as a rocket hit where he had been standing moments before, "Damn, that Cylon wannabe better be in these trench's" Marikane thought to himself as he started off at full sprint into the trenches.

…MEANWHILE…

"Rommie, I want fire on that cruiser" growled Raven, pacing the bridge.

"I'll inform the gunnery crews" replied Rommie's hologram self as the ship rocked from taking a large hit to the shields.

"Damnit, get the Fury's ion cannon trained on those lucrehulks or where gonna lose too many ships" barked Raven furiously.

"Rommie, how is the ground battle going" asked Trance worriedly, looking away from the holodisplay showing where the fighter squadrons under her command where at all times.

"Intense" answered Rommie, who seemed to be in the middle of another task, no doubt relaying Raven's numerous orders.

"When he gets back I'm going to kill him and all his brothers" growled Raven looking at another holodisplay.

"Why" asked Rommie ?

"They ran off to the ground battle and left this shit for me you and Trance to clean up" barked Raven.

Rommie chuckled as Raven yelled "BEKA HARD TO PORT" and the deck felt wobbly under foot as Andromeda began evasive meneuvers.

…..MEANWHILE…..

Marikane rounded an earthen corner, passing several soldiers; all too preoccupied with keeping the droids back to notice Marikane as he flew down the trenches letting the force guide him to where he hoped Rommie was. He poked up over the trench line occasionally to see how the fight was going, destroyed droids littered the ground, and every now and then he could see several go flying in the distance, and he guessed that was where some of the Judicators where. After a time he was nearly out of breath, but Rommie finally came into view, firing her force lance indiscriminately into the hordes of battle droids, never missing.

"Hey" huffed Marikane over the com.

"Let's go" she said simply not giving him time to catch his breath.

"What…..across…..that" Marikane huffed and gestured over the battlefield.

Rommie sighed, a very human thing to do he had to admit, and then he heard what sounded like treads as two machines appeared over the trench line behind him, "meet the Tweedles" Rommie said as the two machines began to unfold with loud mechanical sounds of labour, and a few moments later two hulking war droids stood to their full height of about five stories,

"Planetary warfare bots under my direct control" explained Rommie over the com, and Marikane had to admit he was impressed, the two hulking machines where already drawing fire as blaster bolts ricocheted off of their ray shields, and the digital screen Marikane assumed was there face that displayed a cute green smiley face switched, to a red angry face, as two massive weapons pods in place of arms unfolded, each revealing three miniguns, that began rotating, and then the arm its self began rotating in the opposite direction, and then they began to fire. Marikane couldn't hear individual shots fire, just a constant whine as hundreds of battle droids began to fall, creating an opening for him and Rommie.

He lept over the edge of the trench and sprinted straight for the tree line, and he heard the thunderous footsteps of the warmachines providing cover, begin their advance, and the shouts of soldiers cheering them on.

The wooded areas of Dathomir where hard to move around in, and Marikane found it easiest to travel by tree top, and apparently so did Rommie as she silently lead them to their objective, and after a few moments Marikane could hear gunfire, and the thunderous crash of artillery, and as he made his way to the noise another battle came into view, blaster fire flying to and from the tree tops as Marikane recognized several night sisters where pinned down in the tree tops, led by none other than Nova.

Nova caught sight of them and gestured for them to come closer, and he and Rommie obeyed, sprinting across the ugly Dorhomirin tree tops, the droids didn't even seem to register them.

"CAN YOU PAINT THOSE GUNS" Nova yelled over the drone of battle, and Marikane looked at her, face covered in grime, cloak ripped, blood soaking a bandage covering her arm, blue stringed lazbow in her hands, creating an odd contrast to the night sisters red and maroon stringed bows.

Rommie nodded as she said "I'll need some cover though."

Nova and several of the sister's nodded as they all stood up and began firing, Marikane included, several of them getting gunned down in the process, but they held regardless, Marikane looked at the ugly separatist guns, they almost looked like AA/T tanks, just with a larger caliber gun.

"GOT IT" yelled Rommie as she ducked back down.

"What now" Marikane asked, loading a new clip into his rifle in the process.

"We wait for the airstrike, and then we wait for the counter attack" replied Nova calmly, adjusting the bandage on her arm.

"Counter attack" mused Marikane aloud.

"Yes" hissed a night sister Marikane hadn't seen before, but he recognized her as Asajj Ventress, and was about to comment when she spoke first "without something here to guard, these troops will be diverted to the main battle, where they will over run the citadel, so we need to draw them away and destroy them."

"How do we do that" questioned Marikane.

"Tyr and his speeder bikes, along with a sizeable force of unknown origins are going to do that, their holding about half a kilometer to the east of here" mused Rommie aloud.

Nova laughed as she said "Rommie, you used your sensors, that's cheating, you ruined the surprise."

"And that unknown force is the army of the dead" hissed Ventress proudly.

Marikane had a particularly vicious reply that was interrupted by several explosions, and heavy blaster cannon fire, followed by more explosions, and he almost laughed when a large piece of dirt impacted upon his shields.

After a few moments, he poked his head over the cover, seeing several hundred droids still standing and looking about confusedly, but the guns where silent. Then a speeder bike wizzed over a nearby hill followed by several dozen more, and out of the trees they came, hundreds of them, galloping, and running, and crawling, the army of the dead, complimented by several live sisters riding big bull Rancors.

"Robots versus zombies" Marikane mused as he lept out of cover, ignited his sabers, and jumped into the fray.

…MOMENTS LATER…..

"Where are those reinforcements" growled General Grevous at the inept B1 before him.

"Uh…they should be emerging from the tree line about now General" replied the droid, and Grevous roared as he struck the droid down with one strike.

"Ouch" said another B1 looking at his fallen comrade.

Grevous looked to the tree line, and to his horror, saw no droids, but an army of what he could only describe as mummified night sisters sprinting straight for his command center, and he did the only thing he could, and fled to the star fighter he always kept fueled and prepped for an escape, this battle was lost to him.

…..MEANWHILE IN THE DEPTHS OF THE NIGHT SISTERS CITADEL…..

"Lord Cidious" stated Mother Talzin, bowing slightly to the hologram before her.

"Greetings Night Mother" replied Cidious in kind.

"You come offering piece even as your…..minions attack our home" replied Talzin in her Transylvanian accent.

"This attack was not part of my plan, my apprentice acted of his own volition in this matter, and trust me he will be punished…..severely" replied Cidious with a sinister sort of sincerity.

"And why am I to believe you had no hand in this" asked Talzin menacingly.

"You've seen them, felt them, these….Judicators" Cidious almost hissed the name "why would I risk our alliance when there is still such a…..powerful foe remaining" Cidious asked.

"Yet they aid us, and you do not" mused Talzin, gesturing with her hands.

"As I said, I did not know of this attack, and I would ask that you leave my apprentice be, I will handle his insubordination personally, and if you ever want to get off of that rock, please heed my command" replied Cidious venomously.

"Should Dooku attack us again, I will kill him" Talzin said sincerely, and she continued with "They seek information on Santius, what should I tell them?"

"Why you harbor that…..mongrel I'll never understand, but give them what they want, if he will not join us we will feed him to his enemies" answered Cidious as his Hologram disappeared.

"A shame, Santius was, very good as a breeder" mused the night sister standing Guard by Talzin's side.

Talzin chuckled as she said "He is but a male, and there will always be more my dear."

…..MEANWHILE….

Gabriel was overseeing the final evacuations of the wounded when Talzin regally walked up to him, and simply stated coordinates, before turning and walking off, no doubt to tend to wounded sister's.

Gabriel followed her with his eyes for a moment before simply stating "well Rommie, shall we fly into the jaws of the Rancor together."

"The ground battle's over, what's left of the separatist armada is in full retreat, and we sustained minimal loses, I don't see anything else left to do" answered Rommie warmly.

…..A FEW HOURS LATER WITHIN SANTIUS'S FORTRESS…..

Mia sat in a dark room, all alone, he had promised he wouldn't leave her, promised he wouldn't abandon her to the cultist, those vile rats, he was her angel, he gave her this gift, but she could hear the battle going on outside, gun fire, the clang of steel, his cultist would protect her, but that didn't mean she liked them, but she couldn't move, the sedatives kept her still, best for the gift she carried.

She could hear them coming, the ones he told her to hate, the Judicators, his false brothers, she would give them nothing, he was a god, they were demons, and she would curse them and die before she let them take her.

The doors imploded into the room she was in, scaring her, and in they walked, clad in there golden armor that hurt her eyes to look at, his gun metal armor was so much gentler on her eyes, and much more beautiful.

They walked over to her and she heard one as he spoke, an ugly deep rumbling voice "this is the center of the facility, and what all those cultist seemed to be trying to keep us away from."

"A pregnant human girl, you don't think" another said, walking to her and placing a hand gently upon her plump belly, she recoiled, and squirmed under his touch, and at noticing this he looked at her gently and said "don't worry, shhhhhh, calm down we mean you know harm."

She looked into his eyes, and almost believed him, but dismissed it as lies and trickery, and the sedatives wreaking havoc on her mind.

Then the Judicators eyes went wide as he said "Primearch Atriedes…she's…she's carrying the…..the Luminarch."

"What" exclaimed the one known as Primearch Atriedes, and he strode over, to her, his white cape billowing behind him, as he place his hand upon her belly and simply said "no she's not, she's carrying….."

"Well" asked another Judicator in his golden armor as Gabriel grew silent.

Gabriel's mind was lightyears away as he finished with "Luminarch's."

Then all went silent as a shadow moved over the white light coming through the door way, and all heard sarcastic clapping and the words "well well, you found my little surprise."

He was here, her angel, Santius Morelgo.

MARIKANE IS GONE RAMPANTS CHARACTER, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	35. Chapter35 Everything Changes

Dualitys Of Destiny Chapter 35- Everything Changes

` Gabriel drew his sword, and his brothers proceeded to do the same, while Santius just chuckled.

"Mia, come here please" Santius said in a kind tone.

The little human girl stood, her short brown hair falling almost to her shoulders, and her heart shaped face and emerald eyes seemed to brighten when he said her name, and she took a step, but here pregnancy was far along, Gabriel could see that she would give birth soon, and she tripped, only to be caught in one of Michael's massive bear paw like hands.

"Lemme go" Mia shrieked, and struggled as Michael proceeded to pick her up effortlessly, despite her pounding on his chest.

"You're not leaving this planet with her" stated Santius, and there was a menacing tone in his voice.

"GO" yelled Uriel as he and another Judicator leapt at Santius, and Gabriel and Michael didn't hesitate to leave the small dark medical room, the only problem was that Santius stood in front on the only exit, so Gabriel was forced to improvise, as he used the force to blow out a wall, exposing the crimson Dathomirin sky, and both he and Michael sprinted headlong for the opening, and jumped, spreading their wings, and taking flight from the twisted spire reeking of the dark side, and flying straight into the battle raging around Santius's fortress as Gabriel's men fought a fierce battle with Santius's cultist.

Looking down Gabriel inspected the battle, and used the force to flick his helmet com on and barked "Rommie, we have a situation, I need a shuttle, medical personnel, and a secure landing zone, NOW."

Rommie proceeded to rattle off coordinates, and then asked Gabriel "What's going on?"

"This mission got complicated" he merely said as he then flicked his com to all channels and yelled "THIS IS PRIMEARCH ATREIDES, I HAVE THE LUMINARCH HERE, ALL JUDICATORS ARE TO FORM ON ME, THE LUMINARCH IS OUR PRIMARY CONCERN, REPEAT THE LUMINARCH IS OUR PRIMARY CONCERN, TO EVERYONE ELSE IM ISUEING A GENERAL RETREAT!"

The reaction was near instantaneous as Judicators took flight, coming to his and Michael's aid, clearing cultist starfighters, and anti-air equipment, and his men seemed to be retreating by ground, fighting their way back the way they came to secure landing zones for evac.

….MEANWHILE….

Uriel had always been an excellent swords men, but he was up against Santius Morelgo, and just that thought made him slightly hesitant to engage, he knew he and Alaric, his brother that had stayed didn't have a chance in hell, all they could do was stall, whilst Santius radiated dark side, and darkness its self-seemed to crawl about him, and up the length of his sword, playing tricks upon Uriel's eyes.

Alaric charged, bringing down a fierce overhead blow, Santius parried to the side, opening up his other side to Uriel, who lunged forward, intent upon ending this, if he could. Santius was quick with a force push though, but it was weak as Santius's hands where occupied, and thus couldn't kill, but knocked Uriel back several feet, as Alaric recovered and attempted to retaliate, drawing upon his strength in the force, directing it in to his sword, and swing, but Santius blocked, pumping his own power into his sword, and the resulting blow sent force power in all directions, upturning various pieces of medical equipment, and blowing several more holes into the walls.

Uriel was tossed into a wall, hitting hard, as he yelled "ALARIC WE HAVE TO GO!"

Alaric nodded as Santius attempted to strike with an overhead blow, but was parried, and then struck with a powerful force blast from Uriel that sent him flying, and gave Alaric the opportunity to escape out a hole in the wall, followed by Uriel, both taking flight.

Uriel then turned, and pulled a massive amount of force energy into a sphere in his palm, and then released it at the twisted spire, collapsing the top levels.

"Nice" remarked Alaric.

"E's not dead yet mate" and as Uriel finished, there was a massive boom, as Santius ripped the rubble off of himself, and took flight upon his black wings, intent upon bloodshed, and Uriel could have sworn his stark black eyes flashed red for a moment.

As Uriel and Alaric bolted, Santius roared with laughter, almost laughing himself hoarse, as he followed the two Judicators, and crushing a star fighter with the force as it took a pass at him, and laughed some more, and then he felt the air vibrate, and he knew what was moving towards him, something he really didn't want to fight right now, and fear crossed his face as he heard a roar that could tear open the heavens with its volume, "FUCK" he barked out loud, looking for somewhere to hide, and spotting what was once a barracks used by his cultist.

…..MEANWHILE…

Gabriel landed at the zone designated by Rommie, and awaited the shuttle, and he looked around at what was once an outlying bunker, bodies of Cultist all around, as Michael Remarked "Santius seems to value quantity over quality in his soldiers" and the tiny human girl sobbed, having exhausted herself beating on him during flight.

"Still a waste of life" remarked Gabriel, having killed several of these very cultists when his team had personally taken that very bunker.

"Where the hell is that shuttle" rumbled Michael after a moment's silence.

Gabriel had begun to wonder the same thing as he flicked his com on and asked "Rommie I'm here, and I see no shuttle."

Gabriel heard Rommie's voice, only this time she was here in person, as the team she was in emerged from behind some nearby trees, "ETA twenty minutes Gabriel."

Gabriel looked at the rest of the team she was working with, about twenty men, led by none other than Marikane Cananvi, whom Gabriel acknowledged with a nod before asking "why the hold up?"

"The shuttles proved to slow to evade the ant air fire, and pulled back to a safer position" explained Rommie calmly, and Gabriel looked at her closely, and observed several burn marks in her clothing, and noted worriedly that several of her mechanical components where exposed.

Gabriel pulled her aside and asked quietly so no others could hear "you're damaged, are you all right love."

Rommie noted his worry and attempted to dispel it as she quietly replied "I had to dive upon a thermal detonator or it would have wiped out over half the team I was with, I can be rebuilt, they can't, and don't worry, the damage is mostly superficial, Harper or Trance could fix me in ten minutes."

"We'll try not to get blown up love, Trance would kill me, literally, if I only brought back half of you" whispered Gabriel back into her ear, and then he place a light kiss upon her ear, made more complicated than necessary by his helmet causing Rommie to chuckle, and returned to his men, only to be greeted by Marikane.

"So we holding here" asked Marikane, his helmet hiding his voice.

Gabriel nodded silently.

Marikane sighed, which is a strange sound when played through the vocalizer in his helmet as he checked the power cell in his rifle, and then hesitantly said "oh and uh…sorry….bout letting Rommie uh….get hurt and all, but she saved half my men."

"Rommie made her own choice" answered Gabriel, staring Marikane down, and he smiled as he ended with "I forgive you, but I can't speak for Trance Lian and Raven."

Marikane gulped at the thought.

…..MEANWHILE…..

Santius had barely made it to the Barracks before the Icarion soared overhead, no doubt prowling the skies looking for him, but he had evaded them before, he could do it again. He looked up, cloaked in shadow as the massive beast thundered overhead "black" Santius mused "must be Deaclon."

After a few moments the noise of Deaclon faded into the distance, Santius could face Deaclon if he had to, but it would be a lengthy noisy fight that would draw his former brothers in droves, and he couldn't face them all at once, he would slay that cumbersome beast last when there were no interruptions, and being lost in his planning as he was, he didn't notice the three shadows watching him, as they silently drew their force Katanas, and crept towards him.

Something felt out of place to Santius, like he was being forced here and as it dawned upon him he mused aloud "clever girls" before drawing his blade as quickly as he could to block the attack that came from behind.

As his eyes adjusted he saw three warriors clad in all black, form hugging armor that seemed to offer little protection but in reality was stronger than durasteel, accented the natural forms of what Santius presumed where Lambent Kith warriors, a sight he hadn't seen since the cataclysm.

The three Kith observed him silently, adopting similar poses of Kith swordplay, waiting for him to strike.

Santius decided he needed to end this quickly as he called upon the force, and channeled it into his sword, and swung, only to miss, and instantly be put on the defensive as the Kith struck from three simultaneous directions at once, his sword blocked one, he heard his breast plate block another, and felt the third bite into the flesh of his leg, attempting to sever it, causing Santius to hiss in pain as he brought his knee up and into the Kith, causing her to be pushed several feet into the air, and he hit her with a force blast, sending her flying, as he then spun, bringing his sword in a fierce blow that forced another to retreat.

Fenris and Freya had been pushed back, Freya no doubt seriously wounded from that force blast. Carnis's breath was heavy in her own ears as she attempted to fight him on her own for a few seconds worth of respite for her sisters. She relied on her advantage, speed, as she unleashed a flurry of blows against him, but that damn armor was thick, and left few places exposed. He attempted to retaliate by using his overwhelming strength to knock her off balance, but she was too quick for him to make much use of the windows it gave him, as Fenris leapt back into the fight, attempting to go for his left wing, but he realized this, and used his superior strength to knock Carnis flying.

"NO" screamed Carnis, seeing Fenris who had already committed herself to the attack, it was to late to pull back as he caught her with the force, holding her still, Carnis attempted to break his hold, but he was too powerful as he simply flung her aside with the force, and it took all of her force strength to keep herself from being crushed against a wall.

Fenris struggled for a second, feet beginning to dangle off the ground as he pulled her with the force onto his blade, impaling her, and Carnis could only watch as Fenris squirmed upon the force steel, her purple blood beginning to stain the ground beneath her, tears running down Carnis's cheeks as she roared, and attempted to leap upon Santius in her rage.

Santius chuckled as he saw this coming a mile away, and quickly threw Fenris's body aside, which hit the wall next to Freya with a dull sickening crunch, and fell limp to the ground, and raised his sword, and Carnis felt it tear through her shoulder, holding her aloft, but the pain was far from her mind, as she revealed her trump card, the Triangular tip of her tail, which in her armor was coated in a piece of force steel, and she attempted to use this hidden blade to stab straight at Santius's eyes, but he was swift as he grabed her tail with his free hand.

Both his hands occupied now Freya launched herself, dispite her broken ribs, this was over, as her blade went straight for Santius's neck, forcing him to attempt to block, dropping the broken Carnis, and as soon as he did, Freya dropped low and rolled, slicing at his legs with one hand, and grabbing Carnis with her free hand, and using the force to teleport away, hoping Santius couldn't follow as she went to a nearby place, a nearby essence that she knew would protect her, an essence all Kith desired.

Freya opened her eyes, having just appeared in the middle of several beings, and looked up, into his dark piercing eyes, and then she began to fall only to feel strong arms around her, and another pair of arms caught Carnis and lifted her from Freya's grasp, having reached what she hoped would be safety, she felt everything slip away as her injury's caught up with her.

Gabriel felt the Kith pass out and knew from their wounds one had not survived their encounter with Santius as he lowered the one that had collapsed into his arms to the ground to make it easier for Trance Gemini to treat their wounds.

"Which ones are they" Gabriel asked calmly?

Trance Gemini didn't look up as she was plugging several wires into their armor from a device she held in her, she merely said "I believe this one is Trance Freya, and that one is Trance Carnis."

"That leaves Trance Fenris unaccounted for" responded Nova who had approached Gabriel silently from behind.

"Judging by these two, she didn't survive" said Gabriel aloud, only to be smacked in the back of the helmet by Nova.

"WHAT" hissed Gabriel through the pain, and Nova gestured at Trance Gemini, whom Gabriel noticed was starting to cry.

"You Ok" asked Gabriel warmly, not meaning to hurt the young girl.

"Yea" responded Trance wiping her eyes, and continuing her work as she said "I'm like three hundred years old, I've seen my share of death, but Fenris was sort of like a big sister, I mean all Kith are sisters in the sense of you all being brothers" Trance gestured to Gabriel and some of his brothers and looked up for a second as she continued with "but Fenris was special, I remember when she taught me to read, and her and Carnis where kinda…..in love?"

Gabriel was stunned as he said "I thought Kith only bred with other species."

"Not aloud to talk about where our children come from, you know that, but in terms of love, we live for millions of years, as long as our star, and finding a companion who can live that long is essential to our sanity, even Sister Lian has uh….yea" responded Trance Gemini, tears welling up in her eyes, and she wiped them away as she said "it's just so sad to see a love that's lasted for millennia come to an end."

Gabriel knew he didn't know how to handle this, as he flicked his helmet com on, and whispered "Marikane, get your ass over here" and looked to see Marikane who was in mid conversation look up at him, and he nodded at Trance Gemini, and Marikane teleported to her side in the blink of an eye, leaving a bewildered Fordo looking around for him, and finally seeing him use one of his armored fingers to wipe a tear from Trance Gemini's cheek, and no doubt saying something that made her smile, causing Fordo to take a hint as the humble clone chuckled to himself.

Gabriel was walking to his brothers in the meantime, when he felt a familiar presence and looked to the distance, seeing those ominous black wings, and as his men prepared to fire upon them, Gabriel heard the thunderous shout of hundreds of cultist, in there black robes, brandishing weapons of all sorts, come charging out of the trees, and Gabriel could see no way out, as his men took defensive positions and began to fire.

The chaos created by the sudden attack by the cultist created the perfect opportunity for Santius to land, and call Mia to him, and as she attempted to she was intercepted by four Judicators, swords draw, causing Mia to scream in aggravation, and Santius was about to deal with these four, when an ominous shadow eclipsed him, and he turned, to look up at the massive for that was Primearch Michael Vandross, as he swung his hammer in a wide arc sending Santius flying, and the resulting force blast turned the ground in its path to dust and ripped up several trees in the distance.

A low rumble issued forth as Michael chuckled, looking at Santius's limp form laying on the ground, and upon seeing this the four Judicators guarding Mia began to laugh as well, only to be cut short when Santius moved, and rolled over, and began to push himself off the ground, but Michael was not having this, as he leapt twenty feet into the air, and brought his mighty hammer down, and the resulting blast sent dust in all directions, and Michael didn't stop there, he wasn't one to give his opponent any chance, as he brought his hammer down again, and again, and again, ponding a large crater into the ground, and continuing his assault until all heard an ominous voice yell, "ENOUGH", and Michael was sent flying through the air, and all could see Santius's black wings, and the sword he had stabbed through Michael.

Micahel landed on his back as Santius drove his blade further into Michael's chest, but Michael roared, and kicked Santius off of him, and rolled to his feet, but Santius used his superior power in the force to hurl Micheal at the nearby bunker, and then collapse it on him, and still have just enough time to block a swing from Gabriel.

As Santius gaze fell upon Gabriel he was almost unnerved at what he saw, and hesitant to engage what was in his eyes, the ghost of Sareth, the same form, same body profile, same look in his eyes, Santius saw in Gabriel the only being that he had ever feared, and Gabriel seemed to know this as he engaged him.

"I see your fear Santius" said Gabriel through a flurry of blows.

"And I see your demise… Sareth" replied Santius venomously.

This unhinged Gabriel slightly as he began to ponder if Santius was in his right mind as he jumped back and replied "Sareth's dead, you killed him."

"Don't play mind games with me brother, I sense you, there is no hiding from me" replied Santius venomously, and leapt at Gabriel.

Gabriel able to put two and two together figured something out very quickly as he replied "you're blind aren't you" through a flurry of blows.

"Robbed of sight yes, blind…..no" barked Santius as he drove his blade home, causing Gabriel to roar in pain, and then he twisted the blade within the wound, causing more pain, as Gabriel's mercurial blood to run down the blade.

Gabriel collapsed to his knees, holding his mangled innards within, as Santius raised his blade, intending on finishing this, he roared "SHE ALWAYS LOVED YOU SARETH, YOU WHERE HER FAVIORET, and now YOU DIE" and he brought his blade down, in what would have been a fatal blow, but as his blade came down, there was a blur of movement, in front of him, as a figure wearing formidable looking armor appeared and used a dagger to block the blow, and collapsed to a knee to further dissipate the energy, and then parried Santius sword to the side, creating an opening, to deliver a swift blow to Santius's helmet, causing him to stagger.

Santius growled in frustration, as he summoned a massive force blast to throw at Marikane, but most of it was blocked by Marikane, but Marikane was tiring quickly, and Santius could see this as he launched himself at Marikane, who rolled, dodging the blow, and catching Santius's left arm, and using his momentum to pry it back and pivot himself around holding Santius's arm behind him in police fassion, and then engaged his strength enhancers forcing the arm up, until he felt it give at the joint, causing Santius to roar in pain, and use the force to blast Marikane off of him.

Santius Arm fell limp to his side, as Marikane prepared bor another assault, and teleported at Santius, but Santius had his guard up, and brought his fist, still holding his sword , in a fierce uppercut into Marikanes jaw, and Marikane stumbled back, and Santius hooked his foot behind Marikane's leg, tripping him, and then Santius brought his foot down onto Marikane's helmet, and it gave, and Marikane felt himself pass out as he used the last of his strength to cushion the blow and prevent his head from being crushed.

Santius looked at the shattered form on the ground in front of him and shook his head, and turned, annoyed beyond belief and beheld what looked like a simple clone trooper in phase one armor, loading a blaster pistol.

"You've got to be kidding me" laughed Santius at the sight, but this clone was fast, as he brought his pistol up, and fired three rounds at Santius eyes, trying to wound him, but Santius stripped the pistol from his hands, and attempted to hit the clone with the force, but he rolled, closing the distance, and a vibroblade sprang from his wrist as Fordo aimed at his neck, but Santius leaned, catching it in the shoulder, and attempted to use the force but Fordo rolled, sprouting a vibroblade from his other wrist and stabbing Santius in the ribs, cutting his armor as though it wasn't there, and pissing Santius off as he sent force energy in every direction, sending Fordo to slam into a nearby tree rather hard.

As Santius recovered, from that ordeal, he felt a tremor in the force, followed by a riptide of darkness, rivaling himself in power, as he turned to look for the source, he saw the broken figure of Marikane began to rise, but this was a different being then it was a few seconds ago, much darker, much more powerful and ancient, and Santius could only question where this power was coming from as he felt this being out.

Without a word Marikane threw a powerful force blast at Santius who was beyond confused, as he drew his black bladed light sabers, and adopted a pose of Ataru, waiting for Santius, who looked positively stunned.

"What the fuck are you" questioned Santius?

"Your demise" answered an otherworldly voice dripping force power, as a piece of Marikane's shattered helmet fell to the ground, revealing golden orange iris's around stark black pupils.

"We shall see" retorted Santius as darkness began to swirl around him, and he sent a force blast that was easily blocked by what looked like Marikane, moved like Marikane, but was not Marikane, and his follow up strike was blocked by Marikane's saber, as his other jabbed straight for Santius's eyes, forcing him to jump back,

Santius was forced to readdress his strategy, as Marikane's light sabers seemed to catch fire, with force energy, and cackle with force lightning, and the skies of Dathomir began to darken as whatever the hell Santius was fighting began to grow more pissed off, and Santius realized he needed to end this quick, and lunged again, but Marikane threw his sabers, whitch Santius barely dodged, hoping to avoid the burns they would cause, but he made the mistake of lowering his guard in the process, and Marikane slammed him hard into the ground, and Santius lost his grip on his sword from the force of the impact, witch Marikane used the force, and called to himself, as he leapt into the air, grabbing it as he landed, and then drove Santius's own blade deep into his chest, causing Santius to laugh, which infuriated Marikane more as he used force lighting upon the blade, using is as a conductor, and Santius howled in pain as the electricity hit his innards directly.

Santius had to think fast; he couldn't take this much longer, as he grabbed Marikane's ankle, using himself as a conductor, and shocking Marikane unconscious with his own power.

Santius used the force to lift his blade out of his gut, and pulled himself to his feet, looking at the collapsed Marikane, and then kicking him to make sure he was out, "we had better end this before it causes problems down the road" mused Santius as he raised his blade, and before he could bring it down, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and for the rest of eternity everyone who had ever heard of this, would wonder, why he turned his head, exposing his right eye to Rommie's force lance, and she didn't hesitate to fire, causing Santius to roar in pain, as he hit her with a force blast, knocking her into the nearby trees.

He was going to make her pay slowly for that, as he pursued her, ignoring all else, blinded by rage, and he came upon her, recovering, and he attempted to hit her again, but she rolled, the weapon in her hand extending to a quarterstaff, and she swept at his feet, but he caught her with the force this time, and pinned her to a tree, exposing her the bond chain she wore under her clothing to him, and he recognized the aura of one the charms immediately.

"Ah, you belong to Gabriel don't you dear" mused Santius aloud.

Rommie just looked cooly into his one good eye, the other was just a burnt wreck.

"I wonder where that little bitch has been hiding, I haven't seen him in so long" mused Santius, confusing Rommie beyond all measure, as he continued with "Perhaps I will keep you for entertainment, and kill him when he comes seeking his little whore."

Rommie spit in his face, having increased the nanite count in her saliva, and having programed them to begin molecularly deconstructing whatever wasn't her, she could only imagine that that burnt like hell, and Santius roared, his face sizzling as he yelled "fuck it, you're not worth it, any last words bitch?"

Rommie smiled as she merely said "visual lock…..acquired" and kicked Santius back.

"Oh fuck" mused Santius as his eyes went wide at hearing the tell tale sonic boom of something entering atmosphere, and he looked up just in time to practically eat a space to surface missile fired by Andromeda Ascendant.

….A FEW DAYS LATER…

Rommie hadn't expected to make it through that, but was grateful none the less, as she sat in the repair bay. Marikane had teleported in, grabbed her, and teleported away just in time, saving her, from destruction, before coughing up blood and falling over.

Michael had survived his injuries, Deaclon single handedly mopped up the remaining cultist, Uriel was unharmed, Mia was in Med Bay, expected to give birth at any moment, the two Kith survived their injuries, though Trance Carnis seemed unstable, Gabriel, though wounded, was attempting to console her, to little avail, Nova was heading bridge activity at the moment, planning with Trance and Raven how to return Home, and Santius was presumed dead, all in all it hadn't turned out that bad.

As Rommie stood, and made her way from repair bay, intent upon visiting Gabriel, she encountered Ahsoka, who took a blaster bolt to the shoulder during a boarding action, walking with Barriss who held her unslung hand, apparently, intent upon visiting Gabriel as well, and Rommie quietly followed, running through a million task in her head as she made the walk to med bay.

Upon entering she noticed a flurry of activity, and Ahsoka turned and quickly asked her what's going on, and Rommie replied warmly "It appears as though Mia has gone into Labor."

"That's wonderful" replied Barriss gently.

Rommie frowned as she replied "I don't know."

"Why what's wrong" snipped Ahsoka?

"It appears as though Mia's life signs are fading" replied Rommie Grimly.

"Is there anything that we can do" asked Barriss concernedly?

"Stay out of the medical staff's way" replied Rommie, as she spotted Gabriel, bandaged across the waist, and limping aside as a nurse brushed past him.

…..MEANWHILE…..

Marikane lay in a hospital bed, gently watching everything around him, the general flurry of activity began to hurt his head with all the beeping of medical equipment, and talking of doctors, and then he heard a thought in his head, "Little Mary, I hope you know you live through that fight because I intervened."

"If I die, you die prick" Marikane groaned back in thought.

"Don't become dependent upon my power" the voice replied, harsher this time.

"Whatever" groaned Marikane angrily in thought, in too much pain to be a smart ass.

"Remember, if you do….i get to take over, and little Mary won't be little Mary anymore" replied the voice, sounding almost insane as Marikane usually thought he himself was, and he laughed at thinking that and then mentally replying that hearing voices in his head doesn't help, only to hear the voice reply "You're not insane Mary", and his own reply made him chuckle as he thought of himself talking to a therapist, and saying "I'm not crazy doc, the voices in my head tell me so."

…MEANWHILE….

"Doctor, we're losing her" stated a medical droid.

"How" barked Trance Gemini?

"Unconfirmed doctor, she's just dying" replied the medical droid.

"She's lost her will to live" stated Rev Bem gruffly.

Trance Gemini just adopted a grim face, having just delivered two healthy baby girls, and she had to admit they were beautiful, with their tiny little wings, only to watch their mother die.

After a moment Trance steeled herself, and calmly bent down next to Mia, and asked calmly "Mia, they need names" and gestured to the tiny little baby girls, each in her own crib.

"Let…" Mia coughed "let me see them" Mia asked.

Trance Gemini picked one up and brought her close to Mia, who was too weak to hold her own baby and said "The first born, blue eyes, seven pounds three ounces, a cute baby girl."

Mia grew silent as she mused, and after a moment she said "strong, and a born leader, her name is…Kayle."

Trance nodded as she asked Last name.

Mia shook her head as she said "They're gonna grow up in a society in which Santius was a traitor, I loved him with everything I am" Mia coughed hard "But I won't condemn them to live as pariahs, let them choose their own when their old enough, now show me the other."

Trance nodded as she laid Kayle down, and picked up the younger, and held her close to Mia and said "second born, green eyes, six pounds eight ounces."

Mia considered this as she looked at her baby girl and said "cunning, clever, and sweet…..Morgana."

"Strong names" replied Trance Gemini warmly, as she gently laid Morgana back down.

"Take care of them" begged Mia.

"They will by my dear" replied Rev Bem kindly, taking Mia's hand in his own.

"Doctor, we're losing her" stated the medical droid.

"Thank….you" replied Mia as she closed her eyes, and merely stated "I'm coming….Santius."

"She has passed" stated the Medical droid after a moment of silence "time of death, recorded, cause, and difficulty's in childbirth."

"So sad" mused Trance Gemini after a moment, pulling the curtain's closed behind her, as Rev Bem pushed Kayle, and Morgana's cribs away, the two infants had grown unnaturally silent, as though they knew what had transpired, and all Trance could do was go take her seat by Marikane.

…..

MARIKANE IS THE PROPERTY OF GONE RAMPANT, KAYLE THE JUDICATOR, AND MORGANA THE FALLEN ARE BOTH PROPERTY OF RIOT GAMES, IF YOU HAVE READ THIS FAR PLEASE GIMME A REVIEW, AND IF YOU SAW THIS COMING CUDOS TO YOU


	36. Chapter36 The Tale Of A Monster

Chapter 36 The Tale Of A Monster

Santius could feel himself floating, blackness all around him, pitch, black emptyness.

"This must be hell" he thought to himself, reflecting on the life he had lived, how he had loved her, and she had spurned him, how he had done what his brothers where afraid to do, they had always been content to just fade away, become nothing but legends and old bed time stories used to frighten children into behaving, but not him, he had decided he wouldnt go quetly into the night, and he had tried to save his brothers from that, he had tried to show them, but they just couldnt see it, how Sareth had tried to destroy them, he made sure that point got across, he tried to give them their Luminarch, and show them Ashla was wrong, that she used them only as soldiers to fight her war, how he had failed. A single tear rolled down his cheek, the eye it flowed from darkened long ago, marking both his greatest failure and greatest success, that which gave him the knowledge he sought, but took his sight, how much had he given for his brothers but they just couldnt see, they didnt see, why couldnt they see?

"I can make the hurt stop" a female voice said warmly from the darkness around him.

Santius turned his head slightly as he asked calmly "are you a demon, sent to torment me?"

"No" the voice replied simply, and a warmth begin to envelope him.

"Then who or what are you" asked Santius patiently, with some flicker of hope coming into existance within him.

"Bohga is the son, Ashla is the daughter, I am the mother" the voice replied warmly.

"Abeloth" spat Santius remembering the demon he and his brothers fought so hard to keep contained.

"I can return you to the realm of the living" the voice said almost non chalantly, as if it didnt really care what happened to Santius.

Santius thought for a moment before asking "what do you want in return?"

"You want to liberate your brothers from Ashla's tryanny, thats what i want as well" replied the voice taking on its warm quality once again.

"Ashla is dead, as is her brother, the father's chosen one saw to that" spat Santius, almost angrily.

"No, they still live, just without physical bodies, well i guess its better to say they exist yet in the realm of the living" replied the voice almost sarcasticly.

"You would have me destroy them" replied Santius questioningly.

"Yes" answered the voice plainly.

Santius thought for a long while, about Ashla mostly, he could see that day still in his mind, how he had relived that day a thousand times, how it huanted him, how it angered him. He remembered that warm day on Terlian, even now he thought of it, and he was there again.

Santius stood on the plateu, looking out over the desert, that beautiful desert that he and his people called home, that desert that was theirs, the warm air blowing past him as he spread his wings, his beautiful white wings, and dove headlong off of the plateu, allowing the thermal uplift to carry him high into the air. Up here, amongst the heavens nothing mattered, he had the skys, the wind on his wings, no armor covered his bare chest, no sword weighing his arm down, his brother Sareth was the true warrior between them, and he had no desire to move out of Sareths shadow, Santius always prefered the simple things rather then honor, or justice, or glory, the sky, that was what he prefered.

He could soar up here forever, no war, no worries, no anything, just the wind, but the only thing he preferred to the sky was ironicly on the ground, so he let the wind carry him slowly back to the plateu that housed him and some ten thousand of his brothers. He heard a roar in the distance, followed by several replies carried on the wind, and looked to see a thunder of Icarions flying, the wind off of their wings creating a dust storm below them as they flapped, each Icarion as big as a battle cruiser, and he could watch them fly for hours, maybe even join them, he did enjoy talking of philosphy with Belgabad, but he couldnt today, he had decided, today, it would be today.

As he flew close to the Plateu he decided it would be faster to land at the main entrance rather come down from the top of the Plateu, so he veered away from the top, and began decending, passing by several balconies on the ten kilometer trip to the ground. interupting a game of sky ball some of his brothers where playing, when he felt a ball fly his way and heard one of his brothers yell "Heads up general" and he spun and caught it in mid air, recognising his brother Alaric as the thrower, and he continued to spin around, seeing Alaric's best friend Saybriel, knowing the two are always on the same team, he skillfully avoided his brother Lucius, and tossed the ball to Saybriel, while another of his brothers called out "Oui, that's cheating mates" and Santius gave a simple wave to Uriel as he continued his decent, enjoying his home, nothing could ruin this day.

As he drew closer to the main entrance he heard the massive step of a Dinarion, he could see the main gate, as he pulled up, and flew through, skirting across the ceiling to avoid a ship that was leaving, and smiled as he saw a Dinarion, bright orange shining bright, covered in dark blue slabs of force steel armor, here stood Julius the strong, in fresh from the front and still shining broght, a testament to the beautiful and charming Lambent Kith who darted back and forth across his surface on jet boots, no doubt performing routine matinance, and Julius'es massive head turned to face him, sunk down into his shoulders for protection, with eyes that shone like skyblue spotlights, on that head that looked akin to a human skull without a lower jaw, and several of the Kith turned to look at him as he flew by, he saw one whose company he particularily enjoyed, even though she looked like all her sisters, he had the same sight his younger brother Gabriel had in telling them apart, and so he waved a hello to Trance Lian, and she smiled cheerfully as she eagerly waved back to him, and he threw a wave to Julius the Strong, another whose company he enjoyed, though he was a machine, he seemed more, with his inabilty to speak with anything other than the chat pad his captain carried, Santius couldn't for the life of him understand how the Kith could desighn such an advanced machine without giving it the ability to speak, but he didnt question it, and Julius gave him a reminder of their agreed meeting later with a few Icarions to discuss human philosphy later by sounding his massive warhorns, startling many Kith and causing Santius to chuckle.

Santius spotted the door he was searching for after a few more moments gliding, and steered himself to come to a landing nearby, and heard the stern salute of several of his brothers, and waved, and hastily gave the at ease as he rushed by, anxious to get to his destination. He began to hum lightly to himself as he came to his second in command Constantine Tervoss, who also happened to be his closest friend, outside the war room.

"General" grunted Constantine in his formal manner.

"At ease my friend" replied Santius with a light smile.

Constantine smiled as he pulled a white tunic from behind his back and said "off showboting for the kith, or dancing with the clouds I presume" gesturing at Santius shirtless chest.

"What would I do without you my friend" replied Santius as he quickly threw the tunic on.

"Forget your name, lagg in your paper work, pretty much fail at life most likely" retprted Constantine quantly, letting his cheeky smile show.

Santius gave a hearty laugh in agreement, remembering his sword, which he had forgotten in his quarters, bu Constantine pulled that from behind his back as well, and with a smile said "a general who forgets his sword, what is the army coming to?"

Santius chuckled as he replied "maybe the general didnt forgot, he just knew his second would bring it to him."

Constantine just shrugged as he used the force to open the door to the war room, and allowed Santius to enter, and then following him in. The war room was a very large room, with a ring of chairs surrounding a holoprojector, luckily Santius wasn't late today, he was in fact almost early, and he and constantine took their seats, waiting for the rather dull meeting to begin.

As others were slowly filing in, and filling up the seats one by one Constantine leanded over and whispered to Santius "so your going to tell her today?"

Santius smiled and nodded.

"Well then i wish you the best of luck little brother" and Santius nearly jumped at hearing his eldest brother Sareths voice, and turned to see him standing there, regal as ever, yet their was kindness there as well, to those who knew where to look. His armor, and sword, along with his intense physical presence made him seem as if he where a hundred feet tall and could part oceans and lift mountains, even though he was of average size amongst his brothers, he was a titan amongst ants, and he knew it, but Sareth was always the type who would protect those ants with his life, he loved all of his brothers and they looked up to and respected him.

"Thankyou brother" answered Santius with a smile as Sareth took his seat.

Then she walked into the room, Ashla, their goddess, his goddess, with her beautiful porcelain skin, and fair face, to her flowing white and gold robes, to her beautiful deep eyes like emeralds, to her long flowing teal hair, she glowed with beauty in Santius's eyes, even her voice was like music to his ears.

As the meeting began it was obvious it would be fairly boring, just troop movements, fleet requisitions, a few inteligence reports, nothing major, but her every word held Santius's attention, every move she made captured him, how beautiful, and kind she was, how charming, and graceful.

Soon the meeting was ajurned, and those present began filing out, Santius saw Nova, Radiant as always holding Sareth's arm waiting patiently for him to finish his conversation with another of his brothers, and Santius smiled as he made his way to Ashla before she exited the room, only to be caught by a very large Michael, who was attempting to get him to sighn some paper work, Santius was almost there, he needed to get around Michael, he didnt have time to read paper work, what to do, what to do, and then his saving grace came.

"Brother Michael, you know our brother isn't the best at paper work" said Constantine kindly as he continued "or reading, why dont you come and tell me what this is, and i'll dumb it down for the general later" as constantine grabbed Michael by the shoulder and began steering him away, he glanced at Santius and smiled, and Santius mouthed a thankyou as he turned to catch up to Ashla.

As he exoted the war room, he nearly ran into her, as she smiled warmly at him he nearly swallowed his tongue as he gave a low bow, and fell foward loosing his balance, but catching himself on a nearby wall, and his face went pale as he began blushing.

Ashla brought her hand to her mouth to stiffle a chuckle, and Santius stood straight up, laughing as Ashla composed herself and asked warmly "going my way General Morelgo?"

"Yes my lady, uh, where are we going" replied Santius with a slight chuckle.

"Up, to the plateu" replied Ashla kindly as she began walking slowly.

"Right, cuz you enjoy the quite" replied Santius, and Ashla simply smiled.

The walk was slow and leisurely, Santius enjooyed that about her, he and herhad walked this path many times, talking of everything from movies and pop culture, to war strategys, to nerf bacon recipes, and it always seemed as if she could walk somewhere simply to get there and then turn around after a few moments to walk back, enjoying the walk rather than the destination, and when he thought about it taht way it sort of made sense, since she could simply fly there, or teleport if she really wanted to, but she's a goddess, she can do as she pleases, and he would enjoy her company all the same.

They were passing the Icarion roost now, and Santius nearly tripped as a young Judicator, and a black Icarion no more then three feet long blew around a corner.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" blurted a young Gabriel, maybe ten years old, and wild as a gundark.

"Easy there, old Belgabad's war stories will still be there in five minutes" replied Santius helping Gabriel to his feet.

"I know, but we're excited, he's going to tell me and Deaclon about the battle of morgoth pass, when Sareth nearly single handedly beat back an Anzati army" explained Gabriel with a big grin, and Deaclon began nudging the back of his leg with his head.

Santius sighed as he let his little brother go, and Gabriel took off, but turned jogging backwards and yelled "dont forget about tommorow either, we're finnally going to beat you."

"Oh I wont" Santius yelled back as Gabriel took off.

Santius turned back to Ashla with a smile "beat you at what" she asked curiously.

"It's an old game called shogi I learned down on Iego, Gabriel and i play at least once a week or so" answered Santius with a smile.

"Ah, I see" replied Ashla with a smile as they continued their walk.

As they made their way out to the edge of the plateu, Santius took Ashla's hand, and she didn't take it back, and he looked deeply into her eyes, as their conversation continued.

Sareth in the meantime was looking for Gabriel, the boy had a knack for dissapearing as his mother finished dinner, he figured he would start on the plateu, where he could usually be found, watching his brothers fly, or playing with one of the Icarions, usually Belgabad's hatchling Deaclon, came upon the two, and decided to give them their space, and wait in the shadows, he wasn't spying, he was just curious, and was intent to be there for Santius if things went bad. He really did hope he would see them kiss and smile, and say those three words to each other, and he could quetly walk away, but he wasn't sure Ashla would, or even could.

As Santius concluded his sentance, the subject of it completely lost on him, his lips inched closer to hers, and she didn't seem to pull away, even though she had to know what was coming, what he was going to do, and say.

Their lips met, gently, then more intensly, and he said it "I love you, Ashla, i truly, deeply, madly love you."

Ashla could only pull away, gently, as she shook her head slightly, her face unreadable, as she replied "Santius, I...we can't do this, not now, not ever, we...we just cant."

"You have to...to feel something" asked Santius, the tears beginning to flow down his cheeks.

Ashla turned her back to him, "No" she said passivly, as a delacate rain began to fall.

With one word, she crushed his world, broke him, destroyed him.

Santius shook his head, he had to get away from this, this pain, this hurt, this emptyness, as if she had ripped out his heart with one little sylabol, two little letters, such a simple thing, he thought, such a simple thimg , how could that destroy someone.

Santius was back in the present, floating in the black, "send me back, and I'll see it done" and the voice of Abeloth laughed malevalently as it obeyed.

Sareth came out of the shadows as Santius flew into the distance, flew away from the pain, as the light rain became a torrent, Sareth looked up, using the force to sheild himself, it doesnt ever rain on Terlian.

"You lied to him" stated Sareth bluntly.

"We are at war, he is a general, I am a goddess, ...we have our duties" replied Ashla, but the crack in her voice told Sareth she was crying, weeping, even gods can cry it appears.

"So it seems" replied Sareth as he left her in the rain to weep.

IM BACK, SORRY FOR THE SPELLING ERRORS, NEW COMPUTER DOESNT HAVE WORD, JUST WORD PAD, BUT THIS WILL BE BETAED SOON SO NO WORRIES


End file.
